Fear of the Dark
by llLethell
Summary: Morgana plans to enact complete revenge against Merlin, unknowingly setting off paths of destiny. Emrys will be the one needed to vanquish the evil she unleashes. Old enemies resurface and new ones emerge. And allies will be needed in Emrys' dark hour. Sequel to The King's Legacy.
1. False Dawn

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin. I still haven't watched the finale- that's tomorrow. Just thought I'd put that out there.**

**Warnings: Just T-rated violence and some adult themes. Nothing graphic though! Just suggestive as per the rating guidelines. If enough people think I should move it to M, I will, but I don't think it'll be a problem.**

**This story takes place after the season 3 finale and after the events of The King's Legacy. The time line for this whole verse is in my profile.**

**No major Season 4 spoilers (see bottom of fic) **

**Longer A/N is at the bottom. Now after months of waiting- here is Fear of the Dark! **

**Merry Christmas :D**

* * *

><p>~0\~

A bleak sigh escaped normally smiling lips. The knight's grey eyes mimicked the stormy sky above- the evening was cold and damp and the wind was bitter. Much like his current attitude. Camelot might as well have been in shambles, it was so torn up after Morgana's reign. It was the people that bore the scars more so than the buildings. But they were healing- and he knew that. Which was why he was absolutely fine until ten minutes ago.

Gerrick remained staring at the spot where Merlin turned the corner and out of his vision. All of them were busy with helping to get Camelot back on its feet, so time with all of them together was rare. Arthur was the busiest of them all and Merlin always followed him, Aldwin and Leon were spending their time training the newest knights, Eadric had gotten himself injured at the hands of Morgana's men and was recuperating, and he himself was helping Cadmon manage the rest of the knights. And all of them were helping with tasks to rebuild their city and prepare for the coming winter.

Merlin had run into him in the halls near the courtyard and they elected to tell their latest jokes to each other. But then a bloody cloud had to go and ruin their fun. Sunlight was feebly fighting for life inside the halls, giving them enough light to see. But then the clouds lingering overhead got thicker and darkness bled through the light. A permeating darkness which always accompanied bad storms. The light had stuttered out and so had Merlin's laughter. The servant immediately got tense and excused himself with the fakest grin Gerrick had ever seen.

The knight jumped as his own fist slammed into the wall making a loud smack. He had thought Merlin had recovered. The normally cheerful knight wished death upon Morgause, wherever they had run her to after the immortal army was defeated. The grey eyed knight thought that Merlin may have had something to do with it- but he didn't know what. But everyone was taking Arthur's queue of silence and had not said anything.

But that was beside the point. Gerrick could use hundreds of words to describe Merlin- innocent had always been one of them. Merlin used to be a servant that they would protect, but slowly he had become their brother in arms. The moment when he went with them to face the dragon solidified that. And now he had seen the horrors of war, something which he himself had not fully experienced and definitely not to the extent Merlin had.

Even though Merlin was still the same in many ways, he was no longer the wide eyed youth he had been when he first met them. And Gerrick knew that everyone had to grow up, but did Merlin have to do it in such a horrifying way?

Gerrick did not know why or when Merlin became synonymous with hope. If Merlin was alright, there was something good in the world because the dragonlord could always see the good in everything. He would never have known that seeing a hurt Merlin could be such a kick in the gut, salt in the wounds, slap to the fa-

He tensed, realizing that someone was behind him. Gerrick whirled around and had his sword out in one fluid motion and barely stopped himself from striking a fellow knight.

"Percy! Hasn't anyone ever told you not to sneak up on a guy with a sword?" He put up a fake grin which was much more believable than Merlin's had been.

"You look troubled," Sir Percival spoke quietly.

"Well, I'm entitled to have a bad day once in a while aren't I?" Gerrick laughed. "And sweet Sarah, for such a big guy, you certainly can move quietly."

"Cadmon says you never are in a bad mood." The tall knight did not buy his delayed grin.

"It will pass. Now what say you to a quick drink? We have to keep the tavern in business after all."

"Oh, it's alright," Percival put his hand out. "We have to go on patrol early tomorrow."

"Yes tomorrow, no sense on wasting away _tonight_." Gerrick grabbed Percival's wide arm and began to drag him toward the tavern. "Besides we have to make sure Gwaine behaves himself."

Percival merely sighed and resigned himself to a most likely short night of keeping Gwaine and Gerrick out of trouble. After only a few weeks, he expected it would become a routine when things settled down. He only hoped someone joined him to help.

~/0\~

Wind howled faintly through the frail walls of the disused castle. The hall ways were cold and dark, and the barren grounds outside were washed with grey. Twisted dead and blackened trees of the Maercwern forest were the only evidence that life had once presided here; there was no trace of insect, bird or animal and all was quiet save for the thunder of the approaching storm. The looming silence was broken when a hiss of wind spun before the gates, and a shadowed figure of a man stepped forward. Without breaking pace he made long strides toward the open doors of the fractured castle, the moon was glimmering faintly off of his light corn silk hair that was thrashing in the wind. He made his way through dank hallways and up winding staircases, finally stopping before great wooden doors. The man politely knocked and entered when a clear voice bid him to enter.

Warmth washed over him- torches were dancing in their brackets and many candles were flickering on the dusty surfaces of the room. The fire cast soft shadows off his heavy black coat; the end touching the middle of his polished leather boots and left open at the front to reveal fine silk garments- he had liberated the clothes from a noble who had looked at him oddly.

Unlike the desolate surroundings outside, this spacious room was warm and richly decorated. Among the candles and torches, there were fur rugs and rosy wooden furniture. Intricate tapestries hung on the walls and there were various magical artefacts scattered about, along with an assortment of fruits on the vast ornate table.

The man only had interest for the figures in the room however and his stormy violet eyes flicked to the feminine figure laying still beneath the green blankets on the plush bed, before resting on the woman rising to her feet.

An appreciative smile graced his face upon seeing the Lady Morgana- her long dark hair was down and she wore a blood red dress that he instantly became fond of. "Morgana," he greeted and knelt in front of her, kissing her proffered hand and letting his lips linger on her soft skin before rising. He met her assessing light jade eyes and smiled charmingly. Her pink lips remained frowning though. If Morgana had chosen to look deeper past his striking face- she might have seen a sickly repulsiveness that lay behind it. But she possessed the same miasma behind her own eyes.

"You are Lorcan?" She asked.

"I am. I heard you asked for me." He answered with a hard voice.

"Yes. I have heard of your talents and I wish to employ your skills," she said elegantly.

"Well, I can hardly refuse such an enchanting lady," he looked her over.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Morgana narrowed her eyes.

"I suppose not," he shrugged and his eyes drifted to the blonde woman who was sleeping on the bed. "How is dear Morgause?" He asked her and watched as Morgana's eyes flickered with pain.

"It is too early to say," she pursed her lips, "I am doing everything I can."

"Then I am sure she will make a full recovery my lady." He laid a hand on her shoulder for a moment before turning to walk around the room. "Sadly my talent does not lie in healing spells."

"You are a druid," she spoke imploringly.

"Was a druid," he corrected.

"You cannot do anything for her?" Morgana's eyes flashed.

"Healing is a very complex branch of magic, which I never had the patience for." Lorcan cast his eyes around the room, feigning interest. "But come now, my reputation is not for the lighter side of magic," he smirked and appraised her lightly.

"Morgause once said that you know many things. About black magic."

"I know much more than black magic my lady," Lorcan said in a clipped tone.

Morgana tilted her head as if brushing away a reprimand. "I want to know how to control someone. And I want you to kill another," she stared into Lorcan's odd coloured eyes.

"Ah, right to the chase. I like that in a woman." He gave a charming grin which suited the gentle planes of his face. "But those are some pretty tall orders my lady."

"Can you do it?"

"Of course I can," Lorcan said and began to walk around the room slowly. "There are many ways to control someone, it merely depends on the level of contr-"

"I want complete control. I want his mind to be empty except for me," she said hatefully.

"Who is this man who has been cursed with your hate?" Lorcan's lips were smiling faintly.

"He is hardly a man. I need to know if you will do it."

"That depends on who he is. And why you want him." He brushed the curtain aside and peered out into the violent night.

"That is none of your business," Morgana said haughtily.

"Oh but it is my lady. You see, I don't do anything without knowing the facts. Keeps things from getting sticky, you understand. Also, I would like to survey him and see if I want to do it at all."

"Excuse me?"

"If I cannot have fun Morgana, what is the point?" He shot her another charismatic grin.

"I will reward you nicely," Morgana frowned.

Lorcan paused from observing a broken scrying dish. "Well that always helps. The human mind is powerful but you are talking purging him of his soul- his essence. Not exactly an easy feat."

"But you can accomplish it?"

"Again, I will have to see him. To assess his strength. Souls are tricky things."

"You have done this before then?" Morgana asked hopefully.

"No. I have heard of it done and have read much about it."

"Then how can you help me?" Her voice rose in annoyance.

"You would not have called me if you were not willing to take the chance my lady," Lorcan drawled. "Alright then, what of the other request? I always enjoy a good kill. Who will it be?"

"Arthur Pendragon," she spat and Lorcan's eye brows rose.

"Arthur Pendragon?" He threw his head back and laughed, "I do like a challenge, but I do not have a death wish."

"The one I want you to control is with him. You can kill Arthur and then bring Merlin to me." She spat the name Merlin as if it pained her to say it.

"Merlin? Is that his name?"

"Yes, he is Arthur's servant."

"I will investigate this Merlin. But if he is Arthur's servant then he will have the same protection as the prince does," Lorcan said contemplatively.

"But not always. Driscoll was able to kidnap him after all."

Lorcan blinked. "Driscoll? Well I suppose if that idiot could do it, it should be no trouble."

"You have heard of him?"

"He was a guardian to me. Of a sort," Lorcan said dismissively. "Haven't seen him for a few years."

"He is dead," Morgana said without compassion. Lorcan grimaced in a frown. "It was Arthur that killed him."

"Shame," he said quietly. "How?"

"Arthur went after Merlin when Driscoll captured him," Morgana explained. She did not need to say more.

"After a servant? But why did Driscoll capture this Merlin. For Cenred I assume?"

"You shall get your answers after you have reported back to me," Morgana crossed her arms over her chest. "You should gain revenge on Arthur for killing Driscoll."

"Revenge _is_ sweet," Lorcan mused. "I will report back to you once I have surveyed them. And then you will tell my why the boy was so important to Cenred."

Morgana frowned at his accuracy. "Of course."

"Well then," Lorcan knelt in front of Morgana once more and took her hand. "I shall return with haste my lady." He kissed her hand once more and stood up, letting his eyes remain on hers for a moment before turning on his heel on leaving the room. As soon as the door closed behind him he whispered an incantation and disappeared in a strong gust of air.

Miles away in Camelot, a fox hunting for food scurried away at being startled by a tempest of wind. An ageless looking man stepped out of it- his aged malevolent eyes were inset on a mature youthful face. His long pale hair rippled down his back as he strode leisurely to the castle gleaming over the tree tops. Lorcan of Andor looked to be a simple noble yet one only had to look into his eyes to recognize a wolf in sheep's clothing.

~/0\~

He could not believe it. To think that Merlin would be late at a time like this. They were all scrambling to rebuild the city since three weeks ago. Morgana and Morgause had shown no mercy. The thought caused an angry shadow to pass over his face and it did not make Merlin's future brighter. When he got a hold of the tardy dragonlord he would make him regret sleeping in.

Arthur was travelling down to the physician's chambers himself to get his good for nothing servant out of bed. His boots made resounding stomps off the hard floors and many a servant fled his path. If Merlin had slept in at any point before last month he would not have been so angry. But this was just tactless. Everyone was trying their absolute hardest to help with getting Camelot back on its feet. The immortal army had not been kind; many citizens were dead, crops destroyed, buildings ransacked, livelihoods ruined. Arthur's sapphire eyes darkened in anger. And Merlin had the nerve to sleep in.

He slammed open the physician's chambers and looked around, not really expecting for Merlin to be in the main room. Gaius was not here. Because he, unlike his ward was actually pulling his weight. The prince then strode to Merlin's room, throwing the door open causing it to crash into the wall and very nearly hit Arthur as he passed the threshold.

He had to still himself and watch Merlin's sleeping form for a moment to stop himself from doing something rash- like drawing the sword at his hip. The bloody dragonlord thought he could just sleep the day away could he?

"Merlin!" He barked and marched toward the bed. When he got closer Merlin's face turned to him and Arthur felt his anger desert him.

The servant's face was pale and his brow furrowed. A moan escaped his lips and he twisted his body on his bed. Arthur just noticed that Merlin's blankets were wound around him, preventing him from moving freely. His eyes were rolling under their lids which were trying to open. Arthur's stride toward Merlin halted abruptly, and he stared into his eyes. The prince blinked when he swore they flashed a pale gold; in that moment the shutters rattled and Arthur passed it off as the wind. He gave a cursory glance toward them before walking up to Merlin's bed.

"Merlin?" Arthur called and shook his shoulder.

"No," Merlin groaned, "too dark, can't breathe. Please- hurts."

"Damn," Arthur cursed and hurried to open the shutters. Wane sunlight filtered in the room but the prince paid it no heed as he strode back to Merlin and wrestled him out of the confining blanket.

Merlin cried out and flinched away. "Come on Merlin, not this again," Arthur said and was not aware of the desperation that seeped into his tone. He shook his friend's shoulders, "Merlin!"

Merlin tried to writhe away and fight Arthur off. "I won't, I won't, I won't, I- " he cut off abruptly as his eyes flew open. Arthur immediately backed away to give him some space. Merlin lay gasping for a few moments before sitting up and blinking at the window. The prince stood there, watching his pale and sweating servant regain his bearings.

"I thought they were over," Arthur said not unkindly when Merlin's breathing had evened out.

"So did I," Merlin said quietly and did not look at Arthur. The prince took note of the faint pink tinge growing on Merlin's ears so he strode to the door.

"We need to patrol the north quarter of the forest. Hurry up." He jabbed his finger at Merlin threateningly and then disappeared out the door. He did not need to see Merlin's grateful smile to know it was there. As he made his way to the courtyard, a worried frown wormed its way onto his face- he had thought Merlin's nightmares were over. He soon turned his worry into anger, as it was much easier to deal with. He was angry at Morgause, Cenred, that monster Driscoll, and at Morgana; he wondered if she had known about Merlin's capture three months ago and he gritted his teeth. What had Merlin ever done to her? Merlin hadn't done anything to deserve what he had gone through. And Merlin still wasn't the same- and Arthur despaired late at night when no one was looking because he was scared that those days had scarred Merlin irreparably.

Sure, the idiot had no problem going into the forest alone- Arthur didn't know how, but Merlin would lose the knights that the prince sent after him every time. But the dragonlord could not abide the dark like he used to- he always made sure there was a fire if there was no starlight, and if he tread somewhere the light did not reach, the dungeons for example, he would visibly tense. And if he hated the dark, he liked being confined even less; with Cadmon's help he had managed to be in crowds again but Merlin always faced a window or door as if to reassure himself it was there.

Merlin did not know that Arthur picked up on these things and there was absolutely no way on earth the prince would enlighten him. As Arthur stepped into the sun and tread down the steps he donned a mask of calmness. It was a very thin mask. Merlin was not trained to resist torture and torment. He was not a knight, he wasn't even _from_ Camelot. But he was Arthur's friend. And Arthur let his friend be taken. It was his guilt to bear.

~/0\~

He watched them. His lips pulled down into a grimace and his dark violet eyes were cold as stone, they peered down past the window into the courtyard below. The day was a calm grey and it was a quiet afternoon- many people were keeping themselves indoors as soon as they felt a sticky dampness in the air. There were two men in the courtyard below, one the prince of Camelot. The other was his servant.

The lady Morgana wanted him to spy on the one named Merlin. He rolled his eyes- the witch had no idea of who she was dealing with. He scoffed. To think that the boy was Emrys. The most powerful being the world would ever see. Morgana's little mind control scheme would not work on one such as he. It would need a more complex touch. He smiled as an idea formed in his head. He had played a prank once on a village- if he merely readjusted it... Yes, he would only need the strength to carry it out. Morgana could help him with that.

She did not need to know that the boy was Emrys though. And he would not tell her. No, Lorcan wanted to possess that power for himself. When he was done with it he might pass it off to the enchanting witch. But maybe not.

She also wanted him to kill the prince. Told him to gain revenge. Not that he really cared, not in the sense that the lady thought he did. Driscoll was an uncivilized pig. Not only was he completely useless in magic but he was abhorrent to look at. His manners were atrocious as well- if fancy took him he would have also killed Driscoll. In fact he had it planned once Dricoll proved himself to be no longer of use; it was such fun orchestrating the elaborate scheme. And then Morgana told him that Driscoll was dead and all his planning was for naught.

He only gave half his attention to the story Morgana told him; he only needed to know that it was the prince that took his fun, not what Driscoll was doing with Emrys.

His gaze was brought back to the servant and he smirked. Lorcan could not really fault his mentor for playing with such a fine looking toy. It sounded like fun. He had to wonder if he would really give the boy to Morgana. Probably not.

It would take time. Much time. But he would have Emrys' power or he would die trying.

"You there!" A strong voice suddenly called out. Lorcan turned from the window to see a young knight striding toward him. He quickly donned an unassuming face. "What are you doing here?"

"I am merely looking at the grisly sky sir knight."

Dark brown eyes narrowed suspiciously upon noticing who exactly was in the courtyard. Lorcan looked back out the window upon hearing a laugh. The servant was laughing at the grinning prince. "The sky?"

"Yes, I was simply bemoaning the awful weather," he flourished his hand absently. "The sun certainly has not-"

"I have never seen you before," the knight cut him off. Lorcan tensed his jaw- he was not in the mood to deal with an overly observant knight. The young man moved his hand to cover the hilt of his sword upon noticing the change.

"Well, excuse me if you had too many hits to the head to recognize me," Lorcan said stuffily. "I don't know who you think you are Sir, but clearly you should know the bloodlines that walk these castle halls." The blonde haired man wanted to smirk at the knight's near eye roll.

"You can go look at the sky somewhere else then. Like say, outside. Get moving," the knight stood straighter. "Nobles do not need to be in this part of the castle."

Lorcan turned on his heel and pointed his nose in the air. This was really too much fun. "Of course Sir Knight. I can certainly find better company away from here."

"Watch your tongue," the knight said sharply as he followed Lorcan out. Luckily he did not have the knight breathing down his neck for long.

"Aldwin, there you are," a voice called and Lorcan turned to glimpse a tall knight with wavy blonde hair fall in step with the younger one.

"Yes Leon?"

"The prince wants to speak to us regarding our patrols this morning." He spoke to the young knight but his suspicious eyes were focused on Lorcan.

The sorcerer felt the young knight's eyes bore into his back as he headed for the exit at the end of the hall. He did not hear the man's reply. It was a good thing that he had gotten all the information he needed before the knight interrupted him.

This was going to be harder than he had first thought. The boy was human yes, but he was also something else entirely. Magic. Power. Life. He wasn't a sorcerer, but a warlock. And there was something else. Something ancient running through his veins that Lorcan could not identify. Something great and terrifying that almost made him have second thoughts. But Emrys was a challenge he could not turn down. His lips twisted into an evil smile- he had a plan.

~/0\~

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! My Christmas gift to you guys :) The story isn't completely done yet, but I'm on the 18<strong>**th**** chapter and you guys have been waiting long enough. I should be done soon anyway. **

**I wrote 80% of this fic before I watched the fourth season, so any spoilers are completely incidental because I haven't changed anything major. In regards to Playing With Fire- you didn't have to read it for this chapter but you will probably be wondering about a few things later if you haven't read that first.**

**I hope everyone liked the first chapter but if not, feel free to tell me in a review. **

**Oh and M****aercwern forest is just a name I made up. And r****emember that Hadwyn (Aldwin's brother) is a knight instead of a guard like he was in The King's Legacy**

**Please tell me what you thought! I've been hoarding this story to myself for so long, I'm really anxious to see what people think.I'm so EXCITED!  
><strong>

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays and stuff :)**


	2. Night on the Horizon

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin. But I do own all my original characters.**

**Warnings: Just T-rated violence and some adult themes. Nothing graphic though! Just suggestive as per the rating guidelines. If enough people think I should move it to M, I will, but I don't think it'll be a problem. (It's all Lorcan's fault)**

**Haha wow! 14 reviews for the first chapter, you guys rock :D I'm ridiculously happy that you guys liked it :) Here's to hoping you'll like this one even better. **

**Thank you to ****Kitty O****, ****DragonflyonBreak****, ****chibitomodachi****, ****TeganL74****, ****MamzelleHermy****, ****Kez26****, ****Paralelsky****, ****Arisprite****, ****irezel****, ****NexIncendius****, ****HighEmpress****, ****Hiding in the Shadow****, ****godsdaughter77****, and ****Drakan722**** for reviewing!**

**Remember, this carries on from The King's Legacy so Arthur's behaviour is a little different from the show. Oh and I have Merlin a few months younger than Hadwyn, so he isn't of age yet. Sooo he would have been 17 by the end of S1.**

* * *

><p>~0\~

Loud steps rang out down the corridor. A tall young man with raven coloured hair strode purposefully toward the descending staircase at the end of the hall. Merlin's eyes were hard with determination and his mouth was set in a thin line. He reached the steps and was careful to keep the food tray balanced in his hands. Merlin made his way lower down the castle and to the dark dungeons. He fully intended to go in, deliver the food to the newest unlucky prisoner, leave without getting jumpy, and continue on his day without anyone being the wiser of his activities. Well except the cooks and guards. His eyes flicked to the transition from empty brackets to fire lit ones and smiled when he felt no different.

Merlin swallowed as he cleared the last stair and he nodded to the guards. "Food for the prisoner," he said and smiled to the knight who was checking on the guards. Hadwyn, Aldwin's younger brother sent a look to them and followed Merlin. He had turned twenty one just two weeks ago, and was matching up to his brother's footsteps superbly.

"Be careful, he's suspected of magic." He placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I'm sure it will be fine Hadwyn. He's only suspected of being a druid," Merlin spoke quietly. It was one of the reasons that he had wanted to venture down here. Gwaine had been commenting on the cruelty on holding druids and had only gotten louder the more uncomfortable people had become listening to his appeal.

Like his brother, Hadwyn ignored Merlin's thought that he could protect himself and continued with him to the cell. Merlin just rolled his eyes good naturedly. "He is in a cell you know. We don't even know if he is guilty of anything."

"I told you Merlin, even suspicion of magic is dangerous."

"Right," Merlin said distractedly. Just as he passed the tenth occupied cell he realized he was a bit uncomfortable. He felt his palms become clammy and his stomach sink while staring through the shadowy hallway. He hadn't been this far in any dungeon since two weeks ago and that certainly did not go well. He abruptly became very angry- he wasn't afraid of the dark, he wasn't a child! There was nothing to be afraid of. He swiftly cut himself off from listing what exactly there was to be afraid of.

And Merlin had seen Gerrick's eyes darken last night when he got spooked over absolutely nothing. And then the nightmare that same night. He would prove to everyone and himself that he was completely fine.

He didn't have to worry about this before, and he figured it was because he had no time to even think in the three weeks past. Not only were they dealing with the aftermath of Morgana's occupation, and cleaning up the mess Redding had made, but Arthur had been made Prince Regent when it was clear that Uther had no interest in governing Camelot, which meant even more work for him. The king had not ventured out of his room and only a handful of the most trusted servants and Gaius had seen him; he was never left alone.

Merlin was glad to finally get to the cell and take his mind off his train of thought. He immediately recognized a druid. Hadwyn stepped in front of him and opened the cell. "Don't even think of trying anything," he warned. Merlin would have smiled at the likeness with Aldwin but for the fact that an innocent man was awaiting judgement. The paranoia about sorcery had shot higher than Merlin thought possible. Arthur was not taking any chances but Merlin felt slightly better at knowing that the prince had let many innocents go free. He had even let go a pregnant druid who was more than suspect. But he only needed a tiny urge from Merlin to release her.

Merlin passed the doors and almost shuddered but he successfully put down the tray of food in front of the unassuming druid. He had dark wispy hair with grey showing at the temples and tanned skin- his kind umber eyes smiled at Merlin when the food was put down.

'_Thank you Emrys._' The man's smooth voice echoed in his head.

Merlin's eyes snapped to his and he straightened quickly. Hadwyn stiffened outside but Merlin sent the druid a warning look and turned his back. Hadwyn relaxed as Merlin walked toward him but was still watching the druid avidly.

'_I came to warn you_.'

Merlin stopped in his tracks and could not help but spin to face the druid. Hadwyn drew his sword. "Hurry up Merlin."

"You must stay strong," the druid said and Merlin looked back at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Merlin!" Hadwyn charged in and grabbed him by the arm.

'_Keep Prince Arthur close.' _Merlin craned his neck back to look at the druid. Hadwyn slammed the cell door closed and glared back at the druid as he hauled Merlin along.

'_You will need him more than you know Emrys. An essential part of the prophecy is approaching_._'_

Merlin focused on walking normally so as to not further worry Hadwyn. But it was rather hard since he was hanging on to every word the druid was saying.

'_Death is reaching its shadow for you. It is a dark fate that you must avoid at all costs. Seek out my people, let them help you. Keep Arthur close._'

They stopped and Hadwyn brought Merlin in front of him and gripped his shoulders. "What did he do? Are you alri-"

"I'm fine. He didn't do anything," Merlin smiled tensely and extricated himself from Hadwyn's concerned grip. "I'll just uh-" He ran a hand through his hair. What did he mean? A dark fate? Death? And why would he need Arthur? Anything that had to do with magic got his back up. There hadn't been any executions yet but Merlin feared that it was only a matter of time. No sorcerer was stupid enough to show their face in Camelot after what Morgana had done, so only innocents had been suspected. But now more than ever Arthur was championing justice and Merlin knew he feared wrongly punishing someone innocent- like Morgana had done.

"I have to get Arthur his breakfast," Merlin smiled at Hadwyn again and tore past the guards and up the stairs. He was glad the knight wasn't as stubborn as his brother because Aldwin would surely have followed him.

He breathed a deep sigh of relief when he glimpsed sunlight in the corridors. He stuttered to a halt as he remembered that Arthur wanted to be up before the sun rose. "Oh no!" Merlin breathed and started running for the kitchens; many people that were in the corridors pressed themselves to the sides, knowing how clumsy the prince's servant was. Some of the knights that were helping with council matters in the castle shouted warnings to him but he paid them no heed, he couldn't run slower, Arthur was going to kill him!

When he got to the kitchens he slammed the door open and almost tripped- he skidded a few feet and if it were not for the hand holding him by his jacket, he would have fallen. He looked to his saviour and grinned. "Thanks Gwaine!"

The roguish knight was dressed in armour and had made it a habit of coming down the kitchens despite the heat to charm the ladies and nick some food. "No problem my friend, that's the third time this week!" Gwaine winked at the head cook waddling in their direction. "How about you get some breakfast?"

"Sorry Gwaine, I'm late today," Merlin shook his head and grinned at Giselle. The head cook brought him the prince's breakfast. The plump woman laughed at him, her three chins wobbling.

"Things are getting back to normal then," she said kindly and her green eyes tinkled warmly.

"But he's getting far too scrawny, look at him!" Gwaine protested when Merlin took the tray. The warlock backed up upon hearing the magic words and eyed all the women who were now heavily scrutinizing him.

"I'm late," Merlin gave an apologetic grin to Giselle before sending a mock glare to the grinning Gwaine. He hurried out of the kitchens, thinking he would just take some of Arthur's food.

"Come back later dearie! We'll get some food in you!" Giselle called and then Gwaine said something which made the woman laugh. He had shoved the druid's warning to the back of his mind and intended to think on it tonight and not a moment sooner.

Merlin smiled on his way to Arthur's chambers. He was fine, his hands were not shaking and he even felt a little hungry. He laughed at his stupidity, he wasn't afraid of the dark.

~/0\~

Morgana looked through the grimy window to the grey morning outside. The land that met her gaze was hard, cruel, and bitter. It and the sky outside were always grey here. Either that or a murky brown, which suited her just fine. She had no wish to see the cheerful sun when she felt such turmoil inside; she may have retrieved the cup of life but that did not mean she knew how to use it. She had been scouring books and looking up Morgause's old contacts in order to find out and help her sister. The only luck she had so far was finding the former druid, Lorcan. And he could not even help Morgause. But he could give her revenge, and oh how she craved for it.

The footsteps echoing down the hall signalled his presence and she turned gracefully to greet him. Lorcan scanned her midnight black dress, one which she found in a dusty closet, and sent her a charming smile which made her heart flutter. She considered his features; light blonde hair framed his attractive face and rested down his back. Though his violet looking eyes were his most striking trait, it pleased Morgana that she was more beautiful than him.

"Will you accept?" She asked him.

Lorcan glanced at the closed door to Morgause's room as he passed and only answered when he was leaning against the wall in front of Morgana.

"There is just one thing I would like to know before I accept." He pushed a lock of hair behind his ear.

"You wish to know why I want Merlin."

"Why is he so important?" Lorcan leaned closer. Morgana did not draw back.

"He is the lost prince of Escetia," she said coolly.

Lorcan froze and she thought she saw fear flash in his eyes. "The son of Balinor?"

"Yes."

"So he's a dragon lord," the light haired man pursed his lips. "So that was the ancient power running through the boy's veins." Lorcan drew back and looked past her through the window. His expression betrayed nothing.

"Will you help me?" Morgana asked after waiting five seconds.

A slow smile formed on the blonde man's face and he gazed into her eyes. "Yes, why not? Though I expect a reward."

"And you shall get one."

"You will not be able to control him. It takes years of study that you do not have. I can do it for you."

Morgana glared at him, "Absolutely not! This will be _my _vengeance!"

"It is the only way my lady. But if you do not wish to share, I can think of safer things to do than rouse a dragonlord." He raised his eyebrows appraisingly.

Morgana clenched her jaw together and turned around to glare out the window. "How can I trust you?"

"I cannot put forth my plan alone. While you have little experience, you have the strength I need," Lorcan's voice was close behind her.

Morgana tilted her head slightly. "What is your plan?"

Lorcan stroked her hair lightly. "Something that will take care of both your wishes and more."

"More?"

"Something that I designed years ago, but never had the power to do. It will damage Camelot. Poison the entire kingdom. A temporary wasteland fitted to your black heart my lady." He said it as a compliment.

"Excuse me?" Morgana turned and looked up into his eyes.

"Come now, do not deny you are cold. Black is much more alluring, my lady Morgana," he rested his hand on her neck but she turned away. Morgana concealed a smile.

"How will this work?" She asked haughtily.

"A dark curse. To unleash such evil will require sacrifice. I can take care of that. It will take a bit of time but the magic will destroy Camelot. At least until the boy touches it. He is the only one that can stop it."

"How will _Merlin_ stop it?" Morgana turned toward him again.

Lorcan sighed. "He is a dragonlord. Their power is as ancient as the earth itself."

Morgana furrowed her brow, only realizing now the power Merlin could possess. "But why would we want him to stop it?" She blinked when she realized she said 'we'.

Lorcan inclined his head. "Vanquishing the black magic will take everything he has. Quite literally my lady."

"What do you mean?"

"They are opposing forces. The darkness we will release and the light he possesses will destroy each other. Leaving nothing left."

"And will we get his power when we have him?"

"I should think not. You wanted his mind to be empty. The boy will only be a shell after he is done."

"That is regrettable," she said disappointedly.

He then smirked. "But you only need him for his blood. Escetia does not ban sorcery. There are some old fools still alive that knew Balinor- with the right spell they could ascertain he is indeed his son. And then you can have the throne."

Morgana met his gaze once more and he continued on. "And deal Camelot a blow while they are weakened."

"And he will be mine. What do you want for it?"

"I would like to stay with you and have my fun with him. You will not need him every second of the day correct?"

"Fun?" Morgana asked confusedly, "but I thought you said he will be a shell, he cannot react to torture."

"Why do you think I meant torture? There are certain experiments," he mused and then smirked. "Among other things."

"As long as you do not kill him, you can do whatever you wish," Morgana said uncaringly.

"Then we have a deal. Shall we kiss on it?"

Morgana merely smirked flirtatiously and delicately ran a hand across Lorcan's shoulders as she passed. He watched her enter Morgause's room with a barely noticeable sway to her hips.

They both had smirks on their lips- both would be getting what they wanted.

~/0\~

"Rise and shine!" An obnoxious voice rang out.

Arthur groaned at the light rudely poking him in the face. "Go away," he growled into his pillow.

"What was that? Only you were kissing your pillow and I couldn't hear you." Merlin deftly caught the hard flung pillow aimed at his face.

The prince sighed and sat up glaring at his servant. "I am prince regent, you can't talk to me like that Merlin."

Merlin merely raised an eyebrow at him and lobbed the pillow back towards Arthur. The prince glanced down and shoved it off the bed and to the floor, looking at Merlin smugly. The servant shrugged, "You're the one sleeping on it."

Arthur immediately grabbed another pillow and sent it rocketing toward Merlin. It sailed past Merlin's outstretched arms and into his face, making a satisfying sound which caused Arthur's mood to improve greatly. "That's what you get for talking to me like that," he said smugly.

Merlin looked very unimpressed and he eyed Arthur in a very Gaius like manner before picking up the pillow at his feet and going to pick up the other one that the prince ignored while going to his breakfast. Arthur sat down at the table eagerly awaiting his food.

He looked down at his plate and stared. "Why so little ham? And where's my cheese?" He looked up accusingly already anticipating the answer.

"They've gone to a friend of the prince _regent_. I don't think you know him," Merlin called from Arthur's closet.

"Merlin. What have I told you about stealing my food?"

"I can't remember," Merlin didn't even bother hiding his grin as he flung Arthur's clothes on the dressing screen.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Threatening Merlin with the stocks only took Arthur so far. "Well I was going to leave you here for the hunting trip, but since you want to be an idiot, you can come along."

"A hunting trip?" Merlin's asked exasperatedly. "Aren't you too busy?"

"I'm taking the new knights. Besides, winter is coming and we need all the game we can get."

"Or to show the council they can do everything your other knights can?" Merlin asked and eyed Arthur knowingly.

The prince rolled his eyes. "Go get everything ready. We leave in fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen-" Merlin glared at Arthur before running around the chambers and gathering the hunting gear. "Why couldn't you tell me yesterday!"

"It wouldn't be as much fun," Arthur smirked and contentedly watched a flustered Merlin look for the misplaced crossbow.

Twenty minutes later Arthur was atop his bay mare Aldieb in the courtyard. Merlin clambered up onto his own mare, Tilly and fought to catch his breath. All of the newest knights were there on their white horses along with Aldwin and Cadmon. Gwaine was chuckling at Merlin, Lancelot was speaking quietly with Aldwin, Cadmon was listening to them, Elyan was adjusting his sword belt, and Percival sat quietly in his saddle.

"Alright men, I want to be back before sunset," Arthur said and raised his voice to cover Merlin's groan. "The one with the most kills will be awarded a spot of honour beside me at the next feast. Shut up Merlin," he added at hearing the servant's poorly covered up snort. Arthur kicked his horse into a trot and eagerly anticipated a chance to get out into the woods- he hadn't had any time to relax in three very long weeks.

Once they were out of the gates, Gwaine tore past him and called back an insult. Arthur grinned and quickly urged his horse faster to overtake the cheeky knight. They shot raucous taunts to each other and only quieted when they were well into the forest. Arthur then looked around at all of his men when they caught up and they searched for a trail- they were all happy to be out in the forest. He was relieved when even Merlin looked positively gleeful. The nightmare he witnessed Merlin having had dredged up the anxiousness Arthur had felt for him. Now that things were getting back to normal, old thoughts might re-emerge now that they were given a chance to. Arthur would just have to keep his friend busy.

A perfect opportunity to see how he was doing came along two hours later when Gwaine had said he had dropped his lucky arrow.

"It can't be too far," Gwaine sighed and started to go back.

"Shh!" Arthur whispered and squinted his eyes through the trees. "There's a stag. Merlin." He held his hand out and Merlin quickly handed him his crossbow. "Go get Gwaine's arrow Merlin."

Merlin looked through the branches trying to see the stag but quickly gave up and turned around. Arthur knew he had no wish to see him shoot an animal.

"I'm coming with you," Lancelot told him. And Arthur thought he seen Aldwin nod.

"You don't need to Lancelot," Merlin whispered but the knight was already following him.

"You are far too reckless for your own good. I'll not leave you alone," Lancelot said sharply but smiled.

Merlin sighed, "Since when have I ever been reckless?" he grinned. Everyone rolled their eyes at this. They continued whispering as they walked but their voices quickly faded from their hearing.

"Did you see him this morning Gwaine?" Arthur straightened and asked as soon as Merlin and Lancelot were out of earshot.

"Yep," the knight chirped, "didn't think he would be so late though."

"I was wondering about that," Arthur frowned. Elyan nodded to where Arthur had been aiming the crossbow and looked questioningly to Cadmon who shook his head. "Percival, Elyan, go search for something so Merlin doesn't get suspicious when they come back."

They nodded in comprehension and strode through the trees.

"I can clear that up for you then Sire," Aldwin told him, "Hadwyn was inspecting the dungeons today. Told me Merlin had brought breakfast to the new prisoner."

"What?" Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"He also said that the man told Merlin something. He didn't quite understand it but he said Merlin looked shaken."

Arthur frowned. Why couldn't Merlin just stay out of trouble? "Looks like I will be visiting the prisoner sooner than expected then."

"Sire," Cadmon said, "I think he is just testing his limits. He seems quite fine now so I assume he was pleased by his progress."

Arthur nodded. "All the same. He has no business on going to see a prisoner. What else?"

"He seems to be quite intent on losing every tail we send after him," Aldwin mused and crossed his arms.

"Well what do you expect?" Gwaine asked. "You're only lucky he hasn't called you out on it." He directed the last part to Arthur who stiffened his back.

"I don't care if he does. I'm not having a repeat of last time. Next time he goes out, one of you will go with him."

"Fine by me," Gwaine grinned.

"Arthur," Cadmon frowned, "if you insist on having him followed at least tell him so. I doubt he appreciates being treated like a child."

"I'm treating him like he's a _Merlin_. It can't be helped," Arthur said stubbornly. The prince gave the grey haired knight a glance to make clear that his word was final.

"Of course Sire." Cadmon dipped his head.

"Come on then, Lancelot and Merlin will be back soon," Arthur told them and resumed looking for a trail. On their way through the trees, they met Elyan and Percival who were coming back with a freshly killed doe.

The tall knight grinned at Arthur. "Got it in one," he stated proudly. Elyan rolled his eyes and muttered something unintelligible which Percival ignored.

"So far you're winning then," Arthur smirked, "but not for long."

The knight grinned at the challenge and soon all of them were engaged in a fierce contest. By the end of the day, it was Arthur who brought back the most carcasses with Lancelot a close second. Through the entire ride back, Merlin was calling them all murderers, only shutting up when Aldwin tossed him two pheasants to have as dinner.

When they passed through the gates, Arthur let out a quiet sigh, resigning himself to take up his burden once more. Everyone fell silent save for Gwaine and Merlin, and Arthur had servants tend to the carcasses and horses. The knights parted and went back to their duties, laughing at Gwaine who was humming loudly as he walked. Arthur exchanged a grin with Merlin before they headed back to the prince's chambers to get him cleaned and fed. While Arthur was bathing, Merlin made a quick stop to drop off the pheasants with Gaius before getting Arthur his dinner.

The rest of the night passed quickly and soon Merlin was dismissed for the night when all the stars revealed themselves in the sky. He departed with a, "sleep well prat," and Arthur threw an empty mug his way. It disappointedly hit the shut door and clattered to the ground for Merlin to pick up in the morning.

The prince waited for a few minutes before striding out his door. He had a captive druid to talk to.

~/0\~

* * *

><p><strong>Now I don't know what happened to the cup of life so I just gave it to Morgana. Not like it's important anyway. It was just a big loose end at the end of Season 3 that I felt the need to take care of.<strong>

**So how was that? I know there's not much action yet but it'll come. **

**I think from now on, I'm going to preview the next chapter name. Gives you guys a taste and since I intend to update faster, the wait won't be as long :) So:**

***Next time- Chapter 3: The Thing About Truth***

**Was that too corny?**

**Thanks so much for reading and please drop a review :)**

**PS- Aithusa...? Wtf! And Kilgharrah- why you let him go? Was it an accident? Was it destiny? DAMN IT!**


	3. The Thing About Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin- if I did the season finale would have been a heck of a lot different. I do own all my original characters though. **

**Warnings: Just T-rated violence and some adult themes. Nothing graphic though! Just suggestive as per the rating guidelines. If enough people think I should move it to M, I will, but I don't think it'll be a problem. **

**Thanks to ****Kitty O****, ****DragonflyonBreak****, ****NexIncendius****, ****Hiding in the Shadow****, ****Kez26****, ****TeganL74****, ****MamzelleHermy****, ****chibitomodachi****, ****Benjaminjonathan****, ****Rocky181****, ****godsdaughter77****, ****Dirl15****, ****fairy goatmother****, ****Paralelsky****, and ****Zagreb-girl**** for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>~0\~

The Prince Regent regally strode down the staircase with two knights at his back. Arthur's head was held high and his expression severe. He looked very formidable with his leather coat flowing behind him and the uniformed Gwaine and Lancelot flanking him. Most shivered as they traveled further underground and to the cool air off the dungeons, but not Arthur and his knights.

The guards at the entrance of the dungeons jumped up to stand to attention. Hadwyn who was already waiting bowed to the prince. "Sire."

"How are the prisoners?" Arthur asked formally.

"As well as can be expected Sire," one guard said. Arthur glanced at him coolly before bringing his gaze back to Hadwyn. Behind him, Lancelot fought off the upward quirk of his lips but Gwaine did not hide his grin.

"They are well my lord. Only the old man with the limp is developing a cold. Geoffrey I think his name is," Hadwyn told him, sending a daunting glance to the guard who had the audacity to answer for him.

"Gregory," Arthur corrected, "see that Gaius looks at him."

"Yes my lord."

"Thank you Hadwyn. Now bring me to the suspected druid."

Hadwyn nodded forcibly and grabbed the lit torch from the wall. "This way Sire."

The guards bowed at Arthur who strode past to follow Hadwyn. He passed the full cells and made sure to look at each prisoner. Guilt stabbed at his heart each time someone called out a respectful greeting or he met the gaze of someone terrified. His own eyes gave away nothing, the blue irises hiding every emotion.

Arthur could not feel compassion though, not for prisoners- even though their guilt was not proven. A voice that sounded like his father told him their innocence was not proven either. He quickly squashed his train of thought before the voice that sounded like Merlin prepared to argue the point. Arthur would just have to go faster to work through the prisoners.

His eyes focused on Hadwyn when the knight's footsteps stopped. He was standing beside the cell and holding a torch to light the area; the flame was creating flickering shadows against his ebony coloured hair.

The prince took a few more steps before he stopped and turned to face the figure in the cell. Behind him, Lancelot and Gwaine rested their hands on the hilts of their swords.

Blue eyes met umber and Arthur looked at the druid. The man was sitting against the far wall, and had his worn green cloak tightly drawn about him. He stood up and bowed.

"Prince Arthur. It is an honour," he spoke demurely but in a rich voice.

"You are Firran," Arthur stated.

"Yes. It is also a pleasure to meet Sirs Lancelot and Gwaine," he smiled and gave a bow to each of them.

"We've already met," Gwaine pointed out.

"I hardly think that you bringing me to the dungeons counts as a proper greeting, my lord."

"Fair enough." Gwaine shrugged. "But let's get down to business shall we?" He glanced at Arthur.

Firran looked to Arthur who opened his mouth to speak. "You exchanged words with my servant. I want to know why."

"It was only polite, he brought me food."

"Then you say thank you, not tell him to be strong. What kind of-"

"Gwaine," Arthur cut him off and held up his hand. The knight frowned but grudgingly fell silent.

"Explain yourself," Arthur demanded.

"You are suspicious of me?" The prisoner asked.

"I will not tell you again," Arthur said quietly and Firran nodded.

"It was not hard to sense his discomfort. I merely gave him advice. I apologize if I spoke out of turn."

Arthur's eyes tightened as he stared at the druid, looking for a sign of a lie. "I am giving you a chance to tell me the truth. The _complete_ truth."

The prisoner smiled, unruffled at the four pairs of burning eyes staring at him. "You seem to desire an answer I cannot give you."

Arthur narrowed his eyes and took a step closer to the cell. "I believe that you are a druid," Arthur said slowly, deliberately. "I know that they can talk to people with their minds and I think that you told Merlin something. I demand to know what it was."

Behind him Lancelot gave an audible cough but Arthur did not care if he was sounding menacing.

"Then you know that my people are a secretive group." Firran clasped his dark hands. "What I told your servant, Prince Arthur is not for your ears."

Arthur stiffened and did not see Lancelot close his eyes in dismay or Gwaine frown. The prince spoke over Hadywn's gasp. "So you admit to being a druid."

"Yes my lord."

"You have nothing to lose, and everything to gain. Tell me what you said to Merlin," Arthur said calmly, betraying the torrent of emotions wanting to burst forth.

"You have nothing to worry about from me Prince Arthur," Firran said softly. Arthur suddenly felt uncomfortable with the man's gaze, feeling like the druid was looking _through_ him.

"I will ask you the same question every day for three days until your execution," Arthur bit out. He could feel Gwaine's glare boring into his back. "If you decide to tell me, your sentence will be lessened. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sire," Firran said and nothing else.

Arthur pinned him with a heavy stare before turning his back and stalking for the exit. But before he made it two steps the druid started to talk.

"I must commend you on your victory against the immortal army Prince Arthur. It must not have been easy to get to the cup."

"What?" Arthur barked and strode back past Gwaine and Lancelot to stand before the druid once more. He barely noticed that Lancelot stood rigid.

"It was lucky that your physician knew that emptying the blood from the cup would defeat the army. But it must have taken great skill and courage to go against the immortals," Firran went on, "it was a great victory."

Arthur could only stare at him. He did not know anything about the cup. Gaius never told him anything of the sort.

"Sire, is everything alright?" Hadwyn asked quietly.

The prince blinked once more before turning on his heel and walking away. The halls were a blur to him as he made his way to his room. He did not see the prisoner's smile.

Arthur got to his door quickly and almost opened it before Lancelot's voice behind him made him jump. "Arthur? Is everything alright?" The prince did not notice his wary tone, but Gwaine did and he eyed Lancelot suspiciously.

"Leave me," he said to them and entered his room, closing the door firmly behind him. His jaw worked as he gritted his teeth; he knew that their defeat of the immortal army was more than suspicious but he had no idea it had to do with the blood in the cup. Now that the druid told him of it, it seemed so obvious. Arthur cursed quietly.

He started to pace around his room and breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted the small jug of wine he did not finish. Arthur found the goblet Merlin had left and he poured himself the rest and took a swallow to wet his mouth. Why didn't Gaius tell him the key to their victory? Arthur frowned as his next thought didn't sound quite true. Was Gaius the one to save them? The prince was pacing furiously and some of the wine sloshed out of the goblet. But Gaius was nowhere near Camelot; if he was, Merlin would have had a fit.

_Merlin_.

Sudden understanding made him freeze. His heartbeat became loud in his head. Like a drum beat that threatened to shatter his illusions. The goblet of wine slipped from his fingers and it bounced off the ground with an echoing clang. Dark red wine pooled over the floor and around his feet but his mind had left his room.

He ordered Merlin and Lancelot to disable the warning bell.

The bell went off.

The army exploded into pieces.

Arthur's eyes were the only thing in motion as he fought to remember anything and everything that would shine light on this mystery.

When they were planning their course of action at the round table, it was Lancelot who volunteered to take out the warning bell. Arthur's fist tightened as he remembered the scene as if living it again; the knight had glanced at Merlin. A conspiring glance. Why didn't he see it before? The Merlin voice in his head informed him that he didn't want to.

"No." Arthur shook his head. He was imagining things. But then Lancelot's words to Merlin this morning filtered into his head.

"_You are far too reckless for your own good. I'll not leave you alone."_

Arthur had noticed that Lancelot had been very protective of Merlin since they had reclaimed Camelot. He had thought it was just Lancelot being Lancelot, but Merlin was usually tolerant of others foibles and Arthur had noticed that his servant had been growing increasingly annoyed with the knight.

He could only conclude that when they had defeated the army, Lancelot must have been protecting Merlin from a dangerous hare-brained scheme; a scheme to get to the cup of life to empty the blood.

Arthur ran a hand down his face and went to his bed. He sat down heavily on it and kicked off his boots, staring at the spilled wine.

This was the last thing Arthur could no longer omit. Merlin had gone against an army and had obviously come out without a scratch. The prince knew that there was always something different about Merlin. Something that he could no longer ignore. Arthur forced himself to think of everything strange he knew about Merlin; the disappearing acts and luck included.

The Prince Regent thought back three months, something he detested doing. He pushed past his anger and guilt; remembering their hunt to save Merlin from Driscoll. The first odd thing was that the tracks he and the knights were following may as well have been breadcrumbs- Arthur had passed it off as Driscoll's incompetence despite Cadmon's belief that it couldn't be. And after that when he and Gwaine found Merlin...Arthur had feared the worst for his friend. The prince gave his head a shake to carry on with his considerations no matter how painful it was.

Arthur remembered Merlin's injuries as if it happened yesterday; he had branded them into his mind to serve as a reminder. The bruises staining his pallid face, throat, and body, his swollen knee, the welts on his wrists from the shackles, whatever magic Morgause was using, and the lashes on his front. The dragonlord's shirt itself had been completely ruined due to the whip breaking through it. And it wasn't just the front of the shirt that bore the tears. Arthur remembered the strange, long bruises on Merlin's back, just like every other injury his friend sustained. The prince wanted to deny what he knew they were, but he had to be honest now. It was healed lash marks on Merlin' back. Arthur had seen enough prisoners to know what healing lash marks looked like. But perhaps Morgause had healed it, Arthur did not discount the possibility- he feared that Merlin's injuries weren't the first set he had endured.

But the last bit of evidence that Arthur wanted to deny but was the most glaring, was the events of their escape. When he and Gwaine were about to be overwhelmed by the pursuing knights, the trees just fell to the floor, hindering their enemies but keeping _them_ safe. It happened more than once, and the storm that night started just when they split up, it never touched them and only their enemies.

Arthur didn't know what to think and he lay down on his bed and sighed. It was pitch black in his chambers now, most of the stars being blotted out due to the overcast clouds. Before, Arthur had maybe thought being a dragonlord had something to do with those events. And maybe it did. But Merlin was hiding something- maybe certain dragonlord powers, but maybe something more. Something Arthur just could not believe was true.

The prince had tried to ask Merlin about it once, just two weeks ago in fact. But he had clammed up faster than Arthur could say, "sorry." He had told Arthur sharply that the last thing he remembered was Morgause uttering some curse and then feeling pain like never before. After that he had stormed out, leaving Arthur feeling incredibly guilty. Merlin had apologized later, and Arthur still remembered the remorse in his eyes. Merlin knew Arthur better than anyone, and knew that he felt responsible.

But no matter what Merlin said, Arthur knew it was his guilt to bear. Not only because he failed Merlin, but because the last dragonlord had been taken by an enemy of Camelot. From listening to Merlin talking in his sleep in those weeks upon returning to Camelot, he knew Cenred wanted information, and something else. Arthur did not know what Cenred wanted and Gaius had tried to tell him it was to gain revenge on Merlin's father. But then, what had Merlin been refusing? Arthur remembered Merlin all too well after they escaped with him; no one but he or Gwaine could be near him or Merlin would spout off curses and panic because he did not realize he was safe. And then yesterday, Merlin had been saying "I won't." Cenred wanted something from Merlin, and had _tortured_ him to try and get it.

An exhausted sigh echoed through the chambers and Arthur refrained from throwing something. He knew that Merlin was definitely hiding something and would continue to keep doing so. But if he knew anything it was that Merlin was loyal to a fault. The prince didn't even know someone _could_ be loyal to a fault until Merlin proved him wrong. Arthur shifted uncomfortably, remembering that he too was keeping a secret from Merlin; that Balinor was a king, and Merlin was the heir to the Escetian throne. But he could not tell Merlin because who knows what he might remember from his time at the fort, Merlin already had a suspicion he was missing something important. Plus the idiot would be angry and then try to go save the king-less kingdom. And Arthur knew where that would lead- to Merlin's death. Because even if Merlin would make a good king, there would be those who wouldn't think so. Lords and other Kings for one, who would start a war Merlin had no way to win, and Camelot was in no position to help. Not yet.

So Arthur didn't tell him, because he had to protect his friend. Arthur's eyes widened as yet another epiphany struck. Merlin was hiding something in order to _protect_ him. "Unbelievable," Arthur muttered to his empty room. That meant that Merlin would never tell him until he believed the time was right, much like Arthur was doing. And the prince hypocritically would not accept that, so he would ask someone else about Merlin's secrets- or at least one of them. He knew Merlin would not give him a straight answer about anything, least of all about their miraculous defeat of the immortal army.

But Lancelot would.

~/0\~

Cheerful birdsong floated into the quiet chambers and the morning sunlight tumbled through the window. Merlin disregarded the cheerful atmosphere and was much more content to gnaw on his lip worriedly. Last night, Lancelot had come to find him and told him that the druid had made Arthur aware of a _tiny_ thing that was instrumental in the victory of the immortal army. The conversation he had with Gaius last night did not help his nerves either as the physician had no idea what to make of the druid's warning. So Merlin had come to work this morning with his heart in his throat, working himself up to tell the truth if the prince asked. But Arthur did not ask; he only kept a stony silence and Merlin was too disappointed and nervous to engage him in their usual banter. Now the warlock was sure that the prince knew something, but not why he was keeping quiet.

Merlin snuck a glance at the dressing screen Arthur was behind, once again debating the wisdom of telling him the truth about...everything. His hands rearranged the items on the fireplace mantel of their own accord as he thought. On one hand, Arthur was more suspicious of magic than he had ever been since Morgana revealed her true colours, but on the other, could he let Arthur keep thinking that way? They were friends, Merlin knew that, and Arthur accepted him being a dragonlord so surely he would give him a chance. Especially after three months ago, but Merlin definitely shied away from thinking about that. Merlin trusted that Arthur knew he was loyal, so really, why bother waiting?

An image of a cell floated in his mind and Merlin quickly crushed it. Arthur would never toss him in a cell again- never. Right?

"...my armour. And then clean my room. Merlin?" Merlin was jumped out of his thoughts as he tuned in to Arthur's voice. He spun from the window he could not remember facing and put an attentive expression on his face.

"Yes Sire." Merlin nearly winced at the use of a title. Now Arthur would definitely know something was up. The Prince Regent was standing in front of the heavy doors, with critical storm blue eyes. And there it was, that guilt Arthur had no right to take. "Polish your armour and clean your smelly room," Merlin grinned and made a point of locating the bits of Arthur's armour. It was in a pile beside the fireplace, except the helmet which was on a nightstand beside one of Arthur's daggers near his bed.

The prince nodded and gave him one last assessing glance before leaving, taking the edgy tension with him. Merlin's sigh filled the room when the door snapped shut and he held his hand out in the direction of the helmet. With barely a flicker in his eyes, the item soared into his hands. If Gaius were here, Merlin would have received a stern lecture, but the warlock had been being reckless with his powers lately for the rebuild effort and did not particularly want to stop.

The door boomed open and Merlin turned wide eyed to the intruder.

"I forgot...my dagger," Arthur started and then broke off to stare at the helmet in Merlin's hands. The dragonlord gulped. He half hoped that Arthur would confront him about the suspicious events surrounding Merlin lately. Like now. The prince was frowning at the helmet in Merlin's hands. "Wasn't that over there?" Arthur glanced to the far side of the room.

"Yes, but I got it," Merlin gave a strained grin.

Arthur shook his head. "I wasn't gone for more than two seconds."

"How could I possibly have got the helmet from the other side of the room within two seconds?" If Merlin had truly wanted to evade the situation he would have added, "Honestly Arthur." And then the prince would get all defensive and leave. They stared at each other for a few moments before Arthur went to his nightstand to grab the small blade. He looked as if he wanted to say something as he put it in the sheathe on his belt but once again turned away after giving Merlin a suspicious look. Arthur was halfway out the door when Merlin called out to him.

"Oh Arthur! I'm going to help with loading up some firewood this afternoon. So I won't be able to attend you."

Arthur turned with his brow stitched together. "In the forest?"

"That's where the wood piles are," Merlin said evenly.

"I'll get Eadric to go with you."

Merlin gritted his teeth but refrained from saying anything. The burly knight had been unable to do anything constructive since his injury three weeks ago and Merlin decided he would allow Arthur this reassurance. "And Merlin," Arthur gave a small smirk, "don't let him use his arm."

The warlock felt a genuine grin quirk on his lips. "Oh yes, give me an impossible task why don't you?"

"It happens to be my job," Arthur called and turned his back, exiting the chambers before Merlin could reply. The servant rolled his eyes before beginning to clean Arthur's room, doing it the normal people way. At least Arthur hadn't sent a patrol of knights this time. Merlin's skin prickled just remembering it, the looks he received from the other peasants made his face flush in annoyance. The prince's heart was in the right place, but he was far too protective for his own good...or Merlin's comfort.

He shook out Arthur's quilt vigorously, the fabric flailing loudly. Lancelot seemed to think that Arthur may have figured out Merlin's involvement in their victory, but if he had, why bother sending a knight to protect him? Merlin decided that if Arthur did indeed know what he had done, he was angry at him. If he knew that Merlin had saved the whole damn kingdom and _still_ treated him as some damsel who need looking after, then Merlin's anger was completely justifiable. The dragonlord's previous uneasiness faded away in the face of his indignant resentment. Sure he appreciated the fact that Arthur was worried, but he was fine now. Merlin thought that three months was more than enough time to get over his mollycoddling.

Merlin paused in his cleaning for a moment before nodding to himself; he was on a roll with recklessness after all. Pretty soon, he might do something careless just to prove a point.

~/0\~

A lone rider made his way through the forest, listening idly to the frogs and various other critters frolic in the foliage. His horse's hooves thudded softly through the countless years of leaves littering the forest floor and Pellias urged him to walk just a little faster. He was both anxious and excited to get to Camelot- anxious because he did not know what he would find in the wake of the recent invasion. The former Escetian knight had heard the news in a tavern in Mercia and had made haste to Camelot. He only hoped that Prince Arthur and the knights that he met were alright, along with the young man Merlin.

Pellias made sure his attention was focused on his surroundings and not just on the white castle peeking through the meandering trees, so his senses perked up before he heard the screams that sent the birds flying from the treetops. The traveler altered his horse's path and veered to where the screams were sounding from, urging Oliver into a gallop and skilfully ride between the thinning trees. Did he hear wrong? And Camelot was still occupied by Cenred's army?

He bent low in the saddle, hoping to avoid the stray branches and almost got thrown off his horse as Oliver suddenly whinnied and reared. The former knight hung tight to the reins and saddle, trying to settle his horse as the shock of hearing and feeling two trees fall not too far from them. He gasped when he found the quivering trunks and spotted three men chasing another figure just past it. From his angle he saw that pursuers were armed bandits and that their prey was an unarmed peasant.

Pellias drew out his sword, and kicked Oliver's ribs, charging for the bandits.

~/0\~

* * *

><p><strong>It's Pellias! Did anyone expect that? And don't worry, next chapter the action begins! <strong>

**And thank you to Drakan772 for the list of names from forever ago. I took the name Firran :) **

**Hopefully everyone liked the chapter, thanks for reading it! Also, I have a new obsession called Sherlock (Thanks Luy!). If you haven't seen it yet, I highly recommend it. **

***Next time- Chapter 4: Autumn***


	4. Autumn

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin. Or the third season because it isn't out in Canada yet. Soon though...soon. The only thing I own are my original characters. **

**Warnings: Just T-rated violence and some adult themes. Nothing graphic though! Just suggestive as per the rating guidelines. If enough people think I should move it to M, I will, but I don't think it'll be a problem.**

**Thank you readers, favouriters, and alerters! And to ****Kitty O****, ****DragonflyonBreak****, ****Felicity P****, ****irezel****, ****sarajm****, ****Hiding in the Shadow****, ****fairy goatmother****, ****godsdaughter77****, ****Paralelsky****, ****TeganL74****, ****MamzelleHermy****, and Drakan772 for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>~0\~

The sky above the forest was a brilliant yellow, the sunlight dancing for the last time before preparing to turn in for the evening. Merlin had to squint his eyes but he did not want to stop looking at the beautiful sky. But he had work to do so he sighed and rubbed his mud caked hands together. The dirt from the wood was ingrained in his skin, and looked like it was going to be there forever. But he carried on and grabbed the next chunk of wood from Eadric who was in front of him and then passed it to a woman named Beth behind him. They made a line from one woodpile to the cart to be taken back to Camelot and had been at it for four hours now. His arms were hurting but he could not deny that many hands made light work- they had made considerable progress on this woodpile.

Merlin extended one arm automatically to receive the next log, not really paying attention. "Oof!" He dropped the heavy chunk of wood. Eadric snickered, his black curls shaking around his head while Merlin hurried to pass it to Beth without changing pace. "You could have warned me," Merlin said dryly and this time gave his full attention to the burly knight who was using his left hand to grip the pieces of wood as his right arm was held in a sling. "I don't have huge hands like you do."

"Oh, my most humble apologies my lord," Eadric grinned. Taking advantage of a hold up further down the line to cuff Merlin lightly on the head. The servant rolled his eyes and peered past the plain clothed knight to view further up the line. They were just inside the forest, and the reaching trees stretched lazily beyond them. It smelled strongly of pine due to the freshly chopped wood; Camelot had needed more after some of the wood stores were burned by Redding three weeks ago. Merlin could see where the bush got thicker and shadow clung to the tightly spaced foliage and trees. He saw that many people up front were gazing into the forest and shifting uneasily.

"Come on! We're almost done mates! And lasses!" Someone called from behind Merlin causing him to jump. Then he gasped when he glimpsed a masked figure walk out from behind the trees. Beside him Eadric drew his sword with his left hand.

"Everyone back!" The knight ordered and strode forward. Merlin followed behind and muttered a warning to the knight upon seeing that the figure was not alone. The peasants quickly did as asked and stood in a circle with the younger ones in the middle. Merlin looked behind to see that they were being surrounded. The men advancing on the group were clearly a rag tag bunch but all had some sort of covering on their faces to hide their identities. Merlin had to wonder if these were men from the outlying villages, in need of wood. It was not the first time they had come to Camelot, but on those occasions weapons were not brought. Merlin glanced uneasily at the rusty swords and axes the men carried. The one in front stopped several feet from Eadric and his voice carried out strongly from behind the tattered scarf wound around his head.

"We don't want to hurt you folks but we will if we have to!" Merlin did not recognize his drawl which eliminated him as someone from an outlying village. So a bandit then. "Back away from that cart there and head back to Camelot." Eadric glanced sideways at Merlin with a dark expression, both knew that these bandits would not let them live, not when they could go back to Camelot and have knights sent after them. And they would never make it with the cart even if they took the work horse as well.

A buzz of sound enflamed the peasants from Camelot and one woman protested. "But we need this wood! People will freeze this winter if we don't have it!"

The leader gazed coldly at her, prompting the men around to shield her. "Then you'll freeze."

"Listen," Eadric barked, "if you go through with this plan of yours, the knights of Camelot will never let you get away."

The bandits laughed roughly and Merlin was disappointed to hear that not many sounded scared. He spun around slowly, counting fifteen men in all. They were outnumbered by five and Eadric had the only weapon.

But then Merlin didn't need a weapon.

"You really are lazy aren't you?" Merlin called airily. Eadric stiffened and shot him such a dark look Merlin almost felt bad for what he was about to do. But this was his chance to prove that he could look after himself, thank you very much.

The bandits bristled and tightened their grips on their weapons and the warlock carried on before they could attack. "I mean, you have a whole forest of trees here, and yet you try and steal ours." Merlin started to walk forward, taking heed of Eadric's, 'If you die, I'll kill you.'

The peasants murmured fearfully behind him, not understanding why the well mannered Merlin would provoke their foes.

"Do you know who you're talkin' to?"One of the men yelled. He was supported by many angry grunts, and several men took menacing steps forward.

"Sure I do," Merlin grinned, "a bunch of low lives playing dress up, who are so pathetic they can't even cut their own wood."

"I think we'll roast you nice and slow boy," the leader hissed and set forward to advance on Merlin who was now the closest to him. He was followed by five others.

"You won't be able to catch me. If the lot of you look as dumb and slow as you look," Merlin told him amiably. He could see the man's eyes bulge in anger and Merlin sprang forward into a run toward the trees just before he lunged. The dragonlord pumped his legs as fast as they would go and he sprinted to clear the two men converging for him. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and he slowed down time to narrowly duck a sword swing. Time resumed in a rushed flurry of sound and he burst past the thickening trees, his footfalls crashing loudly through the leaves. Fall colours blurred by him as he led the bandits away.

Merlin's breath was loud in his ears and he sent a quick glance behind him to count six pursuers. He grinned at the hot adrenaline burning through his veins giving him the strength to outrun the bigger men. He hoped that Eadric and the rest of the group would be able to get the upper hand now that the numbers were even- he knew that Eadric would make short work of at least a few even with using the wrong sword arm.

But Merlin had to get these six as far as possible from the group. He weaved past the trees, his hands springing off them to maintain balance. The outraged shouts were getting closer and Merlin glanced back to assess their distance. At once he went flying when his attention was caught by a flying axe soaring toward his head. He hit the ground hard, grazing his palms and knees but shot up again quickly when the axe thudded on the ground in front of him. Merlin put on a spurt of speed to turn widely, changing his plan upon seeing two dead birch trees. With a golden flare of his eyes Merlin hissed, "_Forbærnen firgenholt_!" The trees he rushed past groaned and splintered loudly, hurtling to the ground. The sound boomed through the forest and they hit the forest floor and shook the earth, nearly sending Merlin on his knees once more.

Merlin's throat and chest burned as his lungs heaved in air, getting ready to turn and take care of the remaining men. But his foot did not meet the ground as expected and instead plunged into a rabbit hole, twisting his ankle with a loud crack and sending him sprawling down. Merlin cried out and pushed off the ground again, only to put too much weight on his foot which caused him to collide with the forest floor again.

The bandits laughed cruelly as they surrounded him and Merlin noted that their number was two less. "We're going to skin you alive boy," one of them growled. The warlock spotted a thick branch lying next to him and managed to grab it in both hands as their leader rushed toward him. Merlin leapt to his knees and used the branch as a shield against the driving axe. With a whispered incantation, Merlin strengthened the wood so it wouldn't break and he took advantage of the man's surprise to take a strong swipe at his hands, sending the axe flying. Merlin then hit the bandit with the branch so forcefully he lost his balance and fell backwards.

The warlock was just about to try and get to his feet when a sword stabbed downwards through the fallen leader's heart. Merlin sat breathing heavily, supporting himself with his arms behind him, quickly taking in the bodies of the three other bandits. His blue eyes looked up to the man that saved him. Merlin first noticed that he had a messy head of red hair and then that he had earthy brown eyes inset on a pale face.

"Thank you," Merlin said, "I'm –"

"You are Merlin!" The man exclaimed surprised. Merlin frowned. "It is good to see that you are well." The man grinned and sheathed his sword before extending a hand to Merlin. The warlock gratefully took it but found his ankle throbbed viciously when he tried to put weight on it.

"Do I know you?" Merlin asked suspiciously, trying to hide a wince.

"My name is Pellias. It is an honour," Pellias said and shook his hand strongly.

Merlin's mouth dropped open, remembering Arthur telling him of the Escetian knight.

"The Pellias who helped Arthur into the-the fort?" Merlin had to make sure.

Pellias smiled and nodded. "I must say I am relieved to see you alive. But tell me, why were those bandits chasing you?"

Merlin became rigid and looked in the direction of where Eadric was, where he could hear no more screams. "They attacked us I have to– ah!" Merlin tried to run forward only to be caught by Pellias when his ankle gave out.

The knight's face turned grave and he whistled to the trees. "How many were there?"

Merlin blinked and stared in the direction Pellias was looking. He could see nothing through the trees. "Fifteen, but I managed to get six away. I hope the others are..." Merlin trailed off upon seeing the large dark bay horse trotting through the trees.

The horse stopped before Pellias and then looked toward the newcomer. He blinked when he saw Merlin, and gave a short whinny. The warlock remembered the horse whom he had called Oliver and could not help his heart from sinking. While he knew it wasn't the horse's fault, Merlin associated it with Driscoll- this was the horse who took him to the fort.

"This is Oliver," Pellias told him and patted the horse's neck. "Wouldn't answer to anything but actually. Here, get on and we'll ride to your friends."

If Merlin could have, he would have backed away, but Pellias firmly held him in place which did nothing for his trepidation. "No"

Merlin errantly thought that he couldn't remember actually calling the horse Oliver out loud. But he was too preoccupied with fighting down unwanted memories to give it much thought. Pellias gave him a perplexed look. "You can't walk, and your friends are in danger aren't they?" There was a frown in the former knight's tone.

Merlin swallowed and thought of Eadric and his arm, and Helen who never knew when to stop talking, and Niall who was still just a boy, and of all the others he had been working with for weeks. The warlock nodded and ruthlessly pushed away his fear. Merlin did not see his face pale or feel the subtle shake of his hands but Pellias noticed and chose not to comment on it. The red haired man climbed onto Oliver and held his hand out for Merlin to take. The young man did not hesitate and put his good foot in the stirrup, swinging his other leg over the saddle, coming to sit in front of the former knight. "Hang on," Pellias warned before he gained a speedy pace through the trees.

~/0\~

Arthur found Lancelot patrolling the west gate with Cadmon. The prince walked alone through the gate, passing under the shadow of the wall and into the rosy gold light of the setting sun. Arthur could still hear the sounds of the city which gave him a small comfort. Lancelot saw him first and called a greeting quickly followed by Cadmon. They nodded their heads respectfully when they stopped in front of him but the glower remained on Arthur's face.

"Is something the matter Sire?" Cadmon asked first.

The prince glanced at the grey haired knight before looking back at Lancelot. "I need to speak with you."

Lancelot looked confused at his serious tone. "Of course. Arthur what is it?"

"About Merlin."

Both Lancelot and Cadmon stood straighter causing Arthur to narrow his eyes suspiciously at the older knight. "I want the truth."

"Surely you could ask Merlin then, Sire," Cadmon pointed out. The knight looked unruffled but Arthur was not fooled.

The prince gritted his teeth, not expecting anyone else besides Lancelot to know of Merlin's deeds. "Looks like it isn't just Lancelot I need answers from is it Cadmon?"

The green eyed knight frowned sternly and his stare told Arthur he was not impressed with his tone. "You know something about Merlin that I don't," Arthur said to Lancelot, "both of you do. The defeat of the immortal army was Merlin's doing wasn't it? He emptied the blood from the cup of life."

Both knights did not look surprised at his deductions, only resigned. "And you helped him."

Lancelot glanced at the ground before meeting Arthur's gaze firmly. "I could not with good conscience let him do it alone for that was his plan."

The prince's eyes flashed and he barely managed to keep still. "And you did not tell me. Why?" Arthur did not care that his voice was raised. "What did Merlin do?"

"He saved us all Sire," Lancelot said strongly. His dark eyes were shining and his brow was turned down in order to hide his worry.

"I realize that," Arthur spat, "you two went against an army by yourselves which _you_ should have talked him out of. But you did not tell anyone and there has to be a reason why!"

Silence reigned and Arthur breathed in heavily, too incensed to try and speak without yelling. "Arthur," Cadmon started quietly, directing the prince's attention. "You know what is in his blood, and know just as much as he does about it." Arthur felt his fury cool at the prospect of gaining answers. He did not notice Lancelot staring at Cadmon curiously and not a little bit worried.

"I know not how he defeated the soldiers on the way to the cup but I strongly suspect it had to do with his powers. You know Merlin, he would not burden his friends with something like that. Especially if he did not understand it himself, if he feared it."

Arthur collected his thoughts and readied them, but first he looked to Lancelot. "How _did_ you two go through the soldiers. You encountered them I expect."

Lancelot licked his lips but took hope in the fact that they were talking about two different things, one of which Arthur accepted. "We did Sire. But when Merlin was able to strike one with his sword, they just burst apart."

"What?"

"He could hardly believe it himself, I assure you," Lancelot said, not lying, but not telling the complete truth either- though Arthur was not to know that.

"A sword," Arthur asked warily.

"It was just a sword, Sire." Technically true.

"So he went and risked himself, not knowing if his dragonlord abilities would work? _Again_?" Arthur asked sharply. "He should have realized he could have told me," he added coldly. The knights knew him too well and heard the hurt in his voice.

"Arthur," Lancelot sighed, hiding the sudden gleam in his eyes, "It was awfully close to sorcery, he did not want to tell you so soon after..."

"But it wasn't! And he isn't evil, he's not Morg- he should have told me." Arthur cast his eyes at the nearby trees moodily and in doing so he missed Lancelot's brief smile. He opened his mouth again but faltered when a running figure burst out of the dark trees ahead of them.

Arthur recognized her as one of the girls helping with one of the wood piles. He immediately started toward her when the girl stumbled when she caught sight of him and cried out in relief. Arthur went faster upon noticing her stricken expression. Cadmon and Lancelot followed, all of them dismissing the conversation they had for now. The girl tripped and Arthur dashed to catch her, trying to steady her panicked form.

"There are bandits! At the wood pile, they're attacking!" She gasped and clung tight to Arthur's wrists. "Merlin ran off to lead some away and Sir Eadric is fighting but they have weapons and-"

"How many?" Arthur cut in, eyeing the forest. He swiftly pushed down the worry clawing at his gut.

"Fif- fifteen. But Merlin got six of- of them away, he got them angry!" She cried, "He was r-running, but they were catching up and I- I don't know if he's alright. He's alone, and- they have weapons!" She said between gasps.

"Helen right?" Arthur said between gritted teeth and she nodded frantically. "Go get help, everything will be alright." He gave her a gentle push toward the gates before running to the forest. He did not need to call Lancelot and Cadmon for them to follow. The stray branches tried to hamper their speed but the knights pushed on, only running faster when they heard the screams up ahead. "Come on!" Arthur urged his knights, worry and fear working as a boost. Fear for his people, for Eadric, and for Merlin.

The screaming stopped shortly before they reached the woodpile and Arthur feared the worst for a few horrible moments. His sky blue eyes assured them that none of the bodies on the ground were one of his, and then they centered on Eadric who was on his knees and clutching his arm to his chest. "Eadric!" Arthur and Cadmon shouted. The prince hurried to the knight, looking at everyone's relieved faces as they did- all of them had chunks of wood in their hands and some were bloody. Arthur leapt over the corpse in front of the knight and knelt beside Eadric who grinned painfully at him.

"You missed all the fun," he said while wincing. "Merlin, the idiot provoked some of them and ran that way." Eadric nodded his head to the north east. Arthur's eyes darkened and just before he was about to get up his head snapped up as the sound of a trotting horse filtered into his hearing. His hand kept Eadric in place on the ground and his other hand reached for his sword. But when he seen who it was riding on the horse that came into their sight, Arthur immediately sprang up. "Merlin!" The Prince hurried toward his friend and caught him just as he dismounted and fell over his ankle. Arthur gave a cursory glance over him and was pleased to find no injuries but was worried at the paleness of his skin.

"Hey Arthur," he greeted with a barely noticeable tremor in his voice. Arthur noticed that his hands were shaking slightly. He guided Merlin hastily behind him to view the other man who got off the horse and his mouth promptly dropped open in surprise.

"Pellias?" He gaped, "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Prince Arthur," he smiled and greeted. "I heard the news about Cenred's army and came as quickly as possible...Your friend certainly gets himself into trouble doesn't he?"

"Trouble follows him everywhere," Arthur said blandly and turned to Merlin who had a hand on his shoulder and using him for balance. "Are you alright Merlin?"

"Fine, other than my ankle," Merlin told him while scanning the faces of those standing. His face relaxed with relief upon realizing that everyone was still alive. But then he noticed Eadric and Arthur had to lead him over or let him fall on his face trying to get to the knight.

"It is good to see you back, you would have been a great pain to go after," the knight laughed gruffly.

"You're hurt." Merlin ignored him.

Eadric allowed Cadmon to pull him to his feet. "Well I may have punched someone and slowed my recovery."

"I'm sorry," Merlin said genuinely feeling guilty which caused Eadric to glower at him.

"Do you know how reckless your little stunt was?" He then turned to Arthur. "He purposely insulted fifteen men to their faces, I'm surprised more didn't run after him!"

"Yes, he's far too reckless for his own good," Arthur mimicked Lancelot's words from before and sent Merlin a glare.

"Oh please, like any of you are better," Merlin said to all who had disproving expressions on their faces.

"But we have something to back it up with, unlike you _Mer_lin," Arthur taunted, well aware of the accuracy of that statement. But Merlin was still pale and Arthur knew his friend.

"No, you see, you may have muscle but you lack a brain. I have much superior wit than you do _Sire_," Merlin grinned and drew out the last word. "And can easily outsmart my enemies."

Pellias eyed Merlin and raised his eyebrow but said nothing nor did he have to.

"So I assume you breaking your ankle was all a part of your infallible plan? You just knew that Pellias was going to save you?"

"I never said it was broken," Merlin mumbled but did not deny the statement. He then frowned at Arthur and at Lancelot who was looking dubiously at him. "Of course. And I never said Pellias saved me...thank you by the way."

"It was my pleasure," Pellias inclined his head, mostly to hide his smile.

"Well he certainly has a knack for it," Eadric cut in, "Alright Pellias?"

The red haired man grinned and walked over to the burly knight. Arthur looked at Merlin suspiciously when the dragonlord stiffened and eyed the passing horse guardedly. "Sir Eadric." He offered his hand a little hesitantly and was unsurprised when the knight shook it vigorously. "Sir Cadmon," he then greeted the older knight.

"It is good to see you well," Cadmon said.

Pellias then turned to Lancelot who spoke first. "Pleased to meet you, I am Lancelot."

"Likewise. Pellias."

"Alright!" Merlin called out. "Now that that's all done, can we go now? I'd rather not use a prat sized walking stick."

Many of the peasants murmured to each other surprised at Merlin's blatant rudeness.

"Well unfortunately Merlin," Arthur began and slung his arm under Merlin's and around his back. "That's what you are going to get. Everyone back to Camelot!"

Lancelot and Cadmon walked in front, ahead of Arthur and Merlin. Pellias offered his horse to Merlin but Arthur declined saying the idiot would be walking on his own one foot. The peasants came after and Pellias and Eadric followed behind.

When they passed through the gates, Merlin switched from teasing Arthur to turning serious. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"You haven't a clue, you really don't," Arthur warned.

~/0\~

* * *

><p><strong>I got a line from Lord of the Rings, the one where Eadric says to Merlin that he would have been a great pain to go after. <strong>

**And yes the character Helen is named after HELEN. Are you still around? Is she still around? Does anyone know?**

**Forbærnen firgenholt- ****Burn mountain wood**

**Thanks for reading and please review if you enjoyed it :)**

***Next time- Chapter5: Poison***


	5. Poison

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original characters. **

**Warnings: Just T-rated violence and some adult themes. Nothing graphic though! Just suggestive as per the rating guidelines. If enough people think I should move it to M, I will, but I don't think it'll be a problem.**

**Thanks to all readers, alerters, and favouriters (am I forgetting anyone?) And to ****MamzelleHermy****, ****LinzPhantom****, ****DragonflyonBreak****, ****Kitty O****, ****sarajm****, 987654321, ****ForIHaveOvercomeTheWorld****, ****godsdaughter77****, ****Kez26****, ****Rocky181****, ****Hiding in the Shadow****, ****Drakan722****, ****Emachinescat****, ****irezel**** for the awesome reviews :)**

* * *

><p>~0\~

Fabric of a night coloured dress whispered as delicate footsteps softly tread over the dry earth of the forest- walking past broken twigs, leaves, and plants. A lone prick of colour broke the monotony of the ash toned ground and Morgana bent to pick up a budding flower, the only source of life in the forest. Long fingers held it close to her enchanting face, frosty green eyes regarding it almost curiously. The witch then pressed her fingers together, crushing the flower, and then flicked it to the ground.

Morgana carried on her stroll even when she was aware that someone was following her. She let her quiet pursuer walk after her even as she parted her lips to speak. "Are you just going to stay behind me?"

"That was the plan, yes," Lorcan's smirking voice answered. "I have never known women to reject a flower."

"It was dead from the moment I picked it up anyway," Morgana said vaguely.

"Doomed."

"What is it you want Lorcan? Why haven't you answered my calls?" Morgana asked sharply, turning to face the blonde haired man who was leaning against a black and twisted tree.

"I have been busy. And there are some final details of our plan that need to be completed."

"I'm listening."

A smile formed on his lips and he strode closer to Morgana. "When his soul is purged the body is left empty..."

"Yes you told me," Morgana said impatiently.

"And the body won't last long without something to occupy it. You are going to have to meet me when the curse assails him. We don't want him to die before we get take over correct?" Lorcan said lightly, stopping when he was close to Morgana. Closer than he needed to be.

"Alright, and where will this take place?" Morgana tilted her head, letting her ebony tresses slide off her revealed neck.

"Take my hand to find out. We need to initiate the curse now anyway," Lorcan smiled and extended his pale hand. An ominous smirk graced Morgana's rosy lips and she entwined her fingers with Lorcan's.

A quiet incantation rolled off his tongue and the dead detritus around them whipped around in a murky gale. When the wind settled, the forest was completely empty and the two figures whisked miles away.

Morgana blinked and opened her eyes to stare into Lorcan's shadowy amethyst orbs. She stepped away and turned her head to view her new surroundings; the air was fresh and crisp, and the warmth of the setting sun was no longer obscured by trees. She craned her neck up high to see a vast mountain range, reaching its fingers to the sky. And to the right to see an even greater one on the horizon. The westward sunset was on the grassy terrain, and the grey peaks of the Mountains of Isgard blushed in the blue air. "We're in Camelot," Morgana noted as she studied the cold shadow that was the White Mountains in the distance.

"Yes, the very center," Lorcan smiled and inclined his head behind Morgana. "Now look." Morgana turned and grinned malevolently at what she saw.

~/0\~

The physician's chambers were far more cluttered than they usually were, due to the many figures inside it. Gaius was holding a poultice to Merlin's ankle and the warlock was gritting his teeth from both pain and annoyance. His blue eyes looked past Eadric who was picking irritably at his bound arm and tight sling, and Cadmon to Arthur. And as always the prince's presence took up the most space.

"You know, the bandits here are probably not an isolated incident," Merlin said nonchalantly, looking at Arthur from the corner of his eye. "You should go organize patrols to the outlying villages."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do Merlin," Arthur reprimanded.

"And you don't need to stay here." Merlin's eyes narrowed infinitesimally.

"Merlin," Gaius scolded. The warlock peered around his mentor to glare at the prince.

Pellias gave a smile and glanced to Lancelot and was surprised to see that the knight looked a bit tense. His dark eyes tightened at Arthur's next words.

"I'm not staying because you need looking after- which you do. I merely need to talk to you about something of importance." Arthur's tone was serious and Merlin quickly lost his petulant expression.

"Oh, alright. We can go to your chambers after Gaius is done." Merlin wrongly assumed that Arthur wanted advice on council matter. But only three people in the room knew what the prince really wanted to talk about.

"You will do no such thing. Your ankle is broken," Gaius said as he finished bandaging Merlin's foot. He then turned to the prince. "I'm sorry Arthur, but Merlin cannot be walking any time soon."

"That's fine. Gaius, would you go check the peasants who were helping with the wood. And after that I'd like to know the condition of Gregory- the old man in the dungeons."

"Yes Sire," Gaius said evenly. He bowed before grabbing some supplies and facing the fidgeting Lancelot. "I would appreciate if you could help me Lancelot."

"Of course Gaius." Lancelot hurriedly followed Gaius out and Arthur could have sworn he heard them whispering before they were out the door.

The prince looked to Cadmon who nodded and ushered Pellias and Eadric out of the chambers. The burly knight huffed but went along grudgingly.

Merlin turned a frown on Arthur as soon as the door was closed. "I'm sure you can trust them to hear what you have to say Arthur."

"This is just between us," the prince said vaguely while studying the shadows growing in the chambers. The sun had set and the early stars were shining demurely in the dark sky. The coming winter was slowly siphoning daylight.

"What's wrong?"

Merlin waited as Arthur went around the chambers lighting the candles- it was not an unfamiliar engagement for them, even if the roles were reversed. The prince then sighed before turning, the fire light was flickering warmly off his skin and illuminating his frowning face. Merlin's own frown deepened, suddenly not sure he wanted to have this conversation.

"I thought you trusted me," Arthur spoke evenly, his face giving nothing away.

Merlin drew back in surprise, failing to keep in a huff of laughter. "What? Of course I trust you. You know that. I told you I was a _dragonlord_ remember?" Merlin's smile slowly faded in the face of Arthur's seriousness.

"Yes." Arthur's impassive facade cracked as his brow drew together. "So you should have known you could have told me about going for the cup of life."

Merlin's stomach dropped and for the life of him he could not move his lips to form a word.

"I know you saved us all Merlin. You are not a sorcerer, and even if you were, you would be an utterly horrible one anyway." Merlin stared gobsmacked at Arthur as he started to pace with his voice rising. "But the fact remains is that you should have told me. I mean, what were you thinking?" He stood rigid with his hands balled into fists and Merlin could only gape at him. "Are you mad?"

"I- what?" Merlin breathed, "What?"

The prince grinded his teeth together before speaking slowly. "First, you and Lancelot- _two_ people- fight their way through an _army_. And then you just go it alone against six bandits. I mean, at least you had your dragonlord sword with the army, but you had nothing facing the bandits!" If Arthur had not pinched the bridge of his nose, he would have noticed that Merlin paled at the mention of the sword. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? You know you don't have anything to prove."

Merlin immediately bristled, forgetting all about the fact that Arthur knew about his involvement in their victory. "Nothing to prove?" He asked incredulously. "Of course I have something to prove! All of you are treating me as if I'm made of glass. Ever since Driscoll!" To his credit, Merlin did not flinch. "I can take care of myself and you should know that. Especially now!" Merlin crossed his arms over his chest.

Arthur frowned and deflated just a little. Silence permeated the chambers and both men avoided eye contact. "I just don't want- Merlin you know-" Arthur broke off to give a frustrated growl. "You have to stop being such an idiot."

Merlin gave a crooked if not timid grin. "You aren't angry then?"

"How can I be?" Arthur muttered so Merlin did not hear. "Merlin, you saved us all. I'm not mad you imbecile. So...thank you."

Arthur licked his lips and searched for more words of overdue gratitude but Merlin laughed and saved him from his misery.

"How did you find out anyway? Lancelot and Gaius were the only ones who knew."

Arthur's face lit up darkly as he remembered. "Oh yes, that druid you visited gave me some hints."

Merlin adopted an innocent expression, one that Arthur seen right through. "Druid?" He had forgotten that Arthur went to see him.

"Merlin!" Arthur cursed. "You _don't_ trust me!"

"That's not true!" Merlin shot back angrily. And now they were back to yelling. "I just didn't want you to get angry!" Merlin blinked. "Not that I care. If you do, I mean."

Arthur narrowed his eyes before assuming a rather self important look, placing his hands on his hips. "What did he say to you by the way?" The prince filed away the blackmail material for later.

Merlin's mouth opened and closed before he sighed. "He warned me."

Arthur immediately lost his slight amusement and strode closer to Merlin. "About what?"

"I don't know," Merlin sighed, "he said something about dark times. And to keep you close." The warlock said the last bit derisively.

"Why would he say that?"

"No idea." Merlin shrugged his shoulders.

Arthur, it turned out was not as passive as Merlin. "Who are you to him?" He asked contemplatively.

"I've never met him before," Merlin said somewhat defensively.

Arthur frowned. "But why-"

The door slammed open loudly, causing Arthur to swiftly draw his sword and take a step forward to put his back towards Merlin.

"Bad news Arthur." Gwaine stood in the doorway, indifferent to the prince's gleaming sword directed toward him.

Arthur just rolled his eyes and sheathed his sword. "What is it?"

"The druid we talked to last night escaped. I object by the way, to the fact that no one told me about this." Gwaine gestured to Merlin.

"What?" Arthur asked loudly.

"Someone should have-"

"The druid _escaped_?" Arthur roared. Behind him Merlin scowled.

"That's what I said," Gwaine frowned. "We made search parties but he disappeared in that wind thing sorcerers do, according to the guards who he put to sleep. My guess is he escaped hours ago."

Arthur cursed and ran a hand down his face. "Alright... Gwaine, stay with Merlin," Arthur told him and then faced the dragonlord. "You can't tell me that the druid isn't suspicious."

Merlin grudgingly shut his mouth and frowned. "It seems like he came here just to warn me," Merlin mused.

"Then why get caught?" Gwaine paced inside the room to lounge against the table.

"It's not like he had much of a choice, you can't enter the city without being investigated," Merlin said lowly.

"With good reason," Arthur shot back. The prince opened the door but stopped before striding out. "You can have the day off tomorrow and then see what Gaius says about walking. Get some rest Merlin." Arthur did not hear Merlin's grumbled response.

It was not silent for more than a second. "You know Merlin," Gwaine said cheerfully. "Me and Aldwin have been thinking of giving you knight training!"

"Have you now?" Merlin asked dryly. "Since when?"

"Since Eadric told us about your little stunt fifteen minutes ago."

Merlin gave a short laugh. "I get enough when I help Arthur."

"You insult me my friend," Gwaine said grievously and put on an offended expression.

Merlin eyed him before plopping down on the bed and closing his eyes. "Goodnight Gwaine," Merlin dismissed.

The roguish knight grinned and reached into his pocket for ammunition. He found a copper coin and lobbed it at Merlin's shoulder. The servant quickly seized it and flashed a smile. "Thanks!" He put the coin in his own pocket.

That sobered Gwaine up quickly. "Merlin! I never knew you to be a thief!" The only answer he got was a soft snore. The knight shrugged and grabbed a chair to sit in while guarding the doorway. Now that Merlin had his eyes closed, Gwaine could frown freely- he did not like this situation, not one bit.

~/0\~

A weary sigh escaped Arthur's lips and drifted out the courtyard. "Nothing?"

"No Sire, there is no trace of the druid," Sir Aldwin frowned. He stood in uniform standing in front of a group of knights- Elyan, Lancelot, and Hadwyn among them. They were the only ones in the darkening courtyard as everyone else had been sent to their homes after the search for the druid yielded no results. "Has Leon or Cadmon made any progress?"

"No. But then I wasn't expecting a trail." Arthur glared at the walls of the courtyard as he paced.

"What should we do Arthur?" Lancelot asked. There was a thread of amber sky left below the sapphire evening, and the rays of the sleepy sun danced in his deep eyes and dark hair.

Arthur stopped moving and gritted his teeth before answering. "We shall go back to our duties. The druid is gone, and we have other matters to deal with other than chase him down."

"But should we not find out what the druid meant?" Aldwin asked quietly after Arthur dismissed the rest the patrol who all bowed to the prince and retreated back to the castle. Hadwyn frowned at his brother for questioning the prince's decision but waited with him, Lancelot, and Elyan for the answer.

"That is why you four will travel to the forest of Ascetir, and find the druids." Arthur told them when they were alone. The faces of Aldwin and Lancelot immediately cleared of their tension. "But make sure you clarify that you only want information. And nothing else." The prince looked to Elyan when the dark knight cleared his throat.

"And if we do find them Sire? Are we to leave with the information only?" He asked; his eyes were shining with hope, for he did not want to kill any druid they might find.

"Yes. Do not engage in battle unless you must." Arthur then turned to the youngest knight. "I will not force you to go Sir Hadwyn."

"Wh-when do we leave my lord?" Hadwyn straightened his back, earning a proud smirk from his brother.

"Right away. Pack your bags and make haste. I am not so blinded as to discount a druid's warning of any kind."

"We will be back as soon as we are able," Lancelot said gravely.

Arthur stepped forward and clapped the knight's shoulder. "Hurry"

"Yes Sire," the knights chanted and hurried into the castle to supply themselves for their journey. Arthur watched them go with a hard frown on his face. The evening air left a bad flavour in his mouth; the prince could taste the wind that heralded death.

~/0\~

A great ring of black fire encompassed a crowd of terrified peasants; men and woman, infants to the elderly. They were all huddled close together, away from the licking flames, and all were cold with fear despite the heat of their cage. Morgana studied the fire appreciatively. "Impressive," she admitted.

"Why thank you." Lorcan flourished his dark coat and gave a deep bow. He had a smile on his face as he led Morgana closer to the peasants, drinking in the wails of the children as he did so. "Can you smell the fear?" He whispered.

Morgana trailed behind silently as many of the people shouted at and pleaded with Lorcan, most begging him to let the youngest go. But she was more interested in the fact that she felt absolutely nothing when she peered into all the terrified eyes- at the children clutching their parents, the husbands holding their wives, and the infants crying confusedly. "This is the sacrifice?"

"In order to set in motion such a dark curse, we need to commit an act of great evil- the murder of one hundred, from newborns to the old, will defile the earth- I even got a druid who tried to stop me." He paused to laugh and eye the stoic green cloaked man. The druid had his umber eyes closed and was whispering a prayer. "With your spell it will spread to infect the kingdom, and the dragonlord will be the only one able to stop it."

"_My_ spell?" Morgana cut in.

"I told you that I was not strong enough. It is your power that will be needed here," Lorcan said evenly and brushed his long hair behind his ear, not quite happy with the fact of someone being stronger than him, even someone as captivating as Morgana. He lifted their still joined hands and spoke. "I will have to use your latent power. Just let me take it, and don't resist."

Morgana nodded and Lorcan began the spell.

"_Behealdan, __in ætor __cwealm ontendnes __þæt __byrneas __of __inwitstæf!" _His clear voice was like a ring of steel and Morgana felt an exhilarating heat flow through her veins as her magic roared to life.

"_Ic __onweald__þæt__awyrged __forescýwan __be __ábréoðe __mid__þæs__bryne__ of __neaht!" _Lorcan's voice was drowned out by the screams of the people but she felt each word pass his lips and the intoxicating power they held. She felt him weave the spell into the earth and felt it corrupt the very air- the flames grew and grew, the ring of fire swelling to the center and the screams got louder.

"_Alifian __be__þéostornes __ac__ácwæle __mid__l__é__ohtbora_."

As the screams of the people choked off, the screeches of the eagles, hawks, and falcons rent the air. The shrieks of the deer, wolves, and foxes echoed through the fields and ridges as they all fled the evil infecting the land like tendrils of fire. Morgana gasped when he finished- just gaping at the cooling onyx flame circle, and feeling the throbbing malevolence of the budding curse. There was not a trace of any person; no bones, no clothing, not even ash.

"We've done it," Lorcan breathed. The shadows crept darker and darker still; the sun had disappeared behind the White Mountains and night was bleeding through the land faster than it should have. Morgana and Lorcan took time to revel in the heavy darkness. Morgana had never felt better; she held a hand to her chest and could not help but reveal her pearly teeth in a grin as she witnessed a small orb of pitch darkness bubble out of the center of the burnt circle and hover above the grass. It looked as though the air had torn and left a black hole where the indigo sky and ashy ground should have been. Already, the blades of grass nearest the orb began to die, feeding it.

"Camelot is tainted...dying," Lorcan smiled, "well, at least until the dragonlord puts an end to it. And then we win."

"How many will die?" Morgana asked.

"However many the curse reaches," Lorcan explained and whispered the incantation to take them back to Maercwern Forest. Silence blanketed them as they appeared in the shadow of the crumbling castle. "I expect it will reach the Vale of Isgard by morning at the latest, it's not far. And then the people will flee to Camelot."

"And Arthur and Merlin will come to investigate," Morgana smirked. "And they will be able to get to the core?"

"They will need help. I believe the prince will swallow his pride and ask the druids. It's the only way in."

"And if he doesn't?" Morgana asked harshly.

"Then Merlin will find a way without him. If he is as you say," Lorcan replied easily.

"Oh yes. And then he will meet his end."

"Correct. Now my lady, I would be grateful if you would allow me to stay a night in one of the rooms," Lorcan asked her and gave a small smile, allowing Morgana to extricate her hand from his.

"Of course, you may choose any room except Morgause's."

"Ah, then yours is free I presume," Lorcan said charmingly, taking a step closer to the sorceress.

Morgana couldn't help but grin. "You presume wrong," she whispered and let her lips brush Lorcan's. "Goodnight Lorcan." She turned and strode gracefully toward the castle, smiling to herself when the blonde man sighed. He followed her until they reached the dark hallway to Morgause's room and Morgana stopped just as she was about to enter.

"Oh, make sure Merlin doesn't interfere right away. I want Arthur to know fear."

"It will be my pleasure."

Lorcan's eyes became darker as he smiled.

~/0\~

Arthur was startled awake as the drapes to his window were flung open and bright rays of sunlight assaulted his closed eyelids. He groaned and flipped onto his stomach, burying his head in the pillow and waiting for Stuart, the servant doing some of Merlin's duties, to greet him. When silence pervaded though, Arthur rolled his eyes at the servant's timidity. But then a loud whisper near his ear caused him to bolt upright in surprise. "Rise and shine!"

Merlin laughed as Arthur gaped at him. "Merlin?"

"In the flesh," Merlin said brightly and ventured into the prince's closet, holding a basket of freshly laundered clothes. The prince stared at Merlin's perfectly balanced gait. Arthur climbed out of bed while listening to Merlin's horribly off key humming, not even rolling his eyes at the fact that Merlin was doing it just for him. The servant actually knew how to carry a tune, which Arthur had discovered one day when Merlin had been unaware of his presence and humming away at some folk song- he didn't know that Arthur listened in for a bit before announcing his presence.

"What are you doing back at work? I thought your ankle was broken," Arthur asked suspiciously as he plopped into his chair ungracefully. He noted that two of the five tomatoes were off the stems.

"Gaius can work wonders," Merlin smiled at him when he walked back into Arthur's sight and tossed the clothes on the dressing screen. "And I'm a quick healer." Arthur immediately thought of the bruised lash marks on Merlin's back from three months ago which caused him to frown.

"That only took two days to heal?" Arthur asked around the eggs in his mouth and leaned over to look at Merlin's boot. "It was broken."

"Not anymore," Merlin told Arthur seriously but with a glint in his eye. "But look, I got your armour all polished!"

Arthur abandoned going for another mouthful to look at the shiny armour he just noticed was in front of the fireplace. "But I just sent that to you last night. And my laundry," Arthur frowned. He knew from Gaius that Merlin had gone to bed early so he wouldn't have had time to do it all.

"I'm a miracle worker," Merlin announced. He busied himself with dusting around the chambers to hide the nervous hope in his eyes.

"But you couldn't have done it," Arthur insisted.

"Miracle worker," Merlin repeated.

"So first your ankle heals and then you can work unbelievably fast." Arthur's tone was hard.

Merlin swallowed and he turned to face Arthur with a neutral expression which only made the prince regent more suspicious. "What are you getting at?" Merlin asked casually.

The bright room did nothing to cheer the air, nor the waking sun warming the prince regent and warlock. Arthur stood up slowly from his chair and rested his palms on the table. "There's something about you Merlin...something other than being a dragonlord." They stared at each other for a few tense moments and Merlin opened his lips.

"You're right," he whispered and paused for a painful amount of time. "...B- but Arthur-"

Knocking thumped on Arthur's door, startling the words out of Merlin's mouth. He looked at Arthur before turning his gaze downward and the prince stared at him before bidding the visitor to enter. A guard opened the door and hesitated upon feeling the thick tension in the air.

He cleared his throat and turned to Arthur. "Sire, there are refugees from the Vale of Isgard claiming that a curse is upon the land. Will you meet them in the throne room my lord?"

"Yes," Arthur said quietly. "Tell them I am coming right now."

"Yes Sire." The guard bowed and cast a suspicious glance at Merlin before leaving. Arthur strode for his dressing screen before the door clicked shut.

Merlin could not move and could only stare at the dressing screen. He felt his body trembling slightly as he tried to swallow his fear. He wanted to curse himself for his stupidity. Merlin did not have long to berate himself before Arthur was sweeping toward the door. "Tend to your duties," he said evenly, effectively dismissing him. Merlin still couldn't open his mouth to speak and only when the prince had the door open did he manage a sound.

"Arthur!" The prince stopped at the desperation in Merlin's tone but did not turn. "Arthur, I-I trust you. Never forget that." Merlin forced out, not quite understanding his need to say that.

Arthur's head tilted slightly but after a moment of hesitation he walked out the door and left Merlin behind, not acknowledging his statement. He did not want to think about why fear suddenly pooled in his gut and spread through his bones. Arthur did not want to think about the fact that Merlin could be something more than a dragonlord. The prince refused to believe it- not now. Not after Morgana, and not when a supposed curse was attacking the land.

He would not believe it.

~/0\~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Behealdan, <strong>__**in ætor **__**cwealm ontendnes **__**þæt **__**byrneas **__**of **__**inwitstæf. Ic **__**onweald**__**þæt**__**awyrged **__**forescýwan **__**be **__**ábréoðe **__**mid**__**þæs**__**bryne**__** of **__**neaht. **__**Alifian **__**be**__**þéostornes **__**ac**__**ácwæle **__**mid**__**l**__**é**__**ohtbora**_**- Behold, with poison pain I fuel the flames of evil. I command the cursed shadow to destroy by the fire of night. Live in darkness but die by light. **

**Cool huh? Thought of it myself.**

**There! If this was an actual episode, Katie McGrath would get to kiss a guy. **

**And I just made up the Vale of Isgard, I don't think it's an actual place in Merlin.**

**987654321- Nope, no slash. **

**And sorry reviewers but I can no longer reply to reviews :( I'm back in school and free time will once again amount to nothing. And procrastinating time will be dedicated to finishing the last chapter! But know that I still appreciate anything you have to say!**

**Thanks for reading everyone, and please remember to review! It's always nice to know if my effort is enjoyed. Criticism is always welcome too, I won't bite! Next update will be Friday :)**

***Next time- Chapter 6: Smoke Before Fire***


	6. Smoke Before Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin. That's probably a good thing. My original characters are all mine though!**

**Warnings: Just T-rated violence and some adult themes. Nothing graphic though! Just suggestive as per the rating guidelines. If enough people think I should move it to M, I will, but I don't think it'll be a problem.**

**Thank you to everyone who's reading this, put this on their favourites or has it on story alert :) You guys are awesome! And a special thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter- ****Kitty O****, ****DragonflyonBreak****, ****ForIHaveOvercomeTheWorld****, ****sarajm****, ****Hiding in the Shadow****, ****godsdaughter77****, ****MamzelleHermy****, and ****Felicity P**

* * *

><p>~0\~

Four riders crested over the hilltop, sitting proudly atop their horses and their crimson capes were streaming behind them. All of the horses' ribs were heaving as they panted loudly to get air into their fatigued bodies. The knights of Camelot had been riding through the night and had not yet stopped even as the sun reached midday. Finally, the powerful black warhorse leading the others slowed to a stop and the rider climbed off its back.

"Alright, we'll rest the horses for a while and carry on soon," Aldwin told the knights who were climbing off their own steeds. "There is a small stream where we can water them." He led his horse Mandarb over the tumbling ground to a small rivulet hiding behind the tall grass and rocks.

"How much longer do you think it will take to reach the forest?" Hadwyn asked from behind Aldwin. He was hauling along his stubborn roan mare who was showing her opinion of riding all night. But when she seen that Mandarb was drinking greedily at the stream, she quickly stopped straining against the young knight. The mare was quickly followed by Lancelot's and Elyan's white horses.

"My guess is by sunset," Lancelot said.

"Why?" Aldwin grinned at his brother, "You sore?"

Hadwyn rolled his eyes. "Of course not."

"Oh right, _of course not_! Don't worry, Sir Hadwyn, I believe you."

"You've been spending far too much time around Gerrick," Hadwyn sighed.

"Believe me, I've been telling myself that for the last twenty years," Aldwin said wryly. "And you're one to talk. Just who was it that put the spider in my bed?"

Lancelot and Elyan exchanged grins, both knowing how the other knight felt about spiders- courtesy of Gerrick of course.

"That wasn't me this time. It was Ash."

"Ashwin? He's only four for Heaven's sake, and he's scared of _butterflies_," Aldwin frowned.

Hadwyn shrugged. "Ask Gerrick."

"Figures," Aldwin grumbled and distracted himself with patting Mandarb's neck, and scanning the area. When his back was turned, Hadwyn flashed a wicked grin to Lancelot and Elyan.

Elyan laughed and hurriedly covered his mistake. "I assume Sir Gerrick is a bad influence then? He hasn't corrupted Merlin yet has he?"

Lancelot grinned and shook his head while Aldwin snorted. "Oh no, Merlin never needed corrupting in the first place. He can be just as bad. I have no doubt that when things settle down, he and Gerrick will rope Gwaine into their little pranks."

"That doesn't sound good," Elyan chortled.

"No, not unless you like hearing pretend ghosts," Hadwyn said dryly.

Aldwin smiled. "Or-"

A breaking twig snapped close by and Aldwin cut off to draw his sword along with the rest of the knights. They turned to see a blue robed figure watching them.

"Who are you?" Aldwin asked sharply, scrutinizing the old woman. "You are a druid?"

"My name is Kiara, and yes. You are looking for us?" Her voice was as soft as her aged face.

"We are looking for a druid named Firran, do you know of him?" Lancelot asked kindly.

Kiarra shook her head sadly. "He is from my clan, but we know not where he is."

"He was in Camelot, but he escaped," Aldwin told her.

"Yes, and he was supposed to come back to us," she frowned worriedly. "We wondered if he had met his end in Camelot. But if he escaped, he could be anywhere."

The dark eyed knight covered a grimace. "I regret you don't know where he is, but you seem to know what he was doing in Camelot."

"Yes," Kiarra said unhelpfully.

"Well do you know the warning he imparted?" Lancelot pressed.

The greying woman looked at him sharply. "Firran found him then?" She asked feverishly.

"What did you tell him?" Aldwin bit out. "And why Me- why him?"

Kiara stared at Aldwin. "We know him to be sympathetic to us," she said, "but then, you knights do not wish me harm either, despite what I am."

Her warm grey eyes flicked to Hadwyn who shifted uncomfortably and glanced at his older brother. "You are correct," Aldwin answered, "but please, what was this warning?"

"It concerns all of Camelot, and your prince. If you would please carry a message to him, I would be grateful."

"But what was the warning?" Elyan asked impatiently.

Kiara replied calmly. "You need to tell Prince Arthur to meet us at the southern edge of the woods surrounding Camelot. The kingdom is in great danger and must be saved. We can help."

"Danger?" Lancelot was the first one to exclaim, "What kind of danger?"

"I have no doubt that you will soon be aware of it, so make haste back to Prince Arthur. Tell him that we will meet him."

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Hadwyn asked suspiciously.

"We are druids, we would never harm anyone," Kiara said to him.

"Then you would endanger yourselves? You know Camelot's stance toward magic," the young knight persisted.

All eyes turned toward the druid. "It is a risk we deem unavoidable. He does not need to bring an army, merely his most trusted allies. We will be waiting. And I pray that Emrys will be with him." She said the last part too quiet to be heard.

"We will tell him," Lancelot said. Aldwin wanted to glare at him but did not feel he had any right, and he felt they had no other choice.

"Thank you Sir knight. Now if you do not mind, I can strengthen your horses so they can make a swift journey."

Hadwyn and Elyan shifted uncomfortably, glancing at each other. "Please," Aldwin said to the surprise of his brother who regarded him suspiciously.

The woman smiled and stepped forward to Mandarb first and placed a coarse hand on the horse's nose. "S_cierpan_." Mandarb immediately tossed his head excitedly and Kiara moved slowly to Hadwyn's horse, Lightfoot. The young knight stiffened but glanced at Aldwin and did not move. The druid smiled at him before enchanting the horse and moving on to Elyan and then Lancelot who thanked her.

She then stepped back from them. "Good luck to you all," she said graciously before wind spiralled around her in a violent tempest. The knights had to shield their eyes against the stinging dirt and grass, and when they looked she was gone.

Lancelot exchanged a grave look with Aldwin before he swung atop his snow white gelding, Hail. "We must make haste." Elyan followed his lead.

Hadwyn glanced at Lancelot before looking to Aldwin who flashed an empty smile and clapped his shoulder. "Come on." He climbed atop Mandarb and gestured for Lancelot to lead. The knight immediately spurred his horse into a gallop and was followed by the others. A shadow settled on his face as he thought of the message the druid gave. "The bloody hits just keep coming," Aldwin hissed under his breath.

~/0\~

Merlin looked on forlornly as he followed a group of peasants out of the gates. They were all going to work on another wood pile in the forest and Arthur made sure that knights went with every group now. The sun was high in the clear sky and the day was just a little cool which made for good working weather. And Gwaine, Percival, Cadmon, Leon, and Gerrick were at his sides. But all he could think about was Arthur turning his back on him. Maybe he was being overdramatic, but he damn well near revealed his secret. He risked a future of freedom just because he was feeling suffocated by it.

"What are you so happy about?" Percival asked Gerrick curiously. The other knight was simply grinning to himself and had a happy gleam in his eyes.

The lithe knight grinned and puffed his chest out proudly causing Cadmon to roll his eyes. "He is courting my niece," the old knight informed them.

Gerrick gave him a churlish look upon hearing the slight warning in his tone. "I wanted to give the news! And don't worry Cad, Aelith won't hurt me."

"Well now, congratulations Gerrick," Leon smiled at the younger knight.

"I didn't know you had a niece!" Gwaine nudged Cadmon who was going to address Gerrick.

The grey haired knight eyed him warily. "Why don't you forget then?"

Merlin's lips actually twitched upward into a small smile despite the pit of anxiety in his stomach.

Gwaine scoffed and wrapped an arm around Merlin's shoulders, leading him away from the others and pretending to be offended. The dragonlord allowed himself to be led closer to the other peasants and away from the knights. Many of the women smiled flirtatiously at the knights and at Merlin which Gwaine of course noticed but decided to ignore for now. One of the girls was conspicuous by her absence- there were no chatter and adoring looks directed to the raven haired servant.

"So, what's troubling you my friend?" Gwaine asked Merlin quietly.

The servant looked sideways at Gwaine before studiously gazing at the sparsely spaced trees. A chipmunk hiding in the leaves chirped away at them. "Nothing."

"You can't lie to _me_, Merlin." The knight frowned, taking his arm off the secret prince.

Merlin looked to Gwaine with wide eyes, hesitating before speaking. "It's just...I- I made a mistake," Merlin admitted lowly, not wanting to offend his friend.

"So?" Gwaine asked simply. He batted away a branch that threatened to hit him in the face, brandishing it half heartedly at Merlin.

The servant brushed it away and smiled slightly. "And I don't know if Arthur trusts me anymore," Merlin struggled out and looked down.

He did not see the other knights behind them look enquiringly at Gwaine, or Leon holding Gerrick back from marching over. Gwaine planted himself in front of Merlin with his arms crossed over his chest and Merlin was forced to stop and look at him, able to change his dejected expression into a neutral one.

Gwaine waited for the knights to pass them and make their way to the wood pile where the peasants were starting to work at. "Come now Merlin, do you really think that?"

Merlin being unable to keep his unemotional expression was all the answer the roguish knight needed. Gwaine's frowned seriously and said, "Well if Arthur decides to be a prince about it after everything you have done for him Merlin, I'll kill him myself."

"Gwaine!" Merlin scolded.

"I'm serious. But you should have more faith in him you know."

"I do have faith in him!" Merlin straightened angrily.

"Then give some of it to yourself, mate," Gwaine said pointedly causing the anger to leave Merlin as quickly as it came.

He then smiled laughingly at the knight. "Who are you and what have you done with Gwaine?"

"It's _Sir_ Gwaine, without the fancy cape. Now come on, you have to muscle up those arms of yours!" Gwaine shook Merlin's arm and led the way over to the wood pile, placing them between Percival and Gerrick who both were trying not to look curious. Merlin quickly questioned the obliging Gerrick about Aelith. An hour later, the group had made a small dent in the woodpile and Gerrick was loudly telling them all his bad jokes, the only ones who enjoyed them were him, Merlin, and Gwaine, along with a young woman who would have laughed at any joke a knight told. Gwaine had a feeling that Cadmon wasn't stopping him because it seemed to be cheering Merlin up.

"Alright, let's see," Gerrick thought aloud while passing a chunk of wood to Merlin who passed it along to Gwaine. "Ah! Why was the little strawberry crying?"

Merlin snorted and almost dropped the next piece of wood. "No telling Merlin. Anyone?" There was a whole lot of grumbling amidst the silence and Gerrick smiled before delivering the punch line. "Because her parents were in a jam!" He, Gwaine, and Merlin began laughing uproariously which made others laugh at their childishness. Many of the peasants politely voiced their aversion jokingly, feeling remarkably comfortable in the presence of the knights.

Leon shared a long suffering look with Cadmon and contented himself with peering through the trees around them, allowing the three laughing men to regain their senses and continue passing along the wood. Merlin's chuckles were dying out when he noticed that the short workhorse they had with them pricked its ears up and turned its head rigidly. His smile then shifted into a worried frown when Cadmon stiffened and placed his hand on the pommel of his sword.

Merlin turned his gaze to the forest a moment after the rest of the knights and swallowed nervously at the silence. The wind whispering through the tree leaves was the only sound around them- there was no sign of buzzing insects, singing birds, or squeaking critters. The peasants all faltered at seeing the knights stiffen and Merlin become alert but did not have time to react before a large circle of fire stretched around them, reaching above their heads.

The ten peasants cried out and drew closer together, each holding a lump of wood close while the five knights positioned themselves around them. Gwaine made sure that Merlin was behind him as he and the knights drew their swords out. Merlin eyed the dancing flames and his stomach sank, fearing that it was Morgana. Something moved in the trees past the waving flames and smoke, and they all could do nothing but stare as many rough men stepped out from them. The dragonlord could not say he felt all that better when a long haired blonde man walked closer to them, his bearing and clothes dictating him as the leader.

"You!" Leon called in recognition.

The man smiled charmingly at Leon and cast his blue- violet eyes at the peasants. "You can't honestly be surprised Leon, what with all the searches for me are you?" He asked in a deep voice that was surprising coming from his gentle face.

Leon frowned at him in a way that promised danger. And Merlin studied the apparent sorcerer who disguised himself as a suspicious looking noble the knight had told him about. "You clearly know my name, allow me the courtesy of knowing yours," Leon said politely but with a tone that was like the sharp edge of a knife. Merlin looked at the flames which were burning the ground but remaining in place; the scent of smoke was strong under the trees.

The black coated man started meandering closer and opened his smirking lips to speak. "My name is Lorcan. And now that we have the introductions out of the way, we can move on to business." Lorcan's eyes then centered on Merlin's face and the warlock curled his hands into fists.

Gwaine sidestepped to firmly block his friend from view and flicked his sword. "Maybe you haven't heard, but Camelot doesn't do business with sorcerers," the knight growled. Merlin quickly stepped around Gwaine to stand beside him and Gerrick, sending the dark haired knight a determined glance. Gwaine met his eyes briefly before looking back at Lorcan, his frown deepening.

"And look where that led," Lorcan laughed coldly. "I merely need to have a little chat with Merlin here is all." His smile turned positively cruel which fooled no one about his intentions. He uttered a word and the flames swished to reveal a gap. "Alone."

"I don't think so," Gwaine hissed, his eyes were flashing with an intensity that made Lorcan regard him seriously.

Another word from the sorcerer and the hot flames inched closer. The men behind Lorcan all laughed maliciously. Merlin gritted his teeth and couldn't resist glancing back at Cadmon who was handing him a heavy stare. There was worry in his deep green eyes.

"I'll make this simple for you Merlin," Lorcan said to him lightly, "come with me or... everyone dies."

"What do you want with him?" Gerrick called loudly. His now cold grey eyes stared hardly at Lorcan who spoke another word.

The flames seeped ever closer so they were only a few feet away from the ring of knights. "Come, come Merlin, time is getting short."

Gwaine growled and made for the gap in the flames but they slammed closed and lashed out at him. "Gwaine!" Merlin cried and wrestled him backward with help from Leon. He then speared Lorcan with a severe glare since Gwaine did not allow him to stride forward. "Alright, but get rid of the fire."

Lorcan gave him a pitying look and merely created the space in the flames again. "Merlin," Gwaine pleaded. Merlin started to make eye contact but found he was unable; instead he just walked forward without hesitating, past the flames which closed when he was in front of them. He had to squint against the smoke stinging his eyes, but he did not move. Merlin looked back when there was a sound of a scuffle to find Percival holding the struggling Gwaine in place. Lorcan chuckled and nodded toward the trees.

A stricken expression formed on Merlin's face when a burly man came into their vision leading a girl by her long auburn hair. "Helen!" Merlin called. The baker's fourteen year old daughter glanced wide eyed at him while struggling to get out of the grip holding her.

"I had to have insurance against you, didn't I?" Lorcan asked. '_Emrys,'_ he called to Merlin in his mind.

Merlin stiffened and glared at him. "Leave her alone," he said coldly.

The man stopped beside Lorcan who grabbed Helen's chin in his fingers. "Don't cry girl, Merlin dear won't let you be hurt." He then reached into his cloak to hand a curved dagger to the man holding her, smiling back at Merlin when the blade was placed against her throat.

The young woman tried valiantly to keep in her sobs and Merlin wasted no more time by staying still. As Merlin walked closer Lorcan gave him a warning. "If you try _anything_, Norman's hand here will just have a little slip. Understand?"

Merlin frowned and nodded, stopping several paces from them, sending Helen a small smile. Lorcan scoffed and started to pace in a circle around Merlin who did not flinch even when Lorcan's voice whispered in his ear. "If you think that _Helen_ there is my only hostage, think again. And I am not talking about your friends behind me. Once message, or lack of message from me, sends one of my men on a killing spree in Camelot."

The dragonlord breathed heavily through his nose and looked at Lorcan in the corner of his eye.

"You will pay for this."

"How? You certainly are not in the position to do anything," Lorcan laughed. "Unless you want blood to be on your hands." He then grabbed Merlin above his elbow and started marching him toward the forest, gesturing for Norman to go first with the girl.

"Lorcan!" Gwaine snarled, "You hurt a hair on his head, and I will-"

"Relax handsome," Lorcan leered at the knight, "I'll have him back in one piece." He prodded Merlin along, and the warlock could not resist sending a look back at the knights and peasants behind the high wall of flames.

"Please, let them go," Merlin tried as Lorcan led him past the trees. He craned his neck to try and see them when they became obscured by the forest.

Merlin glared sideways at him when he snaked an arm around his shoulders. "I'll think about it," Lorcan said airily.

Up ahead Helen stumbled and cried out but was roughly hauled upright. "Helen, are you alright?" Merlin called. He desperately tried to think of a way out of this. The girl's back was toward him and if he used magic she might not see, but he was too close to Lorcan to get away with anything. Using magic could either lead to Helen being killed if Merlin was not careful or to his magic being revealed to her, and by extension the whole of Camelot as the girl was famous for not being able to keep her mouth shut.

"I'm scared Merlin!" She called back tearfully. Merlin considered the fact that she just might keep the secret, due to the fact that she had a massive crush on him- he only knew because Gwaine clued him in after he completely missed yet another unsubtle hint. But he knew that was hopeful at best, and tragic at worst; either for him or for her.

So he decided to wait. "What do you want with me?" Merlin asked lowly.

Lorcan smiled at him and Merlin's stomach dropped, he felt like he was missing something important. "Sadly, this isn't about what I want," Lorcan sighed.

Suddenly, screams echoed through the trees and Merlin looked desperately back in the direction of the woodpile. "No!" He shouted when he seen that thick smoke was bleeding above the forest. Lorcan shoved him forwards but in doing so Merlin lost his balance and stumbled- he took the opportunity to take action. At once the bright sun rays peeking through the trees fled as storm clouds billowed to life in the previously bright sky. Thunder shattered above them and pellets of rain stormed down. Merlin was not yet straightened when a blow to his stomach had him doubled over. He cried out in surprise and was flung into a tree, pinned there by Lorcan.

"Merlin!" Helen screamed.

Merlin grimaced and stared into Lorcan's furious eyes. "I told you not to do anything Emrys," he hissed to the surprise of the warlock. "I am not a fool. Now what was the point of me leading you out here?" Lorcan scowled but then shrugged. "Since I like you I won't punish the girl for your mistake. Or do you think I should?"

"Do what you want with me but let her go." Merlin glanced into the terrified eyes of Helen. The rain tumbling down her face was masking the tears.

A laugh escaped Lorcan's lips and his hot breath wafted over Merlin's face. He drew back and spoke loudly to the benefit of Helen who paled at his next words. "You don't know how many times I've heard that. They all change their minds pretty quickly."

"...But then," Lorcan started and tilted his head at Merlin. "You are the son of the great Balinor, aren't you?"

Merlin faltered in his heated response to gape at Lorcan. "You knew my father?"

"No, I knew _of_ him," Lorcan said and then gave a small laugh, "it was my mentor that knew him. They weren't very popular with each other."

Merlin waited, so concentrated on Lorcan that he could not look past him to see how Helen was. "You knew my mentor, spent a few days with him I believe," Lorcan grinned wickedly.

Merlin sucked in a horrified gasp as the rancid smile on the blonde man caused recognition to be slammed into him. "Yes." Lorcan nodded, and the rain seemed louder in the moment he stalled in silence. "Driscoll."

Merlin forced himself to stay still, forced himself to not lash out with magic. For Helen, and for the innocent people in Camelot that Lorcan had threatened. It was hard, terror made him want to run, it made him think of the man he never wanted to think of again.

"Tell me, how was it?" Lorcan asked. "He may have been weak, but his finesse was inspiring."

Merlin gritted his teeth and his furious eyes drilled into Lorcan's. He could not speak, it was hard enough resisting killing the man with a mere thought.

Another smile wormed its way onto Lorcan's lips. "That bad then? You only have to nod or shake your head." A fevered light entered his stormy violet eyes- he was playing with Merlin. "Did he use his special curse?"

Merlin stared at him and Lorcan pressed him harder against the tree. "It goes like this. _Ic __onbelæde __þu..." _He started and relished Merlin's reaction. The warlock froze and he could help his hands from trying to pry the blonde man away. He knew that curse. He knew it. He remembered it.

"_fræcne..."_

"No!" Merlin gasped.

"_déaþcwalu!" _

The raw screams ripped from Merlin's throat boomed through the forest and clung to the wind.

~/0\~

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun duuunnnn! Quite a cliffhanger huh. I'll update Sunday, so keep a look out :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please remember to review!**

**S**_**cierpan- Invigorate**_

_**Ic **__**onbelæde **__**þu **__**fræcne déaþcwalu- **_**I inflict upon you horrible agony**

***Next time- Chapter 7: In Hindsight***


	7. In Hindsight

**Disclaimer: If you haven't heard, I do not own BBC Merlin, nor do I gain profit from this. But I do own all of my original characters.**

**Warnings: Just T-rated violence and some adult themes. Nothing graphic though! Just suggestive as per the rating guidelines. If enough people think I should move it to M, I will, but I don't think it'll be a problem.**

**Thank you! Yes YOU! And to ****Felicity P****, ****godsdaughter77****, ****DragonflyonBreak****, ****TeganL74****, ****MamzelleHermy****, ****ForIHaveOvercomeTheWorld****, ****Hiding in the Shadow****, ****Kitty O****, ****sarajm****, ****Kez26****, ****where the wind blows****, ****Assassin of Oblivion**** for reviewing :D**

* * *

><p>~0\~

Arthur sat on his father's throne with his face remaining emotionless. His cerulean eyes studied the ragged refugees from the Vale of Isgard before fixing back on the man elected to speak. "And you are certain?" The beaming sun filtered in through the windows, shining down on the people in the room.

Timothy nodded frantically. "Yes my lord, it happened before our very eyes! The grass just died like a great black wave was moving over it. It was getting darker and darker. And it- it spread into the village, killing- killing everything! It touched old man Doyle and his wife, and Rona and Gellart. We were lucky it was not more. The animals are all gone, and the crops. We have nothing." The man waited and crossed his arms over his chest, as if trying to keep in the warmth.

The prince regent met gazes with the glowering Eadric who was standing behind the peasants. Pellias was beside him, having been walking in the halls with the burly knight when Arthur had been heading for the throne room. He was wearing training gear of a trainee knight of Camelot. "Then how did you all escape?" Arthur asked the man.

"Whatever it was, it was slow my lord, like a slug. We out ran it."

"I fear this is magic of the darkest kind Sire," Gaius said gravely. He stood before the steps to the throne. Arthur nodded and dismissed the refugees.

"See that these people are given what they need," he told the guards leading them out. The prince waited until the doors were closed before turning to the physician. "Have you heard of anything like this Gaius?"

"I have not," Gaius frowned. "But if you would allow me access to all records so that I may find a solution."

"See to it. And hurry. The kingdom depends on it," Arthur said quietly.

"Yes Arthur," Gaius bowed and hurriedly left the room.

"Bloody hell, Arthur," Eadric cursed loudly. Pellias frowned in agreement.

The prince ran a hand down his jaw and got up from the throne. "We need to send scouts out to see where this curse is now. And how far it has spread already."

"I'm on-" Eadric started but cut off at the sound of the doors opening. The three men turned to see Aldwin, Lancelot, Elyan, and Hadwyn striding into the room.

"You are back already?" Arthur frowned.

"A druid found us Arthur. And said that the kingdom is in grave danger," Lancelot said before the doors were closed.

Arthur glanced at Eadric. "Yes we know. A curse that is killing the land."

"How did you find out Sire?" Elyan asked.

"Refugees came from the Vale of Isgard. The curse or whatever it is has hit there, and is growing." Arthur walked forward so he was standing in front of the knights. "A druid just told you of it?"

"Yes," Aldwin said, "she also told us that her clan can help."

"They're volunteering to help us?" Eadric asked incredulously, his voice echoing throughout the throne room.

"Apparently," Hadwyn said lowly.

Arthur grimaced but asked, "How?" His question was drowned out though as the warning bells began to chime. "It can't be here already!"

Arthur jogged toward the doors and the guards opened them for him, the knights, and Pellias. They turned down the hall and were cut off by a knight running their way.

"Sire!" Sir Raonull called out relieved. "There is a fire in the forest- the smoke is rising above the trees."

"Where?"

"One of the woodpiles Sire."

Arthur's stomach sank farther than it should have. He led a rushed pace toward the courtyard. "Are measures being taken?" He asked.

"Yes Sire."

Arthur nodded and gritted his teeth. He half expected a storm to just appear, but when no thunder shook the castle he hurried his already fast pace. They entered the sunny courtyard and immediately spotted the black smoke winding above the buildings from the forest.

"The south gate!" Pellias muttered. "Sire, Merlin is helping there!"

"What?" Arthur growled. He didn't know that Merlin was going out today. "Doesn't he learn?" Arthur growled. His anger with Merlin turning to guilt as worry set in. "Raonull, tell the guards to hurry up," he ordered before setting off at a run toward the smoke- he did not need to tell the men behind him to come with him. The citizens threw themselves out of the way as the prince and his knights hurried toward the danger.

"Where is that blasted rain when you need it?" Hadwyn hissed earning a curious look from Pellias. Aldwin exchanged a worried frown with Lancelot as they hurried out the gates. Arthur ran faster when the forest came into their view and he hurried past the tree line, paying little heed to the thin stretching branches scratching at his face but much to the smell of smoke tainting the air. They were running for barely a minute when they heard the screams and Arthur pumped his legs faster, bursting through the thinly spaced trees when he caught sight of a swirling ring of thick flames getting closer to people in the middle.

"No!" Arthur yelled in horror.

"Arthur!" He heard Gwaine shout. The rest of what the knight said was drowned out by a staggering crash of thunder above their heads. Rain started pelting down in a torrent from the suddenly dark sky, drowning out the sound of the thunder and dampening the fire like a wet blanket. Arthur searched for whoever was responsible for he knew that the fire was not natural.

"Gwaine!" Percival bellowed and Arthur turned to see Gwaine jumping out of the weakening flames and tearing toward the forest. Gerrick was the next one out and he chased after the knight with Arthur on his heels.

"Gerrick! What's going on?" Arthur shouted.

The lithe knight flicked his head back to call to Arthur. "He has Merlin!" Arthur didn't know who _he_ was but he growled and put on a spurt of speed, almost catching up with Gwaine. He heard the rest of the knights crashing through the bush behind them.

A loud scream then carried through the forest very near to them and neither Gwaine nor Arthur would admit to throwing caution to the wind and sprinted as fast as they were able as they recognized it as Merlin's. Gwaine saw them first and let out a guttural roar when he seen Merlin pinned against a tree by Lorcan. He took another long stride forward but was thrown back as he ran into a wall of air. Gwaine crashed back into Arthur and the prince barely managed to keep them both upright. The knights tried to move forward but were pushed back by some sort of barrier which lit up softly when it made any sort of contact. The now softly falling rain dripped around it, sliding off the barely visible wall.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled when the blonde man restraining the servant crouched down with Merlin as he dropped down the tree. Merlin tried to pull away but Lorcan held him in place.

"Ah, ah, stop struggling," Lorcan hissed and directed Merlin's head in his hands to look at a girl being held by one of the many men throughout the area. She was crying and Arthur recognized her as the girl who was carrying a torch for Merlin.

Merlin immediately stilled and his eyes found Arthur. Lorcan turned and smirked at the prince who growled and pounded his fists against the wall of magic. "Well, well, if it isn't Prince Arthur."

"Let him go," Arthur barked menacingly, his voice made colder by the bitter rain gliding down the hard planes of his face.

The blonde man's smirk merely deepened and he turned back to Merlin. "You bastard!" Gwaine yelled over the curses of Eadric, Gerrick, and Aldwin. Arthur could not tear his eyes away from Merlin but Leon glanced around trying to find any way to help. He found nothing.

"Now Merlin, did Driscoll use that little curse?" Lorcan asked sweetly.

"Yes," Merlin said hollowly. Cadmon, Pellias, and the knights stiffened, and Arthur felt anger war with helplessness in his heart.

"How long?" Lorcan asked and didn't let Merlin turn his head away. "I'm only curious Merlin, I'm dying to know."

"Leave him alone!" Lancelot yelled. Lorcan ignored him and waited for Merlin to answer.

"I don't know, I couldn't exactly tell time in a dungeon," Merlin snapped waspishly.

"Merlin," Leon breathed urgently.

"Well I assume he got carried away," Lorcan thought aloud, "but come, I think you know exactly how long it was. Answer my question."

Merlin's eyes found Arthur's and he looked down, the rain dripping off his nose as he replied quietly. "He started at night and then... Morgause came in the morning I think."

Arthur breathed in a shaky breath and glared with everything he had when Lorcan turned to him.

"You don't realize how lucky you are Pendragon. Not many can resist Driscoll when he wants something. Morgause even less." Lorcan dragged his eyes back to Merlin. "Tell me, what did Morgause do? I'm so very curious."

"Leave him!" Arthur shouted and hit the barrier again. "What has he done to you?"

"Oh this isn't personal...well not yet," Lorcan told Arthur. "But when a beautiful woman asks me to do something, I have such a hard time resisting. Especially the Lady Morgana."

All eyes centered on Lorcan and all of the knights stiffened. "What?" Arthur's tone was hard. His attention was wholly focused now- Helen was zoned out, as well as the knights behind him. Aldwin was glaring fiercely at Lorcan from where he stood in front of his brother and next to the scowling Gerrick. Leon was standing rigidly beside Cadmon and Pellias, and the Knights of the Round Table held their swords in a firm grip beside Arthur.

Lorcan laughed and ignored Arthur's question. "And she _hates_ your little friend here," he said and pinched Merlin's cheek. The warlock twisted his face away and looked to Arthur and then Lancelot who tried to strike the barrier with his sword which recoiled.

The blonde sorcerer tittered and turned back to Merlin. "Well? Answer my question."

Merlin looked at Helen, who was frozen in her captor's grip before meeting Lorcan's gaze. "I couldn't hear what she said," Merlin swallowed.

"That's alright." Lorcan patted Merlin's arm. "Morgana told me what spell she used."

Merlin froze and Arthur could see his chest move frantically as he tried to control his breathing. "Don't you dare!" Gwaine threatened, "You liar!"

Lorcan immediately glared at the knight. "I said I would leave him in one piece," Lorcan hissed, "you don't see me cutting off limbs do you?"

Gwaine swore at him and smashed his sword against the barrier- it did nothing but he didn't stop.

Lorcan then smiled down at Merlin. "Why don't I show your prince the extent of your loyalty?"

"I know his loyalty!" Arthur roared at Lorcan. The sorcerer winked at him before turning to Merlin and splaying his fingers out.

Arthur could see Merlin start to shake from where he stood and he wanted to fall to his knees. And then Merlin had to send him an unsteady smile- his terrified blue eyes steeled with resolve when they met Arthur's. The servant did not look away as Lorcan started to speak and the prince was the only one silent as wisps of shadow reached for Merlin from Lorcan's hand.

Arthur stared at Merlin and somehow tried to send strength through his gaze that Merlin had anchored himself to. The curse reached Merlin's chest and Arthur shouted his friend's name at the pure agony flooding Merlin's eyes. Arthur was not aware of his fists furiously beating the barrier as he watched Merlin's body fall to the ground and convulse. Helen's screams were loud in the forest as Merlin's back arched and twisted off the ground, his open mouth gaped for air and his sightless eyes stared at nothing. Lorcan grinned as Merlin writhed on the forest floor.

Arthur gasped as Merlin did when Lorcan stopped and swept his arm in the girl's direction. Norman fell to the ground dead and Helen dropped to her knees, shaking and crying- the dagger that was about to slit her throat fallen in front of her. But Arthur didn't notice as he stared at Merlin who was gasping, coughing, and trembling. He quickly sought Arthur's eyes and whispered his name, trying to crawl toward him. Lorcan let Merlin flounder to his hands and knees as he glared at the rest of his men.

"A lesson to those of you who think you can defy my orders. I don't pay you to think for yourselves," he said coldly- his voice carrying sharply to his men now that the rain had stopped. Lorcan then turned his attention to Merlin whose arms collapsed under him. Lorcan took him gently and rested him against the tree, earning a shot of spit to the face. Arthur, Gwaine, and the other nine knights cringed at Merlin's defiance. Pellias shook his head disbelievingly. The sorcerer just wiped his face and took Merlin's chin, turning his head in the direction of Helen who was being held by yet another mercenary.

"Stop!" Arthur yelled, "Just leave him alone!"

Lorcan ignored Arthur who was now cursing at him and tilted his head at Merlin whose bright eyes were fastened to Arthur's. "Brings back memories doesn't it?"

Merlin swallowed and ignored him. Lorcan didn't seem to mind and he asked another question cheerfully. "What did she do after? Hm?"

Merlin glared at Lorcan. "I- don't -remember," he choked out.

Lorcan's golden eyebrows shot upward. "Well, the memory loss kicks in at about thirty minutes. I'm impressed you lasted that long."

Merlin just stared at Lorcan coldly. The man looked unruffled as he carried on. "But she must have held it longer than that. Couldn't been more than an hour... and definitely not two. No that-" He broke off to stare at Merlin who froze and became rigid.

Arthur looked on desperately as Merlin's eyes were seeing something far away. "Barely two hours, can't she wait?" Merlin mumbled, almost unintelligibly.

Lorcan frowned at Merlin and there was something close to awe in his eyes. "It can't have been. No one lasts that long. Not unless they are insane by the end of it."

But Merlin didn't hear him and he just kept on muttering. "You are lucky that I don't have all day boy..."

"Merlin!" Arthur screamed desperately causing the servant to jump and frantically try to ground himself. He looked at Arthur and his eyes cleared, and he took in a shuddering gasp.

"But you are not insane," Lorcan mused, causing Merlin to snap his gaze to him. "Then again, you are strong. A gift from daddy dearest perhaps?" Merlin swallowed and returned his wide eyed gaze back to Arthur, and the prince seen his heaving chest calm ever so slightly.

Cadmon stiffened at the mention of Balinor but Arthur dismissed the information for now, he only had a thought for Merlin.

"Hm, well I'd rather not do this, but _women_. You understand," Lorcan sighed.

"Please!" Arthur begged, sliding to his knees and pressing his hands against the barrier. "Stop it!" Arthur wasn't aware that his hands were trembling. He couldn't believe this was happening to Merlin, and that he could do nothing to stop it. If only he had just ordered Merlin to come with him! If he hadn't given in to his anger he would never have forgotten one of his promises from three months ago. Arthur stiffened as the druid's warning to Merlin rang loudly in his head. Firran had told Merlin to keep Arthur close. And what had Arthur done? He had just walked away from Merlin and didn't look back. Shame and guilt burned like acid at the back of his throat.

"It's really too bad you are such an upstanding citizen. It makes you stupid." Lorcan whispered to Merlin.

He chuckled darkly and stroked the side of Merlin's face causing Gwaine to growl a feral snarl. "Don't touch him!" The dragonlord stiffened when Lorcan began whispering foreign words and his already desperate eyes bored into Arthur's.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted alarmed when the servant blinked heavily. The next second Merlin became limp and fell to the ground as if his strings were cut. Helen began screaming again but Arthur was too busy staring horror struck into Merlin's glazed, open eyes to notice her fall to the floor.

"She fainted! It wasn't me!" He barely heard the mercenary through the blood rushing in his ears.

Lorcan glanced at the man before turning to the frozen Gwaine. "He's not dead, merely sleeping." Lorcan returned his attention to Merlin and brushed his fingers passed the servant's lids to close them and down the bridge of his nose and over his lips to linger there. The sorcerer then sighed and got up while brushing his hands together.

"Well," he looked to Arthur whose rage was chilling the air. "Keep him alive for the next five days will you? I'm sure Morgana wants a turn."

He did not stay to see the prince's reaction; Lorcan called out more strange words and he and all of his men disappeared in strong gales of wind. The very second they were gone, Gwaine who had been pushing against the barrier lunged forward as it disappeared. He was barely two steps in front of Arthur who shot up and ran toward his fallen friend.

"Merlin!" Gwaine cried and crashed onto his knees beside the dragonlord, reaching to feel his pulse. The knight deflated in relief and lifted Merlin to lean against his arms so he wasn't on the soaking ground, shaking him but eliciting no response. Percival went to check on Helen and gathered the fainted girl into his muscular arms while Arthur studied his pale friend before turning to Gwaine.

"We have to get him to Gaius."

Gwaine was shaking with fury as he looked to Arthur. But he exhaled a deep breath and looked to the surrounding knights. "I don't want to hurt to him." The knights moved forward but were stopped when they heard the tramping of many feet through the forest, trying to be sneaky. Gwaine stayed where he was but the other eleven men drew their swords and surrounded him and Merlin.

Arthur's body was tensed like a taut bow string as his eyes scoured through the trees and he was almost disappointed when Sir Raonull appeared at the front of a group the peasants. Arthur and the rest sheathed their swords.

The armoured knight opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as one of the peasants dashed forward. He was Merlin's age but of stocky build. "Sire!" He cried in a relieved voice, bowing and at the same time checking Merlin and Helen. Arthur waited to hear what he had to say, but focused his eyes on the middle aged man leading the work horse that was pulling an empty cart over the uneven forest floor. "We heard screams my lord, and we didn't know if anyone would be hurt so we brought along Daisy." He gestured to the horse that was now stopped before Arthur, and fell silent. "Are they alright?"

The prince looked at all the peasants there and was hit with an overwhelming amount of gratitude. "They're alive. And thank you." Arthur nodded appreciatively at them and grabbed Daisy's bridle. The tense peasants seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at the news.

Aldwin took off his cape and laid it in the cart, quickly followed by Lancelot, Elyan, and Hadwyn. When Arthur stopped beside Gwaine, he took off his own navy coat and folded it into a lump, placing it at the end of the cart to serve as a pillow for Merlin. "Be careful with him, we don't know what spell was used," Cadmon warned as he crouched beside Gwaine. The prince nodded and between him, Cadmon, Gwaine, and Pellias, they were able to carefully lift Merlin into the cart.

Half of the peasants crowded around Percival who assured them that Helen was fine and the other half around the cart. Lancelot stepped forward to lead the horse and they started a procession back to Camelot with Arthur and Gwaine clutching the sides of the cart. The prince looked to meet Gwaine's eyes which held a ferocious and disgusted look in them that nearly took Arthur aback- he was repulsed by himself after all. Gwaine looked away as if he couldn't bear the sight of Arthur's face and contented himself with studying Merlin who was lying still in the wooden cart despite the rough surface of the forest floor.

They got to Camelot just as the bell was tolling to signal the fourth hour after noon. It resounded in the busy streets, startling birds off their perches and weary citizens out of their stupors. People looked to their party as the horse's hooves clattered on the cobblestones and the wheels of the cart rattled loudly in the silence. The street cleared as everyone drew to the sides to let them pass unhindered; they stared in quiet shock at the still forms of Merlin and Helen. Arthur merely stared fixatedly ahead with a tense jaw and hard eyes.

After what seemed like forever they finally reached the courtyard. Arthur did not have it in his heart to feel surprise that Gaius was already there with guards and two stretchers. The physician was silent as Merlin was loaded onto the stretcher- the only signs of his concern was the downturn of his pale lips and the seeming deepening of his wrinkles.

"What happened?" He asked professionally, running an analytical eye over Merlin and Helen who was being carried behind on the other stretcher. The peasants remained behind in the courtyard, looking desolately after them. Only when they were out of sight did someone regain enough sense to hurry and go fetch Helen's parents.

"A sorcerer," Gwaine bit out. He forced himself in the way of the other guard and was helping to carry Merlin.

"The girl fainted," Cadmon informed, "the sorcerer was using dark magic against Merlin."

Gaius' eyes tightened and he nodded, leading the rest of the way swiftly and in silence. When they got to the door he shortly told them that not everyone would fit in the room. Arthur and Gwaine followed behind with Lancelot barely managing to squeak in the closing door. Aldwin, Gerrick, and Eadric settled to pace in the hall while Percival, Elyan, Cadmon, Hadwyn, and Pellias leant against the far wall. Leon left to try and find out any information about the sorcerer. And Arthur could not hear their worried murmurings behind the closed door.

Merlin was placed on Gaius' bed while Helen was put down on the patients' cot. The physician immediately crouched over Merlin, barking to the guards to bring water and Guinevere. Gwaine stood rigid at the head of the bed with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Tell me what you know," Gaius commanded.

Lancelot did not waste time glancing at the fuming Arthur and Gwaine who did not look like they could even blink without killing something. "He was using spells to- to hurt Merlin. The same ones as that Driscoll used. And Morgause he said." He continued on gently as Gaius winced. "And then Merlin just collapsed when he said something. And he told Arthur to keep him alive for the next five days."

"Why five?" Gaius asked gruffly as he opened one of Merlin's lids to peer into his eyes.

"That I do not know."

Gaius fell silent as he checked over Merlin, and Gwaine couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Well?" He growled. The knight grew tenser as Gaius remained quiet but then the physician straightened.

He stared with a furrowed brow at Merlin. "He's sleeping," was his definitive answer.

"Sleeping?" Arthur asked, "But is he alright?"

Gaius nodded. "He seems to be. The spells the sorcerer-"

"Lorcan," Gwaine spat.

"-used hasn't left any damage," Gaius dipped his head at Gwaine and made his way to one of his cabinets. He hobbled back with a bag of smelling salts and shoved it under Merlin's nose. Everyone tensed when his nose twitched and his brow furrowed. But there was no other reaction and all of the men sighed disappointedly when there was no other movement.

"Merlin?" Gaius tried, imitated by Gwaine. All eyes were on Merlin's face as it remained lax. "We'll just have to wait and see," Gaius sighed.

"So he's alright? He's only sleeping?" Lancelot asked.

"As far as I can tell," Gaius frowned and brought a stool so he could sit by Merlin. "We should let her rest." He gestured to Helen who was sleeping deeply on the cot.

"Thank God," Arthur breathed. He could feel Gwaine's glower and looked to see the knight striding around the bed to get to him. The prince stayed still even as Gwaine's fist rocketed toward his face.

"No thanks to you!" Gwaine snarled and grabbed the collar of Arthur's shirt as he staggered back.

"Gwaine!" Lancelot yelled alarmed when the knight got another punch on the un-protesting Arthur. The prince fell back this time, feeling like it was a bear that hit him and not a man. Gwaine ignored Lancelot and snarled, dragging Arthur up and shoving him against the wall, pinning him there.

"This is on you Pendragon," Gwaine breathed, "everything he does is for you, and you just forget about it the moment he makes a mistake!" His voice got louder and louder, drawing the knights outside to burst in.

"It's Merlin!" Gwaine yelled, and Arthur forced himself to stare into the knight's flashing russet eyes. "Why can't you see that? He was miserable today! He didn't think you'd forgive him, whatever the hell he thought he did. Didn't think he deserved it! But you don't deserve _him_! You never did!" Gwaine roared. His voice was thunderous in the quiet chambers. Everyone looked on as Arthur swallowed and looked down.

"I know," Arthur whispered.

He didn't see Gwaine's surprise but the knight quickly masked it in his anger. "Well at least you _know_," the knight sneered and gave Arthur a final shove against the wall before stalking out of the chambers.

Everyone looked at Arthur incredulously and the prince resisted the urge to touch his tender face. The prince took a step forward and looked to Gaius. "Take care of him," he ordered and ignored everyone's burning stares as he fled the room.

Arthur barely made it two steps outside when Guinevere's sweet voice called out from behind. He ignored her and walked faster, unwilling to face her. The prince regent set a path for the throne room, unable to completely clear Merlin from his head. But he had a sorcerer to find and a curse that threatened his kingdom to deal with.

~/0\~

* * *

><p><strong>I got good news and bad news, only one will probably matter to you. Bad news is hits for this story is declining :( and that makes me a little sad. BUT good news is that I have finished Fear of the Dark! *Trumpets blare! Confetti disperse!* I teared up a little bit when I was writing the last words haha. It will be a whole 20 chapters and the last one got away from me and sits at around 7 500 words. I can't bring myself to alter the chapters to make it shorter though.<strong>

**Which brings me to the matter of an updating schedule. It's up to you guys, I could either update 3 times a week so I guess Sunday, Wednesday, and Friday. Or I could update every other day. Depends how long you guys want this to go on for. So tell me what you decide in a review or a PM. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. It was pretty exciting right? And I'd love to hear what you guys think :)**

***Next time- Chapter 8: Eye of the Storm***


	8. Eye of the Storm

**Disclaimer: Right, I don't own BBC Merlin. Blah blah blah. But I do own my OCs! **

**Warnings: Just T-rated violence and some adult themes. Nothing graphic though! Just suggestive as per the rating guidelines. If enough people think I should move it to M, I will, but I don't think it'll be a problem.**

**A/N- As you guys can see the votes for updating is every other day :) so here I am! Sorry in advance if I miss a day- homework is becoming a problem but I shall endeavour to stick to it. **

**Thanks so much to ****ForIHaveOvercomeTheWorld****, ****Zagreb-girl****, aurora89, ****restoringthehistory****, ****Hiding in the Shadow****, ****fairy goatmother****, ****TheMadSister****, ****DragonflyonBreak****, ****TeganL74****, ****godsdaughter77****, ****Drakan722****, ****Arisprite****, ****Emachinescat****, CM, ****MamzelleHermy****, ****Kitty O****, and ShiverMeFunzies. Have I told you guys how much I love you? :D**

**And I love all you readers too, thank you for sticking around :D You won't be disappointed!**

* * *

><p>~0\~

"He's not even stirring Gaius," Arthur said angrily after lifting Merlin to a sitting position on his bed. The prince scrutinized the young man- the sun ambling through Merlin's window was softly resting on his pale face, as if making fun of his inability to wake up. "It's been four days."

Gaius sighed and put pillows under Merlin's knees to elevate them so they were not always in the same position. "I've done everything I can think of Arthur," the physician said with a touch of irritation. "From what that- well I assume we will just have to wait." Gaius glanced at Arthur from the corner of his eye as he grabbed a vial of tonic from within his blue robes.

The prince had stiffened when Gaius was going to mention Lorcan and his light eyes darkened in anger. Arthur remained silent as he watched Gaius tip the vial into Merlin's mouth, scrutinizing each reflexive swallow of his throat. "He's lost weight," Arthur noted.

"That is only to be expected when we can't get any solid food in him." Gaius said gently and continued coaxing the unconscious dragonlord to drink. When he was finished, he placed the glass vial on Merlin's desk and Arthur squinted at the light reflecting brightly off of it, choosing not to look while Gaius lifted Merlin's lids to peer into his eyes.

"_He_ said to keep Merlin alive for the next five days. Do you think he will wake up tomorrow then?" Arthur voiced his thoughts.

"We can only hope," Gaius said gravely and Arthur nodded.

"Do you think it a coincidence?" The prince asked quietly.

The physician's eyebrow rose. "That as soon as this curse surfaces, Merlin is incapacitated?" Arthur merely stared until Gaius sighed. "I fear I do not. You said this sorcerer spoke of Balinor?"

Arthur wanted to flinch at the reminder of the secret he was keeping from Merlin. "Yes. And that girl said that Lorcan mentioned Driscoll was his mentor."

Gaius nodded at the information he was familiar with but frowned. "Dark magic is always at its weakest when it is born. There is a legend saying that a dragonlord was able to foil a curse of an evil sorcerer, and there are many such cases, but I had never paid it any heed before now.

Arthur's face darkened in the bright chambers. "So he was getting Merlin out of the way, not only because Morgana clearly wishes him harm. But would he have been able to stop the curse?" He asked Gaius.

A fleeting cautious look passed over Gaius' face, so fast that Arthur attributed it to his imagination. "Perhaps. But there is no telling now."

"I suppose not," Arthur muttered, casting a wondering glance to Merlin. "Alright, watch over him Gaius," the prince regent bid before striding out the chambers. He gave a backward glance at Merlin before he descended the stairs and exited the chambers, missing the uneasy look Gaius sent his unconscious ward. Two guards were waiting outside for him and followed when he set a course to the throne room.

"Any word on the scouts?" Arthur asked.

"No Sire," One of them said from behind.

But in that moment a figure came running into view down the hall and put on a spurt of speed upon seeing the prince. Arthur straightened his back and quickened his pace infinitesimally.

"Prince Arthur!" The young squire called. The boy's footsteps echoed loudly though the hallway, clearing a way through the servants.

"Sire," he gasped and bowed. "Gerrick, Sir Leon, and Sir Raonull are back with news my lord. They are waiting in the throne room, my lord."

"Good," Arthur said, "but what of Brian's group?"

"We received a message from him Sire, and he is nearly a day's ride from here." The boy smiled and his dark eyes lit up proudly.

"Thank you Edwin. Go to your brothers and the rest of the knights on the training field, tell them the news."

"Yes, my lord." Edwin bowed and charged back down the hall, scattering the servants and maids. Arthur nearly smirked at the clear contrast between him and Aldwin and Hadwyn- it was obvious that Edwin had a more exuberant disposition than his brothers.

The sound of the prince's hurried footsteps thudded off the walls of the stone corridor and he was too intent on reaching his destination to respond to the bows and nods of the people he passed. Arthur's face was grave in anticipation of the news, his lips set in a hard line and his eyes were steely blue, un-warmed by the beams of golden sunlight filtering in through the windows. He had sent numerous messengers to ride hard to the closest villages by the Vale of Isgard, to tell them to flee away from the spreading curse- Arthur only hoped it did not spread too far.

The prince reached the throne room and did not break pace as the guards outside opened the door. He passed them in a rushed flurry. The three knights inside turned abruptly at hearing the doors open and they bowed when Arthur strode strongly up to them- looking every bit a ruler with his brown coat flowing behind him and the sun sculpting his face with hard shadows.

"What news do you bring?" He demanded.

Gerrick, Leon, and Raonull stood side by side and the tallest knight stepped forward from the middle.

"Sire, we have found that the curse has reached from the Mountains of Isgard to the beginning of White Mountain Path and a little farther south," Leon reported.

"Alright," Arthur sighed, "so it is not near any village. Not yet. What does it look like?"

Gerrick glanced at Leon before turning to the prince. "Like that villager said. The land is dying," the lithe knight frowned, "and it gets darker the closer you get, like a great cloud blotting out the sun."

If Arthur didn't know Gerrick, his gaze would not have become cold. "And how close did you get Gerrick?" He asked quietly. The knight had enough sense to swallow nervously.

"He did not listen to us Sire," Raonull put forth, shooting a glare to Gerrick who rolled his eyes but uncharacteristically remained silent.

Leon answered Arthur's question in a disapproving tone. "He was able to grab a flower from the ground and toss it over to the other side."

A thrill of fear shot through Arthur's stomach though he masked it well. "Are you insane?" He asked Gerrick loudly. "That thing is expanding!"

The grey eyed knight adopted an obstinate expression. "Well I had to see if it died right away. Which it did and made the thing faster, if you care to know, Sire."

"Remember who you are talking to Sir Gerrick," Arthur warned with a frown on his face. Both Raonull and Leon eyed Gerrick reproachfully, though Leon had veiled anxiousness in his azure orbs.

Gerrick met his stare for a few seconds before sighing and looking down. "Sorry Arthur," he said which caused Raonull's frown to deepen but Arthur's to relax. He looked back to the prince, unknowingly letting his fear darken his eyes. "But I wanted to see it. I mean, how in God's name are we supposed to stop it?"

Heavy silence pervaded the throne room and no sound was uttered. Arthur drew his eyes to the blue sky outside a window. "With help," he said almost distractedly. The prince looked back to his knights and spoke strongly. "From the druids."

~/0\~

The training field was unusually quiet as the knights scattered across it sparred with each other. Elyan glanced at his silent partner as he stared absently at the castle. "We are nearly done Gwaine," he said. In the bright sunlight, the roguish knight looked to him and frowned- the furrow in his brow and the downturn of his lips a strange sight on the man.

"Right, but then we have to patrol the forest. He's bloody doing it on purpose," Gwaine spat.

Elyan rolled his dark eyes. "Stop being stubborn, we are stretched thin and you know it."

A derisive rumble came from Gwaine's throat and he glanced back to the castle again, though this time with more scorn.

"I do not think the boy can stop being stubborn," Cadmon's voice said dryly to the amusement of Elyan and Percival who was partnered with the old knight. Gwaine raised a dark eyebrow before donning a smirk.

"Neither can wobbly old goats, mate," Gwaine retorted. Several knights who heard his comment looked incredulously at him and many sent him hostile glares. Gwane was extremely unpopular recently due to the punch he threw at Arthur- no one had said anything but the prince's bruised face along with Gwaine brazenly flexing his fist in crowds had helped people put it together. But then Cadmon barked a laugh which caused the knights to stare in confusion.

"Well this wobbly old goat can put you in your place."

Gwaine flashed a bright grin and flourished his sword. "Ah, then I accept your challenge then Sir Cadmon."

Percival and Elyan exchanged a glance and elected to watch the two knights scuffle. Eadric came over from watching Aldwin and Hadwyn spar, swinging a mace in his left hand because his right was still bound in a sling. Lancelot also followed him while shaking his head at Gwaine, with Pellias trailing behind with a small strut in his step. The red haired man had been knighted by Arthur two days previous and the council had no complaint since he was a noble. Elyan had to wonder if it would be so if they knew he was originally from Escetia.

But he was a skilled knight and certainly likeable so he hoped that little tidbit would remain buried. The dark skinned knight's attention was turned away from Pellias as Gwaine's sword loudly clashed repeatedly with Cadmon's, both men not trying their hardest in the name of fun. Elyan had to hand it to Cadmon for distracting Gwaine, the knight had been practically unbearable for the past four days. Even more so when yesterday night when they heard Gaius trying to console Arthur about the blame Gwaine was placing on him and the prince insisting that the long haired knight was right. Elyan figured that Gwaine most likely felt guilty about his behaviour but had nowhere else to vent his anger. The knights may have been becoming closer but Merlin was still Gwaine's best friend.

A yell that had been the only speech throughout the training field then split the silence once more, causing many heads to turn and even some lips to smile. Gwaine and Cadmon ceased their fighting to look at Aldwin laughing at his brother. "You can do better than that!"

Hadwyn glowered red faced at Aldwin, and was breathing heavily. "Shut up, Aldwin," he growled. The young knight dashed forward, and pushed his body weight into his strike. Aldwin brought his sword up and pushed against Hadwyn, effectively preventing his slightly shorter brother from driving him back. The next second they threw their blades to the ground, and grappled with each other, both trying to hook their foot around the other's and send them to the floor. Gwaine shouted a cheer for Hadwyn, mostly because he knew it would annoy Aldwin.

Their audience paused for a moment when both the brothers stopped wrestling and turned in unison toward the castle gleaming vibrantly in the daylight. Elyan looked to see Edwin, another of Aldwin's brothers running toward their group. He did not need to have met Edwin to know he was related to the two knights, all of their features were similar though the squire's complexion had more colour than his paler brothers. When the boy got close enough Aldwin and Hadwyn called out to him.

"What did you do this time?" They demanded at the same time. Edwin twitched his pointed nose and scowled at them.

"Nothing, why do you always assume I did something?" He whined in his boyish voice to his brothers.

Aldwin and Hadwyn exchanged a sardonic glance as their younger brother continued. "I'll have you both know," he said haughtily, "that Prince Arthur requested I give you a message. To you all." His tone was significantly more polite when addressing the other knights who all walked closer.

"What it is it?" Gwaine asked, earning an unnoticed frown from Aldwin and Hadwyn.

"Prince Arthur wanted me to tell you that Gerrick is back with the news. What news by the way?" He eyed all of the knights, staring heavily at them. It perhaps would have intimidated others, but Cadmon, Eadric and even Lancelot, Elyan, and Percival were all used to Aldwin's stare which was significantly more fearsome. Pellias though, was considerably more affected by Aldwin than the rest of them, much to the taller knight's satisfaction.

"Nothing you need to know Edwin," Hadwyn told him. Edwin bit his lip but did not dispute his brother in front of other knights for he intended to do so in private.

"You did well," Aldwin said and clapped Edwin on the shoulder and the boy tried to hide his beam. The knights all looked sideways at each other before starting for the castle. Cadmon nodded to the other knights watching them before following the others. Edwin cut in between his brothers and walked alongside them, watching Gwaine march in front of them and set a hurried pace to the castle.

It was not long before they reached the throne room and once they were outside it, Aldwin sent Edwin on his way- the fourteen year old sighed but left as he was bidden, his backward glance promising retribution. The doors were opened for the eight knights, and they filed in to find Arthur waiting for them with Gerrick and Leon.

"Arthur," Gwaine greeted cordially. If the prince was taken aback by the knight's sudden change he didn't show it and instead nodded his head. A severe look adorned his face and the two knights behind him wore similar dark expressions. All of them gathered in a loose circle with the knights waiting for Arthur to speak. He sighed and in a display of trust he ran a hand anxiously through his flaxen hair which was glowing in the kiss of the sun glimmering lazily through the windows.

"You all know of the curse marring the kingdom. No doubt Morgana's doing." Arthur's voice resonated in the throne room and the knights cast wary glances to each other. "Gaius and I have reasoned that Lorcan and Morgana are working together to bring about the fall of Camelot. But the druids have offered to help us... I believe that the only way to save Camelot and perhaps all of Albion is to accept their aid if they are still willing to give it." He cast his blue eyes to each of the knights' faces, assessing their reaction.

Everyone save Gwaine was silent. "Figure that out all by yourself did you?" He grinned, earning a small frown from the prince. "Well, you know where I stand." His keen russet eyes bored into Arthur's and he nodded his head, knowing what the prince was getting to.

Arthur breathed a laugh through his nose. "Thank you Gwaine." He then addressed the rest of them. "I will be leading a party to find the druids. And we will find a way to rid Camelot of the curse, with or without their help. I have no illusions that it will be easy, and I fear that Morgana will not want us to stop her. This will be dangerous, so I need to know who is with me." Gwaine cleared his throat prompting another smirk from Arthur. "Besides Gwaine."

An intake of breath from Leon had everyone turning in his direction. "Sire, you know that my sword is pledged to you. But you are needed here, should you not stay in the city?"

It was a fair point, and all of the knights looked back at the prince regent whose face was set. "No, this is my kingdom and I will be the one to fight for it. However..." He trailed off and his gaze slid to the oldest knight in the group. "Cadmon, I know not how long we will be gone and Camelot will need a leader while I am away."

Cadmon's forest coloured eyes widened and he gaped at the prince. "Arthur-" He swallowed and when the prince regent said nothing the knight bowed. "I would be honoured my lord, and will do my best."

A guffaw was uttered by Gerrick. "You had better be careful Arthur, the people might turn out to like him more than you!" He grinned when everyone either smirked or laughed. "I would volunteer, but perhaps you should tell us of your plans before we start putting our feet forward?"

"That I shall," Arthur nodded and paused to take another look at the knights. Gwaine was standing with a slight slouch as if he were discussing the weather and Gerrick had a similar posture, though his hands were curled into fists. Eadric was scowling, and kept on looking down to his broken arm, grimacing when Arthur sent him an apologetic glance. When he glanced to Lancelot he found that the knight's neck was straight and his dark eyes shimmering with determination. Percival's hand was on the pommel of his sword and had the barest trace of a smirk on his lips. His eyes then passed over to Hadwyn and Aldwin- the younger knight's eyes were apprehensive despite the resolute set of his jaw and Aldwin was as straight faced as ever when faced with an epic task. Leon too showed none of what he was feeling and he dipped his head when the prince looked to him. Elyan was feigning nonchalance but it was at odds with his furrowed brow. And Pellias was frowning but grinned when his eyes met Arthur's.

All were willing to fight with him and all were willing to die for Camelot. Arthur felt humbled and could not resist a smile before he spoke once more. "Cadmon will stay here, along with Eadric and Hadwyn." Eadric nodded at the logic but was not happy about staying behind all the same. Hadwyn furrowed his brow, not noticing his brother close his eyes in relief.

"Sire?" He uncharacteristically questioned the prince, refraining from saying more.

"I need to leave behind knights that the council will accept. You, Aldwin, and Gerrick are the only options and I need them with me. You may be new Hadwyn but your skill is undeniable- you will be taking over Leon's duties while Eadric takes over Cadmon's."

Hadwyn's eyes became huge and he gaped at the prince significantly less gracefully than Cadmon did. Aldwin gave him a surreptitious nudge and he swallowed. "I would not think that the knights would accept me my lord."

"They do not have a choice. You will do well."

"Thank you Sire." Hadwyn bowed and could not help but sending a nervous smile to Aldwin who nodded proudly.

"And what of the rest of us non-acceptable knights?" Gwaine asked wryly to the particular amusement of Lancelot, Percival, and Elyan.

"I should think it obvious Gwaine," Arthur answered.

"What? Go on a quest we may not come back from? Sounds fun."

"Always a pessimist aren't you?" Elyan teased.

"I resent that," the roguish knight scoffed.

"Thank you for having so little faith in my abilities Sir Gwaine," Arthur said with mock anger to which Gwaine gave a curtsy. "However," Arthur continued seriously, "Five of us will be seeking out the druids, and you five-" He gestured to Leon, Elyan, Aldwin, Gerrick, and Pellias- "Will scout ahead to the Mountains of Isgard and report back. You will be searching for an ambush. And we will all make it back alive."

They all nodded gravely and Hadwyn sent a worried glance to his brother. He was going to speak but Percival's voice sounded before he had the chance.

"Yet that leaves four of you," the tall knight said to Arthur.

"I'm counting on the fact that Merlin will be ready to go in two days time. Three at the latest."

"You are going to take Merlin?" Pellias asked incredulously.

Lancelot shook his head and answered for Arthur. "If Merlin wakes to find that we are gone, he would charge after us. And with the threat that the sorcerer poses to him, I doubt it would be wise to leave him alone." He looked to Arthur who nodded confirmation.

"Who is with me?" Arthur asked.

Gwaine of course gave an odd sounding snort. "You really need to ask princess?"

The prince regent ignored him and looked to the others. Everyone took a simultaneous step forward, tightening their circle. "For Camelot," Leon said and was echoed by the rest.

The solemn battle cry echoed throughout the throne room.

~/0\~

Muffled sounds of voices flitted wanly into his hearing but Merlin was too deep in sleep to recognize them for what they were. He was vaguely aware that he was waking up, but he had never fought his way out of sleep so slow before, conveniently forgetting about all the other times he had indeed woken up from unconsciousness. Merlin felt a small pressure press down on his shoulder before it was abruptly taken away and a very familiar voice scolded the pest whom he somehow recognized as Arthur. And then another memorable voice spoke up- Merlin only recognized some words so he knew that Gwaine, it must be, was supporting the prince.

After a few more moments of trudging to awareness, Merlin groaned, remembering his encounter with Lorcan. The now clear voices halted immediately only to quickly call out his name. He very purposefully found his way to waking so as to not think about it. Merlin smacked his lips and stretched out his limbs, his eyes closed in a gigantic yawn. His blue eyes then blearily opened and he blinked heavily at the three figures around his bed side, vaguely noticing he was propped up by donated pillows. Merlin stared at Arthur, wondering if he was late for work, but then mentally scolded himself because Arthur looked like he had been sitting there for a while- and Merlin unfortunately knew the look. And not even Arthur would have him work the day after he was attacked. He was sitting on a rickety wooden chair to the right of Merlin's bed. The warlock blinked again and scrutinized Gwaine and Gaius who both looked just as relieved as the prince. Gaius was sitting across from Arthur on Merlin's other side, and Gwaine beside the physician as close as he could get to Merlin. Their stares were unnerving.

"What?" He asked only to cough due to his dry throat. Gaius immediately sprang forward with a cup of water which Merlin let him press to his lips, only because his arms felt flimsy.

He sighed in relief when the water cooled his throat. "How are you feeling Merlin?" Arthur asked a beat before Gwaine's similarly phrased question. Merlin's eyes found Arthur and he had to squint a little from the afternoon sun cheerily dancing through the open shutters of his window.

"Is Helen alright?" Merlin asked, his forehead immediately creasing in worry. Gaius thankfully allayed his concern.

"She is fine. She's been asking after you."

"Oh good," Merlin sighed.

"Merlin, answer Gaius," Arthur ordered. Gwaine scowled at his brusque tone.

Merlin sent Arthur a smile and faced him while he answered. "A little tired, but I suppose that is reasonable considering..."

"You remember then?" Gwaine asked worriedly.

"Unfortunately," Merlin muttered and could not help certain memories from flashing in his mind. He blinked and looked warily to Arthur. "...Am I forgiven then?"

A faint tint of red graced the prince's face before he paled. Gaius considerately ushered a surly Gwaine and himself out. Arthur looked down at his hands before looking back up at Merlin. "You have done nothing that needs forgiveness Merlin. It was I who was in the wrong."

Merlin frowned at him, their conversation in the prince's chambers running through his mind. He remembered that he very nearly confessed his secret and winced at stupidity. But then he looked to Arthur's guilty face and wondered if it was stupidity after all. And before he could reproach himself for his selfishness, Arthur spoke once more.

"I left you alone despite my promise," Arthur said, ignoring Merlin's question of, "what promise?"

"And what that druid said. He told us to stick together and yet I... well I've failed you again."

"No you haven't!" Merlin said angrily, trying and failing to sit up without the need of the support at his back. "I was hardly alone Arthur."

"The druid did not say to stay close to the knights Merlin," Arthur insisted.

"Now you're just being an arrogant prat," Merlin said crossly but then faltered. "Since when do you listen to druids anyway?"

Arthur fell silent and sighed. Merlin gulped at the look on his friend's face, knowing that whatever was coming he wouldn't like. He ran a hand through his hair which felt cleaner than it did yesterday. The motion was tiring for his arm which caused him to frown. "Why do I feel like I've been sleeping for days?" He asked lowly, dreading the answer.

"Because you have," Arthur told him and Merlin stared. The dragonlord then rolled his eyes and adopted a resigned expression.

"Why am I not surprised? So what is the bad news?"

"Maybe you should rest a bit longer," Arthur said after Merlin yawned.

The servant then paused. "Erm Arthur?"

"What is it?" Arthur asked with a touch of worry.

"I'm starving."

~/0\~

* * *

><p><strong>I know, not much happening this chapter but...*points to title*<strong>

**Thank you for reading and please drop a review if you can :) See you guys Thursday!**

***Next time- Chapter 9: Heading South* **


	9. Heading South

**Disclaimer: I am neither the creators of Merlin, BBC, or Shine. In other words, I don't own BBC Merlin. The OCs belong to me though. But it would be awesome if my knights were in the show. That would be, well, awesome. **

**Warnings: Just T-rated violence and some adult themes. Nothing graphic though! Just suggestive as per the rating guidelines. If enough people think I should move it to M, I will, but I don't think it'll be a problem.**

**A/N- YAY! We're past 100 reviews :D That makes me happy**

**Thanks a bunch to the following for reviewing- ****Zagreb-girl****, ****DragonflyonBreak****, ****sarajm****, ****ForIHaveOvercomeTheWorld****, ****Hiding in the Shadow****, ****Emachinescat****, ****where the wind blows****, ****TheMadSister****, ****Kitty O****, ShiverMeFunzies, ****godsdaughter77****, ****ebonypol****, CM, ****TeganL74****, ****Paralelsky****, ****Rocky181****, and ****MamzelleHermy**** :)**

* * *

><p>~0\~

Tendrils of moonlight reached into the chambers from the window, washing the large chambers in a silver glow. The cool night outside was quiet, and a chill was settling in the streets, stretching its fingers into the castle, beyond the thick stone walls. A fire was crackling in the fireplace of the prince's chambers, casting the figure pacing restlessly in front of it in flickering shadows.

"Alright, well you see Merlin," Arthur thought out loud for the countless time, "there's this thing about you that you don't know. Well about your father, which is about you I suppose-" Arthur broke off with a frustrated grunt. He was pacing in his empty chambers, waving his arms edgily. "No, that won't do." The prince ran a hand through his blonde hair, dyed the colour of embers due to the flames below.

"Merlin!" Arthur started again, coming to a stop and talking to the air in front of him. "Take a seat. Alright, good. Now this may come as a surprise to you but... you are really a prince!" He broke off to laugh nervously. "I swear I am not joking. Gaius told me when, you know before- and Cadmon knows too so I'm not lying."

Arthur stared for a moment before continuing his rambling. "I didn't tell you until now because- well I was not scared, obviously but-"

The door opened with a quiet squeak and Arthur whipped around with his heart in his throat, praying that it wasn't Merlin. The prince looked to see a frowning Gwaine lingering in the half open doorway- shadows obscured most of his face but Arthur seen the incredulous light in the one eye he could see.

"What did you just say?" Gwaine asked quietly.

Arthur watched him silently before speaking quietly. "Come in. Shut the door."

The knight slowly entered, pulling the door shut behind him- he had a small frown on his face and his head was tilted at Arthur. "I don't think I heard you right." Gwaine even went so far as to shove a finger into his ear and wiggle it around.

The prince swallowed. "What did you hear exactly?" His tone was cautious with his chin slightly upturned, and he showed none of the embarrassment he felt for being caught unawares.

Gwaine's snigger bounced around the chambers, adding warmth where the moonlight touched. He donned a smirk and an odd expression as he spoke. "Could have sworn... you were having an imaginary conversation with Merlin and you told him he was a prince." Both men blinked and Gwaine opened his bearded mouth again. "I don't think it's healthy to have delusions mate." His tone turned slightly dangerous.

The prince scowled at him and paced away, his face no longer feeling the heat of the fire. Arthur found his way to the table which had half a jug of wine with two goblets. There were other glasses about the chambers that his temporary servant did not find. He occupied himself with pouring the crimson wine into the silver goblets while replying. "I am not going to lie to you Gwaine, but you must promise not to tell Merlin."

"Tell Merlin what?" Gwaine asked harshly. "That you were going to play a cruel joke on him? He never knew his father Arthur, that's low even for you."

Arthur remained unfazed as he brought a goblet to Gwaine. "I know you do not think so little of me."

The knight gritted his jaw but took Arthur's offering, confirming the prince's statement. "He doesn't know?" Gwaine sighed, "That he's a...are you sure?"

Arthur nodded "Yes. He knows who his father is-" Gwaine nodded at this, "-but not of his royal blood." The prince took a sip of his wine while Gwaine took a generous gulp and walked back to the table and leant upon it. "I fear that the knowledge is buried somewhere in his memory though, along with other...potential dangerous ones."

Gwaine's face twisted in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean? You said he didn't know."

"Gaius, Cadmon, and I think that Cenred may have told him after Morgause got to him. Of course it's only a guess."

The knight's face cleared in comprehension and then clouded with hate. "And his memory was a mess thanks to her." Both men took another of swallow of wine to ward against their thoughts which led them to their rescue of Merlin.

Gwaine glanced at the golden dragon worked into the goblet before staring heavily at Arthur. "You aren't going to tell him." It sounded suspiciously like a threat.

"I have to Gwaine."

"You can't!" The knight's voice rose and he gestured heatedly with his arms, sending a splash of glistening wine across the floor and sizzling into the fireplace. "Who knows what happened to him Arthur, it should stay buried. If you're right and Cenred did tell him, he might remember something! You remember how he was when Lorcan reminded him of Morgause?"

"I know," Arthur hissed darkly, "but the information should come from a friend."

"As opposed to who?" Gwaine snapped.

"Lorcan," the prince answered shortly, causing Gwaine to pause.

"...He may know. But do you think he'll tell Merlin?"

"There's a chance."

Gwaine's mouth twitched with the things he wanted to say. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I," Arthur sighed and finished his wine, "but go to sleep, we depart at first light tomorrow."

Gwaine nodded and brought his goblet to the table and set it down. He made for the door and opened it but called back one last comment. "Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Even after the door thudded shut, Arthur remained staring at the closed door deep in thought.

~/0\~

A soft hooting of an owl was the only sound in the otherwise quiet forest and silence hung like a clinging mist after the echo of the dragonlord's voice drifted into the night. The heavy moon sat in the dark sky, illuminating the clearing for the young warlock. Merlin's pale skin shone ethereally as he stood waiting and his sapphire eyes were dark in the night. He took in a breath and settled to wait for Kilgharrah whom he could sense was not too far away. Merlin looked about the dark clearing anxiously, glad for the moonlight that was shining brightly. Within minutes the sound of great leathery wings beat through the sky, eliciting a small smile from the dragonlord.

Merlin's blue eyes quickly found Kilgharrah flying over the horizon and he stepped back in a silly attempt to give the dragon more room to land in the large clearing. The long grass muffled the thump as he landed, and Merlin felt a gust of air as Kilgharrah met the ground.

"Greetings, young warlock," Kilgharrah's soft voice echoed through the area and he bent his neck slightly to become more level with Merlin, though the young man still had to crane his neck.

"Kilgharrah," Merlin greeted and gave a smile but swallowed when seriousness swelled in the air between them; they both knew what they were here to talk about. "I need some answers."

The dragon dipped his head in a nod. "Then you must have questions in mind. As always."

Merlin licked his lips and ignored the dragon's jibe. "A druid told me something of a prophecy. About me."

"I know the one of which you speak," Kilgharrah sighed, which caused Merlin's hair to ruffle around his head.

Merlin let out a frustrated grunt when Kilgharrah remained silent. "Well what will happen? He said that death is reaching its shadow for me. I'm not meant to die so soon!"

The dragon's golden eyes glimmered as they studied Merlin. "Death takes no heed of time young warlock, you are well aware of that."

Merlin faltered. "But...you said that- that I'm supposed to make sure Arthur is king! He isn't yet!"

"Then I suggest you avoid it," Kilgharrah said dryly.

"But how?" Merlin asked, a sliver of hope creeping into his voice.

"You are but one side of a coin Merlin."

"I need Arthur. The druid said that too, but-" He sucked in a shallow gasp as Kilgharrah's wings snapped outward and began to beat the air, lifting him off the ground. "Wait!"

"You have your answers young warlock. And allies at your call. Good luck."

"Hold on!" Merlin yelled as the dragon was turning, high in the air. "You didn't tell me anything!" But his calls went unheeded and he watched Kilgharrah fly away until he was a dot in his vision. Then he sighed and turned around, trudging back to the tree line. Merlin's brow was furrowed as he thought about what the dragon told him, which wasn't exactly much. He didn't think that this curse Arthur told him about and his potential doom were a coincidence; but he didn't have a choice. Tomorrow he would be going with Arthur and the knights to get rid of the dark magic and save Camelot. And the knowledge that he would help Camelot or die trying surprisingly calmed his nerves. Merlin made his way back to the castle with determination behind his eyes. He would not be defeated so easily.

~/0\~

Ten men sat atop their horses, aligned in a chevron shape with two in the lead. The horses' hooves clattered across the cobblestones on their quick walk through the streets of Camelot to the south gate. Dawn crested over the horizon, decorating the sky with a vermillion hue, and a lone horse in the party whinnied to greet the morning as it had made a habit to do. The owner of the horse smirked, and caught Merlin's eye as the servant looked back at the eight knights trailing behind him and Arthur. Gwaine blew a kiss at Merlin and was pleased when the servant rolled his eyes. _Prince_, Gwaine corrected himself. "Bloody hell," he muttered under his breath earning a glance from Arthur and Percival who were closest to him.

"Scared, Gwaine?" Arthur called out obnoxiously. Everyone laughed and anticipated the knight's reaction.

"Knights don't get scared," Gwaine scoffed, running a hand over his red tabard- a habit he would deny. "Prince _regents_ on the other hand, well..."

Merlin laughed and contributed, "Everyone knows those are the ones you have to watch over." He grinned at Arthur with a suspicious mirth shining in his eyes.

"Will I ever get you two to show some respect?" Arthur asked, already knowing the answer.

Gerrick's laugh bounced through the air. "You asked for it Sire!"

"I suppose I did," Arthur mumbled so only his horse could hear and Aldieb twitched her ears in response. The prince regent opened his mouth to make fun of Merlin but faltered when he seen three uniformed knights and two citizens waiting at the gates. He covered his goofy smile when Guinevere's dark eyes locked with his own light ones.

Arthur pulled his horse to a stop and the others followed suit. His body acted of its own accord and climbed down off Aldieb, taking Gwen's hand and kissing it. Gwaine rolled his eyes and made a comment that he should kiss her properly, earning an unnoticed frown from Lancelot and Elyan. Leon, Percival, Aldwin, and Gerrick all exchanged smirks but Pellias cocked his head to the side, surprised at the intimacy between the two even though forewarned.

"Sire," Cadmon greeted and nodded his head deeply. Hadwyn and Eadric mimicked him while Gaius threw in a bow.

"No need to act so formal," Arthur told them.

"Not on his account," Merlin smirked, only to be ignored save for Gwaine who chuckled.

"We will await your return Arthur," Cadmon said seriously.

"There's not much else we can do," Eadric commented loudly causing the oldest and youngest knight to eye him critically.

"Good luck," Hadwyn said to Arthur and then looked to Aldwin, donning a slow smile. "They're going to be horrible while you're gone." He was talking about their brothers of course.

"Just make sure you keep them in line. Godwin will help out. And don't let them get into anything they shouldn't," Aldwin ordered to which Hadwyn rolled his eyes.

"Just give him an impossible task why don't you," Gerrick called and Aldwin gave him an accusing glare.

Gwaine became disinterested in their bickering and turned his attention to Arthur and Gwen after giving a cursory glance at Merlin who was speaking in low tones to Gaius. The blacksmith's daughter grasped hands with Arthur and the immature part of Gwaine wanted to gag- only because he did not have his own lady love though. There was however a particularly pretty tavern maid who was always happy to flirt with him. He smiled just thinking about her; legs that went on for leagues, hair the colour of spun gold, and a remarkably formidable bosom. Exactly his type.

"-back safely," Gwen said and Gwaine popped out of his stupor.

"Thank you Guinevere", Arthur spoke softly, "we won't be gone long." He kissed her properly this time and climbed back on his horse. She smiled and glanced at Lancelot before looking to Elyan who gave her a cocky grin.

"We will see each other soon," Arthur told the knights and Gaius. The physician patted Merlin on the leg before stepping back. "I better not come back to find Camelot a mess."

Cadmon laughed quietly, "I cannot make any promises Sire."

Arthur smirked and then urged his horse on, calling his men to him. They all filed after him and Merlin called back to bid Gwen take care of Gaius, which earned a reproachful look from the physician. Gwaine kicked his white mare, Dawnsinger in the ribs to quicken her pace and the wind swept her mane back as they galloped out the gates and to the forest.

They slowed their pace to a swift trot when they broke through the tree line, and Arthur looked back and to his right. "Alright, Leon, veer east from this point. I do not want to scare the druids away with so many of us. And remember, if there is any sign of an ambush only fight if you are unable to retreat."

"Yes Sire," Leon nodded. "And if we can defeat their force?"

"Then show them the might of Camelot," Arthur said with steel in his voice. "Make haste."

Another chorus of 'Yes Sire' was shouted from Leon, Elyan, Aldwin, Gerrick, and Pellias before they thundered off.

"Alright, let's get moving," Arthur said when the departing knights were too obscured by the trees to be seen. The prince took the lead and Merlin fell back to ride beside Gwaine, sending a smile to Lancelot and Percival behind. The servant chose to be quiet for now and the sounds of the horses' hooves thudding though the underbrush filled the silence. Everyone seemed content to occupy themselves with their own thoughts, even Gwaine. The roguish knight could not see Arthur's face but he was sure that the prince had shoved thoughts of Gwen aside and was fretting over the druids. He did not have to look at Lancelot to know that he was thinking about Guinevere which caused Gwaine's lips to frown. And who knows what was going through Percival's large head. So Gwaine glanced at Merlin to find a serious expression on his carven face and immediately knew what his easy to read best friend was thinking about. Most likely how to vanquish the curse. Gwaine might have been inclined to, but he was focused on the present.

Like how the unassuming young man beside him was actually a prince. That the father he only met once was a king. His name which Merlin told him was Balinor stirred a faint sense of familiarity in him and Gwaine tried to recollect memories of taverns when he went on jaunts in Escetia, unable to remember an exact time when he heard the name. But then when Cenred was alive, he was very terrifying when displeased and word was that he had banned any utterance of the previous king's name. Which was most likely why it sounded familiar to Gwaine- he must have got some rebellious old fart to tell him when he was drinking his way through a tavern.

He did not know any more about this King Balinor but knew he must have been great if Merlin was his son. "You alright Gwaine?" Merlin asked and Gwaine blinked, realizing that he was staring.

"Of course I am, we're going to a party are we not?" Gwaine gave a disarming grin, the one that always worked. Except with Giselle- the head cook could sniff out a con better than Gwaine himself.

And Merlin laughed. "Are you missing that tavern maid?" Merlin however knew when Gwaine was lying, which the knight guessed he was alright with.

"You are half way right my friend. She is a pretty one isn't she? Especially when she gets angry," Gwaine put Merlin off his scent and sighed for theatrics.

"Oh? So that is why you tease the poor girl?" Lancelot asked from behind.

"You have a lot to learn Lancelot my friend. When we get back, I'll get you drunk and teach you how to properly rile a fair maiden. So you can have someone to moon over." And Gwaine would get him to mind someone else other than Guinevere. "A good plan wouldn't you say?"

"No," Lancelot answered shortly.

Gwaine chuckled and turned his head away from Lancelot, deciding to hum quietly while looking into the passing trees- a quick tune to match their speed. When Merlin and Arthur were done with laughing at Lancelot, and Percival said something far too quiet for Gwaine to hear but made the honourable knight splutter, Gwaine went back to his thoughts.

_Prince Merlin_. Gwaine thought it had a nice ring to it. His smile at the title diminished as he remembered Arthur telling him that he wanted to tell Merlin the truth about Balinor. Gwaine didn't want to keep a secret from Merlin, he hated it, but the servant could not remember anything from when Morgause got to him to when he woke up in Camelot- and if Cenred did indeed tell Merlin about Balinor, he might remember something that should be kept buried. And Gwaine did not want to cause his friend pain.

An errant thought caused his back to straighten. _Was Merlin strong enough?_ And Gwaine knew he was- Merlin was the strongest man he knew. He then realized that Merlin had to know, but he still wanted to protect the dragonlord. Gwaine sighed quietly through his nose at his and Arthur's predicament. The knight decided that he would talk to Arthur about it, and figure out when to tell Merlin. Gwaine was leaning toward after the ordeal with the curse was over, but Arthur would probably mention some practicality about possibly not surviving. A silly notion really.

But he would worry about that later when he could do something about it. And hopefully Merlin wouldn't be too angry at them. Gwaine wasn't too worried about that since the dragonlord didn't seem to be able to be in a bad mood for long- a trait they shared. But whereas Merlin tended to forgive and forget, Gwaine always forgave but never forgot, except when he was either drunk or really liked the other person- it was mostly when he drank too much though.

He slowly turned his gaze to Arthur, sitting proudly atop his bay mare. "Hey Arthur," Gwaine ventured pleasantly, deciding to voice a sudden thought. "What if the druids want to use magic to get rid of the curse?" The roguish knight was unfazed when the companionable silence became tense.

"I will do what it takes to save Camelot," Arthur answered in a tone that betrayed nothing. Gwaine nodded and caught Merlin's expression in the corner of his eye. The young man looked suitably nervous. Gwaine wished that he could tell Merlin not to be but knew it was not a wise thing to do in front of the prince. No, magic was a touchy subject after all. Gwaine also wished that Merlin would tell him his secret, the servant had to know that Gwaine did not care about him having magic. Right? He had known for a while now but wanted Merlin to tell him himself. But it appeared that his friend wasn't quite ready for that yet. Gwaine didn't mind- he could be patient when he wanted to be.

He wondered if Merlin would try and help the druids with the curse, if they did indeed decide to help them. _Probably_, Gwaine thought, if Camelot's survival record was anything to go by. Sudden impatience made his blood pump faster; he wanted to go faster to get to those blasted druids. But they were still a ways from the edge of the forest, and Gwaine was rather attached to his white mare to risk her losing a shoe or breaking an ankle. He patted Dawnsinger's neck as he scanned the forest, half hoping that the druids would surprise them. But they did not have a reputation for haste. Gwaine sighed, they still had a few more hours to go yet.

~/0\~

The air in the forest was cool, enough to be slightly uncomfortable. They had just passed the deepest part of the forest and were making their way through the thinning trees on foot. Merlin looked up at the splashes of sunlight that were more frequently spilling through the heavy canopy. Instead of holding the reins like he probably should have, Merlin had his hand wound through Tilly's dark mane. His faithful mare was content to follow Aldieb anyway. Merlin glanced sideways at Arthur who had ordered silence. Gwaine had protested the order at once even though he had been uncharacteristically quiet up until that point.

"Are we not there yet?" Merlin could no longer resist asking. He knew exactly where they were for he had been through the forest enough times on hunting trips but the silence had become far too long for his liking.

The prince regent glared at Merlin over Aldieb but answered quietly. "Almost." Now that he seemingly remembered how to talk, Arthur turned his head slightly to project his voice to Lancelot and Percival. "The druid said she would be there?"

"Yes," Lancelot answered, "she said that they would be waiting for us."

Arthur nodded at the reassurance and Percival decided to speak. "I wonder how many they will be."

"No idea," Gwaine spoke up, "either their strongest I reckon, or the entire clan which includes kids and everything."

"And how do you know so much about druids Gwaine?" Arthur asked him with suspicion.

The knight snorted a laugh and Merlin turned to see a wry grin on his lips. "I've _been_ places Arthur. I've not been sheltered like a little prince. I don't think they'd bring kids though- not exactly a child friendly event."

Arthur was going to retort to Gwaine's patronizing comment but then a soft female voice spoke first. "You are correct Sir Knight, there are no children here."

All of the knights stiffened and placed their hands on their swords- Arthur handed his reins to Merlin and stepped in front of the dragonlord. Under a draping oak tree, stood a blue robed woman, looking as aged as the tree above her. Her wispy ivory hair was tied into a bun and she had kind blue eyes set on a pale wrinkled face. She cast a critical eye at every face as if looking for someone and Merlin recognized veiled anxiousness in them.

"Kiara," Lancelot said surprised.

Arthur blinked and pinned the druid with a hard stare. "You are the druid who offered to help us," he stated.

She offered him a smile and nodded. "I am. Please, follow me." Kiara turned her back to Arthur and began to walk westward. It might have been a display of trust and courage but Merlin was certain that Arthur would never strike someone, let alone an unarmed woman in the back, but he didn't know if the druid knew that. Gwaine, Lancelot, and Percival waited for Arthur to move and when he didn't right away, Merlin took the first step forward.

A low growl came from Arthur's throat and he rushed a head of Merlin, sending his unrepentant friend a reproachful glare as he passed. Merlin had to smile despite the seriousness in the air and he couldn't help but feel reassured with Arthur and the knights surrounding him. They followed the druid in silence and Merlin hoped with all he had that the druids could help them- not anticipating how vital they would be to him personally, if not the kingdom. But perhaps they were one in the same.

~/0\~

* * *

><p><strong>So I have kept the white horses for the Knights of the Round Table. I know everyone except Lancelot changed horses but I like the white ones. <strong>

**Thanks for reading everyone. And thank you to everyone who alerted and favourited this! Please don't forget to review!**

**Till Saturday :)**

***Next time- Chapter 10: Bearing Burdens* **


	10. Bearing Burdens

**Disclaimer: The ownership to BBC Merlin is not in my possession. But my OCs are. **

**Warnings: Just T-rated violence and some adult themes. Nothing graphic though! Just suggestive as per the rating guidelines. If enough people think I should move it to M, I will, but I don't think it'll be a problem.**

**Thanks to ****xwerewolfgirlx****, ****DragonflyonBreak****, ****where the wind blows****, ****godsdaughter77****, ****TheMadSister****, ****ForIHaveOvercomeTheWorld****, ****Kitty O****, ****Hiding in the Shadow****, ****Zagreb-girl****, ****brezy bri****, ****MamzelleHermy****, and ****Drakan722**** for reviewing :D**

~/0\~

* * *

><p>Merlin swallowed tensely as he and the knights followed the druid in front of them. She picked her way gracefully through the forest, in the way only someone who had lived their entire lives in one could do. Merlin held Tilly's and Aldeib's reins in a tight grip as his eyes searched ahead and around him for any sign of more druids. In front of him, Arthur strode after Kiara with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. The dragonlord looked behind to see all of the knights in a similar posture to the prince while leading their own horses. Birdsong filled the silence amongst the crunch of everyone's footsteps over the leaves and twigs on the ground, trying to cheer the atmosphere with the sunlight crawling through the winding trees.<p>

"We only have a little ways to go," the druid said before Arthur could open his mouth and ask. The prince looked disconcerted but kept his silence, exchanging a backward glance with Merlin. Percival's horse gave a snort when the when the knight prevented him from trying to eat a reaching fern. They walked for a few more minutes before the trees suddenly parted to reveal a small clearing, dotted with colourful flowers and even some herbs which Merlin took notice of. He recognized the clearing from previous foraging trips.

Arthur came to a halt and looked at Kiara walking to a group of eight druids, all wearing faded robes. She turned, and another woman, wearing a burgundy cloak came forward. The knights all clustered close together, still holding the reigns of their horses. Merlin did not have to look at Gwaine beside him to know that he perked up upon seeing the pretty young woman who looked to be Arthur's age. She was almost pale, with luminous umber eyes and chestnut hair tied into a braid that that was tossed over her shoulder, reaching to her hip. For the prince's part, he scanned the face of each druid before settling on the young woman who stopped several paces in front of him.

A miniscule frown pulled down her lips but her voice was clear. "Thank you for coming," she said and eyed the newcomers warily with a piercing dark eyed stare. Her voice was clear and smooth like the chime of a bell.

Arthur nodded. "Well, you offered to help us?" He stated rather than asked to the chagrin of Merlin and Lancelot. Gwaine and Percival were like Arthur and could care less for courtesy when people's lives were in danger.

"My name is Ragnell," she said stiffly and crossed her arms, "and you must be Prince Arthur."

Gwaine stepped forward and gave a bow with not a bit of flourish in it. "I am Sir Gwaine," he grinned and gestured to his companions, "and this is Merlin, Sir Lancelot, and Sir Percival."

Ragnell studied Gwaine for a moment before analysing Merlin and the knights again. She nodded to them and turned back to Arthur. "Before we discuss the fate of your kingdom, I would like to know if you have any idea where Firran is."

Arthur tensed his jaw at the mention of the druid that escaped from Camelot and he sent a small glare to Merlin, reminding the dragonlord that his _discussion _with the man was not forgotten. "The last we saw of him was before he escaped our dungeons," Arthur said and did not elaborate.

The druid's brow furrowed and she nodded. Arthur tensed when her hand moved but she only reached out to grip her braid. The chattering of squirrels broke the brief silence until one of the men spoke up. "I think we have to fear the worst Ragnell." Her only reaction was a slight tug on her braid.

"Well, we must continue," she said strongly and looked at Arthur. "Will you accept our help to defeat the curse upon Camelot?"

"How are you going to help us? You can stop the curse?" The prince asked and straightened his back.

"Not us, but we can help you there," Ragnell replied. Merlin could practically feel Arthur's stomach drop and his own did for quite a different reason than the prince's.

"You can't defeat the curse?" Arthur asked aghast and quickly angered. "Then why did you waste our time?" Ragnell's eyes flashed and the druids behind her all muttered discontentedly with the exception of Kiara who waited patiently.

"I believe we should hear what they have to say Arthur," Lancelot spoke softly. The prince did not look back at Lancelot but tilted his head higher.

Ragnell's lips parted slightly as she gazed at Lancelot and the knight shifted at the weight of her measuring stare. Her deep eyes then slid back to the prince and her next words were clipped short. "We can help you get there but you will need aid from the warlock whose destiny lies with Camelot's."

Merlin looked around uneasily and met Lancelot's gaze- his troubled cobalt eyes confirming the question in the knight's dark orbs. Arthur bristled at the young woman's words. "What is that supposed to mean? And what is a warlock?" His tone was harsh but it did not seem to intimidate Ragnell which was quite impressive considering that her head did not reach above Arthur's shoulder.

"A warlock is one born with magic. The one I speak of is named Emrys and he is Camelot's protector," she replied, looking at the knights again and lingering on Merlin when he could not clear the grave resignation from his face.

"What?" Arthur barked, "One cannot be born with magic. And I hardly think a sorcerer would protect a Pendragon."

Merlin shared a glance with Lancelot and had to hide his sombre smile.

"A warlock," Ragnell corrected, "whose destiny is to protect Camelot. He is the only one who can help."

"And how can he help us if the nine of you cannot?" Arthur scoffed.

Kiara was the one who answered him. "He is Emrys."

"What makes him so different then?" Gwaine asked curiously before Arthur could demand the same thing. The knight was looking into Ragnell's eyes and she was the one who spoke.

"The magic we have, the magic that you know, is but an imitation of the gift Emrys has. His magic if you call it, is of the earth itself. He is a creature of the ancient magic."

"What?" Merlin asked quietly, not realizing the fear that crept into his voice. Merlin knew he was powerful, but to hear magic being referred to in that manner in comparison with his own powers was not a bit unsettling. Gwaine reacted to it and stepped a tiny pace closer to the dragonlord. Arthur glanced back at him before turning back to Ragnell for an explanation.

She licked her lips and her tone became placating. "He is a warlock, not just any warlock, but Emrys... Let me put it this way Prince Arthur, sorcerers possess magic like you would a sword or shield, but Emrys possesses magic like you do blood."

"That's impossible," Arthur said loudly, "we don't need to hear this." He turned his back on the druids and started to reach for Aldieb's reins but was stopped from walking further by Merlin's desperate voice.

"But wouldn't it be wise to hear about some magical ally?"

"There is no such thing as a _magical ally_," Arthur snapped without thinking.

"Well according to them there is!" Merlin shot back loudly, unable to conceal the hurt in his voice.

"Come on Arthur," Gwaine growled. He was supported by Lancelot's firm gaze and Percival who spoke quietly to the prince.

"This looks like the only option Arthur."

The prince regent glanced at them and Merlin who was grinding his jaw before hesitating and turning back to Ragnell and the druids.

"Alright, we'll stay. But only because we need to know how to defeat the curse."

"Gee, sound like you're doing them a favour why don't you?"

Arthur shot Merlin a glare to let him know he heard the quietly uttered comment.

"You should be more grateful Pendragon," Ragnell said sharply, tugging angrily on her braid. "Emrys has sacrificed so much for your sake, and your sake alone."

Behind Arthur, Merlin shifted uncomfortably and Lancelot nodded in agreement, earning many stares from the druids.

"And how do you know that?" The prince demanded.

"There are many prophecies about Emrys. And about yourself," she said to Arthur's surprise. "And there are prophecies of this day Arthur Pendragon, when Emrys accepts his duty."

Merlin began to make an offended cry but managed to change it into a cough. He had already accepted his duty! His eyes bored into Ragnell's but the druid did not look away from Arthur.

"And that duty is to protect Camelot?" Arthur guessed with a bit of hostility.

"Yes. To give his life to save your kingdom."

Merlin's gasp cut through the clearing.

~/0\~

Several miles away rode another group of knights, their horses' hooves beating a swift rhythm on the uneven ground. The forest stood imposingly behind them, growing ever smaller at their backs.

Leon pulled his horse to a halt as the land started to decline, a ways from the small valley. The Mountains of Isgard loomed a day's ride in front of them, the jagged grey peaks nudging the clear sky. All of the horses hurtled to a stop and heaved in loud breaths of air while the five knights strained their ears for any sounds of an ambush. It was too quiet; not one call of a bird or buzz of an insect could be heard. The silence was eerie in the grassy plain.

"We really could use some of your woman's intuition right now Winny," Gerrick's voice sighed casually. The taller knight flicked his dark eyes toward Gerrick, a slight frown pulling at his lips which twitched with desire to speak. Aldwin kept a dignified silence though, in rebellion towards Gerrick's nickname for him and being called a woman.

Leon thought for a moment before pulling on his reigns to turn his bay horse to face the rest of them. "We'll need to send a scout forward," he declared and swept his arm to point towards the mountains. The land was uneven, rising and falling in subtle curves and scattered with a smattering of trees before the swift depression of the valley. "Along the ridge. It is the best cover for any ambush that may be waiting."

He turned his light grey eyes to Gerrick who straightened. "You are our best scout Gerrick. If anyone can move forward without alerting suspicion, it is you. And be wary of the curse."

Gerrick smirked and nodded. "I think you mean Sunny," the lean knight said, patting his horse's neck. The palomino lifted her head smugly, seemingly at the compliment. Gerrick nodded to them all and gave them a grin before turning his tall horse around, and making for the valley. Sunny's hooves were quiet on the ground, due as much to the long hours Gerrick spent training with it than the soft grass.

The knights watched and their horses snorted and prodded the ground at the departing of a member; Pellias' dark bay thought to follow Sunny but was stopped by the knight's quick pull. It was as Gerrick strode past the half way point from them to the valley did Leon stiffen. The first knight felt the familiar tension of an ambush flood the air, and Aldwin, Elyan and Pellias reacted to him.

"Gerrick!" Aldwin yelled at the same time Gerrick tensed on his horse and wrenched the reigns back. A swarm of rugged men flooded out of the valley, yelling wordlessly and brandishing steel weapons that glinted in the late afternoon sun. Their number might have been a match for the five knights but one knight alone could not defeat them. Gerrick hurriedly turned Sunny around and began racing back to the knights who were charging toward him. Aldwin was in the lead, followed by Elyan, Pellias, and Leon.

Gerrick's head flicked back to the gaining mercenaries and bent lower in the saddle when an arrow whistled by his shoulder. A wordless snarl escaped the knight's lips when it grazed Sunny's neck, causing the horse to give a terrified whinny and nearly trip. The horse's muscles rippled under her glistening coat and Leon kicked his own mount's ribs hard. But they were too late, they were not faster than a fired bow. An unheard twang of a bolt being fired was added to the yells on the plane and it plunged into the palomino's leg, sending it crashing to the ground. Gerrick vaulted off in the manoeuvre all knights were schooled in, not a moment too late. They both hit the ground and Gerrick's leg only just avoided being crushed.

He sprang up and drew his sword, standing in a firm stance in front of the flailing horse. A knight's mount was a fellow soldier and Gerrick would never abandon his horse. The knights galloped harder as the first two mercenaries caught up with Gerrick, their swords meeting in a loud ring that pierced the air. And two more mercenaries joined their allies, forcing Gerrick back. The knight stepped swiftly like a bounding cat, but when Sunny's pained whinnies came to an abrupt halt, Gerrick stiffened. He looked to find his horse unmoving on the ground and a mercenary pulling a bloodied sword from her flesh. Gerrick was still for a second, like thunder before the boom.

Two men fell in one arc of his blade and a vicious snarl escaped his lips when the other mercenary blocked his strike. The hairy man could not ward away death for long before Gerrick was flying past his falling form to the man who killed his horse. He too fell quickly with a pained cry, and Gerrick was left to face the next swarm of mercenaries. The lithe knight was striking and parrying furiously, but received a slash to the shin from a short sword. He did not fall but managed to block a heavy axe swing which sent his weight too far to one side.

Leon roared as a strike Gerrick was unprepared for shot toward his chest. Grey eyes the colour of river stones centered on the gleaming blade meant to deliver the death blow. But in a flurry of movement, Aldwin vaulted off a galloping Mandarb and tackled the mercenary threatening his friend. A glint of silver flashed blindingly in the sun as Aldwin's sword went flying as he hit the ground. The mercenary's weapon was lost as well and he struggled to use his fists. Aldwin silenced him with a heavy punch that connected in a loud smack, and then rapidly rolled to the side to avoid a sword swing.

Then Gerrick sprang in front of him, swinging his sword in a wide sweep to repel the offending mercenary before stepping forward and running the man through. The rest of the mercenaries- four in number and outnumbered by one crashed to a standstill, watching the knights warily.

Aldwin laid a hand on Gerrick's shoulder and pulled, effectively keeping his friend in place. Leon, Elyan, and Pellias surrounded the two knights on their restless horses. The mercenaries did not even look at them before turning tail and sprinting away.

Elyan drew his sword, purposely dragging it along the sheath so the steel would ring loudly after them. They did not get far and were quickly overrun by the horsemen, all of them falling to the knights. Leon let out a sigh and turned back toward Aldwin and Gerrick- and hid a wince of sympathy. Gerrick was kneeling beside his fallen horse- his eyes were scrunched tightly together and he was breathing heavily through his nose as he closed Sunny's eyes for the last time. Sunny did not move, and would not again. Leon could not resist patting his own horse and experience the relief of feeling warm flesh.

"I'm sorry Gerrick." Aldwin's utterance quietly rippled the silence. The knight just shook his bowed head and everyone pretended not to hear his shaky breath. They all exchanged grave looks while Gerrick stroked Sunny's head. Every time he was going to pull his hands away, he hesitated before continuing the motion.

"We have to leave her here?" Gerrick meant to state but faltered into asking. No one had heard his voice be so small before.

"I am sorry Gerrick," Leon said solemnly, "but we cannot linger. The prince is expecting us."

The grey eyed knight nodded and his hands came to rest between Sunny's ears. "She hates being alone," he whispered, "always was a big baby." Gerrick looked toward the saddle bag but made no effort to get it. Aldwin walked forward and carefully untied it, and then unbuckled the saddle, freeing the horse from the straps. He put the bag in front of Gerrick who reached inside it. Aldwin then walked to meet his own horse who was walking toward him and grabbed the reins while patting Mandarb's nose.

Gerrick pulled out three apples from the pack and two carrots, placing them beside Sunny's head. After that he dug out the horse's favourite patchwork blanket, which was really a glorified rag. The knight underwent the task of lifting Sunny's still head to tie it around her neck. With a final pat, he stood up and turned toward Aldwin, Leon, Elyan, and Pellias.

Each step looked like it was tearing at him, only his grieving eyes revealing the sorrow he felt for his face was smooth. He stopped before Mandarb and tore a strip of cloth from his cape and tied it around his shin, pulling tight to stem the bleeding. Aldwin silently offered a hand which Gerrick took, and he climbed on behind him.

Leon nodded to himself and led the way back to the forest without a word. Gerrick could not resist sending a backward glance. The last image he received of Sunny, was the palomino lying still on the ground. He wrenched his head forward and his eyes hardened- wishing he could have dealt out more vengeance.

~/0\~

Merlin gasped but he was not the only one- Lancelot and Gwaine did as well. Arthur just blinked at Ragnell, and looked as if he hadn't heard right. Lancelot was the first to speak and his question was asked harshly. "What do you mean?" Merlin looked from his friend's flashing eyes to Ragnell's considering ones.

She took a small breath before speaking. "It is written that Emrys will give his life to defea-"

"Yes, you already said," Lancelot interrupted impatiently, earning a suspicious look from the prince. "But why? Why is his _life_ needed?"

Merlin frowned, shedding his previous surprise and gaining resolve.

"I do not know the answer to that," Ragnell admitted, and looked like she wasn't happy about it. "I can only assume it may be due to the nature of the curse."

She was going to say more but Arthur stepped forward and cut her off. "Lancelot. It sounds as if you know this Emrys," he said with an edge. Arthur's chin was upturned and his lips were pressed together. The druids all turned their heads to the knight and Lancelot shifted uncomfortably, fixatedly not looking at Merlin but at Arthur.

"...I do," he answered quietly.

"You do?" Arthur repeated.

Ragnell swiftly stepped forward and appealed Lancelot. "Then will he come?"

Lancelot swallowed and skirted his eyes around the clearing to all who were looking at him, unable to resist lingering on Merlin before bowing his head. "I do not know his mind."

Ragnell seemed to accept it and nodded. "Then we can take you to the curse, and hope he shows up."

"That is unacceptable!" Arthur barked and rounded on Lancelot. "Will he or won't he?"

Lancelot drew himself up and glowered angrily to the surprise of the knights and Percival who took a small step forward. "He will come," Lancelot growled, contradicting his previous statement. "But you would expect him to give up his life at the drop of a hat? Where is the justice in that?" Arthur blinked and could only watch as Lancelot heatedly continued with a raised voice, turning to the druids. "He has sacrificed so much already, why must he give more? He has a life of his own, _dreams_ of his own!" At this Merlin winced to nobody's notice.

"I will not accept it, I will not lead him to his death," Lancelot said quietly.

"It sounds to me mate, like you know this bloke well," Gwaine said with a frown tugging at his lips.

"What does it matter anyway?" Merlin cut in. Arthur looked to him, surprised that he hadn't already spoke up. He addressed Lancelot. "We have to save the kingdom, and if- if Emrys wants to save Camelot, he will."

"Merlin-" Lancelot began, only to be interrupted.

"It isn't up for discussion. He doesn't have a choice," Merlin stated.

"Do you know him too Merlin?" The prince demanded.

The dragonlord hesitated before answering. "Yes."

"And you've never told me of him?" Arthur's voice was significantly less heated since Lancelot's outburst but was gaining an edge once more. The knight had since gone quiet, but his eyes were almost frantic.

"Even if it was my place," Merlin began, "I worried of what you might think."

"What does that matter?" Arthur huffed.

"It matters a great deal," Ragnell said over Merlin's similarly phrased response. "And I thank you Merlin for not revealing him. You as well Sir Lancelot." She turned her warm eyes back to Arthur and only gave a minimal effort of keeping the sharpness out of her voice. "For if you were not ready to hear it, anger and ignorance would have clouded your judgement. Like it did before you were reminded that Emrys too is a human being."

The prince frowned at being talked to in such a manner and only got more offended when Ragnell continued unabashedly. "Will you let us help you Prince Arthur? To save your kingdom, and condemn the man who gives our kind hope?"

The prince's face turned hard and he took a moment to inhale the forest air. There were some birds overhead that were fluttering in the trees and the smell of elder rose carried faintly on the wind. Tree and stone, blade and leaf were listening for his answer.

"It would humble and honour me to accept your help," was his quiet response.

~/0\~

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise! Did you expect there to be a Ragnell? Mwuaa haa haaa! Who saw that coming? So ya I based her heavily on Nynaeve al'Meara, a character from the Wheel of Time series. <strong>

**And I got a line from LOTR yet again**

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. But I remember that this one was like pulling teeth to get out. It took me so long! Next one is longer though. You should brace yourselves now for the epic cliffhanger I have in store. **

**And please leave a review! Even if you don't like the chapter, I'd like to hear why if you could take a minute :)**

***Next time- Chapter 11: The Last Piece* **


	11. The Last Piece

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated in any way with BBC Merlin. I own my original characters. **

**Warnings: Just T-rated violence and some adult themes. Nothing graphic though! Just suggestive as per the rating guidelines. If enough people think I should move it to M, I will, but I don't think it'll be a problem.**

**Wow! 22 reviews for one chapter! Squueeeeee :D A big thanks to ****JennaMastero****, ****Zagreb-girl****, ****TeganL74****, ****Kitty O****, ****Paralelsky****, ****MamzelleHermy****, ShiverMeFunzies, ****godsdaughter77****, ****DragonflyonBreak****, Bluesilvermelody, ****sarajm****, Starts with a D, ****Baelfire****, ****Kez26****, ****Emachinescat****, ****TheMadSister****, catgirl789, ****ebonypol****, ****ForIHaveOvercomeTheWorld****, ****Drakan722****, ****Hiding in the Shadow****, and ****Dream Theme****!**

* * *

><p>~0\~

Silence hung from the colourful leaves in the forest. A troop of druids, knights, and two princes traveled through the trees, into the darkening evening. The periwinkle blue of the afternoon was being crept upon by a shimmering saffron and the autumn air was growing cooler. A breeze cut through the forest, making the autumn leaves whisper. Arthur took his eyes away from an oak with leaves the colour of fire to covertly study the servant who did not know he was a prince. A frown tugged down on Merlin's lips as did Arthur's beside him. The dragonlord still looked tired from Lorcan's spell and Arthur felt a scorching stab of anger. But he forced it aside because the only thing he could do was brood about it, and he needed to focus on the present.

Shadows grew in the prince's sky blue eyes as he thought. A man named Emrys was needed to stop the curse afflicting Camelot- a man who was known by both Merlin and Lancelot. A sudden memory from his conversation with Gaius a few days ago made his eyes widen. Arthur's hand loosened on Aldieb's reins and the light bay mare he was riding thought it was permission to try and eat the soft plants strewn through the fallen leaves. Gwaine laughed at him and shot a rude but admittedly funny remark at the prince. Arthur paid it no heed but the druids seemed to have taken the humour as a sign to relax. Their apparent leader, Ragnell tilted her pretty head at the roguish knight curiously.

The knights in front and behind Arthur and Merlin were amused as well. Percival smirked, while Lancelot allowed a miniscule smile to grace his lips- still fretting about what was to come. Merlin offered a fleeting smile to Arthur who grinned brightly in response. He had the answer to their problem now. Merlin raised an eyebrow at him but Arthur was too pleased to care. It now did not matter if this Emrys showed up. Not when they had a dragonlord on their side!

Gaius himself mentioned that dragonlords might be able to get rid of dark magic. And Lorcan got Merlin out of the way for a reason hadn't he? Arthur's eyes flitted as he thought. Merlin could use his dragonlord powers to get rid of the curse and Emrys, whoever he was would not have to die. The prince nodded proudly at his reasoning. He would have to pester Merlin who the warlock was- and now that he thought about it, it made sense that Merlin might know of Emrys. Merlin after all, had obvious similarities to the mysterious sorcerer. Both had saved Camelot at risk to themselves, and it sounded like this Emrys was stupidly brave, just like Merlin.

Well, Arthur would have to see what Emrys was like before he decided to thank him.

"Are you ill?" Merlin's hiss cut through his musings. Arthur idly realized that there was still a smug smile on his lips.

Arthur's smirk deepened. "No Merlin, I have found out how to save Camelot without this Emrys fellow." They were keeping their voices hushed and could not be heard by the group behind them.

"You have?" Merlin asked slowly with a great deal of incredulity.

Arthur let the tone slide and casted a glance over his shoulder. Assured that no one was listening, he turned back to Merlin. "You. You will save us." Ragnell narrowed her eyes at them and looked as though she wanted to march over and listen to their hushed conversation. But she merely tilted her chin upward and regarded the trees indifferently. To the amusement of Percival, Gwaine stalled mid word to gaze at the druid.

The dragonlord blinked and stared. "Come again?"

Arthur glared in impatience and spoke in a deliberately condescending tone. "You see Merlin, dragonlords have special powers. _You_ are a dragonlord. Which means that _you_ with your special- dragonlord -powers can get rid of this curse."

Silence met his declaration and Merlin's face was blank as any stone. His glittering eyes stared at Arthur and he looked as if he did not know what to say. The prince decided to clear his friend's understanding. "I'm not throwing you to the dogs you know," Arthur said kindly, "Gaius told me of a legend about dragonlords. And that sorcerer got you out of the way for a reason."

Merlin managed a strangled grin. "Yeah, yeah... good thinking Arthur," he said with an unheard shake to his voice.

"Don't be nervous," Arthur said and reached out to cuff Merlin on the shoulder. "I have complete faith in you."

A genuine, if sad smile graced Merlin's lips, touched at Arthur's statement. He nodded slowly, not quite trusting his voice to not spew the truth if he spoke.

And Arthur, seemingly filling in for Merlin's usual chatter leaned towards him once more. "So now this Emrys won't be needed." The prince looked extremely pleased with himself, quite like a cat after catching a mouse. "But we must not tell the druids. Who knows what they would do with that sort of information."

There was a pause where Arthur was waiting for some words of praise but a silence stretched between them. "So do _I_ know this Emrys?" Arthur couldn't resist asking. A silent Merlin never meant anything good.

"...Yes," Merlin said to the great surprise of Arthur. The prince's eyebrows shot up and he gaped at the dragonlord.

"What?" Arthur checked himself in time to change a shout into a loud whisper.

"You will know him soon enough," Merlin told him softly. The prince looked at him, marking the hesitance of Merlin's tone. The servant's mouth bobbed open and closed before a rush of nerves made him change what he was going to say. "But I knew I hung around for a reason, good thinking Arthur," he laughed instead.

Arthur frowned but let Merlin dodge the conversation. He vowed to corner Merlin later and get the answer. For now he would play along. "He should thank me after all of this is over, considering I saved his life and all."

"I'm sure he will," Merlin said quietly, looking at Arthur out of the corner of his eye.

The prince finally admitted defeat in the wake of Merlin's unresponsiveness and strange answers. He shot a decidedly _not_ petulant glance at his friend before regally scanning their group and the forest around them. So he was surprised when quarter of an hour later the druids, and not him marked a change in the wind. One of the men, a tall dark skinned figure in a grey robe called them to a halt.

Ragnell looked around through the trees with a scowl and a spell rolled off her tongue. The druids looked at Arthur apprehensively and then at the braided woman who looked utterly unrepentant. She turned a serene gaze toward Arthur who waited in unhappy silence. But before she was about to speak, two trills of a blue tit flittered through the forest. Relief caused the prince's face to relax which made Ragnell pause. "...Five men approach us."

Gwaine grinned and called back to the approaching knights. The man was already adept at mimicking the calls of many animals. He was especially fond of conversing with the stray cats in the streets of Camelot when on patrol. "That would be the rest of us," he informed Ragnell with a wink.

Spots of blood rose to her cheeks, in anger or embarrassment Arthur did not know. Ragnell swiftly turned to him and spoke in a sharp tone. "You did not feel the need to inform us that more of you would be coming? Did you think that we were a danger to you and needed rescue?" Anger it was then.

Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival voiced denial and the prince elaborated. "I apologize," Arthur managed to say stiffly, "but with the recent revelations, it skipped my mind to let you know."

The young druid woman seemed mollified, turning and waiting. "Alright."

Arthur directed his horse to stand a few paces in front of her and sent her a look of dislike as he passed while Merlin came to a stop beside him. Lancelot led Hail to rest slightly in front of the warlock while Percival took place beside the knight. Gwaine stopped Dawnsinger behind Arthur and close to Ragnell.

The sounds of walking horses soon could be heard throughout the forest and Arthur immediately felt his brow pull together in a frown. It only sounded to him like four horses making their way through the trees. He did not have to wonder long before Leon came into view on his bay stallion. Arthur assessed him before scanning the others who came behind him. But there were only four horses. The prince immediately noticed the lack of Gerrick's palomino mare and his throat constricted. He heard an intake of breath from Merlin while his eyes zoned in on Gerrick who was riding pillion on Mandarb behind Aldwin. The normally cheerful knight looked sombre.

Arthur could not hold back a sigh of relief and neither could the knights. Merlin climbed down from Tilly and took a step forward.

"Your horse?" Merlin asked Gerrick in a hushed voice. The arriving knights brought their horses to a stop and all studied the druids. Gerrick brought his eyes away from Kiara and looked to Merlin. He shook his head. "Killed," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Merlin offered genuinely.

The knight nodded and looked to Arthur, speaking before Leon could. "We encountered an ambush, four hours south of the forest."

"How many men?" Arthur asked with a frown.

"Not many, certainly not enough to withstand a patrol. But they outnumbered us by eight. They are all dead."

Arthur nodded at the information before running his eyes over Leon, Elyan, Pellias, Aldwin, and Gerrick. "Are any of you hurt?"

"Gerrick," the knights chorused.

The knight scowled at them. "Only a scratch."

"Well come down then, and let Merlin take a look," Arthur told him, "in fact you all must need rest. We can stay here for a few moments." He looked at Ragnell in a way that brooked no arguments and then climbed down off his horse. Gwaine, Lancelot, and Percival followed suit and Merlin gave his reins to Gwaine who reached for them.

The mounted knights gratefully climbed down from their horses and Aldwin directed Gerrick to sit at the edge of the beaten trail they were on. Merlin immediately knelt next to the knight and untied the crimson bandage from his leg. The servant rummaged through his bag while Leon, Elyan, and Pellias walked closer to the prince. Ragnell ventured closer to Merlin and Gerrick, followed by a middle aged druid woman and Gwaine who gave the reins of the horses to Lancelot. The rest of the druids stepped back in a loose group, watching all of the knights.

Arthur met Gerrick's grey eyes before turning to Sir Leon. "Tell me what happened," he ordered.

The knight nodded and took a breath before speaking. "It was not far outside the forest Sire, just where the land begins to decline. Men came running out of a thicket, the ones from six days ago." At this Arthur's scowl deepened and to Leon's credit, the knight went on smoothly. "It is as if they merely wanted to stall us."

"You assume that Lorcan has more men," Pellias pointed out.

"Surely he must," Lancelot said gravely.

"So Lorcan knows we're coming," Percival spoke while running a hand over his light stubble.

"Then we must remain vigil-"

"Ouch!" Gerrick's voice interrupted the prince. "That ruddy well hurts!" He dragged his shin away from Merlin who was trying to spread a gooey looking paste over the injury.

"I told you it would sting," Merlin replied unrepentantly, and to the druids' surprise he roughly swatted Gerrick's hands away and finished smearing the paste over the wound.

Ragnell knelt beside Merlin who paused in reaching for the bandages. Aldwin sent Gwaine a questioning glance and relaxed when he nodded. "I could heal your injury if you wish it," she said to Gerrick. The knight hesitated before looking to the prince. Merlin also stared at Arthur, almost eagerly.

Arthur paused for a few long moments in thought and refrained from licking his lips before speaking to the back of Ragnell's head. "We need every man at his best, I would be...grateful, if you helped him."

To Gwaine's amusement, the druid did not wait for Arthur to finish before holding her hands over Gerrick's leg and murmuring a spell. If Arthur was not too busy being offended, he would have noticed that Merlin was oddly un-amused in the wake of the woman's defiance for the servant ducked his head down to hide a proud smile. Lancelot too, had to hide his own.

"Oh," Gerrick uttered as Ragnell's hands pulled away and the uneven skin of the cut faded to smoothness. He ran a finger through the paste on his shin and looked surprised when he found that the injury was completely gone.

The druid woman stood up and tucked one of the errant locks of hair around her face behind her ear. Her umber eyes found Arthur and a silent, "See, look how evil that was," echoed through the air.

"Thank you," Gerrick said and rose up, putting weight on his leg to test it.

"Of course," she said to him, "it is the way of the druids to help any who are in need."

Arthur searched for sting in her tone but surprisingly found none. He was about to speak before Gwaine loudly headed him off. "Well, if you wouldn't mind helping some more," Gwaine blurted and turned to Ragnell. He had a seriousness in his eyes that was at odds with his custom behaviour. All of the knights looked to him questioningly. "My friend here," he grabbed Merlin's arm and dragged him up, carrying on despite the look he received. "Was attacked by a sorcerer just a few days ago. Gaius said he was fine but with your magic, you could be sure right?"

Ragnell's brow immediately furrowed and she turned her attention to Merlin who was entirely uncomfortable receiving it. "I'm fine, real-"

"Shut up Merlin," Arthur cut in quickly over the other knights' similarly phrased statements, and walked toward them. Ragnell listened attentively as he spoke. "We know dark magic was used. Two torture spells and one that induced a five day sleep."

Merlin gave up on his quest to relieve his arm of Gwaine's grip and frowned. "Our court physician said I was fine and- hey!"

Ragnell once again acted before all was said and stretched her arm up, planting her hand on Merlin's hair. The dragonlord flinched and seemed surprised when all she did was give him a scolding look. But then she closed her eyes and breathed out. Arthur heard no words uttered and looked in suspense as Merlin continued to look like he was waiting for someone to jump out and scare him. He only relaxed when Ragnell opened her eyes and stepped back.

"Well?" Arthur asked before a second passed.

"Your court physician was correct," she informed with a furrowed brow, "the only thing you need is sleep." Her eyes looked at Merlin searchingly, seemingly looking for something she could not see. Relief came out in a quiet sigh from Arthur and he felt that much lighter.

"Excellent!" Gwaine cried and slapped Merlin on the back. He then gripped Ragnell's tiny hand in both of his. "Thank you, we all appreciate it." He gave a blinding grin which caused Merlin to momentarily forget his suspicions and share an amused glance with Arthur who did not share his amusement.

Ragnell withdrew her hand and spoke briskly. "As I said, druids endeavour to help others." Gwaine gave a nod and turned all of his attention to Merlin. The knight dragged a resigned dragonlord toward a tree and made him sit with his back against it. Gwaine plonked himself beside him and stretched his arms before reaching for his water skin.

"Why would a sorcerer attack you?" Ragnell asked Merlin.

He and the knights did not open their lips and instead turned to Arthur. "It's a long story," the prince said blandly.

Ragnell fell silent and looked to Gwaine who gave her an uneasy grin. "It would lead to more questions than answers I'm afraid."

She frowned but did not try again and Arthur took his chance to steer the druid away from Merlin. "We shall rest for ten minutes, and then I want to carry on," he said loudly so all could hear him. Ragnell turned from studying Merlin curiously and looked to the prince.

"We will need to rest for the night," she told him.

Arthur paused like he mistook what she said. "There is a _curse_ spreading throughout my kingdom," he bit out slowly, "every second counts!"

Ragnell crossed her arms and seized her braid in a tight grip. "A curse that will kill you without our help," she said angrily and tugged on her braid. "You will need all of us to cast the spell. And we will not be able to unless we are rested. That is of course, if you do not wish to die while trying to save your kingdom." Many of the druids glanced at each other and then at Arthur to see his reaction.

The prince gritted his jaw and his eyes blazed furiously. Ragnell did not seem intimated, though she gave a rather hard pull on her braid. "This curse is spreading faster and faster," Arthur said so quietly that those furthest from him had to strain their ears. "Getting that much closer to killing my people. Any death is on my hands, and it is my duty to save Camelot!"

Even Gwaine was quiet as Ragnell voiced a reply. "I understand what it is to be responsible for lives Prince Arthur, but charging recklessly into the Vale of Isgard ill prepared will spell doom for not just Camelot. I propose we walk until night fall and rest for a few hours. And then we can carry on our journey."

Arthur blinked and considered the burgundy cloaked woman. He nodded and turned back toward his horse which was being held by Percival.

"You are wrong, you know," Ragnell's clear voice called him back. "The deaths delivered by the curse do not stain your hands, but the ones who gave birth to it. Anyone with sense does not blame you, so do not blame yourself for something out of your control."

Arthur stared at her silently so of course it was Gwaine who spoke first. "She's saying you don't have any sense there Arthur. Finally, someone else who sees it!" The knight's grin along with Merlin's chuckle helped diffuse the tension. Arthur allowed himself a small smile before mounting his horse. Percival stepped back and elected to walk. Merlin was going to walk as well but looks from Lancelot, Gwaine, Aldwin, and Arthur had him climbing onto his saddle before they could order him.

Gwaine gave a sidelong glance at Ragnell before hopping up on his horse and riding beside Merlin. Leon, Elyan, and Pellias also climbed onto their mounts while Gerrick voiced his wish to walk which made the decision for Aldwin who walked along beside the disconsolate knight. Arthur listened to Gwaine chatter incessantly, mainly directing his queries toward Gerrick who remained subdued and Merlin who was too quiet for anyone's liking.

They made their way through the darkening forest until the sky was a dark cerulean and the air was slightly bitter with cold. They set up camp for the night just before the forest started to trail away, taking refuge in a small cluster of fir trees. Arthur made sure that he and the eight knights set up their bed rolls surrounding the druids. He may not have complete trust in them but knew that if they were ambushed, the druids would not fight- they were more vulnerable than children. The prince found Merlin who was hanging back while the druids passed around hastily gathered rations. Lancelot was beside him and watching Percival, Elyan, Pellias, and Leon dig through Merlin's saddle bags to contribute to the food being distributed. And Aldwin was talking quietly with Gerrick as they took care of the horses. Arthur glanced once more at the dragonlord before making his way to Ragnell who was talking to Gwaine.

His boots crunched over the forest floor and he knew what Gwaine was talking about before hearing the words. The knight only ever had that look in his eyes when conversing about one thing. Or person, rather. "So you're sure he's alright? Absolutely certain?"

Ragnell glanced up at Arthur as he approached, and the prince was surprised to see she seemed patient. He knew Gaius for one would have put an end to Gwaine's questions with rapid finesse. "I would not lie about this."

Arthur stopped before them and smirked, marking the gleam in the knight's eyes. "Ah, so what _would_ you lie about?"

Ragnell blinked and her mouth dropped open. "I- I wouldn't- that wasn't what-"

Arthur watched her splutter and made an astonishing realization. She was remarkably like a normal woman. Perhaps prettier and more insolent than normal but, not all that different. The only thing that set her apart was magic. Something that Gwaine clearly saw past, though Gwaine was able to see past a great many things. Especially when drunk. Ragnell had magic, as did the rest of the druids, but instead of supporting Lorcan, they supported Arthur. And wasn't that a jarring thought.

"Leave the lady alone Gwaine," Arthur smirked. Ragnell cleared her throat and turned away from the knight who sent Arthur a petulant glare. The prince also ignored Gwaine and spoke to the druid woman. "I want to break camp at first light. Will that do for you?"

"Yes, thank you," she replied while giving Arthur an odd look, suspicious of his change in behaviour.

"One of my men will take first watch and we will keep a lookout for a possible ambush," Arthur went on, "and I will need the details of what our course of action will be in the morning."

"Of course. And a watch will not be necessary, we will be setting up spells that will warn us of any foes."

Arthur nodded to cover the discomfort her statement caused, but he was not about to trust the word of someone he barely knew. Especially a druid. "All the same. I suggest you and your people turn in for the night."

Ragnell looked at him in a way that told Arthur he said something wrong. She blinked before turning on her heel and walking away. The prince exchanged a look with Gwaine who shrugged. Arthur dismissed the druid woman and walked toward Merlin and Lancelot who were now joined by the rest of the knights- Gwaine followed while sending a backward glance to the druid.

"Alright, I want everyone to sleep. Who wants first watch?" Arthur asked them when he got to them.

"Me!" Gwaine said just a beat after Lancelot volunteered. He immediately frowned at the other knight.

"It's decided then," Arthur said before Gwaine could argue. "Lancelot takes first watch, and then Gwaine the next hour. We'll sort it out as we go."

"But-"

"Yes Sire," the knights loudly overrode Gwaine who scowled.

Arthur directed his eyes to Merlin who raised his eyebrows. "Get some rest Merlin."

The servant in true Merlin form, protested. And Gwaine, in true Gwaine form took charge of the situation just like Arthur expected him to. "Alright men, to bed!" The knight led the way to the bed rolls and Percival was the first to follow.

"But Mum!" He whined and scuffed his large feet, earning laughs from the other men. They all bid their goodnights and settled into their bed rolls. The druids also settled down with the exception of Ragnell, Kiara, and a young man in a tattered green cloak. Lancelot settled outside the circle of knights and listened with them for Gerrick's custom goodnight joke. None were surprised when it didn't come and not even Merlin offered one. Arthur listened for his men's breathing to even out and was annoyed when restless huffs continued to come from Merlin who was tossing and turning.

Arthur's eyes flicked toward Gwaine who was idly rumpling his bag to form a pillow. It did not escape his notice that Gwaine placed his bedroll close to where Ragnell was sitting. The prince rolled his eyes as the knight gave a fake cough which grabbed the druid's attention. Gwaine nodded to her and slumped down, closing his eyes to the world. This made Arthur frown. Usually the knight stared at the stars before he went to sleep, preferring the open sky to be the last thing he saw before closing his eyes. Arthur cursed Gwaine's tendency to be unpredictable- usually the man was as fleeting with women as he was with his shirts but _now_ he decides to go and fancy a druid of all people. Somehow Arthur wasn't surprised, Ragnell was the exact opposite of the women Gwaine chased after- a head shorter than most, diminutive in stature, and rather uptight in Arthur's opinion.

Arthur closed his eyes, content in the fact that Gwaine would probably forget about her by morning. The prince fell to sleep, quite content to think about the tiny problems Gwaine caused him and not about the massive one looming in the shadow of a mountain.

~/0\~

The cold night was creeping through Merlin's jacket and he pulled it tighter as he sat up. He quickly checked that Arthur was sleeping, before sliding out of his bed roll and walking toward Lancelot. He did not see the prince twitch. The knight looked up at the warlock's approach and offered a smile. "Merlin," he greeted.

Merlin sat beside Lancelot on the fallen tree the knight was perched on, and sighed. He looked to Ragnell who was sitting alone and making no attempt to hide the fact that she was watching them. "This has been quite a day, hasn't it?" He said quietly, casting his eyes over the sleeping mounds of knights and druids.

Lancelot frowned and checked to see that no one would be listening. He glanced at Ragnell who narrowed her eyes suspiciously. He finally asked what had been on his mind all day. "You really are Emrys?" He breathed.

Merlin nodded. "Yes"

"There has to be another way Merlin," Lancelot hissed and leaned forward, desperate for a way to do something. The moonlight danced in his dark eyes, making them shine in the night.

"I don't think-" Merlin began but trailed off when Ragnell stood up and began making her way towards them. They were silent as she approached and stared when she sat down in front of them, folding her legs beneath her. Large umber eyes surveyed Merlin and Lancelot but she did not speak.

The two men faltered, unused to dealing with such a woman. "Em, hello?" Merlin said uneasily.

"I have a number of questions for you," Ragnell spoke quietly to Merlin, "will you answer them without your prince to give permission?"

Lancelot cleared his throat lightly. "Our reluctance to answer your questions has nothing to do with having Arthur's permission," he frowned.

"Then you do not want him to hear the answers?" Ragnell asked confusedly.

"It's more like I am not ready to give them," Merlin sighed, causing Lancelot to tense his jaw. "What do you want to know?"

Her eyes brightened and she leaned forward with a crease in her brow. "Did Firran find you?" She asked Merlin, "Do you know where he is?"

"Why did he want Merlin specifically?" Lancelot asked quickly before Merlin could speak.

The druid crossed her arms against the cold and answered him. "He is known to be sympathetic to our people. We thought that one such man who is close to Prince Arthur might know who Emrys is." She bit her tongue on another question and stared at Merlin.

"He found me yes, but as Arthur said, he escaped. I'm sorry, but we don't know where he is." Silence met his answer and the sound of leaves dancing in the wind reached their ears. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"My uncle," Ragnell frowned and hurried on when sympathy appeared on the men's faces. "You intrigue me Merlin," she said which cleared the expression on the warlock's face to a blank one. "When I touched you, I felt something there...something I could not identify. I want to say strength, though that wasn't what it was. Not that you do not have it, I can tell you do."

The warlock exchanged a glance with Lancelot before speaking. "Tell me, did you sense any magic?" His brow creased down in anticipation. Merlin knew that only a handful of druids could recognize him as Emrys (Lorcan and Mordred were unfortunately one of those,) but he at least thought that his magical ability would be recognized. But then again, Morgause had never had any such suspicion about him.

"Magic?" She asked sceptically. "I don't know if it pleases you, but you have no potential for it."

Lancelot could not disguise a snort and Merlin felt a grin growing on his face. He looked around the campsite and searched for any signs of wakefulness. When he found none, he turned back to Ragnell with a cheerless smile. The druid had a confused look on her face. A pale hand was upturned as he extended his arm and a small ball of fire wafted to life in his palm, eliciting a gasp from the woman. The flames reflected in Ragnell's eyes as she stared, only Merlin's next words arresting her attention.

"_I_ am Emrys."

None of the three were aware that Arthur's blue eyes snapped open in shock.

~/0\~

* * *

><p><strong>Lol who hates me now? Don't worry, that's not the worst cliffhanger of the story ;)<strong>

**Is anyone aware how hard it is to keep nineteen characters and horses in check? Ai karumba. **

**Ok here's the plan. Wednesday happens to be a bad day for me for updating so I'll be putting the next chapter up tomorrow. I'll try anyway, so if it's not tomorrow, it will be Wednesday. **

**Anyway thanks for reading! And to everyone who alerted and favourited this story :)**

**Please review! I'll need something to sustain me during my whole night of homework doing. Sleep? Sleep is for the weak! That's actually a sign in the AAC (Animation Arts Center). See you guys!**

***Next time- Chapter 12: The End is Nigh* **


	12. The End is Nigh

**Disclaimer: BBC Merlin is not in my possession. I only own my plethora of OCs**

**Warnings: Just T-rated violence and some adult themes. Nothing graphic though! Just suggestive as per the rating guidelines. If enough people think I should move it to M, I will, but I don't think it'll be a problem.**

**Thanks so much to ****Emachinescat****, ****LinzPhantom****, ****Zagreb-girl****, ****ForIHaveOvercomeTheWorld****, ****TheMadSister****, ****Kitty O****, ****Hiding in the Shadow****, ****DragonflyonBreak****, ****Baelfire****, ****Laughy-Taffy the Grape****, ****Lynabelle****, ****Arisprite****, ****Dirl15****, ****sarajm****, ****whiterae****, ****godsdaughter77****, ShiverMeFunzies, ****MamzelleHermy****, ****TeganL74****, ****.Icecream****, ****Rocky181****, and ****where the wind blows**** for reviewing! **

**And everyone for reading, favouriting, and alerting :D**

* * *

><p>~0\~

Ragnell's mouth gaped open like a fish, bringing a smile to Merlin's lips. He let the wisps of flames twirl to white flower petals and watched them drift away on the breeze.

"You are Emrys?" She breathed.

Merlin smirked at Lancelot and then leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "You seem surprised."

Ragnell stared at him for a moment before slumping down. "You cannot blame me," she said distractedly and then smiled at him. "It is an honour to meet you my lord." Ragnell bowed her head to Merlin's revulsion.

"Oh don't do that!" Merlin practically whined, "Please." A grunt from Gwaine had them all looking toward where the knights were sleeping. Merlin noted that Ragnell's eyes lingered on the sleeping knight before looking back at Merlin.

"You are a legend. A sign of hope to our people!" She said sternly. Her deep eyes flashed and Merlin swallowed despite himself. For someone so small, she certainly was intimidating. But then her face fell and she pressed her pink lips together. "On behalf of my people, I thank you for coming."

Lancelot leaned forward and placed a protective hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Is there a way for Merlin to survive this?" His eyes and tone were desperate.

"The prophecy says that you must give up your life to defeat the curse," she replied slowly, "but also that you will need the once and future king in your time of darkness." Ragnell gripped her braid agitatedly. "I never had talent for interpreting prophecies, but the very nature of the curse does not give much hope."

Merlin nodded and offered her a smile. "Well if I can save Camelot, I will do it at any price."

Ragnell extended her hand and gripped Merlin's arm. "There is always hope, especially for one such as you."

"We'll have to see," Merlin replied.

Silence blossomed before Ragnell stood up. "I suggest you get some sleep while you can, Emrys."

Merlin stood up as well. "Oh, I would appreciate it if you did not tell the other druids about me. I don't want Arthur getting suspicious. He doesn't know."

"You have my word. Though Prince Arthur seems to suspect something already."

Merlin nodded and bid goodnight to Lancelot and Ragnell. The knight watched the two climb into their bedrolls and couldn't resist smiling when he caught the druid glancing at Gwaine as she passed by. Both magic users had a difficult time falling asleep. Lancelot played Ragnell's words over in his head, like a mantra to steel him in the days to come. The only thing he could do was have hope that Merlin would survive.

~/0\~

The wide doors of the stables slowly creaked open, letting in a chilled breeze which sent strands of sweet smelling hay fluttering across the stone floor. Sleeping horses jolted awake, eying the doorway for a threat but soothed for the fact that a friendly figure lounged against one of the stalls. The paint horse in said stall came to rest his head by the man's arm. There was no light source in the room but moonlight, filtering in from the windows and catching on the man's chainmail as he lifted his arm to pat the horse's head. With a final groan, the door opened far enough for a figure to squeeze through. A horse whinnied in greeting upon recognizing the newcomer who eased the door closed, a process made harder by his broken arm, and when it snapped shut, the hiss of a lantern had the shorter man freezing.

Warm light swelled throughout the room, pushing the cool shadows of night away. "Going somewhere Eadric?" Cadmon held a lantern in his hand, addressing the surprised knight casually.

A scowl instantly painted Eadric's face. "You aren't here to join me are you?" He asked gruffly and without hope. His loud voice echoed through the silent room. When Cadmon shook his head, Eadric dropped his saddle bags and they collided with the ground. "How did you know?"

The old knight smiled. "You were staring at the stables all day. It did not take a genius to figure out what you were planning." Another whinny from Cloverblade prompted Eadric to drag his feet towards his horse. The short grey was housed in the stall across and to the side of Spots, which comforted Eadric somewhat- it was far enough away from Cadmon.

"They could use an extra man," Eadric insisted with a resolute frown on his face.

"Which is why you will be setting out at first light with a contingent of knights," Cadmon replied with smile.

The shorter knight blinked his hazel eyes, absently patting his horse's snout when he gave an impatient snort. "I will? Even if it is against Arthur's expressed orders?"

Cadmon nodded. His green eyes gleamed like warm steel against the frail light of the lantern. "Arthur entrusted me with the safety of Camelot. And they are one in the same are they not? Every man counts."

Eadric emitted a brusque laugh. "Well, well, I'd never thought I'd see the day where _you_ defied orders."

A ghost of a smile flitted across Cadmon's lips. "That is because you my friend have not been alive long enough." He led the way out of the stables and into the wide street where sounds of crickets could be heard. Eadric followed and walked silently beside the older knight as they made their way up the road and toward the castle which towered up toward the night sky on the other side of the wall. They passed many ambling guards on their short walk and made it into the courtyard just as a soft hooting of an owl carried to them on the ends of a gust of wind.

"Be ready by dawn tomorrow. You will be in charge. And Eadric, you are not to personally engage in battle unless you must."

"Can't make any promises," he grinned but furrowed his brow at the clear un-amusement in Cadmon's expression.

"Just come home safely. I have lost too many friends to lose another to pure stupidity."

Eadric used his good arm to clap Cadmon on the shoulder. "I have no intention of dying, my friend."

"No one ever does, Eadric."

~/0\~

A light breeze whispered through the dark sky and down through the trees of the forest, and the sharp breath of coming winter clung to the brisk air even as the sun began to slowly wake. Fading stars stared down at the sad mists creeping through the shadowy woods. Eighteen blanketed figures lay on the ground of a small clearing- all were sleeping except a figure lying still in his bed roll and a dark skinned knight guarding the area. Arthur stared at the dark sky with shadowed eyes. He had not slept since he had heard the dreaded words come out of Merlin's mouth last night. He wanted to throttle him- scream and punch and do_ something_. But he feigned sleep as Merlin walked past him to get to his own spot. And he remained awake even after Gwaine relieved Lancelot and the knight's suspicion made the air heavy. Arthur did not know if Gwaine had also heard, and he did not rise up to find out. His thoughts were drowning him. Everything Merlin said the previous day- his odd answers and demeanour. All the times that Merlin surely would have told him his secret; that he wasn't just a sorcerer, but the most powerful one that would ever live. The wind bit at the damp trails running down Arthur's face- where overwhelmed tears had forced their way out of the corners of his eyes. He didn't even know why he was surprised- he had been denying the possibility for quite a while now. But...

Merlin lied to him. And Arthur did not know what to think. Magic was evil. Pure evil. Wasn't it? So many sorcerers had tried to hurt him- had hurt his friends. Morgana's face swam behind his eyes and Driscoll flitted unbidden through his mind and a little voice at the back of his head called him a hypocrite, making him pause. His own secret from Merlin flashed in his head, and uncomfortable memories paraded behind his eyes- Merlin hanging unmoving from a ceiling, Merlin struggling to take just a simple breath, Merlin unconscious for days after they saved him, Merlin reliving torture in his nightmares, Merlin looking at _him_ for strength when Lorcan attacked. Merlin had endured a nightmare rather than betray Camelot. And still carried the scars. He was the least evil person Arthur knew, so surely not all magic was evil? The druids seemed benevolent after all. And how could he discount Merlin's honourable vow last night?

The hollow chasm in Arthur's chest did not abate as he tentatively decided that Merlin was not evil. Was still his friend. Or had he ever been? Immediately Arthur was disgusted with himself and to seemingly add to the fire, a strangled gasp split the silence of the campsite. The prince listened as Merlin floundered up, breathing heavily. But instead of becoming calmer with the passing seconds, the dragonlord's breaths became more haggard. Arthur opened his eyes as Merlin struggled up and stumbled to the forest. Most of Arthur was worried but the smallest part had a thought that _Emrys_ was up to no good.

The prince silently prised himself out of his bedroll, and stealthily followed Merlin toward the thickening trees. With a glance he halted Elyan in his tracks as he made to follow Merlin and picked up his pace. His eyes were hard as he walked further but then searched alarmed for where the sound of retching was coming from. It was still too dark to see much as dawn was an hour away but he was able to make out the huddled figure not far from him. Arthur hurried forward and found Merlin doubled over and heaving uncontrollably. He gasped when he seen that Merlin was trembling violently while trying to wheeze in fresh air and his skin was bone white, standing out unnervingly in the darkness. "Merlin!" Arthur's voice called and his legs ran toward his deceiving friend. The prince placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder but was shocked when the warlock cried out and cringed away. With a gust of wind, leaves were propelled off the ground and Arthur made the connection to Merlin who fell on his side and huddled into a shuddering ball.

"I'm in the forest, I'm in the forest," he repeated wildly. Arthur just stared at him, frozen in the wake of the strengthening wind. Merlin was using magic and did not even look like he was aware of it. How could Arthur have fooled himself? Only when Merlin dug his nails into his scalp did Arthur move forward. He wrestled Merlin's arms to their side and hauled him to a sitting position. Merlin's utterances changed to denying Arthur's presence, but the prince knew it was either Driscoll or Cenred that Merlin was seeing and trying frantically to get away from.

Arthur's calm assurances did not seem to be helping and only when the prince was turning desperate, did Merlin slump against him. Arthur supported Merlin's weight until his breathing calmed down and then called the dragonlord's name.

"Please don't leave again," was Merlin's quiet reply. A raw pang hit Arthur as he realized his friend was half asleep. This was not the first time the prince had heard those words. So Arthur snapped his fingers in front of Merlin's face and was rewarded when he jerked upward. The servant did not lean away from Arthur, though, instead letting the prince take his weight but brought one hand to cup his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked for need of something to say.

Merlin's response was to jerk away and vomit the rest of the food out of his stomach. His shaking got worse again, and fuelled Arthur's anger. "A flashback?" He asked blankly and patted Merlin's back. Arthur closed his eyes when Merlin nodded and then gagged again.

"Not so bad," he muttered and held his stomach.

"Don't lie to me Merlin," Arthur said sharply, "you haven't reacted this bad in weeks."

Merlin shrugged. "No really, he wasn't... He was just telling me what he would do to me." Merlin shivered and couldn't hold back a dry retch. "Torture instruments, curses. It was that horse you know, Pellias' one. _He_ found it in Engerd. I stared at the back of its head as he explained. I thought I was going to be sick but I was too scared to. I was so scared. That's why I don't like it, stupid really but..."

"You never told me that," Arthur said softly, preventing Merlin from rambling.

"There are so many things I want to tell you," Merlin said quietly, earning a heavy stare from Arthur. "But just _can't_." Merlin clearly still wasn't quite awake and Arthur took advantage of it.

"Why not?"

"Scared," Merlin said after a pause.

"Of what?" Arthur pressed, not letting impatience touch his tone.

"That you'll hate me," Merlin responded dully, his head bobbing. "And I can't. I can't ruin Albion. Our friendship. Too scared."

As Merlin rambled some more, Arthur thought if he was a girl, his heart might break. A sigh escaped his lips. "Oh Merlin, you're such an idiot," he couldn't help but smile. This was still Merlin, and having magic did not change the fact that he was so utterly _stupid_. "How could you think that? After everything? I could never hate you." And because this was getting far too emotional for Arthur's liking, he gave Merlin's shoulders a shake to wake him up fully.

The warlock gasped in surprise and blinked owlishly at him. "Arthur! I- Was I dreaming?" Merlin asked and looked around. He then twisted his lips upon tasting and smelling the vomit. The prince grabbed his water flask which he forgot to take off last night and gave it to Merlin who rinsed his mouth out greedily. After Merlin was done, Arthur pulled him up and directed him deeper into the forest. Not far, but far enough to be rid of the smell. "The camp is that way," Merlin pointed through the dark forest.

"Thank you Merlin," Arthur replied and sat himself on the ground. "We need to talk."

Merlin immediately frowned and could not hide a shudder. "I'd rather not."

"Just trust me. And you may want to sit down."

Unsurprisingly Merlin remained standing and Arthur thought with a bit of satisfaction that it would serve him right. Arthur had no intention of beating around the bush and he speared Merlin with a serious gaze as he spoke. "I know you are Emrys. I heard you last night."

The prince watched as Merlin's mouth dropped open and his knees quivered. Merlin sank to the ground and Arthur was vindictively pleased to see how shaken he looked. "Surprising no?" Arthur said lightly.

"Arthur," Merlin said aghast, "I-" He snapped his mouth shut as the prince held up his hand.

"I know that you are a sorcerer," Arthur said slowly, saying the words out loud for the first time. "And Merlin, you lied to me."

"I'm sorry," Merlin whispered, "I'm so sorry." Moisture was gaining in his blue eyes and Arthur did not care to see it. Not because he was being cold, but because Merlin was the strongest man he knew, and to see him with tears in his eyes was like a hard kick in the gut. Even if he was an utter girl.

"I know why you did it Merlin, you just told me." This had Merlin pause, he clearly did not remember the conversation from minutes ago. "And I don't hate you. I understand the need to keep secrets," Arthur said calmly.

Merlin stared at him and looked like he just couldn't understand. "You're taking this...better than I imagined," he said in a nasally voice.

Arthur looked to the side in consideration. "You brought me back into focus," he admitted still not looking at Merlin, "I was angry. And- and hurt. I still am. But then I heard you waking up." It was Merlin's turn to avert his eyes from Arthur's. "And I realized, that you are my friend, Merlin. The greatest friend I have ever known. Having magic doesn't change that. I think I've known for a while now anyway."

Tears overflowed from Merlin's eyes and his lips were stretching into a buckling grin. He gave a sobbing laugh and Arthur had just met his over bright eyes before Merlin launched himself at him. "Oof!" Arthur rocked back as Merlin embraced him in a tight hug. It was a good thing that the prince was as strong as he was or else he would have been knocked on his back, and the situation would have gotten extremely awkward. Arthur's mind blanked as blubbering laughs filled the air, echoing through the trees. He couldn't help but give a chuckle of his own and pat Merlin's back. If his own eyes were rather bright, he would never admit it.

The warlock then extended his arms and Arthur was greeted with the sight of happy tears streaming down Merlin's face, pouring from his dark lashes."Arthur, thank you! You have no- no idea how much this means to me. I've waited s-so long. I've wanted to tell you for ages!"

"I know, you girl," Arthur rolled his eyes in an attempt to dry them. Merlin was rubbing off on him it seemed. "I remember all those times you were going to tell me something important but never did." The servant still couldn't seem to regain his composure and was grinning like a complete idiot and taking hitching gasps as he tried to contain his emotions.

"So you forgive me?" Merlin breathed and Arthur errantly thought his cheeks must be hurting from grinning so much.

"Well I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't," the words were out of Arthur's mouth before he could take them back. But luckily Merlin only heard what he wanted to hear and that was, 'yes'. "Alright now Merlin," Arthur groaned as the warlock engulfed him in another hug. "Before the sun comes up."

Merlin released him and gave him another sunny grin. He ran a sleeve across his eyes and sniffed. "You've made everything so much easier now. But harder too," Merlin gave him a sad smile and waited for Arthur's response.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, genuinely confused.

"I am Emrys," Merlin said slowly. Like Arthur could forget. "The only one who can get rid of the curse."

Oh.

No. "No!" Arthur growled. "There must be another way." He jumped up on his knees and looked urgently at Merlin. "There has to be!" His heart started thundering in his chest and he berated himself for not thinking about it before. He shoved down feelings of guilt and shame, and gripped Merlin's shoulders as if he could keep the warlock safe.

"I don't know if there is," he said slowly, and then slower, "I have to give up my life."

"No you don't," Arthur said swiftly.

Merlin smiled one of his smiles. "I will gladly do it. To save Albion."

The prince shook his head. "Not now, not _now_. Merlin we have so much to live for. Not now!"

Merlin ducked his head. "It's the way it has to be."

"I will not lead you to your death!" Arthur bellowed, and his voice cracked. There was a slight shake to his hands and his eyes were glistening with anguished tears. "I can't," he whispered, "I _can't_."

Merlin swallowed back guilt and spoke quietly. "You don't have to come," he uttered without thinking and then was immediately terrified of the prospect of dying without Arthur there.

Arthur thought furiously and then froze. "The druids! They said you needed me. Right? I'll be with you Merlin, so- so, you don't have to give up your life! Or..." Arthur paused and his eyes were like blue steel. "You can give your life up all you want Merlin, I won't let it be taken!" He gave a manic laugh. "As long as I'm with you, you are going to be fine!"

Merlin smiled and hope started blooming in his eyes. "...Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right!" Arthur declared and sent a punch to the warlock's arm. "Because I refuse to be wrong."

~/0\~

Gwaine looked up from saddling his horse as Merlin and Arthur made their way through the trees. Russet coloured eyes stared at Merlin, marking something different about his friend. The dragonlord seemed like a great weight was lifted of his shoulders- his stride was lighter and his eyes less guarded. Arthur too had a new determination about him. Gwaine frowned and marched up to them, making his way past some druids, suddenly impatient to get some answers. Why did Arthur get to know things and he didn't?

"Gwaine, what is it?" Merlin asked immediately.

The knight opened his mouth but faltered upon seeing the brightness in Merlin's eyes. Arthur was an immediate target of a glare. "What did you two talk about? Are you alright? Elyan said something was wrong. And I need some answers. But what did Arthur do?"

"Why do you assume I did something?" Arthur asked, affronted.

"It's nothing Gwaine. Just a nightmare," Merlin told him with a disarming smile.

Gwaine gritted his jaw and could not keep the hurt out of his eyes. "Don't you trust me Merlin?"

The warlock looked mortified. "Of course I do, but nothing-"

"Excuse me Arthur, Merlin and I need to have a chat," Gwaine narrowed his eyes at the prince.

"Is this about you overhearing the conversation last night?" Arthur asked which froze both Gwaine and Merlin in their tracks.

"I didn't hear them no," Gwaine frowned, "but I seen you talking, Merlin. And witnessed a certain something."

Merlin looked like he was holding his breath and Gwaine adopted an expression like a wounded puppy, though he tried to hide it. "You don't trust me then. Alright." He lowered his gaze but had not the strength to turn away. The knight did not see Merlin and Arthur exchange glances before the prince left to converse with the waking druids.

"Do you mean the magic?" Merlin whispered and Gwaine's head shot up because Arthur was still in hearing distance. He turned his head to look at Arthur who nodded at him.

A grin then plastered itself to Gwaine's lips and he turned to the warlock, suddenly realizing what was different about him. "Arthur knows too then?"

"You aren't surprised?" Merlin gaped at him. Arthur seemed mollified that Merlin was caught off guard at Gwaine's knowledge and smoothly recovered from his stumble.

"Nah, it wasn't hard to figure out," Gwaine grinned and looked proudly at Merlin. "Thanks for telling me Merlin."

"You are one of the people I count on the most," Merlin told him, "I trust you with my life."

"And mine with you my friend. But your little display with the fire wasn't what I was talking about. Ragnell _bowed_ to you. I can't help but wonder about that."

Merlin bit his lip. "If I tell you, you must not tell anyone. Lancelot knows though, and so does Arthur and Ragnell."

Gwaine nodded. "You're going to tell me that you are Emrys," he said hollowly.

Merlin breathed a laugh through his nose. "You certainly are good at guessing."

"No, you just believe everything at face value and think others do the same," Gwaine sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I think you would be the only one," Merlin stated.

"So what's the plan?" Gwaine frowned seriously. "Because only over my dead body will you be dying at Isgard."

"Don't say that," Merlin snapped.

"Well it's true," Gwaine seethed and gripped Merlin's shoulders. The warlock was caught off guard by how serious the knight was. "You're not going to die," he spoke like it wouldn't happen because he said it was so.

"I'll try not to," Merlin smirked somewhat falsely, "just for you."

Gwaine nodded in a pleased manner and released the warlock. "Good"

Arthur's voice then echoed through the clearing, calling everyone to where he and Ragnell were standing. The tension that had been obvious when they were talking previous times was no longer there and both looked more at ease with the other. Gwaine looked at Merlin before sauntering over, making sure to plant himself directly opposite Ragnell. The knight ignored the nudge Merlin gave him in favour of plastering an absurdly attentive expression on his face.

Beside him, Gerrick let out a snicker that was quickly covered up. The knights all gathered on Arthur's side while the druids on Ragnell's. "Alright," the prince said to them all, "Ragnell and I have been discussing our course of action and all of you need to be aware." Arthur was glancing at every face as he spoke. "We will likely reach the Vale of Isgard by nightfall tomorrow. Which means that we are going to be more vulnerable in an ambush." He turned to the druids to address them. "Now, Ragnell told me that when all of you have done that enchantment business, only one of you will be unable to perform magic. Because they are the vessel... or something."

The druids glanced at each other and some sent disapproving looks toward the youngest of them. Ragnell raised her eyebrow imperiously, giving a reminder of who exactly was in charge. "I need to know who are willing to intervene should we be overwhelmed by an ambush." Arthur stated and stared at the druids.

"Helping you now could be considered blasphemy by many young prince," an old man named Jaril told him in a weathered voice. Many druids looked like they agreed and Arthur sighed.

"Look, I understand the risks you all are taking. And I am grateful to each of you," the prince said with kind steel in his voice. "But we are Albion's one and only hope. If we do not complete our quest, it is not only the nineteen of us that will perish, but thousands more! I am not asking you to use your magic to harm our foes...merely to aid us in any way you see fit."

Ragnell nodded and took her turn to speak. "As I said before, I will do what I can to aid you," she took a small breath to say more but was cut off by Jaril.

"You know not what you say Ragnell, you are young yet."

"But still capable of more than you are," she said acidly. Gwaine ducked his head to hide his grin, causing Merlin to do the same. Ragnell took a calming breath through her nose and crossed her arms, and none were surprised when she reached for her braid. "This is a time of change. No one is asking you to attack anyone Jaril, but doing nothing when we can prevent an ally's death is akin to murder is it not?"

"As is allowing an enemy to come to harm by helping an ally," he said unhappily. His brown eyes shined resentfully at the young woman.

"Then you merely need to help with the enchantment," she said simply and turned to the rest. "Who answers Prince Arthur's call?" Her umber eyed stare was heavy.

A moment of hesitation passed before Kiara stepped forward. And then Nevin, a man slightly older than Ragnell followed. Everyone else stayed where they were and most of them looked repentant. But Jaril and another were clearly not happy.

"Thank you," both Arthur and Ragnell said and the druid woman continued. "Do not feel guilty," she told some of the druids, "not all are fighters. Especially amongst our people."

An intake of breath from Kiara had all looking at her. "You are resolute this morning Prince Arthur. And more understanding of our ways." She waited for an answer.

Arthur nodded and thought for a moment. Merlin did not like the look of his glance toward him. "Yes," he said, "this morning is brighter. Questions have been answered and I now know who Emrys is."

The knights gaped at him with the exception of Gwaine. Lancelot's eyes widened comically and he gawked at Merlin who was biting his lip. "Emrys?" Leon asked. "And you are certain he will come?"

Arthur's smile made Merlin want to run to the hills. "He will. In fact he is standing right here with us." Those who were shocked looked around with gasps of surprise. Aldwin though, brought a dreading stare to Merlin and Lancelot had a smile growing on his face.

Arthur flicked his eyes to Gwaine who obliged his unspoken order. He gave Merlin a sly push so the servant stumbled into the center. He didn't quite manage to make it look graceful. Merlin's face reddened and Leon, Aldwin, Gerrick, and Arthur were hit with the memory of when the prince announced Merlin as a dragonlord. The warlock cleared his throat and straightened his back, walking stiffly beside Arthur and making sure to throw him a glare.

As everyone stared, Merlin's flush spread to his ears and down his neck. "Ta da!" Gwaine broke the silence loudly. Arthur laughed and nudged Merlin's shoulder which made the knights relax. A grin spread on Ragnell's lips and Gwaine would have found himself thankful that the dark cloak of pre dawn masked his goofy grin had he noticed it.

Leon gaped at Merlin and gave an incredulous laugh. "I don't believe it."

~/0\~

* * *

><p><strong>So what did everyone think of my reveal? I'm anxious to hear what you guys have to say.<strong>

**Jaril is pronounced Yaril by the way.**

**Did anyone catch my Iron Maiden reference? Well besides the obvious title of the story, I said that Merlin wanted to run to the hills. Heh heh heh**

**Thank you for reading, and please remember to review! **

**Also, does no one like Ragnell?**

***Next time- Chapter 13: Where There is Hope* **


	13. Where There is Hope

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are my OCs**

**Warnings: Just T-rated violence and some adult themes. Nothing graphic though! Just suggestive as per the rating guidelines. If enough people think I should move it to M, I will, but I don't think it'll be a problem.**

**First of all, thanks so much to ****Zagreb-girl****, ****Dirl15****, ****ForIHaveOvercomeTheWorld****, ****DragonflyonBreak****, ****Emachinescat****, ****Baelfire****, ****Hiding in the Shadow****, ****Unicorn's Whisper****, ****where the wind blows****, ****pawthorn****, ****TheMadSister****, ****Kitty O****, ****Laughy-Taffy the Grape****, ShiverMeFunzies, ****godsdaughter77****, ****TeganL74****, ****.Icecream****, ****sarajm****, ****MamzelleHermy****, and Drakan722 for all the wonderful reviews! I'm really glad you guys were pleased with the last chapter :D**

**And second- sorry this is late, it was out of my control! But good thing the site fixes it's problems pretty fast. :)**

* * *

><p>~0\~

A nervous smile flashed across Merlin's face at the stares he was being given. He supposed this was the prince's way of getting him back. Merlin sucked in a breath in order to prove himself as Emrys, but faltered, looking to Arthur for his say so. The prince nodded and Merlin licked his lips and held out his palm. He took another breath and couldn't help the wide grin brightening his eyes. He was going to do magic in front of people- he was going to show everyone who he was. Tendrils of ice coloured light floated to life and then grew to form a slowly revolving orb of blue. It casted shimmering shadows on the warlock's carven face. Arthur gaped in recognition and everyone exhibited reactions of surprise. Merlin let it fade away and didn't say anything. His voice seemed to have shrunk to nothing and into the dark morning sky.

It was a typical reaction from Gerrick that had Merlin falling back into familiar terrain. The knight burst out laughing and unlike with the revelation of Merlin being a dragonlord, he didn't stop. Gerrick braced his hands on his knees and slapped his thigh- many high pitched cackles coming from his mouth. Merlin didn't know whether to laugh or be offended.

"You dare laugh at Emrys?" One of the druids asked in a mortified tone.

This seemed to get Gerrick back to his senses and he straightened, flicking a tear from his eyes. "Emrys, Shremrys. It's bloody well Merlin. Seriously mate, you look like we're all going to eat you for breakfast... My lord." He threw a sunny grin at the rather flummoxed warlock. "Hey! That actually works now! Sort of." Gerrick looked at Aldwin and nodded smugly, not seeing the glances Arthur and Gwaine shared.

"You aren't surprised?" Merlin asked once he found his voice.

"I don't think I can be any more surprised if you caught me dancing nak-"

"I think we are all surprised," Aldwin interrupted Gerrick who was receiving scandalized looks from the ladies. The dark eyed knight smiled sadly at Merlin and just as he was about to speak, a chant of 'Emrys' resonated from the druids who all bowed their heads. And Merlin was horrified to see that some had tears in their eyes.

Merlin wanted to address them like a proper figure of prophecy should, but he had more pressing matters on his mind. He turned to the knights and couldn't help the hope that crept into his voice. "So all of you are alright? I mean, I'm a sorcerer." Ragnell quietly ushered the druids away, directing them to finish packing up camp. Many kept on throwing distracted looks at Merlin though.

"_The_ sorcerer it turns out," Percival mused. He then smiled at Merlin and nodded, not needing any more words.

"I feel...stupid... for not realizing it," Leon sighed. "But once again you prove that you have a heart of a knight."

"You are a good man Merlin, so what you have magic?" Elyan smiled.

It was Merlin's turn to swallow tears but he could not help the one or two that escaped his eyes.

Pellias bowed his head to him. "I have not known you long. But your having magic makes no difference to me."

"You did lie," Gerrick pointed out, "but good thing you did. I might have had to challenge the princess to a duel if you were caught and executed. You should really do something about that law by the way," he told Arthur.

Merlin had to laugh before looking to Aldwin.

"You never told me about _this_. I suppose I can forgive you though," he smiled. "Chin up, Merlin."

"Do you really need to ask?" Lancelot smirked.

"Well you know my answer!" Gwaine yawned.

"Hang on," Arthur cut in crossly, "do you meant to tell me that Lancelot and Aldwin knew about your magic?"

Merlin blinked at him. "Yes... But I never told them!" Merlin rushed when Arthur's mouth popped open in outrage. "They just happened to see me."

"So you were stupid enough to be seen?"

"Well..."

"Cadmon knows too by the way," Aldwin said airily.

Arthur didn't have the heart to be angry as a target of Merlin's grin. The warlock looked around at everyone and swallowed the lump in his throat. He ended up speaking around it though because it wouldn't go away. "Thank you. Everyone. You have no idea how much this means to me. I-"

He stopped and looked to Arthur who placed a hand on his shoulder. "We understand Merlin. No need to grow a bosom over it."

This caused Merlin to laugh in earnest and he gave Arthur a shove. Before they could get going Aldwin's anxious voice brought them back to reality. "Wait," he frowned. "This curse, there must be another way to defeat it. Right? Merlin?"

The warlock sighed and replied quietly. "We'll have to see when we get there."

No one liked the sound of his answer and they fell into contemplative silence. Arthur sighed and scanned the horizon. "I was mentioned in this so called prophecy as well so as long as I stick to Merlin, he'll be fine," Arthur stated it like a fact. "We should get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner _all_ of us can get back to Camelot."

"I'm with you there," Gwaine agreed. They broke away from each other and Gwaine followed Merlin to help him with his things. He noted that Lancelot attached himself to Arthur and they were talking in hushed tones, casting occasional glances to an oblivious Merlin. As were the rest of the knights and the druids. Gwaine engaged the warlock in idle chit chat, enjoying the chance to tease Merlin in the wake of all the seriousness. The younger man relaxed after Gwaine threw a blanket right in his face, satisfied that he was not being treated differently after the revelation that he was Emrys.

"Everything ready?" Ragnell's voice sounded behind him, catching him off guard. Gwaine jumped and spun around, then cleared his throat smoothly. He sent a glare to Merlin who had surely seen her coming but failed to inform him.

"Yes, we're all set," Merlin smiled and hoisted his bag onto his shoulder. They walked to the horses and Ragnell watched Merlin saddle Tilly, while Gwaine surreptitiously watched Ragnell. He kept half an ear open to their conversation as he thought. He dreamed about her last night. Which in itself was odd, because Gwaine never dreamed solely about one woman unless she and he were engaged in some sort of adult activity. But in his dream, it was just Ragnell and himself walking in the forest, certainly not doing anything scandalous- Gwaine got embarrassed just thinking about _that_.

"Are you blushing, Gwaine?" Merlin's smiling voice thankfully snapped him out of increasingly dishonourable thoughts.

The knight once again cleared his throat. "I've never blushed in my entire life my friend, I'm not starting now," Gwaine grinned suavely. Merlin noted that the knight was avoiding looking at Ragnell, which was the opposite of what he had been doing since he laid eyes on her.

A sly smirk flashed on Merlin's lips causing Gwaine to wonder if it had been there at all. But then the warlock's next words confirmed that it indeed had been. "I hope you aren't coming down with a fever."

"No one can afford that," Ragnell frowned and reached a hand up to rest on Gwaine's forehead. He noticed that the top of her head was an inch or two below his collar bone and that she smelled like wild flowers.

Gwaine revealed his teeth in a wide grin. "I could get used to this."

Ragnell raised an eyebrow at him and withdrew her hand. "You are a little hot. I suggest you ride and not walk." She made to turn to Merlin but realized that he had silently made his way over to Arthur. Gwaine could have kissed him in that moment.

"You should ride with me then, just in case," his grin got impossibly wider which sent Ragnell turning on her heel and briskly walking away. He smugly realized that she looked flustered.

"I have never ridden a horse before," she said as if it closed the matter.

"You've never ridden a horse?" Gwaine asked incredulously, walking after her.

"That is what I just said," she replied coolly.

"Well, then I can teach you. You can have the reigns," he suggested in a deceptively off hand way.

"No thank you."

Gwaine's eyebrows drew together in a puzzled frown. No woman had ever turned down a serious offer from him before. Let alone two. His eyes remained on her even as she went to stand with the druids. And even as Arthur gave final words of encouragement before they set off. There was something about her that Gwaine just couldn't work out.

~/0\~

The autumn leaves smelled sweet as they left the forest with the orange light of the sun just cresting over the treetops. Lancelot quietly pointed out that the sky was darker than it should have been, but they trekked on into the gloomy morning. Crimson capes and faded coloured robes flapped in the wind as the knights of Camelot and the druids made their way to the Vale of Isgard. The men in chainmail surrounded the vulnerable druids, some on horseback but some walking as their mounts were being used by the older druids. Arthur was in the lead on Aldieb and Merlin was beside him on his own horse. Pink lips frowned below umber eyes as Ragnell watched Prince Arthur converse with Merlin whom _she_ wanted to talk to. But the druid knew that they had a lot to discuss; Arthur just found out that his friend had magic after all. And as Emrys, it did not take a brilliant mind to guess that Merlin had been protecting Camelot ever since he arrived in the city. From Arthur's reactions, it looked like the warlock was enlightening him.

She glanced to the side to see a scowl on the handsome knight's face. Gwaine had tried several times to march over and join the conversation but Lancelot held him back every time. He had said that it was between Arthur and Merlin, and them alone. It was hard to disagree with the honourable knight, but for reasons she did not care to examine, she did not like seeing Gwaine with such an expression on his face. Yes, he looked much better when he was smiling. She had to chase the coy smile off her face when she realized it was there.

"I wish he'd come and talk to us. That's just plain rude if you ask me," Nevin said lowly, directing a look towards Merlin.

"Good thing no one is asking you then," she told him with a smirk.

The druid man rolled his dark blue eyes. "Come on though. Here we are risking our lives..." He began but was cut off by a withering look. "Alright, alright, I just want to talk to him. Happy?" He picked at the sleeve of his olive green cloak.

"You would deny the chance for Emrys and the once and future king to reconcile? Especially considering what awaits?" Ragnell's question caused Nevin to feel chastised, as one so often did when talking with the woman.

"But we _don't_ know what awaits. Not really," he said quietly. "I mean, we could all come back without a scratch right?"

"We know an ambush awaits us, Nevin. The chances of that are slim."

Nevin frowned crossly at her. "You can't think like that, we have to have hope. Besides, we have Emrys on our side."

"I know. I'm just worried for everyone," Ragnell confessed with a sigh.

Nevin smiled and patted her small shoulder reassuringly. That certainly grabbed Gwaine's attention and he stopped scowling at Arthur to scowl at Nevin. Beside the knight, Lancelot shared a grin with Elyan and Percival who beckoned to Gerrick, who broke out of staring to the east where Sunny's body still lay to whisper half heartedly to Aldwin. Leon and Pellias craned their necks from the back of the group upon noticing the stir from the other knights.

"Oh really, that's unlike you," Nevin intoned sarcastically. "Just have faith, kid. In Emrys."

Ragnell glared at her unwanted nickname and refrained from replying back with an impulsive insult. She intended to ignore him but felt a stab of guilt. They could have limited time in this world for all she knew. Her eyes looked at Nevin suspiciously when she heard the grin in his next words. "Hey, I think that knight has eyes for you Ragnell." He was looking at her smugly.

"Nonsense," she replied far too fast and bit her tongue when she realized her mistake.

"It's about time. And don't worry, I approve," he whispered and gave her an obvious wink with a grin before slinking away to bother someone else.

"Who are you to approve?" She hissed, "There _is_ nothing to approve!" Ragnell pursed her lips and did her best to appear unruffled, even as Gwaine made his way to her, which was no doubt what Nevin planned.

"I still can't believe you haven't ridden a horse," he greeted.

"I've lived in the forest my whole life, where exactly would I have ridden a horse?" Ragnell pointed out.

"You haven't been to cities or villages or anything?"

"My people are outlawed. Or did you forget?"

"Why do you answer my questions with more questions?" Gwaine asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Does that bother you?" Ragnell smirked impishly.

Gwaine's laugh was a welcome sound against the solemn murmur of the group. "Well it makes getting to know you difficult. But I've always liked a challenge." He appraised her in a way that caused a flush to appear on her cheeks. Ragnell turned her head away in order to hide it.

She cleared her throat. "I've only been to a few villages. But only to get supplies," she said, not averse to the knight knowing more about her.

"Ah, well that won't do. When this is all over, I'll show you around Camelot. If you are with me, no one will suspect you of anything," Gwaine grinned. A light scoff made it past Ragnell's lips and she could not quite get rid of her smile.

'_Ragnell_'

She stopped and turned to Jaril. "What is it?" She asked, pleased that Gwaine had also stopped.

Jaril stopped before her and ignored Gwaine. "I wish to speak with you." He had a small frown on his face which caused one to appear on Ragnell's. The knight beside her very deliberately shifted his weight. She lifted her chin and walked along, dismissing the odd looks they were receiving.

"If you would leave us, Sir Knight?" Ragnell asked politely.

"...Certainly, my lady Ragnell," he forced his frown away and presented her with a mock bow before turning and strutting away.

Just because Ragnell would never admit she was displeased to see him go, did not mean she wasn't. Only when he left did she realize she was fiddling with her braid. Oh fie! Her mouth remained closed, forcing Jaril to speak telepathically after many silent moments. '_You are being very friendly with that knight, Ragnell_,' his tone was low.

Ragnell caught Gwaine's backward glance as he caught up with Lancelot, and she scowled at the old druid under half lidded eyes. '_How nice to see that your eyes have not failed with age_,' she snapped, '_what is your point?_'

Neither druid noticed that Merlin straightened in his saddle up ahead, and only through great force of will not turn around. Arthur was too busy picking which question to ask next to notice.

'_Now that Firran is gone_-'

'_We don't know that!'_ Ragnell hissed, grinding her teeth. '_And I do not want, or need you to be looking after me. I am a grown woman.' _She drew herself up to her full unremarkable height. '_So thank you for your concern_,' she finished stiffly.

Jaril let out a disgruntled sigh and fell back to be given a smug look by Kiara and another druid woman. Ragnell unknowingly let her face fall. A cloud of worry over her uncle hovered like a thick fog. She wished she knew why Firran was missing- where he was. Why he wasn't here. Before her thoughts could take a downward spiral, Gwaine once again stole beside her. Even only knowing the knight for a short amount of time, she knew that he could not abide negativity of any kind. And with his easy going manner and ready smile, it was hard not to be distracted out of her concern. But it still found a way to linger in the back of her mind.

~/0\~

Arthur stared into the distance now that silence settled between him and Merlin. He needed time to digest all the information thrown at him. Time they did not have. Only after hours of waiting was Ragnell able to pry Merlin away. And Arthur watched as Merlin was taken to meet the druids. If he expected the secret prince to be a nervous wreck, he was sadly mistaken. Merlin talked to them with his head held high and with a soft authority that strangely made sense to the prince.

He didn't know why he was still able to be continually surprised by the dragonlord. He could not believe the extent of Merlin's loyalty. During their lengthy conversation, many emotions made themselves known: shock, fear, joy, betrayal, gratitude, and even love for his friend. And of course anger. It boiled dangerously in the back of his mind, ready to be unleashed should Arthur let it. But one emotion helped smother it and settled heavily upon his shoulders. And that was shame.

What had he done to deserve Merlin's loyalty? For he didn't think it was nearly enough. Merlin had bore his soul, seemingly becoming free with each secret he unshackled himself from. And now Arthur knew the extent of what Merlin had done. From deep inside his musings, he heard Gwaine call out to him. "Arthur? We need to talk, stop ignoring me."

"Not now Gwaine," he replied. His voice was faraway and vague. Arthur was personally surprised in a small corner of his mind at being able to form words with his lips and expelling breath to say them- he had so many things to think about. The knight beside him looked at him oddly but remarkably fell silent. Gwaine looked back and weighed Merlin with a stare, receiving a blinding grin in response.

Arthur was aware of none of this though, and perhaps he would not have noticed if the ground opened up and swallowed him. He certainly was relying on his knights to pay attention for him. And they were; Leon and Pellias were guarding the group from the rear, Aldwin and Gerrick from the left, Elyan and Percival the right, and Lancelot was only a little to the side of him, far enough away to not hear a hushed conversation.

He had too much on his mind to be aware of them though. Arthur decided that he could blame Merlin for a great deal of things... like Morgana's betrayal. But he could also blame him for the fact that the sky was blue- or now a rather dusty grey. In life, there was no room for what ifs and what might have beens. For would he not have done the same thing in Merlin's position? He thought, and knew he would. Because in that particular instance with Morgana, Merlin's first loyalty was to the whole of Camelot. Arthur could not say that he would have done exactly what Merlin had done throughout the years because the warlock put him, Arthur, before anything else. And Arthur would always put Camelot and his loved ones before himself. And that is where the prince of Camelot had the biggest problem. Arthur knew Merlin would sacrifice himself for him, it was a proven fact. But only now did Arthur know the extent and how close Merlin had come to losing his life- more than once.

It terrified him.

So much faith was being placed in him, and he had no idea why. And he would not believe some folk tale that came from druids about him being some prophesized king. His knights had faith in him, yes. His people as well. They had faith in him as a prince. But Merlin was his closest friend, of that he would never deny- not now. And Merlin believed in _Arthur_. Not Prince Arthur or Sir Arthur, just Arthur. It was also a different kind of faith than what the Knights of the Round Table had in him. Because they did not know what he was capable of. Merlin did and he knew that Arthur could either become a great king to hold all of Albion, or a tyrant to destroy it. It was either pass or fail for Merlin, and he had kept going even when Arthur had given him so many reasons to prove that his efforts would be for naught. Despite that being his greatest fear. Arthur thought that it was a strange fear at first for he would have expected fear of dying. But Merlin had told him while laughing and trying to brush it off, that it was Arthur inheriting Uther's hate for magic. That of course would lead to him losing a friend forever and being sealed to a world where he and people like him would never be free.

But Merlin had stayed.

Though it scared him like nothing else had, it also filled him with pride. Even if Merlin didn't trust him with everything, he guessed that was alright. Merlin was still not telling him something, or a few somethings maybe. He could see that now, knowing what secrets looked like in his friend's eyes. He wondered what they were- what was holding Merlin back if he had told Arthur about poisoning Morgana, which he would think would be the biggest hurdle after the whole magic business.

But Arthur could wait. Because trust was fleeting and something to be worked on, while faith was a precious gift given when no reason was needed. It was stronger than a mountain and just as immovable- when lost that mountain was only covered in mist, still there if one was willing to find it. But trust, Arthur realized, while important, was lighter than a feather- easily blown away and carried on the wind, never to return in its entirety if it did at all. The prince could understand to an extent, as a child he was told that everyone could be an assassin, someone willing to harm him for his bloodline. Merlin was the same. He was born with something he had no control over and to survive he had to breathe secrets just as much as magic. But where Arthur was always used to being in the open, Merlin never was.

Arthur understood his own issues with trust, but Merlin's must be so much deeper. Only emphasized that those like him insisted on proving King Uther right. So how could he expect Merlin to trust the son of a man who corrupted everyone with hatred for magic, when he could not trust those most like him? Morgana who had been the people's champion more so than Arthur in the early days, had turned against them all. Arthur's lips pulled downward and pain flashed in his heart. But then, no one was quite like Merlin who was different than all the rest. He was Emrys.

His eyes hardened like two blue gems. He would make Merlin understand that he was not alone. The warlock had Arthur after all, and always would. Merlin had not said it, but Arthur knew that he also feared being alone. The prince now knew and understood every single one of Merlin's fears, like Merlin did Arthur's. They were so close to being on equal terms- the secret of Merlin's magic was no longer a barrier that only Merlin had seen but Arthur was still keeping a large secret from the warlock. But then a strengthening thought entered his mind though he wound never admit that he thought it- they were two sides of the same coin. And Arthur would never let anything split them in half, be it secrets or a sorcerer's curse.

The druids' prophecy may be vague but the prince was always one to defy the odds, and he vowed that now would be no different. Arthur would save Merlin or die trying.

~/0\~

* * *

><p><strong>So that trust and faith thing that Arthur was thinking about was influenced by two sources. One is from BeyondTheStorm's Cast me Gently into Morning. It's a reveal fic and is AMAZING! As are her other stories. The other one was from, you might have guessed it, The Wheel of Time (but it's actually a Japanese proverb)- 'Death is lighter than a feather, duty heavier than a mountain.'<strong>

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Oh yeah, so remember when I told you guys to prepare a chapter in advance for the cliffhanger in Ch.11? Well steel yourselves now for Ch.15 cause the end of that one is... well pretty bad. Queue thunder and evil laughter. **

***Next time- Chapter 14: Into the Deep* **


	14. Into the Deep

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin. Sorry if that upsets you.**

**Warnings: Just T-rated violence and some adult themes. Nothing graphic though! Just suggestive as per the rating guidelines. If enough people think I should move it to M, I will, but I don't think it'll be a problem.**

**You may be asking yourself, 'Why, another update so soon?' Well yes, because **_**technically**_** the last chapter was supposed to be up Thursday so **_**technically,**_** this chapter would have been out today. All technically of course ;)**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers whom have helped this story get over 200 reviews (YAAAYYY!): ****godsdaughter77****, ****Laughy-Taffy the Grape****, ****TeganL74****, ****Kitty O****, ****MamzelleHermy****, DragonflyonBreak, ****Rocky181****, ****ForIHaveOvercomeTheWorld****, ****Drakan722****, ****Hiding in the Shadow****, and ****TheMadSister****.**

**And to the peeps who put this on alert and/or their favourites- you're awesome! Also of course to my readers, where would I be without you guys? (Why yes I am kind of buttering you all up so no one kills me when the next chapter name is seen). **

* * *

><p>~0\~

Now that Arthur had sorted out the most worrying of his thoughts, he turned to Gwaine who was burning a hole into the side of his face. "Your head all clear now?" He asked patronizingly. Arthur recognized jealousy in his tone and once again remembered that the knight was exceedingly more perceptive than he let on. Gwaine did figure out Merlin had magic before Arthur did. And he had less time to do it in as well.

"More than it has ever been," Arthur replied, and climbed down off his horse to be on an equal level with Gwaine. "What is it you wanted to speak of? If you want answers only Merlin can give I suggest you ask him." Which meant that he would not talk about what he and Merlin spoke of.

"No, this is between you and I. That little secret about our royal friend." An immediate frown came to sit on Arthur's lips and he remembered Merlin waking up from a nightmare this morning. "Now that everything is out in the open, should we not follow suit? It's only fair."

Arthur took a glance at their surroundings. The ground was beginning to slope, rolling into the shallow valley up ahead that they could not see, and the sky was an unnerving shade of grey that was turning into a watery brown. The Mountains of Isgard loomed forebodingly in the distance. It was quiet, Arthur realized, far too quiet. There were no birds squawking or animals calling to each other in the clusters of trees they passed, and even the wind seemed to be dying. Completely silent save for the crunching of all their feet on the ground. Merlin was being interrogated by the druids and the knights were talking amongst themselves, but the horses kept quiet- only Dawnsinger had made noise and that was to whinny at the sun when it rose over the horizon.

The prince spoke to the back of Aldieb's head as he answered. "I do not think the time is right," he said softly and held up a hand to prevent Gwaine from talking. It didn't work.

"Then when will it ever be right?" Gwaine hissed. "He's told you _everything_, and you still want to keep secrets?"

"I do not want to Gwaine," Arthur frowned, "but you know he had a nightmare this morning. He reacted the worst I've seen in a long time."

The expression on the knight's face instantly cleared into one of worry. "Was he alright?"

"Not particularly. If we tell him...no, he has enough on his mind."

"Then after," Gwaine said strongly, "after this mess is done and over with."

The prince nodded his agreement. That was one conversation he was not looking forward to, but would make sure it took place. It was as they were passing through a group of trees, Ragnell called everyone to a halt. As Arthur was turning his horse to direct a frown at her, he noticed that Gwaine was staring at her with an absent smile on his face. It was an honest smile. Arthur's frown instantly morphed into a scowl. The fool was in _love_. Arthur wasn't sure Gwaine was aware of his feelings, but he knew- he was in love himself after all and Gwaine had never been. The prince decided he would need to keep Gwaine from realizing it- the knight gave his love fiercely to his friends after all, so to give it to a woman who was more than mysterious in his eyes could only cause Gwaine pain.

"What is it?" He asked, successfully keeping the bite out of his tone.

Ragnell walked quickly up to him. "It is now time to cast the enchantment. We will need all of you to stand together."

The prince's brow furrowed and he scanned ahead. "I do not see the curse yet."

"No, but it will be upon us soon."

Arthur nodded and beckoned the knights over. They retrieved their horses and stood tightly together. Everyone looked nervous except Merlin and Gwaine. The druids crowded around them in a circle and linked hands, something that Arthur was not comfortable with. Neither was Gwaine for that matter because Nevin stood beside Ragnell. But Arthur trusted Merlin so he had to learn to accept magic and the druids were the best place to start. Gerrick looked terribly lonely without his own horse but strove to appear at ease.

"This isn't going to hurt is it?" Gerrick asked causing many of the cloaked figures to laugh good naturedly.

"You have no cause to fear Sir Gerrick," Kiara informed him with a smile.

He nodded. "See? No need to worry Winny."

Aldwin's eyes widened in surprise and he scowled at the grinning knight. The knights breathed a laugh and Lancelot prevented Aldwin from responding by pointing out that it was Gerrick who was the scared one. This amused everyone greatly, especially Gerrick whose goal it was to corrupt Lancelot.

"Alright," Arthur regretfully interrupted his knights. "Let's do this."

Ragnell took a breath and closed her eyes, followed by the rest. Their voices washed over the knights and power tickled the air as they spoke. "_Wé __fæstnaþ __sé __hilderand of léoht__áscildan __sé __þrýðlic __æfteronfónd __fram þý gefolgian__ of forescýwan. __Deorcnes béoþ __geleoren ond __léoht ymbhabban_."

A collective gasp came from the knights and Merlin- a wave of warmth passed over them and settled into their veins. All of them eyed one another to see if they looked different and patted their horses reassuringly. The beasts quickly calmed and so did the men. "Is that all?" Aldwin asked the druids. No one moved an inch yet.

"Yes, the enchantment will keep you safe from the curse," Jaril told them. He looked tired, along with the other druids. Nevin heaved a sigh and dropped ungracefully to the ground, splaying out his limbs and groaning. Many of the druids mimicked him, though all sat in a more reserved manner. Merlin was the first to break away from the group and he took a few steps forward and looked at his hands, letting go of Tilly's reins.

"Amazing," he muttered. "Thank you all." The knights behind him also voiced their gratitude.

"Of course. Now we need a moment to rest," Ragnell said and sank to the ground amongst the druids. "And then the three of us will accompany you."

"Three of you?" Arthur repeated warily.

Beside Ragnell, Nevin stuck his hand up and waved. She looked at the prince with an unintentionally unnerving stare. "Yes, Ector is an anchor along with Taelith so they must remain safe in order for the enchantment to last. And Jaril is the vessel so he cannot use magic for the duration of this spell. It is a dangerous situation we are heading to, so unnecessary to place needless risk on my people."

Arthur nodded. "I understand... But I thought you mentioned before that there was going to be three anchors? Or is Jaril-"

Ragnell nodded and cut him off. "I am the third anchor as one of us needs to get you into the curse. So if anything should happen to me after that, it will not matter as long as Ector and Taelith are alive."

"Of course it will matter," Gwaine spoke up with dark glittering eyes. He was not the only one who said something similar but he was the one Ragnell acknowledged with a surprised smile.

Arthur spoke up before things got awkward. "You are very brave Ragnell, I am honoured to have your help."

"And I to give it," she smiled.

The prince then turned to address his men. "Alright, this is the last chance we will have to rest. I suggest all of you take it. Get some sleep and have some food, for we depart in two hours."

The knights immediately converged on Merlin, dragging him closer to the trees so they could sit comfortably. Arthur stayed behind though, letting the knights have Merlin to themselves. He smiled when he heard Gerrick loudly start interrogating him. The warlock had his back to the tree and couldn't keep a sheepish grin off his face. The men were sitting in a loose circle each listening avidly as Merlin somewhat self consciously answered their questions.

Arthur chose to talk with some of the druids, learning about them and their ways. Ragnell seemed content to listen and let the others speak. Nevin did most of the talking, though all of the druids participated in the conversation. He learned about their clan, which was bigger than most and waiting for the group's safe return. It turned out that these were the strongest and some back home in the Darkling woods had no ability for casting magic. Ragnell was miles ahead in magical strength compared to the others (a fact that she remained quietly smug about), followed by Kiara and a middle aged man with a scar across his nose named Malachi whose skin was darker than Elyan's.

A half hour passed in a blink of an eye and he regretfully elected to sleep while he could. He stole Merlin away from the knights and made sure he and most of them got some rest too. Merlin and Percival were snoring instantly and the others drifted to sleep not quite so fast. Gerrick chose to follow Arthur's lead and talk to the druids whom he soon had in stitches.

Pellias listened with a smile on his face while Gwaine managed to steal Ragnell away. He brought her to Dawnsinger and introduced them. "He's an odd little fellow, but a fine horse," he smiled and patted the horse's neck. Dawnsinger blinked at them and looked at Ragnell with dark eyes.

"He's very tall," she noted while looking up into the horse's orbs.

Gwaine grinned. "So do you want to try riding him when we head off?"

"...He's very tall," she repeated and glanced at the saddle. The knight saw her smooth throat bob in a swallow.

"You can't be scared?" Gwaine asked slowly.

The druid immediately scowled at him. "Of course not. I will try my hand at riding. I am most certainly not afraid of a _horse_."

Gwaine unwisely kept on grinning but had the foresight to refrain from informing her that Dawnsinger was a trained warhorse. "Excellent, and don't worry, he's as harmless as a flower."

"Oh? So he will make me sneeze?" She asked and leaned away from the purple aster Gwaine had slyly produced from seemingly no where. Ragnell just managed to duck her head into her sleeve before giving a high pitched sneeze. The knight immediately looked crestfallen and looked at the flower forlornly.

Ragnell bestowed him a beautiful smile and rested a hand on his arm. "Thank you though, it is very pretty." She took it from his fingers and fastened it to the buckle of his cape. Gwaine watched her blush and then retreat with a faraway expression on his face, to the great amusement of Pellias and Gerrick who were keeping subtle eyes on him. He tapped the flower and a smile adhered itself to his lips, he could still feel the pressure where Ragnell touched his arm. Gwaine got his bedroll from his saddle bag and lay down on his back to nap. He dreamt of flowers and eyes so deep a man could drown in.

~/0\~

Dark eyes surveyed the group of fellow knights readying their horses. All of them greeted their mounts but Gwaine looked like he was threatening his horse instead of just saddling it. Aldwin fed the rest of a carrot to Mandarb who was loudly munching on it. The soft breeze carried no sound and he worried about their destination not for the last time. A man's footsteps came walking over next to the plodding of a horse and Aldwin looked to see Merlin walking up to him. The dragonlord greeted him with a small smile which the knight returned.

"Remember when we first met?" Aldwin asked Merlin before he could speak.

The warlock looked confused for a moment before laughing. "Yeah, you had me sent to the stocks."

Aldwin grinned at the memory. "Well I was very fond of that cape. And you completely ripped it."

Merlin widened his ocean blue eyes to purvey innocence. "Would you rather I fell down the stairs?"

"At the time, yes!" Aldwin grabbed Merlin in a headlock, grating his knuckles against the warlock's hair. Merlin loudly protested and called for help but unfortunately everyone was too busy being amused to lift a finger. The knight let him go and grinned despite the worry hiding behind his eyes. He had a horrible feeling and would give just about anything to make sure that Merlin would be okay.

The warlock smoothed his hair and the smile slipped off his face at Aldwin's next solemn words. "Who would have thought all of us would end up here."

"You aren't having second thoughts are you? You know-"

Aldwin quickly interrupted, his words slow. "I only meant, look at us. Arthur might as well be king, you are the most powerful sorcerer alive, and I went from a rookie knight to one of your most trusted allies. Not to mention everyone else." A smile graced his lips and he flicked the tips of his fringe out of his eyes to survey the knights. "And we are all going to save Camelot once again."

"I think you have been spending too much time with Cadmon," Merlin mused.

"He'll certainly be sorry he missed this. Eadric too."

Merlin groaned exaggeratedly. "He's going to be horrible! I wouldn't be surprised if he already tried to sneak out of Camelot." The warlock could not know, but the burly knight had not only made an attempt, but was leading a contingent of knights after them.

"Nor would I," Aldwin grinned. He caught movement at the corner of his eye and he stared at what they found. Merlin immediately looked and a slow grin formed on his face. "Can't stay away from the ladies that one."

Gwaine was beside Ragnell, gesturing to her to climb up on Dawnsinger. He still had the purple flower hanging from his chest. The druid looked terribly unimpressed and quite nervous. She was pulling furiously at her braid and Aldwin had to wonder if it hurt. After a few moments, Gwaine knelt down and formed a step with his hands, looking up with a grin at the hesitating woman. She stepped forward and grabbed Gwaine's shoulder in a death grip, gasping in surprise when he rose. Merlin and Aldwin masked laughter as Ragnell almost forgot to lift her leg to rest on the other side of the saddle. Luckily she did not notice they had an audience- everyone was looking now, including Arthur who had a frown on his face. Merlin, followed by snickering Aldwin walked to him, still watching Ragnell who was clutching the pommel and rearranging the skirts of her dull yellow dress revealed by the cloak. She was hunched forward and appealing Gwaine to let her down.

She did not seem happy that Gwaine was laughing at her and she tensed when Dawnsinger shifted his weight, sending her rocking precariously. Gwaine grabbed her elbow and coached her on riding posture. Ragnell threw a nasty glare at him which only caused the knight to laugh. Aldwin heard the druids marvel at his stupidity.

"He looks happy doesn't he?" Merlin said lightly to Arthur.

"He's an idiot," the prince glanced at them at their approach and looked back to see Gwaine leading a snorting Dawnsinger into a very slow walk. It was clear though that Arthur enjoyed seeing Ragnell so out of her element. "She's worse than you on your first ride, Merlin."

"But she has someone to catch her if she falls," Merlin said dryly. "And Gwaine is hardly going to scare Dawsinger into a gallop." Arthur smirked at the recollection Merlin's pointed words invoked but then huffed through his nose at Gwaine's stupidly smiling face.

Ragnell failed to keep her torso in check with the rocking of the horse, and it tilted dangerously with the movement. She was starting to slide sideways off the saddle, falling more with each step, and squeaked out Gwaine's name for help. He laughed and obligingly grabbed her arm and pulled her straight.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked Arthur confusedly after laughing.

The prince glanced at him before climbing up on Aldieb. "This looks like another one of Gwaine's _brilliant_ ideas," he stated derisively.

Merlin gave Arthur a sidelong stare, dripping with good natured disapproval. "Oh come on, they obviously like each other," the warlock whispered while mounting his dark horse.

A snigger escaped Aldwin's lips and he left to meet the rest of the knights rather than watch Arthur and Merlin bicker.

"Exactly! I mean, look at them," Arthur declared and gestured to Gwaine and Ragnell. The druid was starting to get the hang of it but when Gwaine made to hand her the reigns, she steadfastly refused, giving the knight a few choice words which elicited a soft rumble of laughter from the knights.

"I like her," Merlin grinned, "I think she's good for Gwaine."

Arthur groaned, "Don't get ahead of yourself. I can just see her in Camelot, breathing down my neck at all hours of the day."

"Now who's getting ahead of themselves? Besides I don't think Gwaine would like that very much, or Gwen for that matter."

Arthur's eyes widened comically. "Merlin!" He scolded shocked, a grin tugging at his protesting lips. The warlock smirked and fell silent, rather smug at noticing the unintended double entendre. Gwaine was turning out to be a bad influence.

The prince shook his head and decided they had lingered long enough. "Alright!" He called loudly, after glaring at Merlin one last time, gaining the attention of everyone. The druids gathered to the side of the knights and Gwaine brought Dawnsinger to a stop. Ragnell reassured herself that she was not going to slide off before looking at Arthur.

The prince looked at Merlin and the eight knights who were all waiting patiently. The overcast sky was bright but the afternoon sun could not be seen. He squinted his eyes against the glare of his men's chainmail. All but Aldwin, and Lancelot were on their horses, saving them for Kiara and Nevin, and Gerrick was standing straight with one hand on his hip.

Determination was written on the planes of Arthur's face and he addressed them all seriously. "We all know why we are here. And that is to save Camelot." He began pacing slowly, passing Leon and Elyan. "To save the whole of Albion from darkness. You all know this will be dangerous, but we have survived far worse odds." Aldwin and Gerrick nodded to him as he went by and Percival had a ready smile on his lips. "And we too have magic on our side, and new found allies to aid us." At this he looked to the druids and then Merlin. Lancelot stood beside the warlock with a proud smile on his face, and even Gwaine managed to look suitably attentive. Arthur turned and stopped so he was opposite Merlin.

"I will bring _everyone_ back, this I promise you. No one will lose their lives on this mission and we will return having triumphed. For the love of freedom, friendship, for the love of Albion. For the love of Camelot!" The knights and Merlin repeated his cheer, the words echoing through the air and carried by the cool breeze and lifting some weariness off their hearts. Their eyes flashed with strength- blues, greens, blacks, browns, and greys, all akin with determination.

"Not one of your better speeches, but it'll do," Merlin said lightly with a crooked grin.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Merlin." The prince nodded to Lancelot and Aldwin who helped up Nevin and Kiara on their horses. Nevin did not seem all that happy with the knight leading but knew they could not afford any kind of mistake. Kiara gingerly sat side saddle and more wrinkles appearing between her brows marked her discomfort at riding a horse. Mandarb snorted at having a strange rider but calmed at a stern tap from Aldwin.

There was a stir from the other six druids and Malachi stepped forward, faded robes flowing from his thin frame. "I shall come with you, but I will not use magic. There is safety in numbers after all." His voice was quiet and he nodded toward his kin. Pellias began to dismount from his horse but was halted by the calm man. "I am fine to walk."

The knight nodded and remained on Oliver. He looked at Arthur as the prince turned to the remaining druids. "I suggest you keep yourselves hidden," he told them.

Jaril nodded and spoke. "That will not be a problem. We shall await your return, and good luck."

His words were met with affirmative nods and Arthur turned his horse, leading the way. Merlin and Lancelot moved to flank him and the others quickly followed. Behind them, Gwaine had somehow managed to convince Ragnell to grab the reigns while he held Dawnsinger's bridle.

The druids sank back into the trees and watched the departing group. Sounds of horses hooves gradually became softer, being replaced by the crisp breathing of the wind.

A quarter of an hour later, when daylight was being siphoned away clearly faster than it should have been, Arthur ordered everyone up on horses. "We need to go faster. Once we enter the curse, we will have to dismount but for now we need to get there as quickly as possible."

Gwaine immediately brightened though he hid a gleeful smile. He set about convincing Ragnell that she would not fall if he climbed up. Lancelot climbed onto his horse in front of Nevin who was now even more unimpressed than before. Pellias climbed down off Oliver and helped an embarrassed Malachi to clamber up. Aldwin gingerly climbed in front of Kiara who ended up hanging onto the back of his broad shoulders for balance. "Ahh Aldwin, can't resist such a beautiful woman can you?" Gerrick inquired loudly as he climbed up behind Leon. Kiara began hooting with laughter and Aldwin surprised everyone when he replied back.

"Come now Gerrick, don't give me away!" The knight grinned brazenly. Everyone could not resist laughing, even Arthur who had been surveying Gwaine with a cautious eye. The knight was sitting behind Ragnell in the saddle who was more than happy to give up the reins to him. She too was laughing with the rest of them now that she felt safe enough.

"And here I thought you had eyes for...what was her name? Lady Evaliegh?" Percival said offhandedly.

"Percival!" Aldwin yelled, aghast. Percival just grinned gleefully as the mouths belonging to Merlin and the knights dropped open and Gerrick stiffened.

"My sister?" Gerrick squeaked. He leaned sideways to peer around a chuckling Leon. Aldwin's nose tilted into the air but he did not quite manage to look calm and collected due to the bright flush painting his face. Gerrick ordered Leon, who was only too happy to oblige, to ride beside Aldwin. He along with Kiara grilled Aldwin on this new development- it turned out the druid was quite the gossip, and Gerrick quite excited about the prospect.

Arthur urged his horse into a trot and was quickly followed by the rest. Ragnell let out a quiet groan when Gwaine picked up Dawnsinger's pace. She did surprisingly well though, not even hitting Gwaine's chin with the back of her head at the rocking motion. If she had the reigns, Gwaine thought that he could put a supporting hand on her arm, so he immediately crafted a way to do just that. But after a lengthy debate, Gwaine had to concede a loss when Ragnell refused to take control. He supposed though, that he could just move his arms a little closer. His arms seemed to have other ideas however, and remained locked at Ragnell's sides with suitable distance between them.

Distant thunder rumbled through the murky sky, silencing the quiet conversation throughout the group. Merlin turned away from talking about Gwaine with Arthur, in the direction of the sound. The sun was dull against the dreary sky, sinking below the horizon and elongating their shadows on the grassy plain. "Come on," Arthur said quietly and leant forward in the saddle as the land sloped upward. Merlin did the same and snickered half heartedly at Gwaine as he, Aldwin, Lancelot, and Pellias coached their passengers how to ride up hill. He looked back and was surprised when Gwaine wasn't taking advantage of the situation to act like he normally would with a woman. As Gwaine commented about Ragnell needing some cider to loosen up about riding, the druid switched from voicing her opinion of horses to her similar opinion of alcohol in excess. It was proving to be a good if slightly failed exercise in patience for Gwaine.

They reached the top of the hill which evened out slightly downward. From the corner of Merlin's eye, he saw Arthur stiffen. He looked and laid eyes on a black, translucent like wall reaching up and up, swathing the sky as well. The land beyond it looked dead- the scattered trees were dry and bore no leaves on the branches, and the grass and plants were dead. The mountains of Isgard were towering in the distance, just a few hours ride away. All of it was washed out with grey, and screaming with a sense of wrongness. Merlin felt the hair on his arms stand up and his stomach flutter uncomfortably. He felt his magic prickle disturbingly beneath his skin. "Here we go," Merlin said lowly.

~/0\~

Perpetual night nestled into the Mountains of Isgard, pouring down the jagged peaks and spilling across the valley, lapping over the afternoon light of the outside world. Cold clung to the rocks and the musty smell of damp stone bit the air. Morgana was hidden under a fissure in the mountain which created a lofty archway open to the polluted sky. The sorceress had her slender arms crossed in boredom, eying the sky thoughtfully- it was pitch black but there was an eerie light clinging to the area, allowing her to see clearly as she normally would in the daylight. It was wrong, with a greyish tinge and a subtle, unsettling glare. Her teeth gleamed in a revealed grin and shone in the unnatural light.

"Hello Morgana," Lorcan's voice sounded close to her. She jumped and spun quickly to glare at the smirking sorcerer.

She breathed out angrily through her nose and narrowed her frosty green eyes. "I advise you to not do that again," she said huskily.

Lorcan merely flicked a lock of golden hair behind his ear. "Well I had to liven the place up somehow, didn't I?"

"What have you come here for? Shouldn't you be waiting for them?" Morgana frowned.

"I've just come to tell you that they have entered the curse. My men and I will attack them as soon as they achieve an acceptable distance. And we will chase them to the source."

A smile twisted Morgana's lips. "And then Merlin will be mine," she whispered.

A possessive glint ignited in Lorcan's dark violet eyes, but was quickly hidden from the witch. He stepped closer to her and placed a daring hand on her waist. "We should celebrate," he smirked. Lorcan was pleasantly surprised when Morgana tilted her neck up and leaned toward him. Her lips came to stop beside his ear and her breath wafted softly over it as she spoke.

"Not until we have occasion. Do not fail me Lorcan." She pulled away and stared with a dangerous smirk on her lips.

He reigned in a disappointed sigh but replied lightly. "Wouldn't dream of it." Lorcan stepped a pace back and gave her a bow before an incantation rolled off his tongue and the dirt at his feet surged up in a spiral as wind whipped around him. The sorcerer's black coat flapped chaotically and when the wind and specs of soil settled, he was gone.

Morgana resigned herself to wait and she leaned against the stone at her back, ignoring the cold that leeched through her black cloak and crimson dress. Soon Merlin's mind and blood would be hers, and then she would have the Escetian throne. And then, then she would take Cameot, the kingdom that was her blood right.

~/0\~

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dunn dunnnnnnnnnnn!<strong>

_**Wé **__**fæstnaþ **__**sé **__**hilderand of léoht**__**áscildan **__**sé **__**þrýðlic **__**æfteronfónd **__**fram þý gefolgian**__** of forescýwan. **__**Deorcnes béoþ **__**geleoren ond **__**léoht ymbhabban**_**- ****We bestow the shield of light to protect the valiant ones from the reach of shadow. Darkness be gone and light contain.**

**Haha totally didn't notice until the third or so re read, but I gave Ragnell Gryffindor colours! **

**Have you been missing some action? Don't worry cause the next chapter gets right into it :)**

**Please review please! **

***Next time- Chapter 15: Fear of the Dark* **


	15. Fear of the Dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin, nor do I possess the coin to buy it. I only own my original characters.**

**Warnings: Just T-rated violence and some adult themes. Nothing graphic though! Just suggestive as per the rating guidelines. If enough people think I should move it to M, I will, but I don't think it'll be a problem.**

**A huge thanks to ****DragonflyonBreak****, ****godsdaughter77****, ****MamzelleHermy****, ****TeganL74****, ****Hiding in the Shadow****, ****Kitty O****, ****Dream Theme****, ****Laughy-Taffy the Grape****, and ****TheMadSister**** for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>~0\~

Deadened blades of grass stood rigidly still as a soft breeze greeted the group of knights and druids. Wispy branches of trees remained motionless as the grass, even as their capes and cloaks fluttered softly. They could see the village sitting in the valley and the lack of shadow from the looming mountains that would normally be present this time of day. Uneasiness settled over their shoulders as they took in their surroundings- they could see as if it were a grey afternoon with eerily luminescent terrain, but the sky itself was black as night. Merlin looked back uneasily at the black barrier between them and safety, and then down at his disturbingly light shadow, splayed out in four directions on the sundered ground.

The golden glow that emanated from their skin as they passed through the shroud of darkness faded into nothing though the dull ache Merlin experienced did not. He swallowed reflexively, not liking the sensation of feeling like his very bones should quiver into ash. "Merlin?" Arthur's voice asked quietly.

The warlock blinked at his friend, just noticing his own furrowed brows and scowling lips. He swallowed again and found his voice which had been somewhere in the vicinity of his stomach. "I feel...odd," Merlin said hoarsely. It was familiar to him, the feeling bringing him back to places he had no wish to re visit. "This is dark magic."

Gwaine pulled up behind them on Dawnsinger with a worried glint in his eyes. "You're pale," he noted with a frown and then regarded Ragnell in front of him. "Why is he pale?"

She turned her head to the side slightly to acknowledge him but stared at Merlin worriedly. "He is Emrys. Purity and light, the opposite of darkness. Can you not feel it? Like a bad feeling." She then addressed Merlin. "This is only the beginning. I assume your discomfort will get worse the closer we get to the curse."

"Great," Merlin intoned dryly. He flicked his sapphire eyes towards Arthur and straightened, knowing he was fooling no one. "Let's go."

The prince stared at Merlin for a moment before nodding. As he dismounted, he said what Merlin took as a waylaid joke. "Yes Sire."

Merlin stiffly mimicked him, somewhat surprised that he didn't collapse into a heap of limbs. Many eyes remained on him as everyone dismounted. He gave a cross between a smile and grimace as Gwaine turned to lift Ragnell down. The knight's hands lingered on her waist for a fraction of a second before he turned to Merlin. "Maybe you should ride mate."

The warlock shook his head stubbornly and took the first steps forward. The knights and druids immediately converged on him, enclosing him in a protective circle of determined men, two women and horses.

"Be on the lookout for any sign of life. And be wary, we could be ambushed at any moment," Arthur warned them. The knights all placed their hands on the hilts of their swords and the druids drew closer together. Nevin straightened his back and did his best to look intimidating, but his lanky frame betrayed him. Malachi's lips twisted in what was meant to be an encouraging smile and he strode just a little ahead of Kiara. Ragnell was walking beside Gwaine and had her hand firmly clamped around her long braid. Behind them, Arthur called to the dark skinned druid. "Malachi, would you please take the horses' reigns? They are going to be a distraction should we run into trouble."

"Of course," he said in his deep voice. The knights and Merlin handed their horses over and the druid did his best to look comfortable with the beasts surrounding him. He eyed the largest horse, Mandarb, a little warily to the hidden satisfaction of Aldwin. With a soft spoken incantation, the horses calmed under his control.

Merlin looked sideways at Arthur before lifting his hand hesitatingly- he visibly tensed before murmuring a spell. A bright flame flickered in his palm before Merlin sighed in relief and extinguished it. "My magic works," he informed quietly and threw another glance at Arthur to gauge his reaction. The prince merely nodded at him which made Merlin hide a giddy laugh.

The group fell silent and walked on in a loose ring with the two princes still in the center. Merlin casted his senses deeper into his surroundings as he walked, and it left him with a perverse feeling that clung to his skin, his hair, and clothes. The cursed area was simply wrong- it was a dark stain that was never meant to be and left Merlin cold. His magic was life, always basking in the nature it was kin to but here there were no animals or people to feel. The grass and trees were dead and the mountains of Isgard felt like a skeletal husk. Only the stale air moved as it trembled with dark magic.

"Ragnell," Merlin's voice rolled softly against the silence. "Did this curse require a sacrifice?" The question caused the wary silence to become even more tense.

The druid turned her dark eyes to Merlin and spoke sombrely. "I believe you know the answer to that."

Merlin nodded and a dark look came to rest on his sharp features. "She's gone too far."

Silence poured in a steady stream, like rainwater sliding off a roof, pooling in their ears as a muffled roar. The pungent smell of decay greeted them as they entered the village- coming from the few fenced in farm animals. There was no life here, not even wind to throw dust around. A dry dirt road carved straight through the village, surrounded by small and empty houses. The residents were all safe behind in Camelot.

Ragnell stiffened and spoke carefully in a hushed voice. "There is life here. Fifty men waiting in the houses." She was scared, enough to discard a little pride and shuffle closer to Gwaine.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried out suddenly. He worriedly planted his hands on Merlin's shoulders and the warlock went along with it and stumbled to the ground feigning pain.

"Fifty," Arthur hissed incredulously. "Can you take them?"

Merlin did not quite fake a pained grimace. "Let them come," he stated.

Arthur brought his eyes to meet Merlin's. "Are you certain?"

Merlin smiled in response. "We'll carry on and pretend like we don't know they're there. And when they come out... I'll take care of them. We need to reach that curse."

"You don't need to justify yourself, Merlin," Arthur said lowly and stood up. He extended his arm and offered his hand to the warlock. Their eyes met and Merlin just had to give a small smile before gripping Arthur's forearm. He was pulled up with ease and Arthur patted his shoulder in a strangely friendly gesture.

'_Everyone duck on Arthur's signal_,' Merlin spoke to everyone without opening his mouth. It did not even occur to him to issue his own signal. The warlock knew it worked when the knights and Arthur jumped. The prince eyed him curiously before walking on, his mouth set in a small frown at not knowing his friend's plan. The group went on in the same formation with everyone clustered around the prince and warlock. Everyone's anticipation made the tainted air heavy around them and not even Gwaine or Gerrick uttered a word. When they broached the center of the village a loud bang echoed through the silence and far into the vale. More crashes followed as the doors to the empty houses careened open and mercenaries flooded toward them from all directions, each roaring to the top of their lungs. Everyone froze, but the horses did not even twitch due to the subtle enchantment Malachi placed on them.

"Now!" Arthur shouted and everyone dropped to the floor- Gwaine, Lancelot, Pellias, and Elyan helping the druids who were momentarily stunned with fear.

Merlin stood with a straight back in the center of the crouched group, facing southward toward their destination. In a swoosh of fabric, he pushed his arms out to the sides and the warlock spoke no words as a thundering pressure exploded from his open palms. Arthur stared as Merlin's eyes set on fire, his hair and clothes fluttering as the waves of magic crashed into the mercenaries which sent them flying back through the air.

The prince regained his senses shortly and bounded up. "Everyone on the horses!" Arthur ordered over the rushing of the magic. The knights and druids made for the mounts but Arthur stopped Merlin from getting on his own. "You need to focus on keeping them away. Come on." He motioned to Aldieb and Merlin did not hesitate in swiftly tying Tilly's reigns to the other horse's saddle. If it were any other situation than this one Merlin would have protested but he hurriedly climbed up behind the prince. At once they hurried into a canter and Merlin looked over his shoulder to search for threats, trusting Arthur to be scouting ahead. His eyes skipped over a terribly alarmed Ragnell who had Gwaine's torso tightly constricted in her arms and Aldwin who handled his reigns while keeping Kiara secure. They were all riding in a skewed horizontal line with Merlin and Arthur in the middle.

The chasing mercenaries were on foot and losing ground behind them but Merlin threw a whirlwind all the same. "In front of us Merlin!" Arthur barked. The warlock peered past Arthur and shouted a spell- scattering the mercenaries who were waiting for them. Some of them had horses but Merlin had no time to feel sympathy for the beasts. In front of him the prince let out a laugh. "This makes everything so much easier!"

Merlin grinned a naked smile, half wondering if he was dreaming. He was actually using magic in front of Arthur and not even potential impending doom would take the momentary euphoria away from him.

"I think we're clear!" Gwaine shouted, "Nice work mate." He grinned at Merlin. Everyone then complimented the warlock who was turning rather embarrassed.

"Yeah I don't think there are any more bad guys around," Nevin stated from behind Lancelot. He was a little pale from the fast ride as were the rest of the druids. Arthur looked around and when he was assured that they were alone, he slowed Aldieb to a trot.

"Yes they appear to be gone. But that seemed far too easy," Ragnell spoke with an almost unnoticeable shake in her voice. She hadn't unclamped her trembling arms from around Gwaine's middle though she might have if she had seen his smug expression.

"Easy?" Aldwin and Gerrick exclaimed incredulously. As usual, the dark haired knight fell silent and let the other talk.

"If Merlin hadn't been with us that would have been a nightmare."

"It doesn't matter, we still have to be on guard," Arthur said the final word and led a fast pace thanks to Kiara's spell that gave the horse's strength.

"Where's Lorcan?" Merlin wondered hoarsely.

"Most likely waiting for us," Lancelot answered him and shared a frown with Percival.

"Everyone stay alert," Arthur commanded. He need not have said anything for the eight knights were already scanning the terrain attentively and the druids were whispering detection spells.

It was now quiet save for the horses' hooves trotting over the dry ground, drumming a monotonous tune. There were no enemies following them or none ahead and it only served to put Merlin more on edge. Now that the adrenaline of fighting was leaving him, the unpleasant effect of the vile magic was returning. A jittery scowl wormed its way on to Merlin's pale lips as he fought to show no sign of discomfort- just like Arthur showed no fear to his men, Merlin would not show weakness in such a dire time. But the further they went the more Merlin wanted to hunch in on himself. Nausea curled heavily in his stomach and he was in too much discomfort to be embarrassed about leaning his arm on Arthur's back to keep himself upright. The prince turned his head in an unvoiced question, and Merlin understood from his air that he would not take silence as an answer.

Merlin was going to open his mouth to tell Arthur that he was fine but his lips wound not part so he settled for a grunt. It would have to make due if Arthur did not want his surcoat ruined, because Merlin didn't think that Arthur would forgive him if he vomited everywhere. But then he was being forgiven for having magic so really he should be fine. Merlin kept his mouth clamped shut all the same.

"We will get this over with soon Merlin, it will all be fine," Arthur assured him with no doubt in his voice. "We're almost there."

Merlin could tell. The shadowy radiance from the landscape was bright against his eyes, but the obsidian sky was no help to the pain starting to pound through his head with every heartbeat. They arrived at the foot of the dominating mountain when many things happened simultaneously. Merlin's head gave a throb so vicious it rent a shout from his throat, and overpowered his balance. Arthur barely managed to keep him on the horse which stuttered to a halt, only just avoiding a lob of magic which blasted the ground at their feet. Bits of rock and dirt scattered everywhere just as a group of mercenaries appeared from nowhere. Arthur dragged Merlin fully off the horse and stepped in front of a hunched over warlock, whipping his sword out of the scabbard. He was yelling orders to the knights but Merlin was aware of none of it, just overcoming the sudden pain when he heard Lorcan cackle.

Merlin forced himself up and took a frantic glance around. Everyone was standing in front of him, the horses somewhere outside his line of sight, and encasing Merlin behind a protective wall with the druids closest to him. He could see the mercenaries charging ever closer but could only hear a high pitched whine in his ears. In a flurry of movement Ragnell raced forward and flung out her arms. Merlin saw her lips move and then followed her line of sight to the advancing enemy who all hit an invisible wall. In the next instant all of them went flying back and the ringing in Merlin's head ceased abruptly just in time for him to hear an incantation being snarled from behind them. The warlock did not know what he did but felt the pressure of magic heat his eyes as he spun up and around to protect his friends.

Lorcan's spell screamed as Merlin turned it against him. All that could be seen was an explosion of light before it disappeared entirely. "He's gone!" Aldwin yelled, trying to search for the sorcerer.

"He damn well better be," Gwaine growled and offered Merlin a hand which the warlock gratefully took. "Remind me not to mess with you, mate."

Merlin's intended witty reply was cut off as the mercenaries stumbled back up and toward them. "Here they come again!" Nevin shouted and this time it was he to incant the first spell. It didn't have the destructive capability that Ragnell's had but it sent a fair few flying back and most of those did not get back up. Nevin's pointed features collapsed into a pained grimace before he attacked with another spell. Kiara and Ragnell soon joined him but it was too little against their numbers. Merlin quickly solved their problem by striking at the mercenaries with his magic. Their way was clear for not even a second before the sound of clapping filled the sudden silence.

"Very good," Lorcan's voice came from behind them once more and they all turned to see him leering amusedly at them. "This is such fun." He didn't sound too upset by his significantly decreasing number of men, and his wry smile attested to that fact.

Merlin's lip curled with disgust. "You've lost Lorcan," Merlin hissed, "you and your pets can't defeat us."

Lorcan scoffed quietly. "You underestimate me, _pet_. Though I am impressed at you converting druids to your cause. But I can't say I'm all that surprised. You are not just a pretty face after all."

Merlin narrowed his eyes at the sorcerer's tone, unable as ever to conquer his curiosity. "What do you mean?" He demanded. For the moment, the sound of yet more enemies' feet trampling toward them was drowned out.

Just before Arthur and some of the knights could step forward menacingly, Ragnell threw a ball of fire at Lorcan. He leapt to the side, avoiding most of her spell but one of his coat sleeves got singed. An ugly scowl painted his face as he glared at the druid. "This is no time for games," she spat.

"Oh, I but I'm sure you would be fun to play with darling. The other druid certainly was." Lorcan smiled when Ragnell stiffened in surprise. "Yes...I do believe his name was Firran or something like that. Alas, his prayers did not help him avoid burning to death."

A gasp escaped Ragnell before she screamed in outrage, igniting her magic. The area where Lorcan was standing erupted in a spectacular explosion, engulfing the area in thick dust. "No Ragnell!" Nevin shouted and seized the druid woman by the arms, preventing her from storming over.

"Look out!" Arthur shouted as the rubble meters from them rocketed in their direction. A swift spell from Malachi had the debris rendering to powder as it approached. The dark skinned druid look stunned with himself but nodded toward Merlin.

With a loud curse that recaptured their attention, Lorcan strode furiously out of the dust cloud wiping away the blood dripping from his hairline. "You will regret that wench!"

With one powerful spell he sent them all careening back. Merlin went soaring though the air and crashed to the ground, bouncing off it and then rolling to a stop. A shadow loomed quickly over him and he just had time to abort the spell flowing from the tip of his tongue before Lancelot tumbled into him. They collided with force and worked together to fumble upward after shaking themselves off. Merlin was going to attack Lorcan but stumbled, being horrifically drawn to the mountains. His eyes travelled through the unnaturally darkening light to an undulating orb of night. Merlin stared at it transfixed, unable to look away from the seeming tear above the scorched ground. Burned grass lay dead in a perfect circle below the source of the curse, and Merlin found he could not look away from his doom.

Until an anguished scream from Ragnell cut the ice that was freezing him. "Gwaine!" Elyan bellowed. Merlin gasped and wrenched his head back, just in time to see Lorcan slamming his palm into Gwaine's shoulder. The knight must have snuck up on the sorcerer but somehow blown his cover. Merlin looked on horrified as Gwaine flew through the air. He landed on the ground with a sickening crunch and did not get up. Lorcan turned away from him dismissively.

"Gwaine!" Merlin shouted desperately. He made to run toward his friend but was stopped by Lancelot hauling him back. The warlock almost lost his balance- once for the sudden change in direction and twice for another wave of sickness almost sending him to his knees. It was almost overbearing now, and Merlin was overcome with worry for his friends. Arthur made his way to them and the druids were sending spell after spell to Lorcan who was skilfully dodging most of them. Leon, Percival, Gerrick and Pellias were clashing swords with the mercenaries but Gwaine, Elyan, Aldwin, and Nevin lay on the ground unmoving each with their share of visible injuries.

"Go! Hurry! We will fend them off." Kiara yelled at them. "What are you waiting for?"

Arthur growled and ran toward Merlin, grabbing his arm and keeping him steady. The prince faltered and looked back at his men struggling for their lives. It hurt Merlin like nothing else but he knew he had to leave them behind if he were to save them. "We have to hurry," Merlin bit out, his voice weary. He forced his unwilling feet to obey him but his knees were weak and he was trembling. Merlin didn't make it three steps before Arthur and Lancelot rushed to support him. "Help me," Merlin ordered them, and placed a shaky leg forward.

Arthur and Lancelot looped their arms under his and made for the curse, their ire for the situation felt nearly physical to Merlin. "Thanks," he breathed.

"Don't Merlin," Lancelot begged.

The warlock's head was swimming now, and he had to trust his friends to take all of his weight. "There must be another way," Arthur's voice seemed far away though that couldn't be right. Lancelot's response faded into jumbled noise as they got closer. A throbbing fatigue crashed into him like waves of a stormy sea- unrelenting and merciless. After a hurried walk that felt like it took forever but not enough time, the pain Merlin was feeling fell away like a sudden rainfall and he stumbled. "Merlin?" Arthur voiced.

The warlock brought his feet from dragging on the ground to support him. The curse was only paces from him now. It was too quiet- the fighting was distant, too quiet for the ground they travelled. Merlin breathed out loudly and he straightened. "I'm fine now," he panted. He was confused as to why he no longer felt like he was agonizingly separate from the rest of everything. Before he could explore the reasons, Merlin started as he realized that he could only see as if it were night. The forms of Arthur and Lancelot were vague as though there was no moonlight. The darkness was so thick that he could feel it, suffocating him from every angle. Undeniable fear of the dark tried to choke him, and he errantly thought that he was supposed to be over that. Merlin's cobalt eyes stared at the aberrant orb of darkness they were so close to.

"We'll walk into the thing together Merlin," Arthur informed. His voice was strong, and undeniably comforting. A sorrowful smile drifted onto Merlin's lips and his apologetic eyes locked with Arthur's. Pure unswerving faith encompassed them and Arthur's loud denial was cut off as Merlin pushed him and Lancelot away with magic. "No!" The prince was scrambling to his knees even as Merlin turned his back and took steps away from him. He sounded surprised and Merlin was offended that he would be. Like Merlin would let Arthur risk himself like that when they didn't know what would happen. Perhaps Arthur thought that his unexpected announcement would catch Merlin off guard and somehow allow it.

His quick strides took him closer and Merlin felt as if he was moving in slow motion- hearing Arthur and Lancelot behind him and being detached from his surfacing fears. He didn't like the dark. And it was trying to suffocate him now. He knew how to evade it, because Cadmon taught him how. But this was just a little bit different. Darker and darker the closer he came to death. It would have been crippling if not for the shock of forfeiting his life. It was almost as if his mind had let his body take over. He only regretted not being able to say goodbye. Just as he was about to take the final step, everything went wrong.

His body froze and was pulled backward violently. Merlin heard Arthur and Lancelot hitting the ground behind him as he too fell. Merlin was thrown out of the eye of darkness and away from the curse, away from Camelot's salvation. And back to the crushing numbness of the dark magic. Merlin felt heavy and trapped within his body. He could not move for pain- he needed Arthur to help him get to the curse. The sound of graceful steps coming toward him had his eyes fluttering open. "No," he groaned when he seen that it was Lorcan crouching beside him. "Arthur," Merlin called, fearful for his wellbeing.

"Shush, he's alright for now," Lorcan said softly. Merlin could only blink as the sorcerer cupped his cheek with a gentle hand. The warlock growled and made to get up but could only flop his torso off the ground. Lorcan made a disapproving sound with his mouth and put his hands over Merlin's arms, lifting him to a sitting position. "That wasn't so hard was it?" He asked while sitting down and stretching an arm across Merlin's shoulders as if they were friends. Merlin tried to use magic in defence but he couldn't even manage a puff of air. Lorcan's arm might as well have been a lead weight.

"Let me go," Merlin slurred while trying to find his friends. Those he could see were on the floor either fighting to get their injured bodies up or motionless on the ground. Arthur was at the corner of his vision struggling up to a crouched position.

"So you can sacrifice yourself?" Lorcan laughed, "I don't understand you royalty. Honestly, your uncle was a coward yet you are nothing like the late King Cenred."

"Get away from him!" Merlin heard Arthur yell at Lorcan. The prince sounded like he was fighting to make his way over but Merlin couldn't move his head to check.

Lorcan must have sensed his confusion for he stroked Merlin's hair in an intended comforting way but only served to make Merlin feel even more ill. "Prince Merlin," he whispered, "the son of the forgotten King Balinor. Didn't you know?"

'_Just like your useless father aren't you?'_

"No, you're wrong," Merlin whispered over Lorcan's chuckles. He denied it to himself but it felt like he had remembered something important. He could hear as if underwater Cenred's words from when he had Merlin in his clutches.

'_Oh yes. You didn't know did you?'_ Those words from ages ago, when Merlin was at the mercy of the cruel king.

'..._You are my nephew...'_

'_... the son of a king who...'_

'_... an illegitimate prince sired by a fool..._'

"No," Merlin shook his head to stop Cenred's voice from repeating in his head.

'_An illegitimate prince sired by... a useless man and a worthless king...son of a king...'_

"It's not true," Merlin pleaded, but could not stop remembering what his mind had buried. Could not stop remembering what came before the revelation, and the pain that came with the memories.

'_You are my nephew'_

"Stop!" Merlin pled. From the back of his mind he was seeing Cenred with his leather whip in hand- furiously striking at him. And Driscoll throttling him when Merlin's mouth had ignored self preservation. And-

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted. It was not his yells that caught Merlin's attention but his cry of pain when he collapsed over his ankle. And just like that Merlin was hurled back into the present which was not much better than his dark memories.

"That doesn't matter though. That just makes you an _expensive_ toy," Lorcan said to him. "I think it's time we get going on that now. Can't have too much fun already- we do have to keep to plan. You want to save your kingdom? Then fine. Be my guest, I only wanted to have fun with you a bit," he purred and pulled Merlin up with him. The sudden change of elevation had Merlin's head swimming and he barely registered the rocking motion of being pulled along. With a nauseating acceleration Lorcan shoved him aggressively forward, sending him sailing past the eye of the curse and straight into the orb. Merlin looked on detached as it was sucked into his chest and his now flaccid limbs hung as he was lifted by wisps of dark tendrils flailing from inside his chest.

There was a moment when his heart beat slowly and time seemed poised in uncertainty, when his eyes stared blankly and his lips were parted breathlessly. Then darkness seeped into his skin and it bloomed like blood in water across his vision. Merlin understood that he was on the ground, he was cold, he was scared, and he was dying. It was strangely quiet in the lightless prison he was now trapped in and a horrifying loss of sensation began to creep slowly over him. He did not know anything but the cold darkness drowning him, not the numbness of the darkness poisoning him, not the ache of his body failing, not his gasps for air as his lungs started to falter.

Merlin only knew fear. And then... nothing.

~/0\~

* * *

><p><strong>Mhuaa haaa haaaaa!<strong>

**Please don't forget to review! I know you don't have to, but I don't have to update every other day either. It does take a while to read through the chapter for mistakes and then post it. I'm not joking when I say the only time I break from work is eating, bus rides, showering, sleeping, and putting a chapter up. And if you can, if you haven't reviewed last chapter please help it feel not as lonely as the other ones :) I'm really sorry if I sound like a dick btw- Mondays!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked the climax! What did you think? To be continued next time :D**

**I'll ease your pain and tell you that if I planned to kill Merlin, I'd mark the story as a tragedy. Besides, I killed him enough in my drabbles lol**

***Next time- Chapter 16: Two Sides of the Same Coin***


	16. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Disclaimer: BBC Merlin does not belong to me. All of my OC's do though. **

**Warnings: Just T-rated violence and some adult themes. Nothing graphic though! Just suggestive as per the rating guidelines. If enough people think I should move it to M, I will, but I don't think it'll be a problem.**

**Thanks so much to ****DragonflyonBreak****, ****Zagreb-girl****, ****Lynabelle****, ****brezy bri****, ****StarBolt1966****, ****Said The Liar 13****, ****Kitty O****, ****godsdaughter77****, ****ForIHaveOvercomeTheWorld****, ****TeganL74****, ****Kez26****, ****Emachinescat**** , ****MamzelleHermy****, ****Laughy-Taffy the Grape****, ShiverMeFunzies, ****Aswen****, ****Hiding in the Shadow****, ****lozmcdoz****, and ****AlainnRain**** for reviewing :D And to everyone who alerted and favourited the story :)**

* * *

><p>~0\~

Hopelessness chilled him to the bone. Arthur stood frozen on his knees as his closest friend drifted disturbingly in the air, his limbs lolled uselessly and gyrating wisps of black swelled through Merlin's chest. Already the land was returning to normal- the dark fog over the night sky was thinning and the dreary ground was gaining back some colour. Arthur knew that his knights and the druids must have been around- dead or alive he did not know. But there was Merlin. It could have been beautiful the way the warlock was floating in the air, but everything about what was happening was disturbing. The dark orb that was the cause of the curse now resided in Merlin and he was already turning pale. It was killing him. And Arthur could only stare. Then with no warning Merlin's body crumpled to the ground and remained still. The prince jumped as Merlin's gasps split the eerie silence of the night. His wheezing was terrible to hear and Arthur did not even realize he moved until pain from a broken ankle shot up his leg and sent him to the ground.

Arthur pushed himself up to his knees and watched as Lorcan re appeared beside Merlin. The sorcerer had disappeared in a flurry of wind as soon as he pushed Merlin away from him. As soon as the dark orb floated into Merlin's chest a wave of magic- neither light nor dark retreated in a ring away from him- running over the land. It passed through the prince harmlessly but knocked Lancelot behind him out cold. Arthur had the sudden and horrible realization that this was exactly part of Lorcan's plan. The sorcerer came to kneel over Merlin, passing a hand through his hair fondly and smiling wonderingly. Fury as strong as nothing Arthur had experienced took over him. Pressure pooled behind his eyes, leaving a crimson imprint on what he was seeing. A raw scream was rent from his throat, startling Lorcan from his ministrations. Arthur cursed as his ankle once again failed on him, physically unable to hold his weight. The prince was about to try again when Merlin's desperate breaths ceased. Arthur's eyes ran to his friend, finding that the warlock's breathing was now shallow.

After he got over his surprise, a slow smile passed over Lorcan's face, obscured by his draping blonde hair and he stood up. "We meet again, Prince Arthur," he drawled and began to walk slowly over him. "How horrible this must be for you- finding your friend is a sorcerer. Shocking!" He put on an overly surprised expression and then adopted a falsely sympathetic tone. "And that that the magic using traitor is a prince on top of that. What a fool you have been, allowing such a deceitful wretch in your presence. Tut, tut."

"He is a good man. He's my friend!" Arthur seethed, his eyes now locked on Lorcan's dark violet ones, not even seeing the vivid hand shaped bruise on the sorcerer's cheek. If he looked at Merlin, Arthur didn't think he would be able to go on.

"Yes, a great man indeed. Risking everything...I can't imagine what it would be like. Hiding constantly throughout the years- who you are, what you can do. I don't think even your knights have that kind of faith in you that they would sacrifice everything. But it appears to be too late for your _friend_, did you say."

Arthur could no longer resist not looking at Merlin and his heart froze when he laid eyes upon him. Merlin's chest was barely moving now and his skin was so pale it had a grey tinge. Arthur could imagine that Merlin's skin was growing cool. A tear slid from his eye but he did not have the strength to sob. Anger left him and empty grief took its place causing him to slump forward, resting his head on the ground. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to help Merlin. Merlin was supposed to live and come back to Camelot. They were supposed to live past this. Everything that they would no longer be able to do seemed to scream a litany in his head and Arthur did not even look up when Lorcan's steps stopped in front of him. He could be killed and yet he couldn't bring the strength to care. The sorcerer's voice barely roused his awareness until Arthur comprehended his words.

"Don't worry now. Merlin will still be alive," he spoke as if talking to a skittish child, "I will have control over him. Morgana can use him for his royal blood and she'll gain an army against your precious Camelot. And I will use him well. I usually like playing with toys that fight back but I will enjoy him. And I will let you live so you can know that while you are ruling your kingdom, sleeping in your bed, training with your knights... living your life, that your precious Merlin is all _mine_."

Arthur's body stilled and Lorcan laughed uproariously. '_You will never have to live caged Merlin- not as long as I live.'_ He had promised Merlin all those months ago. No one was going to break that. No one! Just as the sorcerer started to turn, Arthur sprang. His sword was laying somewhere on the ground and he had no time to reach for his dagger but he had his fists. Unfortunately against a skilled sorcerer, such means were not as effective.

Pain blossomed in his side and his body collapsed to the ground before he could land the wild punch. Arthur started sucking in rapid breaths. The prince pushed a hand against his side and felt hot blood pump against it, some seeping through his tightly clamped fingers. A groan of pain escaped him and he shifted in order to place both hands on the perfectly circular wound. He could feel the edges and exactly where a gouge was punched in his body. Lorcan smirked down at him before walking back to Merlin.

"No," Arthur grunted, not wanting this to be the end. His eyes frantically sought out Merlin as his body started to tremble. "Mer...lin."

The warlock was looking worse than before if it were possible, his pallid skin bright beside the night. Tears burned in the prince's eyes at the unfairness of it all. Merlin had done nothing but good in his life, and Arthur may not have been a saint but he tried. He really did. But he knew that Merlin did better and now neither of them would live to see something more. The feeling of injustice surged within him, allowing him the strength to release his wound and use his arms to pull his body forward. His blood was painting the ground beneath him. Arthur didn't want to die, and he didn't want Merlin to die. In his shocked and foggy brain, he knew that he could do something about it if he just got to Merlin. If he made it in time, he could...he could do something. He could kill Lorcan and bring Merlin back to Gaius and everything would be alright. He could save Merlin.

The sorcerer knelt beside Merlin and gathered the warlock into his arms, before curiously watching Arthur's progress. The uneven ground was painful against his wound and his arms were quickly losing strength. Agony shot through his body like lighting with every inch but he kept crawling toward his friend. "Merlin," Arthur slurred, thinking that Merlin would wake up and save him the trouble. When Arthur stopped feeling pain which surely couldn't be a good sign, he kept going, when his vision was tinting black he kept going, and when the very air weighed his body down he kept going. "Let...'im...go," Arthur rasped with his eyes locked on Lorcan's

Lorcan's smile became a grin and he dipped his head toward the crawling prince. "Ta," he said sweetly and disappeared with Merlin.

The sound of Arthur's hitched breaths stuttered as he sucked in a horrified gasp. Merlin was gone. He was gone. The space he had been was empty. He was gone. An inhuman scream tore Arthur's throat as his body finally gave out. The pain was too much for him to handle- he had failed Merlin. His side gave one last throb before sending Arthur down into an unconsciousness he did not want to wake up from. The last thing he was aware off was the sound of a deafening rumble of thunder which he did not recognize as a dragon's roar.

~/0\~

The roar of a dragon boomed through the empty landscape. Kilgharrah shot off the ridge like a launched arrow furiously beating his wings through the air. Not even he had been free from the effects of the dark magic, and now that the curse was lifted he was able to go to Merlin. The thought of the young warlock caused fear to brandish its ugly head. Kilgharrah knew that if the prince of Camelot was with him, Merlin could be safe. But he couldn't be sure, and he would leave Merlin's safety to no one, not even Arthur Pendragon.

His wings coursed through the brisk air powerfully and swiftly, pushing for the maximum speed. He knew at this moment that dark magic would be moving like a poison through Merlin's blood. After a few more leagues Merlin's presence became weaker in his mind the closer he approached which spurred the dragon on faster. Kilgharrah did not care that the prince would be learning of his existence- he had to get to Merlin. When he got closer he tried to call to the young warlock, and was right to not expect a response. He still felt a surge of anger.

Kilgharrah soared over the ground and through the night coloured sky, not slowing until he crested the Vale of Isgard. His eyes were drawn to the unconscious bodies on the ground, panic coursing through him when he could not see the young warlock. Kilgharrah landed loudly on the ground and perhaps a little too fast.

There was no person standing in the vale. The knights and druids were all unconscious and some of them close to death while the forms of the ragged men were all dead. Kilgharrah's eyes soon confirmed that Merlin was not among the humans; his presence was a faint whisper at the back of the dragon's mind. Kilgharrah found the prince and growled when he sensed that Arthur was not far from death. There was a trail of blood leading from one area to where he was now, stemming from a large wound. Kilgharrah was mildly impressed that he was still alive but rushed to heal him- the once and future king could not afford to die after all.

Kilgharrah took off once more, rising off the ground and flying to the mountains. Dark magic prickled to life as he rocketed toward where Merlin must be. No one would be harming his dragonlord if he had something to say about it. Least of all the witch.

~/0\~

A hiss of wind startled Morgana out of her reverie and she turned toward it with bated breath. Lorcan appeared with the dragonlord in his arms and a victorious grin on his lips, pushing against a bruise on his face. The witch laughed delightedly and glided forward. "You've done it!"

Lorcan smiled proudly and deposited the warlock to the rocky ground. His body landed with a thump and remained unmoving. Morgana walked slowly over as if she could not believe her plans were about to be realized. "What must we do?" She breathed and knelt down in front of Merlin. His skin was whiter than snow and his chest was barely moving. It gave Morgana pleasure to know that his blue eyes would soon no longer have their spark.

"Stand aside, I'd like to get this over before the storm hits. I heard thunder in the distance," he said lightly. He knelt on the opposite side of Morgana and placed a hand on Merlin's chest right above his heart. Lorcan's dark amethyst orbs started to burn with gold and a spell poured from his feverish lips. Morgana could feel whatever life Merlin had left leaving him. Just as a full grin broadened her lips, a deafening roar thundered through the mountains, causing stone to crack.

The dragon swooped down from behind a vast peak and levelled the archway they were under with fire and magic, dragging it across the rock and down toward them. Falling fragments of rock larger than horses crumbled down, landing with a deafening bang that matched Kilgharrah's roar. Blistering flames engulfed the area, heating the cold landscape of the mountain and biting through the dust cloud the falling rock had created. Morgana started to scream and Lorcan was forced to abandon his spell. Kilgharrah sensed when the sorcerer managed to grab Morgana and disappear. Due to the dragon's quick actions, Merlin was bound where he was by Kilgharrah's magic, staying where he was while Lorcan was unable to bring him along.

Kilgharrah glided over the peaks, his form causing shadows to flicker menacingly in the crevices. He cleared the thick dust and landed amongst the rubble, leaning in toward the warlock. The rocks that Kilgharrah had sent plummeting landed in a perfect circle around Merlin, none of it touching him. Lorcan's unfinished spell to make the dragonlord a puppet did not work but Kilgharrah knew that the warlock did not have much time left. He scooped the warlock gently up in his claws and rocketed back towards the prince.

~/0\~

"Arthur!" A voice yelled loudly beside his ear. Shock soaked him through but he still did not wake. All he could manage was a groan to reply to Lancelot. The knight tried his name a few times before giving up. His breathing was panicked and pained, Arthur thought, and he wondered why that might be. But Lancelot's next words brought him harshly back to reality. "Where is Merlin?" Lancelot shouted. "Where is he? He's gone!"

The prince lurched upward and his hand travelled to his side to meet busted chainmail that was sticky with blood. His wound strangely did not hurt but he had no time to even think about it. "Merlin?" He breathed hoarsely, only able to stare at the spot Merlin once was.

"Arthur!" Lancelot rushed to grab Arthur's shoulders in a tight grip. "What happened? Where is he?" The prince stared at Lancelot with a lost expression, not really noticing the blood streaming down the side of Lancelot's head.

"Lorcan, he..." Arthur started but fell silent. All was lost now. He had no way to track his friend. He had failed. His blue eyes stared unseeingly past Lancelot's. The only way he would be able to save Merlin would be to somehow find him and kill him.

"No!" Lancelot cried. "No!"

Aldwin, who was the only other person awake collapsed to his knees, unheeding of the dangerous pain impaled in his back. They had saved the kingdom but at what cost? "Arthur," Lancelot's hollow voice amazingly roused the prince from his stunned state. Arthur's dull eyes searched Lancelot's and followed his gaze to the sky. The sound of quiet thumps got to him before he saw the dragon. Arthur gaped at the immense form in the sky, flying swiftly toward them. The dragon barrelled down the mountain and Arthur did not care enough to react. Merlin had told him that the dragon was dead. So that was the other thing he had been hiding. An idea sparked realization, shoving hope at him. Merlin was a dragonlord! The dragon could help Merlin. Arthur had only just sprang to his feet when he saw familiar colours carried in the dragon's paw.

"He has Merlin!" Aldwin shouted. "Kilgharrah saved him! He means us no harm!"

The fact that Aldwin seemed to know of the dragon breezed by Arthur's concern and he accepted the fact that the dragon was not attacking them. He realized that he was probably in shock.

The great dragon beat his wings once before landing so their touchdown was smooth. Arthur was in motion even as Kilgharrah let go of Merlin gently, easing him on the ground. "Hurry, Pendragon!" His voice boomed out an order and Arthur didn't even stop in surprise. The prince did not know what he was doing, only that he needed to get to Merlin who looked dead already. Kilgharrah did not land far from him but it felt like ages before Arthur got to Merlin. He completely ignored the dragon and grabbed his friend's shoulders, desperate for him to still be breathing. "Merl-" Arthur began before he seen his connected hands start to glow with a radiant light. The prince did not even think to flinch away, abruptly remembering Firran's warning for Merlin to keep Arthur close. Their bodies were iridescent, shining brighter and brighter until they could no longer be seen through the light. Magic charged the air even after the glow slowly faded and only their unhealthy pallor stood out in the darkness. Both men were now unconscious with Arthur's hand was resting on Merlin's arm. A long and relieved sigh escaped Kilgharrah causing the knights to wait with bated breath. Lancelot stared at the dragon flabbergasted, only Aldwin reacting.

"Are they alright?" He asked the dragon.

Golden eyes turned to him and the dragon nodded his majestic head. "They will be," he replied. It seemed to be a signal, for Aldwin laughed before collapsing to the ground unconscious, finally giving into his wound. Lancelot rushed to him in a haze, still glancing over to where Merlin and Arthur lay. His shaking hands travelled to the dagger embedded into Aldwin's back and he cursed. Lancelot's shining eyes searched around for help but only met equally and more injured allies.

"Take the blade out," the dragon's voice rumbled behind him, causing Lancelot to jump. He spun around and hesitated as Kilgharrah slithered over.

"You... want to help?" Lancelot gaped.

"If you do not hurry, not even I will be able to help your friend." Kilgharrah snapped. His tone carried urgency which spurred Lancelot into action. His hand hesitated on the hilt of the dagger before pulling it out of Aldwin's back. Lancelot did not have time to hope he did the right thing before the dragon breathed a shimmering breath on them. Warmth shrouded him and the knight felt a previously unnoticed gash on his head meld together.

"Thank you," Lancelot managed weakly before he too succumbed to unconsciousness.

Kilgharrah examined the unconscious forms of the knights and druids after confirming that the mercenaries were all dead. He then slinked over to the most injured knight, Sir Gwaine, if he remembered Merlin's description correctly and breathed a healing spell on him to relieve the worst of his injuries which was a broken spine. Kilgharrah did that for two others who were gravely injured- another knight and a druid man. When he was finished, an indignant snort blew out of his nostrils, marking his displeasure at being delegated to such petty tasks. But the young warlock would have been upset at his friends' death and Kilgharrah had no wish to deal with a sulking Merin.

His golden eyes travelled back to the young warlock and he assured himself that Merlin indeed was alive. A grimace passed over his reptilian face; Kilgharrah had felt Merlin's life slipping from his grasp, had felt the sheer terror at almost losing Merlin- his only friend. That was far too close for his comfort and he had to credit the prince for acting purely on his instincts for saving Merlin. Kilgharrah wasted no time in flying back to the mountains in order to recover his strength. Healing the little knights and druids had not even caused him to blink, but ridding Merlin of the residue of dark magic had sapped his power. The curse was strong, strong enough to match a dragon. Kilgharrah hid himself within the jagged peaks, ready to go back to Merlin when his strength returned. The great dragon watched as the morning light bloomed on the horizon.

~/0\~

The indigo sky was shrouded with clouds, barring the stars from view. And he imagined that the Maercwern forest was as foreboding as ever with its black and twisting trees looming over the land. Lorcan lay on his back unmoving just staring upward and waiting for Morgana to awaken. The smell of burnt skin was thick in his nostrils. His entire right side was useless, his bones a shattered mess which would have been agonizing if he had not managed a numbing spell. Not to mention the massive burn on his back. He had felt the skin bubbling from the heat of the dragon fire as a mild sensation. Lorcan loved to inflict pain on others and didn't mind experiencing it himself once in a while but he did like to live. So he knew that to concentrate on getting them out there, he would need to focus- and going through massive amounts of pain was not conducive to it. So he had casted a numbing spell before getting him and Morgana out of the dragon's fury, but had unfortunately caught some of it. He knew dealing with a dragonlord was going to be a messy business. And through some stroke of luck, Merlin wasn't even with them so he would die since he couldn't be used. Such a pity.

Lorcan certainly hoped Morgana did not have any burns for it would be a travesty for one of such beauty to bear such disfiguration. As though she knew that he was thinking of her, Morgana started to wake. She moaned groggily before sucking in a sharp gasp. Lorcan caught a flurry of movement in the corner of his vision when she shot up. "Are you hurt?" He asked with a weary voice.

Morgana looked at him surprised and held her arm close to her chest. "My arm. It's broken," she answered dully. "Where's Merlin?" She snapped. Lorcan did not feel a need to answer and his silence was answer enough. She paused for a moment before trying to heal her arm. Lorcan waited patiently as she tried the spell many times before getting it right. The witch sighed in relief before turning to the still sorcerer.

"My plan is ruined due to your failure," she spat, "I should have known better than-"

"Oh please," Lorcan scoffed, still eyeing the dark sky, "like you could have done better. I am more powerful than you, remember? You would have been crushed like an insect." Morgana was stunned at his insolence and the sorcerer carried on in an airy and quite indignant tone. "And I got you out of there didn't I? Which was completely stupid. Would you have done it for me? No. And now look where I am."

"Well what is wrong with you?" She asked scornfully.

"A dragon just attacked us. While we were carrying out _your_ plan."

"Do not try to blame this on me. You sorted out the details," Morgana retorted.

"Well you were the one to say _my plan_, now weren't-" Lorcan cut off to suck in a pained breath. His numbing spell was wearing off and he didn't have the strength do perform another one.

Morgana leaned over curiously and caught his gaze. "Would you mind doing me a favour, darling?" Lorcan grinned.

"Don't be a pig." Morgana narrowed her eyes.

A laugh escaped Lorcan's lips. "Not what I meant, but certainly welcome. Though I don't think I can manage much more than a kiss. If you wouldn't mind kissing me when I look like this. I would un-"

"You are rambling," Morgana cut him off and moved to straddle him which pleasantly surprised the sorcerer. "I can try to heal you," she offered, "even if you did fail me." Fury and regret were lighting her eyes.

"I'm flattered, truly. But no." His voice was getting weaker now and he lifted his left arm to rest on hers. "Even if you could, I rather think this is as good of death as any." In response to Morgana's questioning gaze, he went on. "Defeated by a dragonlord and his dragon. To die after a kiss from a beautiful woman. Not many villains are offered that opportunity."

Morgana simply stared down at him and then idly linked their fingers. "And who says I will give you that kiss?"

"Come now, do not be a b-" He gratefully stopped speaking to return the kiss Morgana swooped down to give. Lorcan didn't think any other compared especially when her fingers came to course through his hair.

When they parted, Lorcan reached his hand into his coat and pulled out a small double edged dagger with a coiled bronze hilt. The small blade gleamed brightly in the night. Morgana slowly grabbed the cross guard and glanced at Lorcan who gave her a cocky smile. "It's been fun. Could have been better but...not bad at all."

Morgana gave a dark laugh. "Typical that you would leave me with nothing."

"How about your life?" Lorcan grumbled. "...Also some advice- that castle won't last for much longer. I suggest you find better accommodations for your lovely sister."

Morgana's eyes flitted to the worn down castle in time to see some stone fall loose from the battlements. "Thank you for the suggestion," she said wryly. The witch turned back to look at Lorcan after worrying about Morgause. "It will be a shame to see you go Lorcan," Morgana told him huskily.

"I can't complain. You can keep the dagger milady," Lorcan said amusedly.

"You're too kind," she stated blandly.

Lorcan sighed and let his arms fall to the ground. "Before my numbing spell wears off if you don't mind."

Morgana nodded and readied the dagger in her hand. "Goodbye Lorcan." With one swift action she plunged the dagger through the sorcerer's chest, her anger at losing Merlin adding power to her strike. He stared at the hilt buried in his skin but averted his eyes when Morgana brought her lips to his. She kissed him until the breath ceased to flow through his lips and then drew back. Morgana stared at his now dull stormy amethyst orbs and then stroked his cheek before closing his beautifully cold eyes for the last time. She then wrenched the dagger out of his chest then wiped the blood off on Lorcan's black coat and stood up. She walked the barren grounds towards the castle with a dark scowl on her porcelain face. Her plan had failed and now she would not be able to even have Escetia. Or Lorcan, she thought crossly.

When she got to the pitiable looking castle she softened her steps, wary of any falling stone. Morgana turned back when she got to the open doors to look at Lorcan's body. "_Forbærnen_," she sighed. Morgana turned her back and cast Lorcan from her mind. The witch fiddled with his dagger on her way to Morgause's chambers. She would only stay here until her sister regained enough strength as per the sorcerer's suggestion. Morgana's pride smarted at another failure, one orchestrated by Merlin and his dragon no less, but she would not give up. She had no plan yet but she would, and when she did Camelot would fall and both Arthur and Merlin would perish. Revenge would be her anthem.

~/0\~

* * *

><p><strong>Kay seriously, my cousin is watching Toddlers in Tiaras or whatever it's called. Those people should be drawn and quartered. It's disgusting. And no, it's not cute, it's sick and twisted and who knows how many pedophiles watch it. Those parents make me so angry! Like a ball of fire is just sitting in my gut listening to those effing creeps. Sorry, but I mean come on. I am now going to listen to deafening music to block it out. <strong>

***breaths out calmly * Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope the chapter didn't disappoint. Remember, I'd love to hear what you think! Oh, who do you think managed to slap Lorcan? Find out: **

***Next time- Chapter 17: Out of the Fire***


	17. Out of the Fire

**Disclaimer: I should have just done a general disclaimer at the first chapter saying I do not own BBC Merlin, and never will. Ever. **

**Warnings: Just T-rated violence and some adult themes. Nothing graphic though! Just suggestive as per the rating guidelines. If enough people think I should move it to M, I will, but I don't think it'll be a problem.**

**Thanks a bunch to those who favourite and alerted. And to ****Kitty O****, ****Zagreb-girl****, ****whiterae****, ****Said The Liar 13****, DragonflyonBreak, ****ForIHaveOvercomeTheWorld****, ****Laughy-Taffy the Grape****, ****MamzelleHermy****, ****yearofthedays****, ****TeganL74****, ****Hiding in the Shadow****, CM, and ****godsdaughter77****. I wish I could reply to everyone but I try to only keep it to questions. **

**Which brings me to this, there won't be a sequel to this story- this is the end. However, that doesn't mean there won't be various shorter stories set in this universe. I have one in the works that's about Merlin's budding relationship with my knights, and how exactly Aldwin and Merlin became friends cause they weren't so cool with each other at the beginning. It's been brewing a LONG time, lol and only 3000 words along. Le sigh.**

**Also, don't shoot me but I won't be able to update till Monday. *Cowers* Sorry! But on the bright side it will extend the story life by a bit. That means the final chapter will be unleashed Friday. Gah, only 3 chapters left!**

* * *

><p>~0\~

He hurt. A furious ache was pumping through his veins, completely overwhelming and cleaving through him. Merlin's body felt like it weighed more than a mountain, leaving him unable to move even a fraction. He couldn't budge to try and alleviate the pain or hear anything due to the rushing in his ears. And really, there was no other living thing he would turn to when he was in such trouble. If only he could form the awareness to call Kilgharrah. After a while of enduring misery, he started to hear voices around him. "I think he's waking up," Percival said. But that could not be right because Merlin knew that he was making no sign of wakefulness, but then the tall knight's next words alleviated some confusion. "Arthur? You awake?"

Merlin understood the words but not the context. The thankfully receding pain still occupied his mind and he was trying to focus on the fluctuating volume of voices. Why would Arthur be sleeping? Was he hurt like Merlin was? That was a definite possibility considering their previous experiences. Arthur might have been capturing the knights' attention but a wave of agony overtook Merlin and wrestled a weak cry from his lips. When the warlock finally surfaced from it, Arthur's voice was right above him and his tone was worried. Merlin wanted to ask for help- he was ready to beg really but speech seemed to be beyond him at this point. Instead, Merlin felt his mouth gape open and closed, sucking in air and voicing his groans louder because of it. He felt something clamp around his wrist, helping him to focus on his surroundings. Unbeknownst to him, the knights, Ragnell, Nevin, Kiara, and Malachi were all enclosing him in a wide circle, with Arthur, Gwaine and the youngest druid woman closest to him.

'_Merlin,_' Kilgharrah's voice lanced through his head and caused hope to ignite. '_I am close young warlock_.'

"Kilgh-arrah?" Merlin groaned, "please. Help." He was absently surprised at the sound of his voice as were the people around him. He heard the knights call his name and felt their hands keep him still. Merlin idly realized that he was struggling on the ground, trying to somehow reach the advancing dragon.

"Who's Kilgharrah?" Gwaine asked someone. Merlin recognized his mistake but did not care. He was finally gaining more awareness, now able to open his eyes a fraction.

"Gwaine," he managed. "Arthur?" Merlin hadn't heard the prince speak since he had woken up which made him more worried than he would be on a normal day.

The sound of the prince exhaling in relief eased Merlin's nerves. "I'm here Merlin. It will be alright, just- just hang on. Ragnell's is trying to heal you." Now that Arthur mentioned it, he did feel healing magic being used on him. He had to think for a moment and remember who Ragnell was but he quickly came up with the face.

"I'm doing my best," her voice was weary and anxious.

Merlin managed to turn his head toward her. "Where's 'eryone?" He asked and then told Ragnell, "S'all right, dragon's coming."

"Do you see him?" Lancelot asked worriedly from a short distance. That question didn't sound right to Merlin.

Ragnell replied to him swiftly. "Everyone is alright, do not... rry ...Merl... relax." After a beat of silence Ragnell barked, "Keep him awake!"

Merlin gasped as a hand lightly patted him on the cheek. "Come on now mate, don't fall asleep. Talk to me now, how are you feeling?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin grunted but said, "Hurts." He started to mumble incoherently to the worry of Arthur and everyone before asking a laborious question. "Kilgharrah?" Merlin sensed that the dragon was close now, but it seemed so far to him.

"He's close Merlin," Arthur soothed. Merlin began to think that this was a strange dream before gasps rang out around him and Gwaine swore. He heard Lancelot and Arthur issue calming words. "Merlin?" Arthur said vacantly. His tone had Merlin going through the effort of opening his eyes. Before Arthur spoke, Merlin heard the familiar beats of Kilgharrah's wings which sent both supreme relief and culpability coursing through him. "I can't believe I am staring at the dragon right now Merlin."

"About that..." Merlin mumbled and tried to rise but the warlock gasped in pain and the expended strength of trying to move caused a strangled scream to escape him. "He's a friend," Merlin gasped through the agony. "Ple-please!" Ragnell stopped healing him due to the surprise of seeing the dragon, and it allowed the dark magic to try and take over. Anguish washed over him again, causing his body to buck. "Hurts, hurts- Arthur, make it stop, please! Kilgharrah!" Merlin heaved gasps of air in frantically in order to try and not scream but the vibration from Kilgharrah landing sent his progress plummeting.

"I will not harm you," Kilgharrah's voice resonated loudly. "I have come to help my dragonlord." It did not sound as if he would take no for an answer. His voice was comfortingly close and Merlin was stopped from moving by an automatic reaction from Arthur.

Merlin breathed out unsteadily as Ragnell started to heal him again. The warlock felt her hands shaking from where they were replaced on his chest.

"You're alive," Arthur stated dumbly.

"I'm sorry," Merlin groaned, and cut himself off from speaking before pain made his voice thicker than it was. He was getting angry at not being able to see anything, and impatient with the sickly feeling of the dark magic drowning him.

The dragon must have felt Merlin's discomfort for he did not wait for Arthur to answer. "Must you always land yourself in these situations young warlock?" Kilgharrah's voice was sharp with a reprimand but contained a fondness that sounded strange coming from his reptilian lips.

"And you saved us," the prince said hollowly.

Merlin could practically hear Kilgharrah's eyes narrow. "You seem to be as observant as your guardian, young prince," he replied shortly. "Now hold your questions. You can cease your spell druid."

Ragnell reluctantly stopped and thankfully Kilgharrah's magic bathed him in warmth instantly. A relieved gasp caressed Merlin's lips on the way out and fatigue was once more lapping over him. The dragonlord was fading to sleep just as Kilgharrah finished. "Merlin will be fine now... I suppose I must thank you Pendragon," Kilgharrah said reluctantly. "If not for you Merlin would have died. Now I am trusting his care to you ..."

The dragon's words faded into the background as Merlin allowed himself to fall asleep but just before he did he realized that the grounding pressure he was feeling around his wrist was Arthur's hand. For the first time in months, he felt truly safe.

~/0\~

Winding smoke meandered above the open vale, drifting from a large fire dug in the ground. A group of horses grazed together, nickering and stamping their hooves. The sun was crawling above the horizon, peeking over the distant White Mountains. Three figures lay around the fire, close to its warmth. They were sleeping and Gwaine felt the desire to nod off himself, but the need to repent, he supposed, was strong. Merlin, Leon, and the druid Nevin were all sleeping off their injuries. He turned his neck to see Merlin and felt a tingle jitter up his spine which caused him to wince. "You alright?" Lancelot asked quietly. He took a moment to hope that the dragonlord was merely just sleeping and not having any sort of nightmare before turning to Lancelot. But then Aldwin dropped one of his bracers that he was fiddling with, causing both knights to look at Arthur who had paused momentarily in questioning the guilty looking Aldwin. Gwaine smirked at Gerrick who was giving Aldwin a petulant look, likely because he was not told that Kilgharrah had paid him and Cadmon a visit on their way back from rescuing Merlin from Driscoll and Cenred. A tale Aldwin had just finished telling them.

A snort escaped the roguish knight who was still quite shocked at seeing a dragon. A talking dragon. A dragon that was alive and terrifying even to him. "Pretty good I suppose," Gwaine replied to Lancelot. His back felt extremely odd, like his spine was made of thick jelly. Thankfully he was leaning against a pile of saddlebags he had amassed. "Can you believe that we just saw a dragon? And that we're alive?" Kilgharrah had left shortly after Merlin had fallen asleep, and giving a thinly veiled threat about Merlin's safety and words of questionable encouragement toward Arthur. The prince was still dumbfounded at the Kilgharrah's presence and he couldn't remember if he even got a word out.

Lancelot ignored his attempt at starting a new topic, even if Gwaine was honestly stunned over what transpired. Lancelot had told them how close they had come to losing Merlin and how the dragon brought him back as they had failed. And then how Merlin and Arthur started glowing when the prince got to the warlock. It was all very overwhelming. "Really? You haven't been checking on Merlin since he woke up. That's unlike you." It was true. Gwaine had felt fine when Merlin had startled everyone by waking up shortly after Arthur did, likely because he was terrified for his friend. But now that Merlin seemed fine and Gwaine wasn't scared out of his wits, he supposed his injuries were catching up with him.

Gwaine grimaced at him before trying to cover it up. "He's in good hands." Indeed he was. Ragnell was next to him and casting enchantments over him as she had been doing for hours now. And, _lord_ she had her hair down. It ran in a frazzled curtain down her back, and some wisps were draped across her face. Gwaine had never seen such a beautiful woman before. Arthur was beside them, keeping an eye on the druid. Malachi had gone with Elyan and Pellias to get the other druids that were back before the vale. Gwaine tore his eyes away from Ragnell and glanced at Kiara who was healing a gash on Percival's leg which was probably the reason that the knight was not with Lancelot interrogating Gwaine.

"Gwaine," Lancelot chastised expectantly.

"Lancelot." Gwaine mimicked his tone while picking a piece of lint off his cloak. All of the knights had taken their chainmail off in order to better rest- some like Arthur's were a bloody mess anyway but the prince's more than anyone else's.

The honourable knight frowned and exchanged glances with Percival who scanned Gwaine. "He's hiding an injury," he deduced.

Percival's statement caused all heads to swivel to Gwaine who scowled childishly at him. Arthur's intake of breath that was about to become another question for Aldwin, ceased and he looked accusingly at Gwaine. He was surprised that the prince had not been more hostile toward Aldwin, but then Arthur was hiding his own secret about Merlin, from Merlin. Gwaine's look toward him before had certainly helped. It probably hadn't hurt that the prince was exhausted beyond compare either.

"Is this true Gwaine?" Arthur demanded. He was sitting beside Merlin, propped up by saddle bags much like Gwaine was. The prince was not having much luck walking around as his legs wouldn't support him- everyone guessed that saving Merlin had taken a lot out of him and the druids were apparently holding their explanation until later.

"I'm fine, princess," Gwaine grinned. He was not the one that needed help.

No one was fooled, certainly not Arthur. Gwaine's eyes turned to Ragnell who was scrutinizing him intensely. The knight could not avoid fidgeting and averting his eyes which landed on Lancelot. He was frowning at Gwaine and kept his gaze still as he slowly reached out his hand and pushed him over. Gwaine squawked in protest and hit the ground with a thump. He tried to get up but only managed an embarrassing spasm. The only reason Gwaine started swearing was because he looked like a right prat, lying in an almost fetal position. "You fool!" Lancelot hissed at him and rushed to help him back up. "I am sorry, Gwaine," he said gravely which earned a laugh from the roguish knight.

"Don't worry about it," Gwaine replied easily, "it's my fault right?" If only Lancelot wasn't so genuine, it would have been a whole lot easier to stay angry.

His amusement was only stoked when the prince raised his voice to him. "What were you thinking? You know better than that, Gwaine!"

"I think you have too much faith in him," Aldwin commented snidely with a touch of concern. Gerrick and Percival forced a laugh and the former made another joke at Gwaine's expense.

He ignored them and directed an impish smirk to the prince. "Are you worried Arthur? That's sweet."

A growl formed in the back of Arthur's throat and Gwaine knew that Merlin was the only reason that the prince didn't march over and clock him one- weakness or not. But he knew that the prince did not want to fail Merlin more than he already did (his words not Gwaine's).

Ragnell however was much more objective. "Kiara, if you would please watch over Merlin." She stood up and her tone had Gwaine swallowing and feeling decidedly not amused. He watched her progress marching over to him and marvelled at how one so tiny could be so intimidating. Her umber eyes were accusatory but Gwaine unwisely was blind to it, choosing instead to admire them.

"Tell me what's wrong," she demanded when she knelt in front of him.

Gwaine caught himself staring and cleared his throat when he realized that she asked him a question. He then hesitated which set off alarms for all the knights. "Well...my flower is gone." He motioned to his chest. His cape was ruined and with it the aster that was meant for Ragnell. He had looked as much as he was able but gave it up as lost to the wind. Ragnell faltered and her features became too even- Gwaine smiled when he anticipated her reaching for her hair. Due to the absence of a braid, her fingers wound tightly through the loose strands.

"I can get you a new one," Percival grinned.

"I don't want one from _you_," Gwaine said scandalized, knowing exactly what the giant knight was doing.

"Only from her then?" Percival tried to put on a pout but his lips stretched into a teasing grin.

"Obviously."

"Really, Gwaine, it would make my job easier if you told me what was wrong. Is it your back?" Ragnell spoke serenely which was at odds with the light blush colouring her cheeks.

A small smile wormed its way onto his lips, delighting in hearing her say his name. "You guessed it."

Her brow furrowed in a far too endearing way and her pink lips turned down. She moved behind him and placed a hand between his shoulder blades without asking. Gwaine avoided the wide grins Percival, Aldwin, and Gerrick were giving him and the knowing smirk that Lancelot was wearing.

"You hid a back injury?" Arthur asked quietly, causing Gwaine to shift uncomfortably. Guiltily too because Arthur may have been a prat, but he foolishly took the blame for all of his people's injuries and this whole debacle with the curse was not helping matters.

"No?"

"Ragnell?" Arthur asked.

Gwaine could sense her frown without seeing her, and a trickle of worry flitted through his gut. "Ragnell?" He repeated.

"Your back was broken," she said bluntly, producing gasps from the knights and Kiara. "_Was _broken... I don't understand." Gwaine did his best to look surprised.

Kiara spoke up from removing her hand from Merlin's head. The warlock was still sleeping peacefully and did not look like he would get up any time soon.

"Like Prince Arthur's injury?" Kiara put forth.

"And the others." Ragnell thought of Elyan who reported a large gash on his side, and Aldwin who swore he had a stab wound to the back- but neither had a scar.

"The dragon then," Arthur said lowly. His eyes bored into Gwaine. "You hit the ground hard Gwaine. I heard a snap." Some of the knights voiced their agreement. The dragon had not healed everyone, apparently only those with the worst injuries.

Gwaine had heard it too, right before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He only shrugged in response. Gwaine suddenly cleared his throat when Ragnell's hand shifted across his back, leaving a trail of warmth that not only had to do with magic. "I cannot do much but..." She fell silent and voiced a spell. "If not for the dragon, I fear this could have been a lot worse."

"You're probably right," Gerrick intoned. "That was nice of him... It.. Him?"

A frown passed over Arthur's face and his blue eyes darkened in thought. "I thought dragonlords had to order dragons to do things. Merlin- Merlin wasn't even there and he was in no state to do that."

"Then he must have done it on his own," Lancelot said.

"Why?" Arthur demanded, "He tried to destroy Camelot."

"Because your father had every one of his kind killed," Gwaine shot back, only just amending his derogatory tone when talking about King Uther.

Arthur it seemed had no response to that. The dragon had been a somewhat taboo subject between him and Merlin, and now the prince knew why. "Well..."

"We can get Merlin to thank him later," Lancelot decided.

They fell in a short lasting silence. The prince looked at Ragnell and asked her how Gwaine was.

"Good, thanks for asking," Gwaine answered smartly. Lancelot rolled his eyes at him and finally moved away from Gwaine now that he was certain the knight was alright. He set about feeding the fire while the druid replied.

"He will be fine with rest," she informed as she moved from behind Gwaine to kneel beside him, this time to manhandle his face this way and that, scrutinizing his eyes. He did not clue in to the fact that she wasn't using any spells. "But you will not be able to move for a while. You should get your friends to help you with exercising your muscles so they do not wear."

"Can't you help me?" Gwaine asked innocently. She merely rolled her eyes at him and drew her fingers away from his bearded chin. "You weren't hurt were you?" He asked because he sensed she was about to go away.

Ragnell laughed. "For the last time Gwaine, I'm fine," she stood up and retreated back to Merlin, sending him a backward glance.

Remarkably, Gwaine fell silent. When Arthur called him, he still had a pleasant smile on his face. "Get some sleep."

"I'm not tired."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "It wasn't a suggestion."

Gwaine maturely made a face at him but settled down to sleep right where he was. He couldn't exactly move. He soon fell to sleep listening to the knights plan their course of action.

~/0\~

A loud grunt came from Arthur as he startled awake out of a vivid nightmare. He scrubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the image of Merlin lying on the ground without a soul, and the sounds of his tortured screams from ringing in his ears. It was the start of a waking up ritual which would last for a very long time. Arthur casually looked around to see if anyone heard and was relieved when he found no one up. The prince sat up and took in their mismatched group: knights of Camelot and druids, coexisting peacefully. Not only that but half of the knights were raised from peasants, the one proper peasant they had wasn't really one at all, and actually not just a prince, but a warlock and dragonlord. And the prince was supposed to persecute the magic users but he was not only trusting nine of them with guarding the area (with magic) while his men slept, his and their lives, but with his closest friend who, oh yeah, was the strongest sorcerer who would ever live.

It sounded like a bad story.

Arthur scrubbed at his face and glanced at the fire which looked the same as when he drifted off to sleep, thanks to one of the druid's spells, Kellan if he remembered correctly. It was now the third hour after midnight if Arthur could read the gleaming starts right, and they had been recovering all day. They were in the open and it grated against Arthur's being. Luckily the druids had a crafty spell to keep them invisible but still it went against his instincts. Elyan and Pellias had come back with Jaril and the other druids who had helped with healing the knights. Now the only ones who were still incapacitated were Merlin who hadn't woken up yet, and Gwaine who was still unable to move very much. As well as himself because he was still as weak as a bloody kitten. A scorching stab of anger thundered through him at the thought of his friends' pain. Both were self sacrificing idiots. It looked like it wasn't just Gwaine rubbing off on Merlin. Arthur would have to watch out for the knight, because Gwaine with a lower than usual amount of self preservation would be a disaster.

The prince had to sigh in relief though. They were all alive, which was something of a miracle- the only one not with them was Gerrick's horse which the knight was still sombre over if he had time to think of it. The stars were gleaming happily in the night sky and the land was getting back to normal, though they had yet to see an animal. There most likely would be none for a while and the group might have to live on nuts and berries depending on when Arthur decided they could move. But he had to keep Merlin in mind.

The druids had made a joint operation of explaining what exactly happened which caused fury to ignite like a forest fire within him. They had known that Merlin would lose his soul to the curse. They had known. And just let Merlin waltz on in. Merlin who had thrown him back when Arthur intended to go with him. But he was angry at the druids. Or at least mostly all of them. Ragnell had been just as surprised as he was when Jaril said that Merlin would lose his soul- and Arthur remembered her saying something about not being good at reading prophecies when they met. Kiara was too kind hearted and Malachi got their horses back for them, not to mention aided the battle with powerful spells. And Nevin and Ragnell nearly died. Gerrick had told him when the druid woman had finally drifted to sleep: Nevin had saved Percival's life by barrelling into a mercenary and his axe about to strike the knight, and Ragnell had rushed toward Gwaine when he had been hurt, barged up to Lorcan and slapped him directly in the face. At that point Merlin had reached the core of the curse and had diverted Lorcan's attention which was the only thing that saved her from a bloody death. Arthur had gaped at that because for a druid, she certainly was spirited- Kiara had informed them that she often got in trouble because of her impulsiveness. No one would be telling Gwiane that the druid nearly died though, they weren't that cruel.

At least Arthur now knew why he was so weak though. Apparently he had restored Merlin's soul, which clearly took quite a lot out of him. He looked at his hands and decided that the moment when he got to Merlin must have been when he saved the warlock's life. Arthur had to wonder if he had magic inside himself- probably not, if he and Merlin were opposite sides of the same coin like the dragon had said. Arthur thought it incredibly unnerving that he himself had compared them like that. But he had to wonder what he had that saved Merlin from that evil.

But before he could think more on it, a rustle from beside him clued Arthur in to what awoke him. He looked to find Merlin shifting twitchily with a tense look on his face. "Merlin?" Arthur whispered urgently. The warlock started to become more restless, mumbling incomprehensible words and turning his neck agitatedly. "Merlin!" Arthur tried again. The prince went through the task of turning onto his knees and kneeling over the dragonlord.

"Too dark, too dark," Merlin moaned in a panic. His eyes rolled under their lids and Arthur caught a flash of gold. The sparse grass whispered against the hard dirt as a wind started from nothing.

"Merlin!" Arthur hissed and shook his friend's shoulders. The warlock surprisingly calmed and then let out a long sigh. It looked like Merlin went back to sleep so the prince shifted back to a sitting position and denied the amount of strength it took him to do such simple actions. Arthur relished the pain though, knowing he deserved it. He had let Merlin be taken and it was his fault that the warlock had been so close to death. If not for the dragon, Merlin would be worse than dead. Kilgharrah had done Arthur's job and the prince fully took the blame of almost losing Merlin. Shock and blood loss were no excuse, no matter how many times Ragnell tried to convince him otherwise.

"Arthur?" A frail voice interrupted his self loathing.

"Merlin? Are you awake?"

"Tired," he muttered and then proceeded to speak gibberish. Still sleeping then.

"Go back to sleep," Arthur said quietly.

"But the pig is raining." Merlin's words were barely formed.

The prince paused in confused shock before having to stifle his laughter. A few snorts escaped though and Arthur blamed it on his exhaustion. Laughter became stifled sobs which became silent weeping. Merlin was going to be alright. Arthur may have been the one to lose him but he had also saved him thanks to Kilgharrah. They had saved Camelot and escaped with their lives. The prince laid his hand on Merlin's arm, still shaking with soundless sobs but needing to feel the comfort of knowing that Merlin was alive and well. Arthur did not know how long he wept for, only that he did not stop. Content enough that Merlin was not having a nightmare, he let his heavy eyes to fall shut again- tears still streaming from his closed lids.

~/0\~

* * *

><p><strong>Aw poor Arthur. Hope you liked the chapter, and please drop a review :)<strong>

**See you all Monday. Enjoy your weekends! **

***Next time- Chapter 18: On Equal Terms***


	18. On Equal Terms

**Disclaimer: I do not and cannot claim BBC Merlin as mine. **

**Warnings: Just T-rated violence and some adult themes. Nothing graphic though! Just suggestive as per the rating guidelines. If enough people think I should move it to M, I will, but I don't think it'll be a problem.**

**Thanks to those who alerted and favorited, and to ****DragonflyonBreak****, ****ForIHaveOvercomeTheWorld****, ****MamzelleHermy****, ****Hiding in the Shadow****, ****TeganL74****, ****yearofthedays****, ****Kitty O****, ****symbolic moons****, ****Laughy-Taffy the Grape****, ****Emachinescat****, ****godsdaughter77****, and ****Paralelsky**** for reviewing. You guys rock!**

* * *

><p>~0\~

Gleaming white stars glistened in the cold navy sky. Morning was slowly approaching, creeping upon the figures camped in the Vale of Isgard. The vast mountains towered over the group, acting as refuge to a dragon who was ready to aid his dragonlord if need be. Barely two hours after the prince fell asleep, a trill of a blue tit sounded far off in the vale but Arthur somehow heard it and awoke with a start. There came another right after. Arthur counted until it sounded again, making it clear that it was the knights of Camelot in the distance and not just an early bird. The prince mimicked the call back which startled all of the knights out of their sleep.

Gerrick was the first to react and it was of course to give a relieved laugh. "Looks like Cadmon defied your orders Sire," he grinned.

"I'll have to thank him. As much as this spell is useful, we don't know if Lorcan will come back with a greater force."

"After what the dragon did to the mountain?" Pellias asked incredulously. Some of the peaks had crumbled thanks to Kilgharrah's penchant for destruction. And Lorcan would have to be extremely foolhardy to come back and fight an angry dragon, if he was even unscathed from Kilgharrah's attack at all. "Should we go meet them, Sire?" He nodded in the direction of the calling knights.

"Yes. You, Leon and Aldwin go to them. And be careful."

They all chorused an affirmative and strode for their horses. Their departure set off the druids' spell which alerted the group of nine. Arthur was quick to tell them what was going on and then inform Ragnell that Merlin had semi woken up. "Was he lucid?" She asked, causing Arthur to wonder if all physicians asked that same question.

"Not very," Arthur answered, remembering Merlin's comment about the pig and having to smother a giddy laugh.

She hovered over him and laid a hand on his forehead. Merlin leant in to the touch which made Ragnell nod. "He's fine," she smiled at Arthur, "only sleeping."

The knights crowded around them and Lancelot pulled up one of the blankets that were keeping Merlin warm. "How long will he be asleep?" The knight asked and sat back.

"Not very long if you keep blabbering," a tired voice grumbled.

"Merlin!" Arthur and the knights exclaimed happily. Arthur and Lancelot bounded to his sides and Percival, Elyan, and Gerrick all squished together around the bed roll.

Merlin was seized by Arthur and pulled into a fierce but gentle hug. The warlock looked sideways and gave those he could see all a sleepy grin. "We won then?"

The prince guided Merlin back down and offered a wobbly smile below bright eyes. "Just barely, but yeah we won."

"Is he awake? What's going on? Bloody hell, let me see!" Gwaine whined from where he was stuck. Before he could cause himself to fall, Ragnell hurried over and firmly kept him in one place.

Merlin's grin faded and concern flashed across his face. "What's wrong with Gwaine? Where are Aldwin and Leon? And Pellias? Are they-" He may have tried to get up but his body didn't move an inch.

"They are all fine Merlin," Arthur interrupted swiftly, "Leon, Aldwin and Pellias went to meet Eadric I assume, and Gwaine is just an idiot. The dragon healed our injuries...if not for him many of us would have died."

Merlin blinked and then turned his neck to look for Kilgharrah, forgetting about the implication from Arthur's words. He could not see the dragon though above the heads of the knights. "But Gwaine- I saw-"

"I'm fine Merlin, really," Gwaine called. "And it's you who's the idiot Arthur."

Merlin seemed calmed by Gwaine's reply but wanted to ask more questions. He would have if his eyes stayed open and he didn't start snoring. "Typical," Arthur droned.

"What? Is he alright?" Gwaine craned his neck uselessly. "Let me see for-"

"He only fell asleep," Percival assured him.

"Well his soul just took a vacation, I think he needs it," Gerrick said.

"We should let him rest," Elyan spoke quietly and stood up to go walk toward his horse. The knights then followed his lead to do menial tasks as they waited for Leon, Aldwin and Pellias to come back with the others. Arthur stayed where he was and watched as Gerrick took a quiet Nevin aside and talked to him in hushed tones, Lancelot and Elyan fussed over their horses, and Percival played with the fire. The rest of the druids talked amongst themselves, though Malachi elected to check on Merlin once more and Ragnell was trying to convince Gwaine to go back to sleep. Arthur had ordered the druids to release the invisibility spell cloaking them so there would be no undue surprises when the knights arrived.

A little over an hour later, Merlin was still sleeping and Gwaine was not. They could see Leon, Aldwin and Pellias leading a large group of Camelot knights. A smile formed on Arthur's face when he seen that Eadric was riding between the three other knights. He waved boisterously when he saw them and then started in a gallop.

"You may leave if you would like Ragnell," Arthur turned to her and said to all of the druids. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your help. We could not have done it without you." Beside Ragnell, Gwaine's features turned alarmed very fast. "I would like you to meet my knights but I understand if you wish to part ways."

The druids gave nothing away and instead turned to Ragnell to answer for them. She nodded and spoke. "We would be honoured to meet your knights Prince Arthur. And we cannot leave without saying a proper goodbye, don't you think?"

Arthur smiled at their decision and chose to ignore Gwaine's obvious sigh of relief.

"Sire!" Eadric shouted from a short distance away. "Congratulations on the victory!"

The knights all shook their heads and the druids looked alarmed. "And _that_ is Eadric," Gwaine informed Ragnell. "He's going to wake Merlin up."

Arthur took one look at the warlock and marvelled at his dead to the world expression. "I don't think so." He nudged Merlin's shoulder to prove his point and the dragonlord merely grunted.

As Eadric and the others drew closer, Arthur stood up. He swayed at once but was saved by Malachi's quick reflexes. "Ah, thank you."

"You wish to go to your allies?" The dark skinned druid asked.

"No, I'll just stay here." Arthur nodded to the druid who stepped back. It was not only pride talking- he also didn't want to be too far away from Merlin. The fact that Merlin's soul had been gone from his body and that he had come the closest he would ever be to being lost would terrify Arthur for a long time, the fear never quite leaving. The other knights though moved forward to greet Eadric and the others. The druids gathered behind Arthur with the exception of Ragnell and Nevin who were beside a stuck Gwaine.

Eadric dismounted, ahead of Leon, Aldwin, Pellias and the rest who were still moving at a slower pace behind. He immediately noticed that Gwaine and Merlin were on the ground after warmly greeting the rest of the knights. Gwaine gave him a salute to ease the worry he would deny. The shorter knight then glanced at the warlock. "They said that Merlin was just sleeping?"

"Yes. We'll fill you in on the details later Eadric." Arthur said. The burly knight cast a backward glance at the contingent of knights he brought and nodded before striding to Arthur. The prince held out his left hand, taking note of Eadric's still bound arm. It seemed like ages ago that they had left Camelot but was only less than a week. Eadric took his arm and shook, looking at Arthur oddly when the prince's grip proved to be not as strong as it normally was.

"I am glad you came," Arthur admitted.

"It was Cadmon's fault," Eadric replied easily. He then turned to Gwaine and spoke belligerently. "Well what happened to you then? Not happy to see me?"

"Not really," Gwaine laughed. "Just a little back injury."

Eadric smiled but his eyes narrowed at the glares Gwaine received. "You did something stupid didn't you?" He guessed.

"Stupid yes," Arthur cut in, "but brave."

"Mostly stupid though," Gerrick piped up. The knights shared a short laugh at Gwaine's expense before their attention was captured by the other knights catching up and dismounting. Their numbers totalled thirty. The druids were getting suspicious looks and the prince rushed to remedy it.

Arthur addressed them all from where he stood. "It is good to see you all," Arthur greeted, "as you can see we are joined by druids." Arthur paused to gauge their reactions which were mostly confused. "These people were instrumental in our victory. They have helped save Camelot at great risk to themselves and are forever in my debt. If not for them, the battle would have claimed many of our lives. Mine included. For this they are my trusted allies, magic or no magic. The whole of Camelot owes them a great debt." The knights looked surprised but listened as Arthur continued. "They are to be treated with respect, and to do less will earn punishment. Are we clear?"

"Yes Sire," the knights chorused.

Sir Raonull then stepped forth and grinned at the prince. "May I congratulate you on vanquishing the curse, Sire. Once again, you have done Camelot proud." He bowed to the prince and then to the surprised druids before leading a hurrah. The other knights may have been suspicious of the druids but all were happy that their kingdom was safe and their prince regent alive.

Merlin did not even stir at the cheers- only slept on as the knights shouted for victory, the yells echoing far.

~/0\~

The golden sun was rising in a dusty blue sky, warming the autumn air. The fire in their makeshift camp was now put out, and all were ready to set out back to Camelot. Arthur stood at the head of the group of knights, with a strong frown pulling at his features. All of the knights were silent, digesting the briefing of how they defeated the curse. A slightly altered version of it of course, which excluded most magic, dragons, and Merlin's true involvement. Arthur had told them all that Merlin was the one who defeated the curse by spilling the sorcerer's blood and unfortunately he was not so lucky to get away unscathed. The knights had certainly looked upon him in a new light upon hearing that.

"So, we don't know where Lorcan and Morgana are?" Eadric frowned.

"They could be anywhere," Aldwin unhappily said.

No one liked this prospect and Raonull was the first to speak up. "Sire, if I may, I think it wise if we split up to patrol the area." He glared at the Mountains of Isgard while stroking his dark goatee. A murmur of agreement ran through the knights.

"Yes, I was thinking that myself," Arthur voiced. He thought for a short while before issuing orders. "Alright, Raonull you will lead nine men to scout behind us and Ector, do the same for our front. Keegan, you and the rest will surround us in a ring, close enough to come to our aid should we need it but far enough to spot any trouble."

"Yes Sire," the knights all chanted. All of them bid goodbye to their allies and most even meant it when they did the same to the druids. Many braved looking at Ragnell despite the rather terrifying glares Gwaine handed them for doing so.

"You certainly know how to clear a party," Gwaine commented happily when the knights had thundered off on their horses.

Arthur gave him a look but ignored him, choosing to focus on the task of buckling his sword to his belt. He eyed his horse carefully, unsure if he would be able to ride. Aldieb gazed back at him unblinkingly.

"Alright, tell me what really happened now," Eadric demanded and looked quite formidable even with a broken arm. The druids looked at him, clearly trying to see what set him apart from the others. "And what's wrong with Merlin?"

Arthur exchanged a look with Lancelot and glanced back to Eadric. Before he could speak, Gerrick cut him off. It said a lot of the grey eyed knight's trust that he had the bravery to do it, and a testament to how far Arthur had come that his only reaction was to roll his eyes. "You missed quite a lot Meadric. We'll fill you in as we go."

Eadric's lips twitched grumpily and he glanced at Merlin before nodding. The warlock was now sleeping in one of the four carts Eadric had brought, wrapped up in a plethora of blankets. He still hadn't moved a muscle which Eadric had been pestering Ragnell about. It hadn't bothered him that they had magic, but then nothing rarely bothered the knight unless he took offence to it. Something Aldwin was in awe of because Eadric took offence to almost everything. The druid had quickly lost patience with his questions and had stopped answering to his utter frustration. Eadric had switched to pestering Gwaine whom he had noticed was friendly with her.

Ragnell was now watching Percival help Gwaine up. The taller knight supported Gwaine's weight beside him until he could get his feet to find purchase on the ground. He laughed when he was able to make sloppy steps forward. "I can move my legs now at least," Gwaine chirped. The druid was on their heels as they walked toward the cart- or rather as Percival half dragged Gwaine to it. Eadric caught Gerrick's gaze and nodded his head at Ragnell and then Gwaine. The grey eyed knight waggled his eyebrows and grinned, causing Eadric to bark a crude laugh.

"Careful," Ragnell warned when Percival started to lift the knight he was supporting. He hesitated upon her warning and seeing Gwaine scowl at him.

"Thanks mate, I can manage from here."

"No you cannot," she dismissed his statement and turned a stare toward the two closest knights. Those happened to be Leon and Aldwin, who both froze. They looked at each other before Aldwin shrugged and volunteered for the task- he gave his pack to Leon before heading over.

"Are you sure we can lift him Percival?" Aldwin asked gravely.

"We'll have to see," he replied just as serious, "his head is quite big after all."

Gwaine rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh ha ha- hey!" He was taken by surprise as he was lifted into the wooden cart which was tied to a chestnut pack horse with a long fringe. The knight winced and adjusted himself on the layered blankets, not looking at anyone. Percival and Aldwin shared a laugh at his embarrassed air and indulged at ribbing him about his helplessness. Now that everyone knew the knight would be alright, his situation was rather humorous to them.

His silence only became angrier but when a comment from Elyan about Gwaine's feminine hair finally had him chuckling, Arthur ordered them to quicken their pace. The prince had decided to sit at the end of Merlin's cart, beside the warlock's feet. Percival cuffed Gwaine's shoulder and hurried to finish gathering his things. In just a few short minutes the group of twenty was ready to leave the vale behind.

A biting wind joined them as they set off, prompting Lancelot to stack yet another blanket on Merlin to ward off the chill. Gwaine's, Merlin's, and Arthur's horses were tied to other steeds, and Aldieb and Dawnsinger were flicking their tails irritably at the pack horses that were pulling their masters along. Tilly was doing much the same though she was much louder about her disapproval.

Leon was sitting straight on his horse- the only remnant of the battle was the fading bruise on his temple. The group of druids followed behind, surrounding Merlin, Arthur, and Gwaine in the center. Eadric walked beside the prince and Merlin's cart, literally bouncing with the expectation of answers. Lancelot, Elyan, Aldwin, and Gerrick rode outside their group on their horses and Percival and Pellias followed them at the rear. It took less than a beat of silence for Eadric to start questioning.

The prince enlightened him with help- if you could call it that- from the druids and other knights. By the end of his explanation a stunned expression was permanently fixed to Eadric's face and the sun had reached its zenith. The knight had been asking questions every time Arthur had got a word out, or so it had seemed to the prince. To his credit, the knight was not much more than surprised at hearing that Merlin was a sorcerer- offended that Merlin hadn't told him, but not hostile to the idea. If he was scared of Merlin's power he did not show it, but then they all were, even Merlin himself. Eadric was now walking along in silence, ignoring Cloverblade who was snuffling his curly hair. Everything was laid bare now: from Merlin's magic, the druids' parts, how the curse was really a trap for Merlin, Kilgharrah, and-

"His soul?" Eadric roared- his custom volume returning. Completely ignoring the dragon issue, he spluttered at the sleeping warlock. Blood rushed out of his face and he actually looked scared which was something hardly ever witnessed in his eyes. "Is he-"

"He is fine," Ragnell was quick to reassure though he had a reprimand buried in her tone. "Merely sleeping. We told you that the prince saved him." The druid was walking beside the cart that was carrying Gwaine. He had nodded off midway through the story and Arthur had a strong suspicion Ragnell was behind it.

A shuddering sigh left Eadric and he shook his head at the ground. "All of you could have died. And we were left behind." He began to glare at the prince but straightened and shock seeped into his words. "And you were saved by the bloody dragon, who was supposed to be bloody dead...Bloody hell."

"I told you that you missed a lot," Gerrick commented. Eadric made a non committal noise and gave his reigns to Lancelot before veering sideways to Gwaine's cart. He sat down heavily and caused the horse pulling it to whinny moodily and Gwaine to startle awake. Eadric swatted his leg and swore at him before he could whip out his sword. The short knight just stared at the rolling ground, taking no heed to the bumps making the cart wobble or to Gwaine who was bemoaning the fact that he fell asleep.

"You alright mate?" Aldwin ventured. Gwaine finally stopped looking at Ragnell with narrowed eyes to stare at Eadric. All the knights were wary of this strange, silent Eadric. Arthur was certainly unsettled by it, having known the other man as brazen ever since the prince had started training with the knights. At the corner of his eye, he saw that some of the druids seemed amused at Eadric's swearing- Nevin certainly was. The druid was gaining back some of his former cheer but the knowledge that he had killed was weighing heavily on his conscience, and nothing Gerrick had said to him helped very much.

"It's a lot to take in. Just shut up for bit," Eadric replied gruffly.

Aldwin frowned at him before muttering something under his breath. Beside him, Pellias choked on a laugh. He skilfully managed to change it to a passable sounding cough before clearing his throat. "Sire, should we break when we arrive at the forest?" The red haired knight looked ahead at the clustered group of proud trees emerging on the horizon.

"Yes, that would be best," Arthur replied and tracked with his eyes the swirling forms of autumn leaves dancing in the wind. They all could do with a late lunch comprised of the supplies that Eadric had brought. And Merlin needed as much food as possible forced down his throat. Arthur hoped that by the time they stopped, Merlin would be conscious enough to eat himself.

When they passed the tree line and the welcoming light of the forest greeted them, Merlin was on his way to slowly waking. Arthur was trying to talk to him as the rest started to make a camp. The sorcerer had his eyes closed and was replying to Arthur's questions though the prince could not make out a word he was saying. Only when Kiara handed him a piece of bread and Arthur waved it under Merlin's nose, that the warlock awoke.

His eyes opened slowly and were still cloudy with exhaustion when they met Arthur's. He blinked heavily and managed to sit up with Arthur's help. "Merlin?" Arthur asked when the warlock kept his silence. Kiara hesitated upon retreating and stared at Merlin when he merely stared at the trees with a frown upon his brow. They now had the attention of everyone who was watching with bated breaths- none of them moving even a muscle. A thrill of fear drenched Arthur and he fought to not to let it colour his tone. "Merlin, what's wrong?" His attempt at hiding his trepidation was piss poor and he knew it, but when Merlin actually responded and looked at him, Arthur did not regret it.

Merlin's mouth opened and closed before he shuddered and crossed his arms over his chest. "I-" Merlin avoided eye contact for a moment before locking gazes with Arthur. "Lorcan...he said...something- I- I don't know-"

"I know," Arthur was quick to interrupt Merlin's frail sounding voice. The look in his eyes told Arthur exactly what Merlin was talking about. The warlock shut his mouth and looked at Arthur fearfully- Arthur knew that it wasn't him Merlin was scared of. "Just eat this," Arthur said gently and handed the piece of soft bread to Merlin.

He took it numbly in his fingers and took just one bite before reaching for the water skin Arthur had ready. Merlin's arm was shaking by the time he took a drink and the prince helped him lower it. Merlin took a trembling breath but his eyes were fully awake now and Arthur knew he would not be falling asleep any time soon.

The prince sighed before turning to everyone. "Why doesn't everyone take a walk? You don't need to go far." Arthur voiced it as a question but all knew that it was an order. Sounds of assent filtered through the clearing, causing Arthur to search out Gwaine who uncharacteristically had not said a word. He found the knight fast asleep with a slightly pinched expression on his face. Ragnell was still beside him and did not look worried so Arthur felt safe in letting the druid leave him. It certainly was quite a difference from before, when Arthur did not want them anywhere near each other. The knights and druids all retreated back, deeper into the forest but still close enough to be seen. Merlin had not looked at them out of embarrassment and had not seen Eadric who was fuming at not being able to greet the dragonlord. But the knight occasionally knew when to shut up and recognized this as one of those times.

When Arthur looked back at Merlin, the warlock decided to speak. "Cenred," he uttered faintly, "I'm related to _Cenred_." When Arthur was too busy working up his courage to reply, Merlin turned to look at him. "I'm a..."

Merlin wasn't able to say the word so Arthur did it for him. "Prince." Arthur's face and tone were apprehensive but unsurprised. "Yes."

Merlin closed his eyes for a few seconds because he could not lift his hand to brush over his face, his arm just tensing from the effort of trying. Arthur stacked his and Merlin's bags behind the warlock and then helped him into a sitting position.

Arthur gratefully slumped forward with his back facing the side wall of the cart opposite Merlin. He himself was not in top form and could do with a rest. The roan horse that the cart was tethered to plodded the leaves on the forest floor uninterestedly while Merlin stared at him. "You don't sound surprised," he said wearily.

Arthur wondered if Merlin felt this uncomfortable when his secret came out. His throat bobbed in a swallow and he faltered before sighing resignedly. "Because I knew. I'm sorry Merlin."

The warlock made a confused sound and stared at Arthur. "What?" The question was barely audible, causing Arthur to wince.

"Gaius told me when- before we came after you and Driscoll. I wanted to tell you, but I was- I didn't know how you would react. I-" Arthur cut himself off before he could stutter some more. This conversation was not going anywhere near like he planned.

"Gaius?" Merlin asked, gaining some strength back in his voice. "Who else knows then?"

"Cadmon of course. And Gwaine by accident," Arthur answered quietly.

Merlin's eyes were bright with anger. "Then why did I find out from _Lorcan_?" He spat. "Arthur, why didn't you tell me? My father was a bloody king! Why didn't you tell me?" Merlin yelled the last part causing the druids and knights lingering further in the trees to jump.

Having Merlin's anger directed at him was frightening and wounding in a way Arthur had never encountered before, causing him to yell right back. "Because I was scared!" He shouted for all to hear. His chest heaved at this admission and he reigned his voice back to a reasonable level which came out hushed. "I didn't know how you would react. After what they did to you, I didn't know if you had buried something. I was right to be scared Merlin, but I was wrong to keep it from you. I am sorry." Arthur hung his head. "I don't deserve your forgiveness or even your friendship, but I just want you to know that I am so sorry." He fell silent and waited for Merlin's judgement.

Silence stretched between them and not even the sound of birds twittering in the trees comforted Arthur. "What happened?" Arthur looked up at Merlin's question, confused. "You seem different," Merlin frowned.

"We nearly lost you," Arthur replied hollowly with his neck still bowed. "Lorcan took you. I couldn't stop him. The dragon was the one who brought you back. And then- well, you were saved."

The prince brought down his eyes to look at his lap and did not see the mix of expressions crossing Merlin's face. "You know about Kilgharrah?" Merlin's voice was barely above a whisper.

Arthur could only nod and roll his shoulder which bore a scar from the dragon's claws.

"I may not know what happened Arthur, but you are not to blame," the warlock declared. Arthur looked up but Merlin spoke before he could open his mouth. "And you're wrong, you dollop head, you deserve my friendship _and_ my forgiveness. We've both been keeping secrets you and I, but now there's none left. Unless..."

Arthur quickly shook his head. Merlin grinned for the first time in what seemed like ages to the prince. "Then I'm sorry for lying to you about Kilgharrah. And I forgive you for not telling me about...you know." Merlin's grin became a tired smile and he extended a shaky hand to Arthur. "Friends? Despite that I'm a sorcerer, didn't tell you about Morgana, lied to you about Kilgharrah, and you didn't tell me that I'm a- a prince?" Arthur was quick to grasp Merlin's hand, because of desperation and also that Merlin wouldn't be physically able to hold his arm up for long. And wouldn't that just ruin the moment?

"And me being an utter prat to you?" Arthur asked and then gave a breath of laughter.

"That too," Merlin laughed. "This feels like a hugging moment."

"Merlin?"

"Shut up?" Merlin grinned goofily.

Arthur shook his head. "I think I'm going to pass out."

"You're going to faint?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"Pass out," Arthur corrected airily. Merlin may have had warning but he didn't have the strength to prevent Arthur from falling sideways, already snoring before he hit the cart base. When Merlin was feeling better, and when enough time passed to allow them to joke about this moment, he would never let Arthur live down the fact that he fainted.

~/0\~

* * *

><p><strong>When I wrote this I thought for a split second that this could be the end. But I couldn't leave so many loose ends! <strong>

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. And please leave a review :)**

***Next time- Chapter 19: An Earth Shattering Revelation***


	19. An Earth Shattering Revelation

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. BBC Merlin does not belong to me. If it does to you, well I'd be honoured if you're reading this. I can dream... and no one can stop me! **

**Warnings: Just T-rated violence and some adult themes. Nothing graphic though! Just suggestive as per the rating guidelines. If enough people think I should move it to M, I will, but I don't think it'll be a problem.**

**Alright, this is kinda just a filler chapter where everyone is recovering and stuff. I couldn't just snap my fingers and everything would be fixed, so viola! **

**Merci à ****whiterae****, ****DragonflyonBreak****, ****yearofthedays****, ****Rocky181****, ****Kitty O****, ****sarajm****, ****Emachinescat****, ****Laughy-Taffy the Grape****, ****godsdaughter77****, ****MamzelleHermy****, ****Hiding in the Shadow****, ****Paralelsky****, ****TeganL74****, and Drakan772 for reviewing :D And to the peeps who put this on their alerts and favourites! **

* * *

><p>~0\~

The wind was whistling a melody as it blew through the forest surrounding Camelot. Autumn leaves soared down and away from the warm coloured trees like rain pouring from a cloud. Sunlight beamed through the vivid foliage, lighting the leafy roof of crimsons, ambers, and corals. A steady crunch of footsteps marched through the leaves on the forest floor, belonging to a group of knights, druids, and horses. The two carts being pulled along by work horses creaked and groaned, but not bothering the occupants in the slightest.

Sir Gwaine was grateful for the bumpy ride as it kept him awake enough to wait for Ragnell to come back. She and the other druids were surrounding Merlin's cart, giving him the full rundown over what happened now that the prince was not awake to stop them. Arthur was fast asleep beside Merlin and would not be waking up any time soon if the dark circles under his eyes were anything to go by. The prince deserved the rest. The knight glanced to Eadric, who was hidden behind Nevin and Malachi. After Arthur had passed out and effectively ended his and Merlin's conversation, Eadric had marched over behind Ragnell and gave the warlock the surprise of a lifetime by announcing his presence. The burly knight had not left Merlin's vicinity and Gwaine thought that the warlock could do with a little bit of obnoxiousness since Gwaine could not be there himself.

The other knights were taking turns glancing sullenly at the druids. Of them, Aldwin and Lancelot were the most jealous though Lancelot's face was as good natured as ever. Merlin was finally awake but they did not have time to say much more than a hello before the druids moved in. When Gerrick sighed for the countless time, Gwaine glared at him from inside the cart. "Well imagine how I felt, when I woke up to see Merlin awake and R- the druids interrogating him." Gwaine looked at Ragnell before glancing down at the white flower hanging from the strings of his cloak that had been there when he had awoken. A smirk pulled up Gwaine's lips upon remembering the smile Ragnell gave him when he sent her a questioning glance.

"I weep for you Gwaine, truly," Gerrick said dryly. He then gave a short laugh. "Are you jealous that Merlin is getting all the attention?" His tone was sly to Gwaine's confusion.

His russet coloured eyes drifted to Ragnell before he shook his head. Gwaine actually would have felt neglected if it were anyone other than Merlin receiving her attention. Unless it was someone injured too he supposed. Before Gwaine could let out a sigh, Aldwin grumbled a curse at the druids. Leon whipped his head back in surprise and the eyebrows belonging to the Knights of the Round table climbed upward. It was well known in certain circles in Camelot, that Sir Aldwin the Older Brother did not swear, unless thoroughly provoked. And if he wasn't swearing at Gerrick who usually was the willing culprit, the world must be ending.

"You know," Gerrick declared loudly to Gwaine, gaining the attention of all the knights. Leon, Elyan, and Pellias slowed their horses to better hear, Lancelot and Percival picked their feet up faster to get closer, and Aldwin narrowed his eyes while giving Gerrick a sidelong look.

"I've been trying to get him to swear since we were lads, and then _you_ come along, and he's cursing more than he ever did in his life." Gerrick raised an appraising golden eye brow and then offered his hand for Gwaine to shake.

The knight gave a mischievous grin before taking Gerrick's forearm. A rumble of laughter came from the knights as the two comedic men shook heartily and Aldwin told his oldest friend to shut up.

"Winny, you should know that _I_ don't shut up." He gave Gwaine a light punch to the shoulder before strutting over to the younger man. Gwaine watched Gerrick accost Aldwin before his attention was once again diverted by Ragnell. It looked like she was giving Merlin a stern lecture which only caused an unnoticed smile to form on Gwaine's lips.

He was so preoccupied with staring that he did not notice Percival had taken Gerrick's place and was walking alongside the cart until the tall knight spoke. "Homesick?" Percival asked with a sneaky smile.

Gwaine recovered from his jump smoothly and raised a cool eyebrow at Percival. " 'Course not. We haven't been gone that long. Why?" He was not being entirely honest.

The blonde man shrugged innocently. "You've been quiet is all. Are you missing that tavern maid?"

Gwaine's brow knitted together in puzzlement. Tavern maid? There was no tavern maid that stood out in his memory. "What are you talking about?" He asked causing Percival to smother a grin.

"You know, the one you like?" When Gwaine merely stared at him without a clue, the knight was only too happy to go on. "The one that always flirts with anyone who has a coin. The tall, curvy one. Blonde. The one that's exactly your type?" He added slyly.

Gwaine thought for a moment and recalled the one Percival was talking about. "My type?" Gwaine repeated and for the life of him could not remember what was so appealing about her. He must have been too drunk. "You clearly don't know me at all mate," Gwaine told him, "I appreciate girls who have _softer_ features."

This comment caused Lancelot and Elyan who could hear the conversation to grin widely and glance at the youngest druid. Percival feigned confusion. "Really? So women more like, I don't know, Ragnell?" Elyan looked on Percival in a new light right then while Lancelot was amusedly unsurprised. The muscular knight sounded genuinely curious and puzzled, but his light blue eyes were mischievous. If Gwaine had averted his eyes from the female druid, he might have noticed Percival's ploy.

Gwaine tilted his head at Ragnell and considered her, winking at her when she sensed his gaze. She immediately flushed and practically threw her attention back at Merlin. Percival, Lancelot, or Elyan had never seen such a smitten smile from Gwaine. The darker skinned knights exchanged glances, just beginning to realize how hard Gwaine had fallen.

"Yeah," Gwaine said distractedly and drifted his fingers over the soft petals of his flower. He then laughed and looked at Percival who schooled his expression. "What's with all the questions mate?"

"You don't realize it do you?" Percival asked slowly.

Gwaine frowned. "Realize what?"

Percival heaved a giant sigh and walked away from Gwaine while rolling his eyes. "I'm not going to spell it out for you. Can you believe him?" He asked Lancelot and Elyan when he got to them. Gwaine was able to turn his torso to see them all grinning at him. A scowl flashed across Gwaine's lips and he rolled his eyes, too tired to keep the position or see what those three were going on about. His eyes drifted back to the druids and he wondered if he could complain about his back enough to slow their pace back to Camelot. He knew they would part ways when they got close enough to the city. Gwaine decided that if weren't for Merlin, he would not want to get back to Camelot no matter how much he missed it. It was strange because it was the thought of leaving Ragnell that caused him the most distress. He had never been so sad to leave a woman before. That confused Gwaine. Yes, the druid was beautiful (beyond compare), she was smart (without equal), and brave (perhaps more than him)- He firmly told his mind to stop the commentary. Gwaine just knew that he did not want to see her go and he sighed a longing sigh.

The roguish knight froze. Never in his life had he sighed longingly. Never- not once- and not for a woman. Percival's words and tone flared to the forefront of his mind. And realization slapped him in a hard and stinging strike. It was like being thrown from a galloping warhorse, straight through a marble wall and onto a frozen lake, then plunged through the ice to be frozen solid, and swallowed by a fool-eating fish for good measure.

Gwaine realized horror struck, that he had fallen in love. But he had never been in love. He didn't want to be in love. He couldn't be in love. Panic surged within him and he snapped his eyes to Ragnell. It took him less than a fraction of a second to know he was right and he immediately averted his eyes. They travelled to the flower that Ragnell gave him which did not do him any better. Gwaine suddenly felt very trapped in his own body. He needed to go for a walk to clear his head, but he didn't think he could make it very far. Well, Gwaine wasn't one for thinking anyway.

If Percival hadn't turned back at the pack horse's impatient whinny, he would not have seen Gwaine trying to slide out of the wagon. With a curse, he sprinted back and manhandled Gwaine still. It caught the knight's attention so he smiled at Gwaine. "You know walking is- what is it?" He stared at Gwaine who looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Percy, what the hell do I do?" He yelped in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Percival asked, and grimaced at the effort of keeping up with the cart and keeping Gwaine inside. "Gwaine, settle down."

"Settle down?" Gwaine repeated loudly. He then laughed edgily.

Lancelot hurried over and stopped the pack horse that was only too happy to oblige. "What is it?"

"I need some air," Gwaine insisted and tried to take Percival's large hands off his shoulders.

Percival exchanged glances with Lancelot before speaking in a more firm tone to Gwaine. "You're outside, there's plenty of air. Now why don't you tell me what's wrong before I have to punch you yeah?"

Gwaine's eyes flew to Percival's and hope surged within them. "I'm in love," he hissed like he was talking about a taboo subject. "What do I do? I bloody _love_ her. But I can't!"

His alarm froze in the wake of Percival's blank gaze. Gwaine stared, grinding his jaw waiting for Percival to answer him. They now had an audience: the knights were staring at them curiously as were the druids who had parted just enough for Merlin and Eadric to see what the fuss was about. Everyone had stopped but Gwaine was too stunned to notice.

"Have you never been in love before?" Lancelot inquired quietly.

Gwaine stared at him. "Just who do I look like?" He snapped. "Tell me what to do!"

"Honestly Gwaine, you're _pale_. Love isn't something to be scared over. You're overreacting," Percival managed to say without laughing.

The terrified knight crossed his arms over his chest in answer. A flood of snide responses came to his defence but his mouth for once decided to remain closed. He wasn't overreacting. He was in love. What else was he supposed to do? Gwaine decided that since he could not walk off to be alone, he'd throw a tantrum and that meant not responding to Percival's or Lancelot's questions.

"Is everything alright?" Leon called back. Gwaine had exerted himself trying to get out of the cart so he could not turn and look at Leon. He just shrunk down as he realized that everyone was stopped and staring. Including Ragnell.

"Gwaine's gone quiet," Lancelot told on him. And Gwaine didn't care enough to defend himself which set off alarms for everyone, even the druids. Realizing that he was in love was quite a tiring epiphany it seemed.

"Is he alright?" Merlin's tired voice asked worriedly. That caused a reaction out of Gwaine and he straightened to view the warlock.

A grin split Gwaine's face in half when his eyes connected with Merlin's. "It's good to see you're alright, Merlin. You gave us a scare."

Merlin smiled at him but could not keep the worry out of his voice. "Sorry, didn't mean to... Are you alright?"

'I'm in love, did you know? Of course I'm not alright,' Gwaine felt like saying. But instead answered, "Just peachy. Later can you thank your dragon friend for fixing my back, and maybe suggest he do a better job?"

"What?"Merlin asked. The druids clearly had not gotten to that part of the story.

"Never mind, never mind," Gwaine insisted lightly and then eyed the druids. "Are you done with Merlin now?"

"Almost, Gwaine," Ragnell answered him. The knight blinked at her and ability of speech left him. So he simply nodded and lay down in the cart. "I'm going to sleep," he mumbled to Percival and Lancelot.

"Alright, are you in pain or are you just being a pansy?" Percival asked.

Gwaine flashed him a very rude gesture in response. Lancelot gave a small laugh before strolling over to Merlin in order to calm the warlock's worry about Gwaine. Percival looked down on the sulking knight and rolled his eyes, but did not move away. Gwaine's eyes were open, staring at the dark wood of the walls on the cart. He had some serious thinking to do.

~/0\~

The glowing eyes of animals watched them from the safety of the dark trees. Night was upon them now, bringing a chill that necessitated extra blankets and a large fire. Most of the group were now asleep, only three druids and four knights remained awake. As well as two princes. The horses were dozing in a group and the pack horses unstrapped from the carts.

Merlin had fallen asleep shortly after the druids had explained everything to him and had risen when the white moon was high over their heads. Sleep had done wonders for the warlock though he was not by any means recovered. But he had gained enough energy to be bored of Arthur's continued slumber and had annoyed the prince to waking. Arthur was not even angry at him, and still very much exhausted. But now that they were awake at the same time and the knights were too, Merlin insisted that sleep could wait. They had all just saved the kingdom, an ordeal which should have killed a fair few, but here they all were. Merlin smiled at the thought that Kilgharrah was known to the group now- they had assured him that it was fine though they said it rather tensely and had dismissed any explanation Merlin tried to give. It was Aldwin that had the final word which was to say they would speak no more of their quest and there would be plenty of time for talking in Camelot.

So now they were all sitting around the fire, enjoying the warmth and chatting about nothing in particular and especially not stressful accounts of points of views. He was quite cold despite the flames and the many cloaks he was bundled in which made him look like a child. To their sides lay everyone else in their bed rolls, scattered closely on the forest floor. There were no convenient stumps or logs to sit on so they made do with rolling blankets out on the ground and making due with that. Merlin was seated between Arthur and Leon who was beside Gwaine. Aldwin sat on Arthur's other side next to Gerrick who was by Nevin and Ragnell.

Nevin had tried to help Merlin down from the cart so he could sit with them and the warlock was not impressed by the effort it took. He had refused help so he was only too grateful to sit back down on the blanket Lancelot had laid out. The warlock knew though that he was extremely lucky, because last time he had encountered dark magic like this he had been incapacitated for much longer. Not that he was unscathed; Merlin felt the lingering dark magic like a sickness that wouldn't go away. If not for Kilgharrah's help and Ragnell's spells, Merlin was quite sure he would feel a lot worse. And he would probably be overwhelmed in relief for his entire life that Arthur had saved his soul. He kept another 'thank you' from bursting out of his lips because both Arthur and Ragnell were quite sick of hearing it, and she was scary. The thought of the druid caused Merlin to look sideways. The flames flickered in Gwaine's dark eyes as they gazed surreptitiously at Ragnell who was smiling reluctantly at something the other druid said.

"Psst Leon!" Merlin whispered, his voice quieter than it normally would be. Leon turned from gazing at the fire to look enquiringly at the warlock. Arthur too looked over. "The impossible has happened!" A weak grin was on his face and he flicked his eyes toward an oblivious Gwaine.

"You don't think?" Leon cocked his head curiously at Gwaine. The knight was now trying to stab the fire with his eyes but could not resist glancing at Ragnell every two seconds. Merlin was counting.

"He's not beside her is he," Arthur pointed out. "He finally figured it out then?"

Merlin may have been feeling like death warmed over but there was no way he wasn't going to stick his nose in this.

"So" Merlin drew out the word. "Who fancies a walk?"

"Oh, me!" Gwaine tore his eyes away from Ragnell and his eyebrows rose hopefully.

At the same time though Arthur grunted a swift and short "No"

He was the immediate target of two glares. But before they could launch into a childish protest, Ragnell saved the day. "Actually Prince Arthur, I think all of you would benefit from stretching your legs." She then directed an innocent glance to Aldwin, Leon, and Gerrick. The first two knights stood up and Gerrick rose after a nudge from Aldwin. They all helped Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine up- the servant and knight having to be supported by their friends. Leon made himself useful by standing next to the prince in case he fell.

Leon picked a random direction and led the way slowly. They crossed between the trees and made a weaving circuit around the camp. Merlin's legs were heavy and weak so it was a challenge to get them to support his weight and walk at the same time. If he had to worry about balance, he surely would have fallen. In front of him, Gwaine was having similar problems and was cursing at Aldwin quietly to voice his displeasure. Merlin laughed and looked past Gwaine to Arthur who was showing off and walking backwards most of the time. After a few more paces, Gerrick stopped them before they made it half way and lowered Merlin to the ground. The warlock sighed in relief when he was off his legs, closing his eyes as he leant his head back on a tree. "I feel old," he griped.

"You're not the only one," Gwaine smiled and tried to shake Aldwin off as he too sat down. The taller knight kept a firm grip though, anticipating Gwaine losing control and falling. He gave the roguish knight a light push before peeking through the trees at the fire. The druids were still there, and keeping a close eye on them.

They all looked at Arthur as he gave a disgusted groan. "Training is going to be a nightmare." He was still standing with Leon, Aldwin and Gerrick but had a sight hunch.

"Heh, I don't think you are going to be able to train any time soon, Arthur." Gerrick spoke as if trying to sooth a bull.

Before Arthur could voice a no doubt obstinate reply, Merlin asked Gwaine a question. "So Gwaine, you seem quiet this evening."

The knight glanced at him from narrowed eyes. "I bet you lot are all laughing at me aren't you?" He grumbled and glanced toward where Ragnell and Nevin were waiting. There was enough distance that their voices could not be heard.

The knights laughed and Merlin answered for them. "Maybe a little."

He directed a mock glower towards Merlin who looked even paler than before. The warlock's face and hands, the only skin not covered up by cloaks almost glowed in the knight. Gwaine looked at the dark circles under his eyes and his cheekbones which stood out more prominently then they did just a few days ago. The only reason he did not insist for them to go back was because Merlin looked far too interested in this turn of events and who was Gwaine to deny his best friend a good dose of scandal?

So he sighed and spoke to his listening audience. "Alright, so I may have broken my number one rule..."

"I thought your number one rule was to never turn down a drink?" Gerrick smartly asked.

Aldwin tried to look confused but he was fighting a smile. "I thought it was to always have one every night."

"You didn't bring any alcohol, Gwaine?" Leon asked incredulously. He was far more accomplished at hiding the amusement from his face than Aldwin, but it glittered in his light eyes.

"Surely it was to never serve nobility," Arthur smirked. He still lorded that certain fact over Gwaine, in good humour of course and never when the knight needed reminding. Of course not.

"No, no," Merlin put in, "it was to always have a drink on hand." He made a show for looking for a flask at Gwaine's side. There was one, but it only contained water.

Gwaine crossed his arms in a huff. "You're going to make this difficult for me aren't you?" He handed his five friends a grouchy glare. When their faces remained expectant, Gwaine could no longer ignore the humour in the situation and gave a laugh. He took in a deep breath but the words adamantly refused to be voiced. His lips frowned and he tried slowly this time. "Alright... well. I'm- I seem to be- not _seem_ to be, I'm in- bloody hell I hate you all. I- am- in... .. ... ... in love." He pouted at Merlin. The things he did for his friends. "There I said it," he snapped.

The knights roared in laughter though thankfully Merlin settled for a huge grin. "I'm happy for you Gwaine," he beamed. Merlin had always revelled in other people's happiness but seeing that Gwaine, a self proclaimed ladies' man, fall head over heels for a single woman had a grin permanently hurting his cheeks. And the knight gave his love to a druid no less. It was a good thing that Merlin liked Ragnell or things could have gotten messy, but he did not know any woman who was a better fit for his friend.

The knight couldn't help but smile back at Merlin. "Yeah well, who knows if she's interested," Gwaine said quietly, looking doubtfully at the flower hanging on his chest.

The other knights it seemed decided to take pity on Gwaine. "No, not at all," Aldwin intoned sarcastically. "Honestly Gwaine, Ragnell likes you. Though I can't imagine why." Trust Aldwin to lose his patience.

Gwaine flinched at her name but a slow smile was forming on his lips.

"Me neither, Aldwin," Merlin said gravely, "I mean he's smelly."

"And rude," Arthur volunteered.

"Oblivious," Gerrick mentioned.

"Not to mention uncivilized," Leon added.

"You forgot to mention handsome, brave and smart," Gwaine told them coolly.

Everyone laughed until Gwaine's expression turned worried. Merlin smiled and decided to give Gwaine something to focus on. "You should tell her, before we get back to Camelot."

"Why bother?" Gwaine shrugged.

Arthur sighed impatiently. "Give over Gwaine. She said her clan is in the Darkling woods. I think you can brave it to see her. As long as you are discreet about it and don't become a druid yourself, I see no problem with it."

"Really? You?" Gwaine asked incredulously.

"It isn't that hard to believe," Merlin smiled impishly, "he's in love with Gwen after all."

"Thank you Merlin," Arthur commented sardonically.

"Besides," Gerrick mused quietly, "it would give her something to think about other than her uncle. Poor girl."

Gwaine nodded sadly. "How hard can love be?" He asked offhandedly. "The real question is what do I give a girl who's allergic to flowers?"

The others rolled their eyes at his first question but paused stumped at his second. Silence took over them as they thought. When no one produced a good idea, Gwaine settled for scrounging around the forest floor for, of course, flowers. He refused help and looked around in the dark until he found an aster that was pointed to by Gerrick. "Alright," he stated and twirled the flower in his fingers. "Let's go before Merlin falls asleep."

The warlock jerked out of his half awake stupor and tried to act as if his mouth wasn't just hanging open. "And here I thought that you only had bad ideas," said Arthur sarcastically while glancing at the aster. The prince held his hand for Merlin to take and pulled him up smoothly. Quite a feat when he looked as haggard as he did. The prince needlessly motioned for Leon to help Gerrick take the warlock's weight. "Careful," he cautioned before starting back to their camp. The two knights followed, with Merlin secured safely between them. The warlock even managed to pick up his feet every other step or so.

Behind them Gwaine shrugged off Aldwin's help and walked on his own. His progress was very slow and Aldwin had to save him from doing a face plant occasionally but he made it back to camp without mishap. The druids looked up and smiled in greeting. Leon and Gerrick made for the cart but with a few choice words that made them laugh, Merlin convinced them to lower him in front of the fire.

While Ragnell was busy asking the knights how their walk went, Nevin noticed the flower in Gwaine's hand and he retired to bed claiming sudden fatigue after bidding them goodnight. Before he settled down, he gave Gwaine a pointed look that was about as threatening as a druid could manage. Gwaine halted in surprise at the approving nod though. The knights were not so polite and Merlin already refused help to the cart so they all acted as witness when Aldwin deposited Gwaine beside Ragnell.

Merlin who had to lean against Arthur to remain upright, drew the knights' attention away with some effort. He got Gerrick to take out his unending list of bad jokes and knew the only reason it was allowed was because there had been an absence of it for the last few days. Merlin did not guess that it was also because it made him smile and the knights took that as a very big deal when he just lost his soul. His blue eyes looked sideways at Gwaine who was holding the aster against his cloak beside the other flower, asking Ragnell her opinion. Merlin watched as Ragnell blushed in the firelight and reached to take it, holding it beside Gwaine's hair in jest before tying the strings of his cloak to the stem.

The heat soon made Merlin's eyes heavy and he didn't notice Arthur's patiently annoyed looks when the prince started to support more and more of Merlin's weight. It did not take Merlin long to fall into a peaceful sleep against Arthur, something that the prince filed away to tease him with later.

The prince of Camelot sighed long-sufferingly and resigned himself to staying still as a statue so his servant, friend, and fellow prince could get some rest. But his will was sorely tested when Gerrick noticed his predicament and Arthur vowed to get revenge at the knight's words.

"Aw, isn't that precious."

~/0\~

* * *

><p><strong>Can you believe the next chapter is the end? *SNIFF* It's <strong>_**really**_** long, 7000 words long... well 7855 if I don't change anything last minute, so prepare to sit a while. **

**See you Friday! This next bit makes me a bit sad. **

***Next time- Chapter 20: Epilogue***


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own BBC Merlin. I own my OCs though**

**Warnings: Even though it's the last chapter, I'll be consistent: Just T-rated violence and some adult themes. Nothing graphic though! Just suggestive as per the rating guidelines. If enough people think I should move it to M, I will, but I don't think it'll be a problem.**

**Thank you to ****Kitty O****, ****DragonflyonBreak****, ****sarajm****, ****yearofthedays****, ****where the wind blows****, ****ForIHaveOvercomeTheWorld****, ****Oya.22****, ****TeganL74****, ****MamzelleHermy****, ****Laughy-Taffy the Grape****, ****godsdaughter77****, ****Hiding in the Shadow**** for reviewing! **

**Also, sorry in advance for the romance. Now enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>~0\~

Two days later, the familiar spires of Camelot came into view from between the warm foliage. Arthur called a halt to their slow pace and shook Merlin gently awake from his dozing. His blue eyes opened to the rooftop of the forest. The leaves were almost offensively painted in bright reds and oranges, and his eyes were drawn to a stubborn maple that was still green but had some single red leaves which made Merlin think of an apple tree. The warlock yawned and sat up, rubbing his tired eyes.

"We're almost home Merlin," the prince stated and stood back to let Merlin struggle out of the cart. Arthur reached a steadying arm out even before Merlin ungracefully tripped. The warlock grinned at him before scanning their group.

"Oh," Merlin said upon realizing this was goodbye. For now anyway.

The knights and druids were saying their farewells. Jaril did not even look like he was sucking on a lemon, and Merlin thought that it made him look a bit less like a crotchety old man. He was shaking hands with Pellias beside Kiara who was tearfully embracing a shocked Leon. It seemed that the woman was not one for goodbyes. Merlin watched as the old woman flitted from knight to knight distributing crushing hugs. Kiara had recaptured her calm exterior for a few moments before getting to Merlin. A sad smile crossed her lips as she took his hands in his. "It has been an honour, Merlin," she said earnestly and gave him a gentle hug.

Arthur smirked at him as a flustered expression blundered onto his face. "No, it's been mine. Truly," Merlin affirmed sincerely. Gwaine then walked from behind him to steal the blue cloaked druid away. Arthur and Merlin simultaneously checked the knight's gait to check that he really was fine. Yesterday evening he had got up out of his cart and cautiously walked around. He soon laughed and graduated himself to running, opting to jog circles around their troop. It seemed to have cheered Ragnell somewhat who now had time to digest Firran's death. The druid had been mostly quiet when not keeping Gwaine, Merlin and Arthur in line.

Pleased with what he saw, Merlin smiled and bid his goodbyes to the druids individually. Ragnell, Nevin and Malachi went after Kiara, followed by the rest of them. In the midst of their final words, Gwaine had stole Ragnell away into the trees away from the others.

They walked wordlessly through the trees until the chatter from the others became almost silent. A sigh escaped Gwaine's lips and he took away his hand from her back to observe the changing leaves.

"You haven't brought me here to sigh at me have you?" Ragnell smirked lightly.

A smile formed on Gwaine's lips and he turned to look into her deep eyes. The words he was going to say left his lips in a soft breath as he stared into them. He had never been so preoccupied with a woman's eyes before.

"Gwaine?" She asked curiously.

He shook his head wildly, causing his hair to whip about. "Heh, sorry," he grinned.

"I suppose you are not too good at goodbyes either," Ragnell guessed softly.

He shrugged. "Better than you'd think."

A flash of hurt flickered in her eyes and Gwaine nearly panicked. "No, no! I mean, I'm used to them. You sort of get the hang of it after so many you see. But with some people it's harder." He glanced up at her only to look at the forest floor again. The pine needles and leaves proved to be a lot less interesting but they made him feel significantly less vulnerable. His hand seemingly moved on its own accord and took Ragnell's, interlinking their fingers softly. Gwaine started to talk before he looked at her again. "It doesn't have to be a long goodbye. I can visit your clan. And you can come to Camelot, and I'll show you around." Gwaine didn't think he had wanted anything more than he wanted this.

"That is quite a risk," she noted quietly.

His voice was hushed as he rushed out his question. "Will you take it for me?"

When she did not answer right away he gave a fake grin that did not hide the hurt in his eyes, not from her. "Never mi-"

Ragnell tightened their fingers, halting Gwaine from retreating. Next thing Gwaine knew, he was being thoroughly kissed. She had stood up on her toes and pulled he collar of his cloak down. The knight stood there stunned before his hand flew to hold the back of her head gently and he returned her chaste kiss.

Ragnell drew back with a dazzling blush blooming across her face and spreading down her neck. The only thing that stopped Gwaine from following it was his favourite pair of eyes. "Does that answer your question?" She asked around an embarrassed grin.

Gwaine blinked and smiled wolfishly. "I think I need another hint," he hinted.

Ragnell ducked her head to laugh. The next second, a high pitched sneeze racked her frame. Her face was now a vivid shade of red to match Merlin's neckerchief. And he laughed.

Ragnell huffed and crossed her arms. She was angry now. But Gwaine swooped down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"You are not like most druids." He was going to say 'women' but smoothly thought better of it.

"Nor you a knight," she said. A smile wriggled through her anger which left as quickly as it came. Her hands went to her braid and untied the yellow ribbon holding it. She glanced at Gwaine and silently tied it around the hilt of his sword. "So you can think of me," Ragnell said shyly and ran her hands through her hair to unloose it. It cascaded past her waist and Gwaine was sorely tempted to see if it felt as soft as it looked.

Ragnell turned her head towards where the others were no doubt waiting. "I should go," she sighed.

Gwaine didn't want her to. But she had her duties as did he. "Well, we'll see each other soon anyway. How does tomorrow sound?" Gwaine took her hand and began to walk with her back to the others. It was strange, he thought, holding hands. But it was undeniably nice.

"I suppose it will have to do," Ragnell teased. Neither let go when they walked through the trees and Gwaine's immediate glare to Gerrick stopped his wolf whistle. Not Merlin's though.

"And now we must part ways," Malachi said over the chuckles of some of the more immature knights, to Arthur who was still eyeing Gwaine and Ragnell.

The prince nodded and addressed the druids to give his final farewell. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your help. You will not go unrewarded. If there is anything you should need, from aid to provisions, you will find it in Camelot. When we started on this quest, I do not deny that I was wary of you all. But I can now say that I count you among my closest allies. I see now that it is power, and not magic that corrupts." He paused to gather his thoughts, and for effect Merlin would say. Prince Arthur then turned his gaze toward the warlock. "I promise you, all of you, that one day you will be free to use your gifts. That all magic users will be able to call Camelot home if they wish it. I do not imagine it will be a fast or easy process, but when I am king, things will change. I will lift the ban on magic. I only hope I have allies at my side to help me."

Tears were parading freely down Merlin's cheeks, making his eyes shine a piercing silver in the bright afternoon light. He simply nodded since he could get no words to make it past his tears. The druids were having similar reactions and more than a few surrounded Arthur and reached to shake his hand or even just touch his shoulder.

Ragnell's eyes were bright and she took in a shuddering breath. "Thank you, Prince Arthur. Words cannot express my gratitude. And if _you_ ever need anything, just travel to the Darkling Woods and we will find you."

The druids retreated from the prince and then as one, turned their backs after voicing their thanks to both Emrys and the Once and Future King. Ragnell gave a last smile to Gwaine before extracting her hand and following her clan. But in reflex, Gwaine grabbed her wrist urgently. The knights exchanged amused glances with each other and the other druids. Nevin and Gerrick were each trying to outdo the other in pretending to be disgusted. Neither Gwaine nor Ragnell took any heed of them though.

"Here," he said, and freed his favourite dagger and scabbard from his belt. Gwaine handed it to Ragnell who took it mechanically. She stared at it as he explained. "Daggers are useful. Not just for hurting people you know."

Ragnell laughed and tied it around the waist of her cloak. "Druids are not brainless you know... Thank you Gwaine." She squeezed his hand in gratitude.

The knight kissed her fingers and let go. "Until next time, my lady."

Ragnell smiled and gave him a swift kiss before hesitatingly turning away. They all watched as the druids disappeared into the trees, lingering before they set off once again. "Well best be off then," Gwaine sighed.

"I can't wait to get back," Merlin admitted as he sat back in his cart. His sentiments were mimicked by the knights and they all hopped up on their horses. Arthur looked like he was glad to be in the saddle again, and Merlin glanced to Tilly who was tied to Aldeib's saddle. Arthur led the group and they formed a ring around Merlin who occupied himself with nattering on about nothing in particular to Gerrick who was walking beside him.

The knights remained wary for any threat, but the only thing that attacked them on their way back to Camelot was Gwaine's lovesick sighs.

~/0\~

Their arrival in Camelot was heralded by thunderous cheers spreading through the city. Peasants and nobles alike flooded out to the streets as soon as word reached them of the prince's return. Arthur straightened his back and nodded to the citizens lining the streets. He flicked his gaze to the side and surveyed Merlin who had insisted on walking into the city. His horse, bless her, was patiently walking straight despite Merlin's weight pulling her to the side. Behind the warlock, the knights were keeping a keen watch on him as well. Pellias had even sidled forward to walk beside him in case he were to fall and Lancelot took place on the other side. Merlin's reaction was to give them both petulant frowns. Gwaine followed behind them, in front of Aldwin, Gerrick, and Eadric with Leon and Elyan bringing up the rear.

As they walked into the courtyard, Arthur smiled at the familiar faces waiting for them. "Sire!" Cadmon called over the cheering crowd. He, Gaius, Gwen, and the knights' families waited eagerly for them to dismount. Sir Raonull was waiting beside the grey haired knight, having sent to report to Cadmon by Arthur. When they were close enough, two children broke free of their mother and ran toward the group. Aldwin laughed and tossed his reigns to Gerrick before rushing forward. He knelt down just in time for his youngest brothers, Ashwin and Cenwyn to crush him with hugs. From above their heads, Aldwin grinned at his approving mother and Hadwyn standing beside his other brothers Edwin and Godwin.

Arthur turned away from them because the rushing of fabric alerted him to Gwen running towards him. The prince caught his love and planted a kiss on her lips. Merlin would have smiled at him if Gaius was not fussing over him. "I fine Gaius, really," Merlin repeated. The physician it seemed did not take his word for it but pulled his ward in for a relieved hug.

"It's good to see you, my boy," Gaius said, "I want all the details as soon as we are alone."

"How about after I sleep? Arthur can tell you everything while you're tending to him," Merlin smiled. Let it never be said that Merlin was not masterful at avoiding conversations.

Gaius drew back and surveyed Arthur who was now talking to Cadmon with Leon. Beside them Gwen had Elyan in a crushing hug. "Was he hurt?"

Merlin nodded. "He was. We all were. But we had a lot of _help_." A yawn burst from his lips, causing his eyes to water and his body to tire. Luckily Gwaine steadied him before he could sway too far.

"I told you that you shouldn't have walked," the knight chided.

"Yes, twenty times now," Merlin laughed and valiantly stopped using Gwaine as a support.

"Twenty two," Gwaine corrected with a crooked grin.

Merlin looked at the knights and Arthur again, hoping that they could get away from the crowds already. The courtyard was packed with people, only held at bay by the line of knights blocking them from coming closer. Merlin could see into the corridor that lead to the physician's chambers and sighed tiredly. He heard his name mentioned and looked to see Hadwyn bringing Cenwyn and Ashwin over. He was carrying the giggling six and four year olds upside down.

"You look like death warmed over Merlin," he greeted and set his brothers down.

"Thanks," Merlin smiled and gripped Hadwyn's forearm. It was the only thing that kept him upright when Ashwin crashed into his legs. Merlin laughed and ruffled the child's chestnut hair. "Hey there Ashwin."

"Don't do that Ash!" Cenwyn scolded, "he's not feeling well!" The six year old was rocking on his feet with indecision until Merlin opened his arm. Cenwyn needed no further incentive and hugged Merlin around the middle. "Hullo Merlin!"

"Hello Cenwyn. Have you been running the place well?" Merlin grinned.

Cenwyn nodded gravely and glared at Ashwin who loudly captured Merlin's attention. "He and Godwin have been so boring Merlin!"

"We have not!" Cenwyn huffed.

"Okay!" Hadwyn seized his brothers and saved Merlin from being destroyed in an argument. "Let's go save Lady Aelith from Gerrick again." Hadwyn nodded at Merlin and then gave Gaius a significant look.

Merlin laughed as the two boys waved goodbye. He glanced at Gerrick who was embracing his fiancé and didn't look like they would be separating any time soon. Hadwyn smoothly altered his course to Aldwin who had one arm around Godwin's and Edwin's shoulders and the other around his mother's. Merlin could not help but chuckle at the sobbing noblewoman who was clearly not listening to her son's increasingly impatient assurances.

"This is quite the welcome," Percival's voice remarked. Merlin and Gwaine turned to the tall knight who was walking up to them with Lancelot and Pellias. Elyan noticed that the knights were gathering without him and he ducked away from Gwen to join them. "The council isn't even snubbing us." They all looked at the front of the crowd for the council members who indeed, were even smiling at them.

"Oh it probably won't last," Lancelot grinned. The knights laughed their agreement and looked at Merlin because of his lack of reaction.

The warlock merely smiled tiredly. "For Sir Pellias it will."

"You just had to point that out, didn't you?" Pellias mock grumbled. "You know, you should probably get some rest Merlin."

The warlock motioned to Arthur who was still allowing the people to show their gratitude with cheering. Since the prince had not made a move to leave, Merlin certainly could not. Arthur must have felt Merlin's eyes upon him for he looked to meet the warlock's gaze. The next moment Arthur held his arm out to the people for silence. He uttered no words but his next actions spoke volumes. The prince strode to Merlin who was eyeing him warily. With a sweep of his cloak, Arthur knelt down and bowed to Merlin.

The warlock felt like he was punched in the gut and would have fled had his legs allowed him. From the corner of his eye Merlin noticed that the Knights of the Round Table were on one knee as well. A stir was passed through the crowd but within seconds, everyone had mimicked their prince who was king in all but name. Merlin's throat went dry as he realized that he was the only one standing in the packed courtyard, and they were all bowing to _him_.

It was too much. Merlin was saved from his frozen state by Arthur who rose and steadied him with an arm across the shoulders. "Arthur, what are you-" Merlin began faintly but was silenced by the prince.

"You have your saviour, Camelot!" He yelled to the now standing people. Arthur's voice rose to be heard over the surprised mutterings of the crowd. "It is not I you owe your lives to, but this man here. My servant, Merlin has shown bravery and strength to surpass my own. It is through his actions that Camelot was saved and will remain standing. I hereby declare Merlin a freeman of Camelot. Let it be known that I am honoured to count him as my closest friend." Arthur bloody Pendragon grinned brightly at Merlin and then spoke so only he could hear. "You will get the credit you deserve. For your deeds and your rightful station. Thank you, Prince Merlin."

Merlin gaped at his friend. "I hate you. I really do. And never call me that again."

The prince laughed. "No problem there. Idiot sounds so much better."

"Says the cabbage head." Merlin smirked. He then stepped back from Arthur and schooled his expression. The warlock then knelt to the prince, falling a little too fast because of his lacking strength. The crowd followed him and also bowed, erupting in cheers once more.

Merlin didn't have long to stare at the ground before Arthur offered his hand. The warlock gratefully took it and was hauled up. "I've had quite enough of the pleasantries now," he informed the prince quietly.

"As have I." Arthur held his arm out to the people in parting and led Merlin towards the castle. The warlock could not help but smile despite his mortification at Cadmon who was waiting for them. He stepped away from the other knights and greeted Merlin.

"Merlin," Cadmon smiled and was brazen enough give him a one armed hug. "Arthur says you single handedly defeated the curse."

"He's lying. I couldn't have done it alone," Merlin replied modestly, "it's good to see you." He blinked heavily which spurred the prince into gesturing them along. Gaius bustled along beside Merlin and Gwen came up to loop her arm around one of Merlin's. "Oh hi, Gwen."

"I'm so glad you're back, Merlin," Gwen smiled. Both she and Arthur ignored the knights' joking warnings to the prince. The warlock grinned vaguely at Gwen before falling asleep mid-step and both Gwaine and Pellias lunged to keep him upright. "What's wrong with him?" Gwen demanded worriedly.

Gwaine and Pellias exchanged glances before the roguish knight helped Merlin onto Pellias' shoulders. "Just...tired," Gwaine answered and glanced to the very unhappy and worried physician. "We'll give you the full story when we're in your quarters. Right Lancelot?"

Lancelot cleared his throat and smiled at Gaius. "That is correct." He gave a significant look to the old man. Gaius' legs forgot to work momentarily but luckily Arthur was there to steady him.

The prince nodded to Gaius and patted his shoulder. "Everything is alright Gaius."

And it was.

~/0\~

Gaius would never admit that Merlin's snoring was one of the most comforting sounds in the world. For one, it meant that the warlock was asleep and not causing mischief, and for the other it meant that the warlock was asleep and that he was _safe_. A smile formed on the physician's lips and his hand squeezed Merlin's for the countless time. The warlock was sleeping soundly in his bed, covers draped securely over him.

"I'm not dying you know, Gaius," Merlin mumbled. The old man jumped in surprise and nearly cursed. Looked like the warlock was not sleeping so soundly after all.

"But you were," Gaius pointed out concernedly. It had taken hours for the knights and Arthur to explain what had happened, and even longer for the physician to grill Arthur about Merlin's revealed secrets. The only thing they hadn't talked about was Merlin finding out that he was a prince, which was a fact still only known to five people in Camelot.

"Not anymore," Merlin said obstinately.

Gaius merely handed Merlin a disapproving frown which eventually melted into a worried smile. "I'm just glad you are safe Merlin."

"So you've said," Merlin grinned. "Hey, where's Gwaine?" The warlock turned his head on the pillow to look past Gaius. His brow furrowed when he saw that Gwaine was still sleeping, but _quietly_.

Gaius snorted in response to Merlin's concern. Gwaine's snoring wasn't quite so comforting as Merlin's. More like grating. The man had stubbornly stayed after Gaius had made sure the knights and Arthur were alright- curling up in a makeshift cot on the other side of Merlin's room. Gaius had grudgingly admitted that Ragnell had done a good job with healing them.

Merlin smiled gratefully at Gwaine before looking at the flickering flames of the candles on his rickety wardrobe. "What time is it Gaius?"

"Dinner time," Gaius answered briskly, rising up and bustling out of the room. Merlin's stomach grumbled at the mention of food and he hopefully waited for the physician's return. A bare minute later, after Merlin had pushed himself up so he could sit, Gaius came climbing back up the stairs carrying a bowl of ham stew. The smell reached Merlin's flaring nostrils and caused his stomach to gurgle hungrily.

"Here," Gaius offered and handed the warm bowl to the warlock. "It is actually a few hours past midnight, but you need some food." The physician reclaimed his seat and settled to watch his ward like a mother hen with the eyes of a hawk.

Merlin grinned at the stew and immediately shovelled a spoonful in his mouth. He knew two things at once- one was that he had never tasted stew so delicious and the other was that Gaius had not made it. "This is amazing!" Merlin closed his eyes in pleasure. "Thanks Gaius!"

The old man smirked at Merlin's enthusiasm. "Compliments of Giselle. She wanted to prepare you a feast but you will not be fit to attend any time soon."

Merlin made a noise of dissatisfaction. He had absolutely no problems with eating a feast, but could not argue that he would not fall asleep on his plate. Indeed, Merlin had to force himself to eat three more mouthfuls before he handed it back to Gaius. The physician did not have to ask what was the matter because Merlin's eyes shut in a prolonged blink.

Gaius smiled at the exhausted warlock before coaxing him back down on the bed. "Maybe Arthur will have a feast in my honour," Merlin murmured sleepily and laughed.

Gaius didn't tell him that Arthur was already planning the details. No, he would let Merlin sleep.

~/0\~

A long week passed largely by sleeping, saw Merlin once again still in bed. A long and dramatic sigh fluttered from his bedroom past the closed door and to the main chambers outside. He was bored. Gwaine was off once again to the Darkling Woods and Merlin would have even volunteered for the chance to hear the knight talk incessantly about Ragnell, as Gwaine was wont to do if given the chance. Gaius was just outside but acting as a prison guard so Merlin could get yet more rest. Admittedly, he was still tired- if only just a fraction less than a week ago. So the knights were not allowed entry to Merlin's utter frustration. But then he couldn't blame Gaius all that much since two days ago, when all of the men and Arthur packed themselves into Merlin's room with what looked like year's supply of ale. Merlin smiled just thinking of it. Gerrick had said that if they couldn't take Merlin to a tavern, they would just bring the tavern to Merlin.

Gaius had returned early from a clever ploy orchestrated by Percival and Eadric to keep him away for a while, and had burst through Merlin's door like livid whirlwind right in the middle of Pellias' epic tale of a spurned tavern maid's quest to win Gwaine's attentions. It had caused Merlin's ribs to hurt from laughing so much. But Gaius had not appreciated it (Gwaine was not sober enough to agree), and had kicked the knights and prince out with little more than a highly raised eyebrow.

So now, he had no news of the outside world since Gerrick had somehow snuck past Gaius to tell Merlin that Aldwin had bought him a horse. Merlin smiled at the memory- Gerrick had told him he might have to marry Aldwin instead of Aelith. The new horse was actually related to Sunny which was the reason Aldwin had picked it. Merlin could visualize it just from Gerrick's description, it was a flaxen horse, which was rare in Camelot and had white mane and smooth sorrel coat. The blonde knight had named it Winny. Oh he would have loved to see Aldwin's face when that decision was made.

Merlin was startled out of his amused thoughts when someone rapped on the door. It squeaked open and Arthur walked inside. "Notice I knocked," he greeted.

The warlock rolled his eyes extravagantly. "Congratulations," Merlin replied dryly.

Arthur closed the door and sauntered inside. "I'm sorry that you are still in bed," Arthur sighed. He took a seat on the wooden chair and leant back, resting his feet on the end of the bed. Merlin eyed him and used magic to make the dirt on Arthur's boots clear away.

"Well I have you to thank that I'm even alive at all," Merlin replied offhandedly.

"And Kilgharrah," Arthur mentioned. Ah so this was what Arthur wanted to talk about.

"And Kilgharrah," Merlin agreed quietly. "I suppose he was quite a shock to you."

Arthur did not find Merlin's statement funny in the least. "You could say that." The prince glanced at Merlin before examining his very clean boots. "He seemed very worried about you. You two are friends then?"

"We have a bond." Merlin shrugged. "We never used to be. It started with him feeding me riddles. Well I told you what happened. When we went to fight him, I didn't kill him. I showed him mercy when he had shown none. We are the last of our kind, and I couldn't-" Merlin sighed. "I got stung by a serket ," he stated to Arthur's complete surprise.

"What?" The prince breathed, "When? Wh-"

Merlin smoothly interrupted him, "When the un dead army attacked. I told you that Morgause trapped me in chains for the night. But I didn't tell you that she set a nest of serkets on me. I called Kilgharrah after one stung me, and well," Merlin gave a small laugh, "he's made a habit of saving me I suppose. If I didn't spare him that night, I wouldn't be here right now. And I would have lost one of the greatest friends I have."

The warlock fell silent, marking the dark cast of Arthur's face. "That scar on your back. It's from the serket."

"Yes"

Arthur nodded and rubbed his jaw. He looked up and stared at the dried herbs hanging from the ceiling and spoke to them. "He killed my people. He tried to destroy Camelot."

"He did."

"You aren't going to defend him?" Arthur asked sharply.

The warlock responded honestly. "I could say that your father killed every last one of his kind. I could say that he was imprisoned for more than twenty years and made to grieve alone. I could say that your father's betrayal of mine only made him angrier. And I could say that anyone would have reacted like he did if they had a chance." Merlin's tone was hard and effectively grounding. "But the fact remains that he was wrong. Kilgharrah let revenge rule his heart, something he more than anyone should know the follies of. Those innocent people didn't deserve to die and I think about them every day. It was my fault more than his. I knew what was going to happen."

"I know why you released him Merlin. You didn't have a choice," Arthur stated somewhat automatically but firmly.

Merlin just shrugged and stared at his clasped hands. "It is all in the past now anyway."

The prince nodded. "You're right. If you trust him now that will have to be good enough for me. And he _is_ redeeming himself." Arthur unconsciously gripped his shoulder.

"Really?" A tentative smile budded on Merlin's lips.

"Of course," Arthur said, and then hesitated when he went to say something more. He swallowed and carried on after Merlin gave him a curious look. "...There was one thing I wanted to... no, no it's too soon, never mind."

"Arthur," Merlin insisted.

"You don't have to answer, but," the prince started carefully, "there is one thing I've been wondering about for a while now." Merlin just nodded and waited for Arthur to continue. "Cenred...did he know that Kilgharrah was alive?"

The warlock's eyes immediately became guarded at his uncle's name and he avoided looking at Arthur for the remainder of the topic. "Yeah he did."

Arthur understood and accepted that Merlin would not be helping the conversation along. "He wanted something from you," Arthur pressed on gingerly, "it wasn't just information on Camelot was it?"

Merlin sighed and finally said the words he had been keeping from his friends. "He never asked me about Camelot. He wanted- he wanted to use Kilgharrah as a weapon. Probably against the whole of Albion after Camelot. I never would have let it happen."Arthur's eyes closed at the information. "And don't say thank you."

"_Thank you_ for telling me. Merlin, you're a true friend." Arthur smirked despite a fresh wave of guilt rising up. "Perhaps you should be prince of Camelot. You'd do a fine job and then Guinevere and I can live in the country."

Merlin's smile faded from his face and he sighed. "Hmm, a prince. You should have said so sooner." Arthur stiffened and took his feet off the bed, choosing to rest his elbows on his knees. "I almost wish you never told me. What should I do Arthur?"

The warlock's blue eyes gazed desperately at Arthur who gave a humourless smile. "It is _you_ who is usually counselling me," he pointed out. "But I'll tell you what you are going to do. You are going to do nothing. You are going to stay here in Camelot and do as you have always done."

"But am I not abandoning the people of Escetia?" Merlin frowned. "They are still in upheaval. I could put an end to it."

"You don't really believe that." Arthur noted that Merlin knew exactly the consequences of any potential action- having had days to think about it- but needed to hear it aloud. "You grew up a peasant, no matter who your father was. If you claimed the throne it would spark a war. With other kingdoms and possibly even within Escetia. What you will need is power and stability, you will need Camelot for it to happen."

Merlin locked gazes with Arthur. Suddenly they were more than just two friends, but two allies. "Thank you."

Arthur tilted his head slightly. "When the time comes, will you take the throne?"

Merlin let Arthur stew a bit before deciding to answer. "...Nah." He crossed his arms behind his head. "I'll let you do all the hard work."

"You realize what you are saying?" Arthur asked incredulously. "What we as two princes are talking about?"

"Of course I do, I'm not an idiot you know," Merlin answered.

Arthur shook his head. "You know, I don't think you are in your right mind. We will talk about this when you are fully healed and not a moment-"

"I'm not cut out to be king, Arthur. I think you know that. That's your area of expertise. Besides when you take the throne it will be the best thing for them. Well, that's not for a while yet I suppose."

Arthur just shook his head at Merlin. "Shame... you'd be a good king"

Merlin immediately gasped theatrically. "That- that was a compliment!"He then started shouting at the door. "Gaius! Gaius! Arthur complimented me! Come quick, I think he's dying!" Merlin started to laugh and grinned at Arthur when the physician did not appear. "I don't think he cares."

"Hmm, well I think my bout with _dying _has worn off," Arthur commented, "you are the biggest idiot to ever grace this castle."

"But I thought that was you," Merlin said with a mock innocence.

The gleam that entered Arthur's eye marked the start of a legendary battle of wits that would be remembered for years to come.

~/0\~

Flames danced contentedly in every bracket lining the castle of Camelot. Winter was almost upon them- leaves had abandoned the trees and the days were becoming greyer with the promise of rain. A chilly stare certainly rested on one's warlock's face. Merlin stood in Arthur's chambers glaring at the prince. For Arthur's part, he had a smile pulling on his lips. "A feast?" Merlin repeated. "Tonight?"

Arthur nodded cheerily and rocked on his heels, enjoying Merlin's surprise. "But Gaius needed me for his rounds _tonight_, I told you last week!"

At the door, Gwaine and Cadmon exchanged grins. They were dressed in expensive silks and had their swords buckled to their belts. In short, they were fit for a feast to receive a king. Arthur gave Merlin a pitying smile. "Well we had to keep you here somehow."

Merlin's frown became wary instead of indignant. "What do you mean?" The warlock looked at Gwaine confused when the knight sniggered. Cadmon too had a large grin on his face, and Merlin realized he was out of the loop. "Why did I not hear of this feast?"

"Because it is in your honour!" Arthur declared smugly. "Everyone within the castle was sworn to the utmost secrecy."

The words hit Merlin soundly, causing him to gape. "Sorry?"

"Feast. Your honour. Tonight." Arthur drawled slowly. "I've prepared you a speech to give to all the nobles."

Merlin swiftly made for the door but was greeted by the smiling knights, whose presence was suddenly explained. "You were planning this!" He accused the prince.

Arthur shared a look with Gwaine and Cadmon before shaking his head at Merlin. "Ever since we got back from Isgard."

"You kept a secret for two months?" Merlin asked Gwaine incredulously.

"Hardest thing I've ever done," the knight bemoaned.

"Is that why you dragged me off to the Darkling Woods? I'm surprised you let him, Arthur," Merlin said with a furrowed brow.

"Yes well, we needed the entertainment to arrive without your notice."

Merlin's eyes brightened a bit at Arthur's statement but he was still put out.

"I thought you wanted to properly attend a feast," Cadmon pointed out.

The warlock rubbed the back of his head, his fingers twining in his hair that was not quite dry from the bath Gaius insisted he take earlier. "Not as the main attraction," he mumbled, "and I certainly don't want to give a speech!"

The prince chuckled. "Ok, I lied. You don't actually have to give a speech."

"Really?" Merlin asked without much hope.

Arthur sighed. "Unfortunately."

A grin fell onto Merlin's lips and he looked at his boots. "Is this a joke?" He asked slowly, his smile slipping away. The warlock's voice was quiet and hiding a vulnerability that Arthur managed to hear.

"No Merlin," Arthur answered. As if on queue, knocking sounded on the door. "Ah! That will be your outfit."

Merlin looked suspiciously as Gwaine opened the door to emit a servant. The boy bowed and greeted everyone and Merlin relaxed upon seeing the folded blue bundle he was carrying. He placed the clothing on the dressing screen as Arthur asked and departed with a flourishing bow. "No hat?" Merlin grinned.

"Not this time," Arthur said and looked genuinely disappointed. "Well go on, I'm not going to dress you."

The secret prince hesitated and needed a push from Gwaine to get going. Merlin ambled behind the dressing screen and took off his jacket. He marvelled at the strangeness of such an experience before pulling off his shirt, taking extra care to not muss his hair. Merlin grabbed the shirt hanging on the dressing screen and shook it out gently.

"I can't wear this!" He gasped, staring at the royal doublet. It was midnight blue silk embroidered with silver thread and had light blue rhinestone and crystal worked into the collar and sleeve cuffs.

"Why? It's fit for a prince!" Gwaine snidely commented. "And it's a gift from me. Alright, and the knights as well."

Merlin stared at it and felt the soft material between his fingers. "But Arthur doesn't even have anything like this," the warlock protested.

"Don't be so sure," Arthur called, "hurry up."

The warlock bit his lip and then gingerly put the doublet on. He stared down at it and pressed his hands down his front, smoothing the material. After Merlin was sure his peasant skin wouldn't set the expensive shirt on fire, he set about putting on the similarly expensive but simple black trousers. Their style was close fitting, making Merlin grateful that the hem of the doublet reached his thighs.

"What about boots?" Merlin wondered.

"They're out here," Cadmon informed him, "we need you to come out after all."

The warlock frowned and looked at his cold feet. He perhaps irrationally didn't want to put on his old socks and mix with the trousers. He inched out from behind the screen slowly, biting the inside of his cheek and coming to a stop. "Well, how ridiculous do I look?"

He glanced up to gauge his friend's reactions. Arthur and Gwaine looked so surprised it was offending while Cadmon had a proud grin on his lips. The oldest knight spoke first. "You look like your father's son," he smiled.

Merlin laughed delightedly and sought out a mirror to examine himself. "Huh," he remarked upon seeing his reflection. He definitely did not look like a peasant anymore. Merlin unconsciously straightened his back, inspecting how the dark blue shirt made his eyes seem brighter, and how the whole fit seemingly added inches to his height.

"You're missing something," Gwaine laughed and strutted over, bringing black boots to the warlock. Merlin watched him in the mirror, and used his hand to block the socks whipping toward the back of his head.

"Thanks," Merlin smirked and used Gwaine as a wall so he could balance and put his socks and then boots on.

Gwaine nodded his approval. "Looking good mate."

"I win by the way," Arthur stated, he too coming to stand behind the warlock.

"What?" Merlin asked as Gwaine groaned.

The prince smirked. "Gwaine thought that the jewels would make you look like a girl. But I said that they would work."

Merlin scoffed. "Since when do you know anything about fashion?"

Arthur chose to ignore that statement and he nodded proudly, like Merlin was some painting he had completed. The prince then hesitated. "You need a sword."

Merlin blinked in confusion when Gwaine and Cadmon nodded and called goodbye to Merlin, calling him 'Sire'. They left before Merlin could ask where they were going and Arthur traveled to his closet. Merlin waited with his head tilted to the side and his eyebrows climbed to his hairline when Arthur came out holding a sheathed sword. "Here, and if you're wondering, I didn't buy it for you. Well only the scabbard. I had it done specially."

Merlin shut his mouth and took the sword in both hands, gaping at the sheathe alone. It was attached to a studded black belt and was black as well. But what caught his attention was the fine silver inlaid in the scabbard. Merlin realized with a start that it was in a complex design of a dragon. His mouth dropped open as he looked at the sword. The grip was ebony inlaid with gold and the silver pommel was gilded and formed like a dragon's head. Merlin's eyes lingered on the cross guard which was shaped after a dragon's wings and worked with gold and silver. Words failed him and he looked to Arthur who was grinning. The prince gave an encouraging nod which prompted Merlin to draw the sword out. The steel rang out in the room, and Merlin admired the sharp and polished blade. His amazed cobalt eyes stared back at him.

"I can't take this," Merlin managed and he carefully sheathed the sword. Arthur took it from him and tied the belt around the warlock's waist. Merlin stared at his reflection and his fingers hovered over the pommel.

"It's yours," Arthur smiled from beside him. "It belonged to your father."

"What?" Merlin breathed.

The prince walked away from the mirror and to his bed which had previously unnoticed garments on it. He held up his own doublet which was Pendragon red. "I brought Cadmon with me to search the vaults. I figured that...that when your father was here for the last time, he was relieved of his belongings. We searched until Cadmon recognized it." He motioned to the sword at Merlin's waist. "Gaius thought it lost, but I knew my father would keep something of him. You deserve more."

Merlin swallowed the lump growing in his throat and wrapped his hand around the hilt. "It was my father's?"

"Yes, Cadmon and Gaius both attest to it."

"Arthur, tha-"

The prince held up his hand. "I hardly did anything. You can wear it whenever you want. I'm giving you the honour to carry a weapon in Camelot. I feel like I should do more. You have done so much for everyone."

"Same as you," Merlin shrugged. He then laughed when Arthur continued to stare at the doublet in his hands. "Do you need help with that?" Merlin had not seen it before which meant that it was new. While it was as extravagant as Merlin's, it did not have any jewels worked into the material. Merlin recognized that Arthur was doing him a great courtesy of dressing slightly lower than the guest of honour.

"_No_," Arthur sneered. He allowed Merlin to help him though when the warlock strode over. "You'll see Merlin, tonight will be great," he said excitedly as Merlin dressed him, "I'll actually have someone to talk to as you'll be sitting at my right hand. And the knights will all be at the main table. And just wait until you see the entertainment!"

He got Merlin to start being excited and the warlock asked a plethora of questions, mostly about the food. The warlock forgot about his previous nervousness until they were out the door and into the hallway. Merlin suddenly felt so very conspicuous in these strange clothes. "Come on, I can't wait to see everyone's faces," Arthur told him.

"That makes me feel so much better. Thank you," Merlin muttered tersely.

"Just don't trip, you'll be fine," Arthur remarked and then continued to spew unnerving advice.

Merlin, miraculously did not trip. Even when they entered the dining hall to stare at the roomful of people gaping at him. The whole place had stuttered to silence until Cadmon started to clap. He was standing from a place at the head table along with the rest of the knights, Gaius and Guinevere. To Merlin's embarrassment he could see unshed tears flood his mentor's eyes when he caught Gaius' gaze. Applause erupted and Arthur pressed a hand on Merlin's shoulder to get him walking. To his credit, Merlin's stride was strong and he nodded his head just the right amount to the nobles as Arthur instructed he do. He did blush though when many a noblewoman giggled flirtatiously at him. Later, Merlin could recall the exact words Arthur greeted the hall with and the words of gratitude that he had scraped from his own tongue, albeit gracefully and much better than Arthur could ever put together he thought. It would be a topic of argument for many years.

But for now, everything was going by in a blur until they sat down and the rest of the hall seemed far away. Food was brought in and the knights immediately hailed Merlin who was trying to greet Guinevere from around Arthur. Merlin stared at the plate placed in front of him and he caught himself from asking if Arthur wanted some wine. Instead a servant named Brian came from behind him and poured some wine into Merlin's goblet. He stuttered a thank you which earned a joking comment from the man. All of the servants directed smiles toward Merlin and most managed to impart a word or two to him, and those he was friends with brushed invisible dust off his tense shoulders to force them down from his ears.

Merlin looked to his left and Arthur raised his glass to him. He grinned and brought his own goblet to Arthur's for a toast. "To idiots," the prince said solemnly.

"To prats," Merlin replied equally as sombre. They drank but could not hold their serious faces for long. Laughter bubbled from their lips and they fell into their usual banter. Merlin was content to enjoy the night and he marvelled at the acrobats, minstrels, bards, fire eaters and all manner of entertainers, and of course the food.

It was a night to be remembered and cherished. Not in the least because Merlin had proof that Arthur could be nice, and certainly not because Gaius had a little too much to drink due to Merlin's possible involvement.

Merlin had trouble getting to sleep that night, still overstuffed and thrilled from the festivities. A content smile rested on his face as he listened to Gwaine snore from the corner. The knight had been too lazy to go back to his own room after escorting Merlin and Gaius back and had gathered the usual blankets designated for his overnight stays.

The room was pitch black but Merlin could still see the gleam of his father's sword. Arthur's gift meant possibly more than he knew to the warlock. It rested beside the scabbard on Merlin's dresser and he stared at it until his eyes would stay open no more. He fell asleep with a soft sigh, actually grateful for the darkness.

The nightmares of the past were finally staying where they belonged.

~/0\~

_**The End**_

~/0\~

* * *

><p><strong>WAHHHHH! <strong>

**A final thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Especially those who have reviewed every chapter, I appreciate it more than you probably think! So thanks for taking the time :D And to everyone who put this on their favourites, alerts, and in their communities! **

**I say there won't be a sequel but this baby wasn't planned either (and look what it grew up to be!) so...who knows what the **_**far away**_** future will bring. You know what, forget that- there will be other stories in this universe but most likely in the past. If there is a direct sequel, well it won't be out for a year or two. I have other stories that are begging to be written! **

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I will definitely attempt to reply to all reviews. If someone is anonymous I'll reply in the next instalment of Fractions (that's allowed right? If not, ohhh well), so look out for that. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter, the story, anything :)**

**GAH! I don't want to say goodbye! But I must... I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as me, if I may be so bold, it's pretty awesome being responsible for making someone happy. **

**Thank you!**


End file.
